Tenraku Hitotsu
by Reign A.G.E
Summary: The Remake is up and running. Its called The War Angel: Master of the Soul Flame so be sure to read it. The Second and Third Remakes are coming soon, one that will contain all the crossovers I used except two and the other holding the semi-dark portion
1. My awakening

Greetings passengers this is your captain D-reeper asking you to look to your left and you'll see a brand new story called Tenraku Hitoutsu which means the fallen one. This story is a Naruto/YuYu hakusho/Tokko crossover. Now Tokko was a gore anime that had a lot of killing involved within it but was hella good. It was sadly a 13 episode series with the possibility of a sequel.

Basically this is a Semi-Dark Naruto story and the pairings are Hinata, Fem.Haku, Kurinai, Tayuya, Fem.Kyubi, and for the last three are your choice but they must be girls that are in Dark Naruto pairings. And don't suggest Sakura cause I know she's not in that category first hand because I used to be a huge fan of Naruto/Sakura stories. Also try to guess where I'm going with this story by ch.5 and if you get it right I'll give you one of the ideas that I have on my page so use your minds to their true potential.

Now let's go

Disclaimer: I can't draw

It was a night to remember for the people of Konoha as they all prayed for the battle taking place just outside there homes as the village defended itself against the demon lord Kyubi no Kitsune. Try to imagine there shock when they heard news of such a beast with strength and power was threatening to destroy there home that they were so quick to give they're last breath for but at this point all hope seem lost as Shinobi after Shinobi was killed faster then a cockroach after being hit with raid.

But all the sudden there was a stray of life as the greatest Hokage that has ever lived arrived to the scene. He had long spiky blond hair with black tips with two bangs on the sides of his face along with deep sea blue eyes. He was wearing the standard Jounin outfit, long sleeved dark blue shirt and dark blue sweat pants along with a dark green elite Jounin vest, with a white sleeveless trench coat that had red flames licking the bottom and four Kanji on the back that said Konoha's Yondaime Hokage. This man was the famous Tenraku Hitotsu and Yellow flash the yondaime Minato Namikaze riding atop the head of the toad boss Gamabunta who looked sad because he was about to lose his favorite summoner other then Jaraiya since they knew each other since he was a baby frog

"**Minato are you absolutely sure about this? I mean you know what will happen to your** **son after all this is over**." Said Gamabunta as he was just 100 ft from the battle

"I know Gamabunta. But everything will turn out for the better. I planed out every move with as much precision as I could muster and in order for it to work my son must contain the demon." He said as he looked at his one month old son with sad eyes truly wishing this he didn't have to do this but he knew that it must be done 'Sorry son but you must have this burden. I wish it wouldn't have to be this way but I made sure you have something after I'm gone' he thought as he was engulfed in a sliver like energy. When it disappeared he now had long silver hair with jet-black streaks that went past his back and all his cloths were now jet-black except for his coat which was now sliver. His eyes were now jet black with sliver pupils in them and had a strange black mist escaping them but the most noticeable thing about him were the long black angel wings behind him signaling that he was a fallen angel

Just then Sliver flames formed on Gamabunta's back and began to take flight into the battle that would mark the day the Kyubi was sealed and the era of the yondaime ended leaving behind only one legacy.

(Timeskip – 7 years later)

A scream could be heard throughout the village as a child that had blond hair and deep blue eyes and wearing an orange jumpsuit which really looked red if you since it was all his blood. But what you would notice first hand was the whisker-like marks on his face. This child was Naruto Kazama the vessel of the Kyubi no kitsune though he didn't know it yet

He was given the name Kazama because the yondaime requested that he be adopted into his mother's clan to continue their name after he died. He never understood why they always chased after him or call him a demon when he knows for a fact that he didn't do anything but right now he couldn't think about that because the villagers were gaining on him and fast. He saw an alley way coming up and took it but it was only after that he noticed that it was a dead end and he was done. He then sighed and looked at the dark sky with eyes that looked like the life was gone in them. He knew that his fate was sealed as he looked towards the end where the mob stood looking at him with evil intentions in their eyes as they slowly approached the Blond but was slightly shocked that he didn't look afraid anymore like he was broken though they just thought that he was using demon magic to make it look like that. They were to smart to fall for it

"Well Demon are you ready to die?" asked the leader of the group that looked to be a Jounin

"Why not? It's not like you guys are going to do it your going to do Déjà vu all over again. The idiot mob chase me into an alley, they beat me to the point where I'm almost dead then Ojiji – san arrives with 20 anbu, you idiots complain that I'm a demon and I should be killed then the Hokage arrest you for assault with weapon and you are executed three days later since the yondaime made that law unbreakable so your stupid side of the village council has no say in the matter. Aren't you guys smart enough to realize that every last mob that tried to kill me is dead? I mean damn you know he's coming so why bother?" asked Naruto as he could hear the Hokage screaming orders to the Anbu who were always nice to him except for a few but the last he heard they were striped of they're rank and had there chakra sealed off

The entire mob looked nervous knowing that his words were true as some of there friends were apart of the last mob only to be seen three days later receiving the hand of god (That means hanging.) But for some they figured that if they would die they would die heroes for killing the demon and that was something they all wanted.

"Shut up demon. The Hokage was a fool for letting you live and now we are going to finish what the Yondaime started." Yelled the Jounin as he charged at Naruto who was standing still until he heard a voice

"**Would you like for me to help you young one?**" asked a strange demonic voice that sounded warm and trusting

'Yes please help me. I want to destroy these idiots for the fools that they are' he thought back as time seemed to slow down as the Jounin pulled out a kunai getting ready to stab the blond

"**Very well now this may hurt a bit but you shall have the power to destroy these fools**" Said the voice

A loud cleaving sound could be heard as the Jounin charging at Naruto was cut from the groin to the skull and his blood hit the walls in the dead end but the blond disappeared. They heard another cleaving sound then another and another until they heard three bodies thud on the ground. They turned around and saw a boy with red silted eyes and dark blond hair holding a strange looking sword that was dripping blood stood where the bodies fell and was covered in blood. He then started laughing in a demonic sounding voice as the mob backed up in fear as they realized then and there how wrong they were about the boy being a demon since this was something he has never done.

To bad for them that realization came FAR!! Too late

"**_So you think I'm a demon huh? Well then might as well confirm it now. With your_** **_BLOOD_**" He yelled as he charged towards the mob

(2 minutes later)

Naruto walked away from the alleyway and began walking home. If one were to look at the alleyway you would throw up what you ate for breakfast. Bodies upon Bodies laid there in the alleyway forever marking that territory as a massacre sight. A massacre committed by a seven year-old child.

Unknown to Naruto a dog masked Anbu stepped out of the shadows as he looked at the carnage the boy committed. He could honestly say that they all deserved what they received from the boy and hope that his sensei was proud of his son

'What better way to stop the mob then to kill them yourself. Good job Naruto though I'll have to help him out since he just committed his first kill. Minato-sensei I'm sure you would be proud' he thought as he burned the bodies to ashes. He wanted to give the blond less trouble then he already has

(Meanwhile)

A certain old man saw the whole affair through his crystal ball. He knew that the civilian council would try to have him executed for this but knew they wouldn't secede since he had Hiashi Hyuga on his side and he held as much political power as he did because he was named temporally leader of the Namikaze clan. Except his was slightly more since he was the leader of the village

He then looked at the picture of his late successor the yondaime. He knew that the blond had something that he took with him to the grave but didn't know what it was exactly

'Minato-kun what was it that made you so confident when you died?' he asked as he summoned a shadow clone to do the paper work while silently thinking Minato giving him that trick but wondering why he never came up with that

(Naruto's apartment – 12a.m)

Naruto walked home through the sleeping streets of Konoha thinking god that people were asleep so they wouldn't try to kill him so they could become the 'Hero of the leaf'.

As he entered his crappy one bedroom apartment he went strait to bed. He truly hated this apartment. The roof leaks, the floor creaks, and there's a terrible draft every night. A home that not even someone who's homeless would want this place. But he needed it for now until he could buy his own place.

He then drifted into dreamland to await the next mourning

(Mindscape – Time unknown)

Naruto awoke within a sewer line that was very dark and scary. It was not like he was afraid of the dark because after all that he has been through nothing scares him anymore, something that all children wished they had No fears

He began exploring the place until he heard a low growling sound which caused him to follow it like a white guy in a horror movie

(You know it's true)

He searched for the source till he heard it again coming from the corridor in front of him. He walked down the hallway until he came into a large prison cell that was highly dark to see anything. He then looked at the large cage that seemed to be held by a piece of paper that had the kanji for seal on it

"**Aw well well well if it isn't my esteemed host coming for a visit**" Said a booming voice behind the cage as a fox head appeared before Naruto with a huge grin on it's face

"You're the Kyubi. But I thought you were dead" said Naruto amazed at seeing the beast before him like a kid on the Disneyland commercials

"**Yes kid I'm the Kyubi and before you yell at me saying 'it was my fault you were alone' understand this I'm as much as a victim in this as you are.**" He said as Naruto looked puzzled

"What do you mean?"

"**Well Kit you see I once had a family with two kits and a mate but three men entered my den and killed both my kits and my mate and I was thrown into something we demons call blood rage where we a blind by our power but a of our potential is used but we must sleep for the duration of the time period we used it for be it one minute then we must sleep for one month. I managed to devour one of them but they managed to place a genjutsu over me and forced me to attack the village but I do remember they're names**" Said Kyubi

"Well what were they?" asked the blond

"**They're names were Madara Uchiha, Orochimaru, and Sakumo Hatake**"

(I Know you guys are like 'Whoa'. Definitely didn't see that coming)

"But why did they attack you I mean you didn't do anything to them right?"

"**I Know I didn't but I know they are after something that your father hid from the world**." He said as he went back into the cage to look for something. The fox then appeared and tossed something in front of Naruto. It looked like a crystal that glowed light blue until it cracked to reveal ….The Yondaime?

AN: there you have it. Sorry about the cliffhanger but I need it for now. Also this is absolutely NOT!! A sealed yondaime story. But his character does have an important role in this story and I assure you that you will really like this one.

Until next time

Peace


	2. My power

Hello my loyal fans here's another chapter two Tenraku Hitotsu. Enjoy it because I'm going to do something that no one has ever dreamed of attempting for this story and I you like it as much as you like shining.

Oh yeah and I'm adding two more crossovers to this story because you can never have too many crossovers

Disclaimer: how can I own the show if I got no arms

Naruto saw the entity before him like he was crazy. The Yondaime the man that died six years ago after sealing the demon in him was standing before him.

"_Naruto if you are watching this then you should be either 6 or 7 due to the fact that that is when your bloodline will activate and you meet Kyubi. Listen I am sorry for sealing her within you but I had too In order to not only save the village which was my duty as Hokage but give you at least an ample amount of power after I die. You see you are my son Naruto. You probably think that your name is Naruto Kazama but it is not your name. Your true name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The name Kazama is the name of my grandmothers clan and I felt that you should use it too not only protect you from my enemies as well as your mothers but to hide you from the world until you were ready to reveal yourself_"

"_My son know this if there was another way to seal the demon and live with you and your mother then that would have been my option but it wasn't the case. You see your mother Kushina Uzumaki died two weeks after you were born when she was killed by some Iwa Jounin who thought that she was still pregnant. Believe me I made that ninja suffer a very slow and painful torture but kept him alive because I want you to kill him. Also please do not use the last name Namikaze until you reach Chunin level and don't tell anyone unless you can trust them with your life."_

"_Now onto the real reason why I sealed this crystal in you but I think you would want to know how I did it. Well this is something of my own creation called the genetic memory crystal. You see I used something called the genetic memory seal which is something that most clan's use to create bloodlines. What this is is something close to it. I simple reply a message into it and I sealed it into you and after this message is done it will give you the knowledge of everything I wanted you to learn which you'll know later._"

"_Now first let me tell you that you have two bloodline limits. The first is from your mother. It is called Seishin, Shinjou, and Seirei. This particular bloodline holds three powers, the first Seishin which basically increases your brains intellect, processes IQ, and natural learning ability by triple of what it was originally, the second part Shinjou is what gives the body to use the eight inner gates with less fatigue and increases your bodies senses such as taste, smell, hearing, and sight, the last however was the strongest, Seirei basically turns your chakra into spiritual energy that is far stronger then chakra itself, It is like chakra where it can be used for Jutsu's but it uses far less energy and you'll be able to use it like a weapon. Don't worry though you'll know how to truly use it once you read your mothers notes on it_"

"_Now its time for your second bloodline. Your second bloodline is called Tenraku Hitotsu. What this does is basically gives you the power of a fallen angel which is the ability to fly, see and communicate with the dead, and can receive chakra from them but you'll also receive a transformation and a doujutsu but it can only see through objects which isn't much but still good. But also know this that this bloodline also gives you the power of hell. You can summon hell gates, bring demons into the world to fight for you or with you and you can use hell chakra. This bloodline is very powerful so use it with precaution and know your limits_"

(AN: Okay Quick announcement this bloodline will have weaknesses so don't think that this is a super bloodline I just haven't thought of its weaknesses yet.)

"_Live a long and happy life my son and I hope that you make the village pay for disrespecting my last wish. Goodbye_"

He said as the crystal broke and the yondaime disappeared in a burst of light and began to fuse with Naruto. He then looked at Kyubi who was silent for the last hour and asked a question "So what happens now?"

"**Well seeing as how you need to learn how to truly learn how to use spiritual energy with need to go to demon world to see an old friend of mine. Yusuke Urameshi**" Kyubi said as Naruto looked confused

"Demon World? What is that?" he asked

"**Demon world is one of the three worlds created in order to balance the earth. We need too go there for about 3 years so you can get trained by some of my old friends and my little brother who you'll meet once we get there.**" She said as she sent Naruto the seals for the jutsu that would open a portal to demon world

(Outside world)

Naruto packed all of his food into a bag and began to leave the room but he thought of something that would help him out greatly. A 2nd coming

He quickly wrote down a note for both the Hokage and the civilians. He knew that if this would work he needed the villagers to believe that he has been killed and for the Shinobi clans as well as the person named Kakashi Hatake, whom his father named his guardian, and the people at Ichiraku ramen, who were always nice two him, know that he left to go train. It would be the perfect way to get attention away from him

He quickly created about five shadow clones thanks to the memories his father gave him and told one to just transform himself to look like a villager beat him and set his house on fire which be from the clones VIA explosion. He transformed into a boy with strait jet black hair and red eyes wearing a black shirt with a red and black ying-yang sign on the front and black shorts. He left the room and the building and two minutes later a loud explosion could be heard and a fire could be seen where his apartment was located. The villagers went to the area of the explosion which caused him too grin as the villagers looked at it saying that was the demons apartment and I hope he's dead. He quickly ran to the kage tower and into his room which was unguarded and walked right in to see the old man looking at his house

"Hey old man" he said which got the elderly hokage's attention. He quickly undid his transformation which surprised the hell out of the old man and gave him a questioning look. He quickly explained his reason why it happened and what he planed to do. Though the old man was skeptical at first he later saw it Naruto's way

"Alright Naruto-kun I'll announce your death too the villagers though when you come back use the name Kazama because I told the village your last name was Uzumaki so don't worry about anything." He said with a smile as Naruto did about 100 seals and a portal opened which the blond stepped through never to be seen for 3 years

AN: there you go Ch.2. now try to understand that the demon world thing is not my idea I just thought that it would help this story out. and sorry if i confused any of you for this

**Seishin - Mind**

**Shinjou - Body**

**Seirei – Spirit **

**Tenraku Hitotsu – Fallen one**

Until next time

Peace


	3. My friends

Hello and good evening. This D-reeper bringing you another jolly good chapter of Tenraku Hitotsu. Now then to those that think I'm not putting any effort in this try to understand that I am it's just I had to rethink everything because well it sucked. You see this was going to get posted after I posted Shining but I let some of my friends read it and they said that it sucked donkey balls (Eric cartman moment) so I had to rewrite this shit from the very beginning so please try to understand that

And to those that say that Naruto was only a few hours born before he received Kyuubi understand this okay. This is Fanfiction meaning I can do whatever the fuck I want.

**Disclaimer**: of course I own the show

Sarutobi was in his office taking a nap while his shadow clone did all the paperwork. He had just left a meeting with the council and both parties weren't all to happy about the blonds 'Death'

(Flashback)

The entire council was at an uproar due to Naruto supposed demise. While the civilian side was ecstatic about the his death the shinobi side wasn't. the civilian side proclaimed that the boy finally realized that he was a demon and a threat to the human race that he killed himself while the shinobi side proclaimed that he was murdered and that they put up an investigation to see who was responsible. All in all the blond was the center of attention

"Yes the demon is finally dead now we can rest in peace and my daughter can grow up safe" said a civilian with pink hair signifying that she was a Haruno

"You got some nerve Mikira. For all we know you killed the boy" said Tsume

"Shut up. That boy was and forever will a demon and for the first time he did us all a favor and killed himself. It was to bad I wasn't there to (UMPH)" he decided not to finish that sentence and just drop dead due to a Juken strike to the heart by Hiashi Hyuga who was not going to let them bad mouth the son of his best friend

"Now then would anyone else like to say anything?" he said politely which scared the civilian council members since he never acted this way

"(cough , cough) now then please sit down Hiashi-sama as I read this note from Naruto-kun" he said which surprised them because well the boy was dead

"_Dear ass fuckers of the civilian council and the people of the shinobi council _

_Let this be known that I'm not as dead as you think I am for you see since Kyubi is a fire demon then there is absolutely no way I can die by that element. No I'm not dead but you will be in three years. The dawn of my 2nd coming will commence at this point in time and when I return the skies will darken and the moon will glow red as the Tenraku Hitotsu reclaims his throne_

_You bastards constantly call me a demon when there is NO PROOF stating that I am. All you have been doing is trying to break a child to justify your stupid reason when you don't even try to talk to me. I never once attacked you but you attacked me, I never yelled at you but you yelled at me, I never hurt you but you hurt me, and I never tried to kill any of you but you have tried to kill me. Well no more I'm trough with this shit from now on I'm in control and weather you like it or not your executioner. _

_Enjoy your next three years of living a good life because in three years Konoha is Jericho _

_Naruto Uzumaki a.k.a the vessel of Kyubi" _

_P.S.- Shinobi council have a great day and life _

Nobody said anything as they were all silent. The civilian council were scared because the blond knew about the kyubi and he could very well keep his promise by releasing the demon on they're village while the shinobi side were thanking good that they listened to the yondaime's last wish. Who knew that knowing the truth about his son would help them in the end

"Hokage-sama we must prepare for the demons return. If we don't while all be in jeopardy" said Mikira as Hiashi started laughing "What's so funny Hyuga-sama? We are all in grave danger."

"Actually I think you are all in danger not us." He said with a grin as the shinobi side all grinned seeing the civilian side go wide eyed. Mikira spoke again

"Didn't you hear what it said all of the village is in danger." She said as Shibi Aburame spoke in the monotone voice his clan is known for

"Yes he did say that but he was referring to you civilian with your stupid excuse about the boy being a demon. We told you on that night 7 years ago that he wasn't a demon but nooooo you wouldn't listen." Shibi said with Shikaku Nara continuing for him

"And now you want us to help your sorry asses? Sorry it's not our fault we listened to the yondaimes last wish and choice to respect the boy. Hell I would have adopted him myself if the yondaime said not too though I continue to wonder why" he said as he looked at the sky stroking his chin with the shinobi council trying to hold in there laughter. If anyone said Shikaku wasn't a good actor then they needed to be tortured by watching a show about a white lady named Oparh

(that is right Oparh can kiss my black ass)

"Hokage-sama I know your tired of hearing this question but please answer it. Why the fuck do we have a civilian council? I mean yes they were very amusing at first especially when they order all those assassination attempts they ordered on the boy, which by the way you need to do again because I always liked it when you sent those mobs to there deaths, but now they are just annoying." Said Inochi Yamanaka with boredom

"I know Inochi but I just need them for now so that I'll have less trouble to deal with" said Sarutobi as he looked towards the civilian council who were scared stiff after seeing the look in his eye "You all should be ashamed of yourself. You attack a child on false pretences and without any proof to fall back on. Yes I knew that you order those last 11 assassination attempts including the one from last night but I might as well tell you. Naruto killed those civilians" he said which shocked the everyone in the room. A seven year old child committed a massacre of at least 75 civilians.

"Then that means he is a Demon if he did that. Now all we have to do is book him for manslaughter in the first degree." Said Mikira as the rest of the civilians finally grew a pair and step up only to be silenced by the Hokage's KI

"Sorry but that has already been marked and I ruled it under Self-defense since those civilians overstepped there boundaries and tried to kill the boy" he said as the civilian tried to change his mind

"But Hokage-sama-"

"Enough. I have heard enough out of all of you now everyone except the shinobi council is dismissed."

"But-"

"DISMISSED" as soon as he said that they all left the room like gang bangers running from the police

"Damn Hokage-sama you didn't have to be that mean" said Chouza Akimichi which everyone laughed to except Hiashi and Shibi who just Chuckled but hey take what you can get right?

"Well fuck them there just assholes but I wanted to tell that Naruto-kun left two messages one for the entire council and this one for just the shinobi side"

He then read to them the second note which simply stated everything that he knew everything and that he thanked them for respecting his fathers wish and that he promised to make it up to them

(End Flashback)

'I hope your safe in Demon world Naruto-kun' he thought as he went to sleep and his clone continued to do work

(Demon world – Time unknown)

Naruto stepped out of the portal and examined his surrounding's. Demon world looked more like the border between Kasai no kuni and Kaze no kuni. The trees looked a little …unhealthy and the sky was reddish purple with white clouds a birds demons flying in the air. All in all the place could be worst

"**Okay kit just give me one second I'm going to come out of the seal**" Kyuubi said which surprised the blond since the seal the shingami placed on him was supposed to unbreakable "**I know what your thinking. You see in demon world all of us demon's are at** **our full potential so this seal can barely contain me in here**." Kyuubi said as a red flash appeared in front of Naruto to reveal a woman with long red hair with two fox ears on top of her head and red silted eyes. She wore a simple red shirt that sort of held her bust slightly and red pants with nine tails swaying behind her. Naruto couldn't help it and blushed which Kyuubi laughed at a little

"Like what you see Naruto-kun?" she said playfully as Naruto turned around not to face her

'Man Kyuubi is hot' he thought

"Why thank you Naruto-kun" she said which caused Naruto to look at her funny

"How did you hear that?"

"We share a mental link kid that is how I heard you." She said as she walked up to the blond and kissed his cheek which caused the boy to become red which Kyuubi giggled to 'so young and yet so cute'

"Come on Naruto we need to go see the Demon kings" she said as she began walking with Naruto following close behind

"(Um) Kyuu-chan who are they?"

"They are the the most powerful Being in the world and the first to not only reach the level of Daiyoukai but became the first ten-tailed demons in existence. They are the Half demon muzaku Yusuke Urameshi, the half dog demon and the son of the dog general Taisho no Inu, Inuyasha and my father the fox demon king Shippo

(Why nobody has ever thought of that I'll never know)

(Demon kings castle – Time unknown)

They arrived to the location to see about seven people standing around. The first was a tall man with short black hair and jet black eyes. He wore no shirt only white pants with a blue belt wrapped around his waist. To finish he also wore a pair of white sandals

The second was a short man wearing nothing but black from top to bottom and had dark black hair with white edges on the front. But the one thing that would make you notice him was the third eye in his forehead

The third man looked like Kyuubi except his hair, tails, and ears were silver and he only had one tail.

The forth man looked more like an elf then a demon. He like kyuubi had red hair but it was shorter and he had a horn sticking out. He had long spiky ears and light blue eyes. He wore no shirt except for a pair of white pants. He also had bandages taped around his lower arms and black shoulder pads

The fifth man had light blue hair with five green bangs over his left eye and light blue eyes. He wore a pair of light blue pants and a dark blue shirt. Under the shirt it appeared to be a fishnet shirt jugging by the sleeves he saw

The sixth man looked like a dog. He had long white hair and deep amber eyes. He wore a white Kimono and Hakuma set with black chest armor over the shirt and it had two horns sticking on top and fur wrapped around his right shoulder. Too finish it off he had a sword on his waist

The last man resembled Kyuubi greatly. He had light brown hair and blue silted eyes. He was wearing everything that the previous person was wearing except his was red and his chest armor was brown. He had ten fox tails swishing behind him

"(AH) Kyuubi-Hime welcome back" said the black haired man

"Naruto-kun these men are the eight strongest demons in demon world with yours truly being one of them. They are Yusuke Urameshi, Hiei of the darkness flame, my little brother Yoko Kurama of the plants, Jin the wind master, Touya of the Ice, The dog lord Inuyasha, and my Father the fox king Shippo" she said as she hugged her father who was really happy to see her

"Kira I missed you. What happened I heard you were defeated and sealed away by the Tenraku Hitotsu"

(Yes the demons have heard of Minato)

"Yeah I was sealed away into that boy behind me (she points at Naruto) which is the reason I'm here" she said causing the group to raise an eyebrow

"Well what is it?"

"I wanted to know if you would train him to be stronger then he is now." She asked as Yusuke walked towards the boy. Naruto was a little scared at seeing the man who is known as one of the strongest beings in existence. Yusuke bent down and rubbed his head then smiled "sure I'll train him" he said with the others nodding as well. Shippo just shrugged his shoulders

"Might as well. I mean it's not like with have anything better to do." He said as Kyuubi smiled at that. Her vessel would finally get what he deserved. Power

"But I have three conditions." He said with Kyuubi looking at him not trusting what he was going to say next "First you are to turn him into a half fox demon so that he can receive the Jagan."

(I've got plans for this and you won't believe how creative I got with this)

"Second you are to give us one of your fangs so Totosai can make a sword out of it and lastly…" he said chuckling which made Kyuubi nervous "Lastly you two are too be engaged"

(Human world – Suna – 5:00p.m)

Garra was walking back to Suna after killing a camp full of bandits until he heard something

"**WHAT!**"

'what the hell was that?'

"**I don't know cub but lets try to find it and kill it**" said sukaku as Garra began to search for the source of the sound

AN: there you go CH.3. Now I know that this is not how you want it but this is the prologue for the story which is about five chapters worth before it starts for real and sorry if this chapter doesn't reach your expectation but I'm this one on top of my head

Until next time

Peace


	4. My eyes

What the fuck is up my friends I'm bringing you another one. By the way Naruto is going to receive the Jagan but not the way you think.

Disclaimer: sorry not mine

Naruto shirtless lying down in a dislocated room where Hiei received his Jagan. Naruto had been in demon world for about three months and his training was going pretty smoothly. He learned that not only was Kyuubi the third in command of the fox clan but she also created the Sharingan. It seems that the Sharingan, and Byakugan are all successors of the one and only Jagan meaning that they're origins come from demons, but there was a rumor about a third but they let it go since they heard it went extent during the meji era. Naruto also received fox demon blood from Kyuubi thus making him a fox Hanyou. Inuyasha was ecstatic after that and taught him his favorite technique **Sakon Kesso**. It was a simple technique where you place a lot of Demonic energy into your claws to make them as sharp as the wind. Naruto mastered that in about two weeks and was learning how to do **Hijin Kesso**. Naruto now holds a firm grasp on his Mikei and Youkai and can now do about three demonic Jutsus and one spiritual jutsu but in time he'll have more

Before the operation to receive the Jagan, Naruto asked that instead of having it placed in his forehead that he knew would give the villagers more reasons on why he is a demon to instead have it be fused with the doujutsu that his fathers bloodline gave him since all it could do was see threw objects. Naturally they said sure since they knew a technique that would allow that to happen anyway

"Okay Naruto now this is going to hurt so try to hang on. Now activate the Doujutsu." Said Hiei which Naruto nodded to and activated it. His eyes were still dark blue but the pupil was gone leaving clear blue eyes. Hiei then held the container with a fresh Jagan eye as Shippo, Yusuke and Inuyasha began a chain of seals until they stopped and called out

**Akuma jutsu: Manako Youkai Jutsu**

All the sudden the Jagan burst and traveled into the blonds eyes. He didn't feel anything for about 30 seconds until he felt his eyes starting to burn and then they felt like they were going to explode. Naruto started screaming and holding his eyes while Kyuubi was trying to ease the pain so that her vessel would be in less pain.

Unknown to anyone Naruto accidentally called on about a no-tail worth of Kyuubi's chakra which later fused with Naruto eyes.

He kept screaming for about 20 more minutes until he just passed out. Not to wake up for another week

(Human world – Hyuga compound – 3:00 p.m)

Hiashi Hyuga was a man that could be surprised very little and is a true family man. He never wanted his children to be in the situation that they are as the future of the clan. The hyuga elders were a bunch of old men that just sat around and crapped there pants in every waking moments. Not only that but they have the audacity to try and have his daughter Hinata become a cold human being but try to have her be wed with her cousin, her COUSIN!! For christ sake and to top it off it was his deceased brothers son Neji.

He knew that in order for his daughter to dodge this shit he went to the one thing that hasn't been used after many years

The **Kekki genkai Jakutaika Fuin**

This seal can weaken the progress of any bloodline holder and was said to be able to weaken the holder's progress in everything. He knew that was something he never wanted to do especially his daughter but for his plans to work he would ensure that his daughter became strong, she would marry the son of his best friend, Minato Namikaze, and not have sex with her cousin because everyone knows that is just sick

(To all you Neji/Hinata, Sasuke/Itachi, Hinata/Hanabi and all of the other fans of same blood pairings GET A FUCKING CLUE THAT SHIT IS JUST PLAIN SICK!!)

(Hinata – 3:00 p.m)

Hinata hyuga was a very gifted girl. She held a lot of confidence within herself, she held a great grasp over her family doujutsu and already master the first steps to the Juken at the age of six with Neji in front at five. She wanted to make her father proud until one day she found something that just made her forget everything.

It was a boy named Naruto Uzumaki

She didn't understand what it was about him that made her so nervous around him, hell they even hung out and considered each other friends but now that she heard about his death she felt heart broken that is until her father told her everything about him even the Kyuubi. She felt really sorry for him that he had to carry that burden but was glad that he left so he could get stronger which was something she was doing right now. Trying to get stronger

Her father told her what his intentions were on having her wear the seal but was glad that she had the ability to turn it on and off whenever she please. Now all she had to do was waiting until the time came where she shows her clan what she is made of

(By the way. THAT'S HOW YOU BE ORIGINAL. I'M RICK JAMES BITCH)

(Demon world – one week later – time unknown)

Naruto woke up with a major head ache. He didn't expect that the ritual would be that painful but as they say 'No pain, No gain'. He walked out of the building and saw Kyuubi along with all of his sensei's just standing there waiting on him but her back was turned

"Hey Kyuu-chan" he said which made her spin around and tackle him screaming "NARUTO-KUN"

She was so caught up that she didn't notice Hiei snap a picture and handed it to Yusuke who coughed and got there attention though Kyuubi quickly got blushing up a storm along with Naruto who was still weary from the ritual

"How you doing Naruto?" asked Yusuke who helped Naruto sit down and got him some water which the blond drank down in about two seconds

"Not bad Yusuke-sensei. How long have I been out?" he asked

"About a week"

"A WEEK!! DAMNIT" he yelled which gave everyone in the area temporarily hearing which they recovered to….after 20 minutes

"Yeah a week stop yelling so loud damnit if you were on a mission right now you'll alert the enemy on your location." Said Yusuke who just got his hearing back and Naruto was starching the back of his head

"Sorry about that, so what happened while I was knocked out?"

"Well after you blacked out Kyuubi left to go get a sword made from her fangs by Totosai. She said she combine your spiritual energy and her demonic energy so that you can use both. Then I went to the spirit world to ask an old friend of mine kuwabara, who is head of the spirit defense force, to teach you his technique and to have your ancestors teach you some of there stuff." He said as two figures appeared.

The first was a man with blond hair and orange tips and light brown eyes. He was wearing a black jumpsuit that had yellow lines going down each arm with the jacket open to show his white t-shirt underneath

The second figure had long red hair tied in a pony tail and brown eyes and a cross scar on his left cheek . He was wearing a complete samurai grab. His hakuma was white which was baggy around his legs and tied around his waist where his sword was located. He was also wearing a red robe which was tucked in.

"Naruto the first person is your 3-time great grandfather on your fathers side, Ranmaru shindou other wise known as the Phantom." He said

(Yo real quick Ranmaru is not an OC he is from Tokko)

"The second person is your 4-time great grandfather on your mother's side, Himura Kenshin other wise known as the Hitokiri Battosai"

Naruto was at a lose of words. This was his origin. He was related to two legends in there time and he was going to receive training from them.

"But before we do anything Naruto activate your Doujutsu. Something might have happened during the ritual." Said Yusuke with Naruto nodding and activating his doujutsu which caused Kyuubi and Hiei to gasp and Yusuke to go wide eyed

"What?" he asked which made touya create a reflective ice mirror and hand it to Naruto. Naruto took one glance and saw that his eyes were now Dark blood red silted eyes with a single tome in each eye.

If anything he knew one thing and one thing only. This was not the Jagan

AN: there you another one. Tell me that didn't surprise you. You see I had that idea in my head for the longest time and I hope you appreciate it. Now one guy asked my if I could make Kyuubi customize it to where he could use all of the elements I kind of thought that he would learn how since he is learning how to use them but I don't know if I want to use lightning. If you want that I'll make it happen if not then I'll keep that way.

Also as for the harem you got a choice of how many girls and who they should be. Please do not say Yugao or Anko. Anko because she is already in and Yugao I'm not sure. Now please only suggest girls that are paired up with Naruto in a Dark or Semi-Dark Naruto Story

**Sharingan – Mirror Copy Wheel Eye **

**Byakugan – All Seeing Eye **

**Jagan – Evil Eye **

**Sakon Kesso – Soul Shattering Iron Claws **

**Hijin Kesso – Blades of Blood **

**Akuma jutsu: Youkai Jutsu – Demonic art: Fusion Technique **

**Kekki genkai Jakutaika Fuin – Bloodline Trait Weakness Seal**

Until next time

Peace


	5. My 2nd coming

Hey what is up and here you go

Disclaimer: If I owned the show Naruto would get pussy all night long

It had a two years since that day and Naruto changed greatly. He no longer acted like an idiot and finally became a true warrior of both the human and demon worlds. His appearance had changed as well. He now had blond hair with red, black, and silver tips and his eyes were now dark blue that with black silts that was red around it. His whisker marks became more defined and he let his hair grow past his shoulders where he had it tied in a pony tail in the back but kept the top spiky with two bangs on both sides of his face like his dad. He was also 5'7 in height now.

He had trained nonstop with all of his teachers. Yusuke taught him how to control his spiritual energy like him and all the technique they use. Naruto could honestly say that he can defiantly use it like Yusuke and to prove it he created his own spirit technique called Seirei Ryuuza Genkotsu. This technique allowed him to focus his spiritual energy into his fist where he can chose to fire it like the Rei Gan or punch with it like Rei Chikara

For Inuyasha it wasn't so easy. He learned that when you are a Hanyou you gain three things, increased senses, demonic powers, and your demonic inner self. He learned that the inner demon would never go away unless you either allow it to take control or you fight it to the point where you combine which Inuyasha did. He learned that all bloodline originated from either demons or cursed humans. He knew from the top of his head that the Inuzukai clan originated from Taisho no Inu, whom he met during his first year of training when he got to go to the spirit world, and the Uchiha and Hyuga clans all originate from both Kurama and Kyuubi who learned that fact in the spirit world.

For Shippo he taught the multi colored tipped blond how to use fox fire and the Kitsune taijutsu style Kurogane Chisiro Kitsune

This style allowed him to choose to fight with or without his claws. This style allowed him to attack with heavy blows that can cause external damage and attack with as much precision as possible. If he uses the claw form then he can move like a fox and strike with fast movements but low strength. This part causes internal damage. Naruto just mastered it a few days ago.

He had too say though that fox fire wasn't all that hard to master but he had an idea. He knew that this kind of fire couldn't be fired in streams but it could be applied to his weapons and it could be manipulated which lead him to create his own style of fire jutsus the Fox fire style. All he would have to do instead of using fire chakra (before you asked his spiritual energy can be used like chakra which includes the elemental chakra) he would apply fox fire to it to make it stronger.

He even created his own technique called Genshokuken. the name speak for itself since it gave Naruto the ability to control the gravity for about 20 seconds. This technique allowed him to increase or decrease the weight of anything he touches at will 

Hiei taught him how fire truly worked. He realized that the mortal flame was a lot harder to master then fox fire but he got it down after a six months worth and 500 clones of training. He then later was given the power that all Jagan holders would receive. The power of the darkness flame

(Flashback)

Naruto sat down meditating which instructed by Hiei. He always enjoyed doing this because it gave him time to control his powers so that he could become a better fighter. But now wasn't the reason why he was meditating, today he would receive the power of the darkness flame since his eyes would need to develop his body to where he could handle it.

Hiei stood there telling Naruto how to do the process and try to focus all of his energy to where he would summon a dragon. He quickly activated his Doujutsu, which he dubbed Fantoumugan, and focused both his and Kyuubi's chakra to the eyes.

Just then a green portal opened and a Black/dark blue dragon flew out. Hiei was highly surprised because this wasn't any regular dragon but a Queen dragon like he had. Naruto had managed to summon one of the rarest dragons in existence simply because they were deep within the darkness realm where all the dragons of the darkness flame resided. The dragon looked at Naruto and saw his strange eyes

'What kind of Jagan is that?' she thought before she entered Naruto's right arm and created a long black dragon tattoo over most of his right arm which pulsed once every two seconds until it just stopped and made itself at home.

Naruto then entered his mind to meet the dragon face to face

(Mindscape)

Over the last two years Kyuubi asked Naruto to change the plan into a castle in the middle of a huge forest. When he arrived to the area he saw the dragon flying around until he called at her. She then flew towards him and transformed

She had long fiery black hair and black eyes with black flames dancing within them. She had deep blue skin and her breasts looked to be as large as that Tsunade woman he read about in some history book. She was wearing a black dress that stopped at her knees

"Hello child my name is Dragona one of the many Queen dragons of the darkness flame" said Dragona in a seductive voice

(Yo this is not my OC it is VFsnakes. He said I could use her. Thanks again man)

"Hello Dragona my name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki" he said politely as it would not be good if he pissed her off on they're first meeting

"Well Naruto-kun it's nice to meet you but I'm curious as to how you received that strange red Jagan." she said. Her curiosity on the blonde's eyes were high because she had never seen or heard of one like that especially the fact that he had it in his eyes not his forehead

"Well Dragona I asked Hiei-sensei if I could have it's abilities added to my Doujutsu since I didn't want it in my forehead and I wanted to make my Doujutsu more powerful. As for it being red I discovered that it contain not only the abilities of the Jagan but the Sharingan as well since I'm the vessel of its creator." Said Naruto with Dragona nodding her head

"Very Naruto-kun. Now here is the deal from this point on you shall be my vessel where I can produce more darkness dragons. Once every two to three months I will produce one female 'princess' dragon out of the countless male 'prince' dragons made from your chakra. All I ask for in return for housing me and allowing me to create several 'princess' dragons so that they may return here and become queens in their own right I'll allow you to use the male 'prince' dragons that I produce when they are made and contained within your arm. Plus if you ever need an extra kick in your power I'll teach you how to combine the power with your bloodline" she said with Naruto nodding and leaving the plain so that Dragona could get used to it

(Demon world – time unknown)

Naruto got out of his trance to see a pair of bandages sitting in front of him.

"Wrap them around your arm and follow me. I'm going to teach you how to use the darkness flame." Hiei said as the blonde wrapped the bandages around his arm and followed Hiei

(End Flashback)

Naruto managed to get the hang of the techniques that the darkness flame used but he knew he was a long way before he could say he mastered it.

Hiei also taught Naruto his fighting style which wasn't much. It was just a style based purely on speed and speed alone. He mastered that very quickly and integrated it with Kurogane Chisiro Kitsune which made the moves a lot faster and increased the speed

Kurama not only taught him how to use plants, which he absorb like a sponge, but named him his successor and had given him the name spirit fox. He told the boy all of his memories and the things he learned during his time. To say the blonde was impressed would be an understatement but he promised to use his name with pride.

Jin and Touya taught the blonde everything they knew on both Ice and the wind. It seemed that not only was the fox vessel a sponge for Plants but he seemed to be one for ice and wind as well. They were proud to have an apprentice like Naruto cause now they would ensure that the boy would no longer be that pathetic child that everyone tried to kill. He also seemed to have taken there attitudes as well. Now the blonde is as cold as ice to those who disrespect him and as free as the wind to those he likes. It was something they will always look back on and smile

Ranmaru and Himura were truly proud of there descendant and was happy that they had an influence over his life. Himura taught Naruto the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu style which the blonde only mastered about a year later because he couldn't work with a real sword since the one Totsai building for him wasn't finished at the time but he tried to use a spirit sword to make up for it. Ranmaru taught him how to use his bloodline to it's true potential and made sure he could use it the right way. Though the blonde could almost use his bloodline like Ranmaru he couldn't raise one of hells gates or even summon a phantom like him yet without succumbing to chakra exhaustion he could summon a Rashoman gate without the help of a shadow clone

Kira (Kyuubi) taught Naruto how to use the Sharingan powers that his Fantoumugan gave him. He just mastered it last week and even managed to develop a way to fool the Sharingan and couldn't wait to use it on a Uchiha when the time came. She also taught him how to use her chakra though warned him not to use more then what he should, right now he can use two tails worth of her chakra, and she taught him how to seal though she said she didn't know it that well because it was a lost art in demon world and only humans could teach him. It was during that training where Naruto found away to weaken the seal so Kyuubi could leave his body whenever she wanted to but he would detrimine how much chakra she gets

But his greatest achievement was mastering all of the Techniques his father left him though he thought that one was missing but he would find it eventually. It appeared that his father knew his affrimites would be water, wind, and fire so his dad left him B to S rank Justus on Water, Wind, and Fire. He even created a couple of high ranking techniques. But his favorite would be his fathers Rasengan technique. That move to him was perfect because it was incomplete so he could finish it and call it both his and his father's creation. So far he made about five versions of it. One for the wind, one for the ice, one for fire, one for his spiritual energy, and one for the darkness flame though that one in particular would take time to master

We now find our hero meditating by a waterfall. It was always relaxing to hear the sound of crashing water while he meditated since he could focus more. But today was a special day, why? Because today was his birthday. Today was number ten for him and after that he would return to the human world. He could honestly say that he couldn't wait to see the looks of surprise on the villagers face when he returned from his 'grave'

'(Hmm) Where is everybody?' he a thought to himself as he got up and walked to where the castle of the demon kings was located.

(Demon king castle – time unknown)

Naruto arrived at the location to see that nobody was around until he heard

"SURPRISE" slightly startled he turned around to see all of his Sensei's standing there with a cake and present in there hands. The blonde started to tear up as he hugged them

"Thank you guys. I really appreciate this"

"No problem kid. Now stop crying and lets eat" said Hiei

Naruto loved this since it was his "first" birthday party ever. He also received many gifts. From Yusuke it was the spirit cuff technique that Genkai taught him during the dark tournament, from Inuyasha it was the sword that Totsai made from Kyuubi's fang

The sword had a black sheath with a gold fox tail wrapping around it from top to bottom. The sword itself was double-sided and it had three layers that were different colors. The outer layer was white, the middle layer was gray, and the inner layer was black. The sword looked to be about 3 feet long. But the handle looked like it was made from kuwabara's trail sword. Inuyasha gave him a note explaining the swords abilities and it's attacks

From Hiei it was a copy of his cloths, from Kurama it was plant seeds so he could use his demon plant techniques with more effectiveness, from Jin and Touya it was there strongest jutsu's that they knew, from shippo it was his heart scar technique, from Ranmaru it was his strongest jutsu, from Himura it was the last technique to the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu style, and from Kira it was the contract to summon the foxes

All in all this was a great day but sadly tomorrow would be the day he left

(Human world – Konoha's 3 day annual Kyuubi's defeat festival – day 2 - 6:00 p.m)

It was a great day to have a festival for the people in the hidden leaf village as people of all ages, shapes, and sizes came out to celebrate the day the Kyuubi was defeated for three days strait with the second day happening right now. While the villagers were slightly sad that the demon wasn't 'alive' so that they can do the annual beating like they did every year this year was special because the demon was dead and they were finally free from his grasp

All was happy except for a certain amount of people, let's just say about a thousand wasn't so happy. The civilian council began to claim that the blondes 2nd coming was a bluff so they immediately tried to have the Sandaime's law about the boy be waved so that they may reveal the truth to the younger generation. Lets just say that five of those people are now in a nice room receiving the best care possible (coughthey'reinacomacough)

But what truly surprised the Shinobi council was when a certain dog masked Anbu made his opinion 'known' to the civilians. Lets just say to get the point across he had to 'execute' about 1,2,3, maybe 50 civilians on the 9th Kyuubi festival. And on trail when the civilian council tried to have him executed for treason the Shinobi council simply stated "If I didn't see then he didn't do it"

The Sandaime decided to be fair on both sides and simply asked

"All in favor of having Kakashi Hatake convicted for treason…(all the civilians raise there hands) unless he does 10 D-rank missions to redeem himself in front of my eyes (all the Shinobi council raises there hands with the civilian members cursing since once they raised there hands they gave there votes on the matter)

"Good. This trail is adjourned and Kakashi I am very disappointed in you." He said giving him a 'disappointed' look with Kakashi bowing his head in 'shame'

Meanwhile the civilian realized that the blondes 2nd coming was about two days from now so it would be wise to have him 'eliminated' before hand so they would no longer have him to worry about. They would wait for now but until the blond comes back he wouldn't know what hit him

(Demon world – time unknown)

Naruto stood wearing the outfit Hiei gave him with his new sword, that he named Reisaiga, tied to his back with Kyuubi in her fox form standing next to him. He didn't want to go back there to the place that only gave him hatred and not the respect he deserve but he knew it was meant to be. But he was happy about it because now it was the villagers turn to feel hatred, to be afraid at night, to worry about weather I'm going to be alive today. It was time for him to reintroduce the Tenraku Hitotsu to the world

After saying goodbye to all of his teachers he opened a portal back to human world which he stepped through along with Kyuubi

(Human world – Konoha's Kyuubi festival – day 3 - 4:50 p.m.)

It was the last day of the festival and the villagers were enjoying there time like it was prom night for the boy that couldn't get a date since he was to busy making software and having to much 'me' time. It was still day time until the sky started to darken until the sky was pitch black. Just then a red moon appeared in the sky making it look like a very ominous night before them.

Just then a low growl began to be heard threw out the village causing a small earthquake. the villager weren't sure where this was all coming from but they were scared. Just then a large thunderbolt hit the abandoned apartment building where the Demon 'Died'. The build instantly caught on fire until it just exploded sending debris everywhere

(Kage tower – 5:00 p.m)

Sarutobi was smirking. The blonde sure knew how to make an entrance and he couldn't wait to see the boy again after his three year absence

(Konoha – 5:00 p.m)

The villagers were getting scared. this fire tower kept on getting bigger and it wouldn't die out it just kept on growing. Just then the fire began to change shape

"So you thought I was dead huh? Well guess what I'M BACK" said a very demonic voice as the fire was now the shape of Kyuubi. Many villagers screamed in horror as they ran towards they're homes trying to get away from the 'Kyuubi' reincarnated. The 'Kyuubi' then started to form a circle until it just disappeared and there stood in the air was Naruto Kazama in his transformed state laughing at the people of this village

It was time to show the world that you can't kill a demon twice

AN: Yo sorry if this is not that great or what you expected but I did what I promised and now the true story begins at the academy. Also if you ever want to use the 2nd coming idea just ask me. And to those that suggested I do a Naruto/fem.Garra pairing no because that is a Yaoi pairing because the character is a dude on the show. Haku however is different because he/she looks like a girl and has the figure of one and it might just be me but I think I saw a bust in a certain area

Kurogane Chisiro Kitsune – Iron Blood Fox 

Genshokuken – Gravity Fist 

Fantoumugan – Phantom Eye: this doujutsu contain the powers of the Jagan with the properties of the Sharingan 

Until next time

Peace


	6. My Fight

Hey this chapter is dedicated to the man that lead the movement that ended the civil right's movement and later lead the true freedom to African American. I'm talking about Dr. Martin Luther King may he rest in peace and forever know that he changed the eyes of many Americans

Disclaimer: sorry not mine

(Human world – unknown location – 12:00 a.m)

Eleven shadowy figures could be seen hiding in a cave. They were each wearing a cloak with red clouds on it signifying that they were the organization known as Akatsuki

"Greeting everyone. Glad that you could make it to this meeting" said a man with what looked like ripples in his eyes

"How long has it been since we last met?" said a man that looked like he was hutched-back and had a tail?

"Six years to be exact" said another man that looked like he had only one eye since his left was covered by his long hair

"Six years eh? Why are we being summoned now?" asked a man that was very tall and had a large object attached to his back

"It must be important if we're being summoned now." Said a another man who looked like he was shorter then the previous man but his eyes appeared to be the sharingan

"Yes it is important. It appears that the Kyuubi vessel has come out of hiding and returned to his village so now our plans can begin." Said another voice that sounded female. The rest of the group looked surprised but the Uchiha looked like he was scared

'Damn looks like I've gotta warn both Naruto and Sarutobi'

"Now then I want Itachi and Kisame to go and scout the Kyuubi vessel and see what his level of skill is and report it back to me so that we may plan out our next move. Dismissed." He said as the figure all disappeared but two stayed. One of the figures had an orange spiral mask with an eye socket open over the right eye showing a red sharingan eye and the other just wore a black facemask with red sharingan eyes

"So Sakumo-sama, Madara-sama what plan of action do we take next?" asked the same man as the man with the spiral mask shrugged his shoulders

"he don't know but I think I'll go see my son Kakashi, but from now on call me Tobi around the others. I want them to think I'm still dead" he said as he disappered

(yo you are not going to believe what I got in store for Tobi)

(Human world – Konoha – 1:00 a.m)

Naruto was in the Sandaimes office telling him everything he went through while in demon world. To say that the old man was surprised was nothing he was shocked. The boy would become great just like his father one day

'So young and yet he has the potential to become something legendary. I must say that this world is in for the greatest ride ever created'

"Now Naruto-kun I need you to come with me to the council chambers. We need to have a meeting on you becoming a ninja for this village." He said with Naruto nodding and following the man he loved like a grandfather

(Human world – council chambers – 1:30a.m)

The room was filled with all the political heads of the village. While the civilian side was still abuzz with the demon's return the shinobi side was talking about how the blonde appeared with that cool fire tower and the Kyuubi's appearance in it. That had to take some great talent to make that happen and hoped that he would become the Rokudaime or if they had it they're way the Godaime. They quickly sized all conversation as the Hokage entered the chambers with a hooded figure next to him.

"All right let's get this shit over with I got paperwork to do" he side which made the shinobi side laugh since all the Kages hated paperwork. The civilian council was surprised by the hooded figure's presence

"(Um) Hokage-sama who is that hooded figure next to you? This is a closed meeting after all." Asked a civilian council member

"Oh him? He's an old friend of mine." Said Sarutobi. The shinobi side immediately knew who he was but wanted to see him scare the shit out of the civilians and put them in they're place. Tsume Inuzuka decided to speak up

"Please remove the hood" she said with Naruto looking at her and saw what she wanted. Smirking behind his mask he removed his hood revealing his multi-colored blonde hair and glared at the civilian with cold as ice silted blue eyes. The civilians were surprised to see this, they didn't know this boy and yet he glared at them as if he knew them. Plus they saw the coldness in his eyes and some even felt themselves getting cold just by looking at them

Tsume Inuzuka was inwardly smirking. They were truly scared of the blonde and was happy that the tables were finally turned and it was they're turn to feel scared. She saw the mask and decided to push the nail in further

"Kindly remove the mask and state your name as well" she spoke getting another look from Naruto but she nodded to him signifying that everything would be okay

He then remove his mask and showed the entire council his whisker-like marks and his long fangs. And only said to words "Naruto Kazama"

They immediately knew who this boy was and the civilians got mad instantly but only one had the balls to show it

"Demon how dare you return to this land after what you did" that council member said with Naruto laughing

"Really and what exactly are you talking about flesh bag?" he said in a cold tone

"you forget that you attacked this village ten years ago, then when you killed 75 civilians in one night after you left so that officially marks a nukenin" he said thinking that he had the upper hand until blonde started laughing again till he just stopped and glared at the same civilian

"First of all fuck bag how can I be a nukenin when I'm not a Shinobi of this village, and secondly how are you so stupid to confuse me with Kyuu when she is sealed in me because of the forth, and lastly those villagers overstepped there boundaries and tried to kill me. All I did was prove to them that you don't fuck with me." He said with his K.I springing to life. The shinobi were both pleased and surprised at how the blonde was acting. I mean sure these were people who constantly tried to kill you because of some stupid opinion and later tried to have your secret exposed to the others and disrespected your fathers dying wish after he saved your life and AW how are they kidding they loved this and wished they had some popcorn

The civilian side was shocked. The boy really was telling the truth when he said he knew about Kyuubi and now he could very well keep his promise. Not willing to back down the same man spoke

"I don't care your still a demon and all demon's deserve to die" he said as he toke out a knife "today you die" he said as he charged at Naruto who was standing still until he was in range and he made his move. He grabed the civilian by his neck and held six feet in the air with just his left hand.

"So you want to die?" he said as he held up his right hand which looked like he was holding an orange sword made of chakra "well then go ahead. DIE" he said as he sliced the man from the groin (ouch) to the head sending his blood to the other members who were shocked out of there minds, this boy this ten year old boy had just killed somebody and didn't care that he did it.

The blonde then looked at the rest of them and said three words "so who's next?". As soon as those words left his mouth the civilian members all left the room faster then the crocodile hunter after he died from playing with that sting ray

Naruto just stood there and looked at them. He could have sworn he saw a brown spot on about two of the members. He then looked at the Shinobi council who looked at little shocked at the blonde

"Once again I am so glad I listened to your fathers last wish" said Hiashi Hyuga as he stood up and held out his hand which Naruto shook immediately

"Thank you for respecting his last wish Hiashi-sama. It means a lot to me to know that you were willing to listen to him." Said Naruto with a smile

"No problem"

"Okay enough with this sappy shit and lets get down to business." Said Sarutobi getting everyone's attention "now I think we would all agree when we say that Naruto-kun would defiantly be considered to become a shinobi" he said which the group nodded to

"But I want to test Naruto-kun on his abilities so I propose that we do something that hasn't been done since my first session as Hokage" he said which made the council go wide eyed knowing exactly what he meant "Naruto-kun you a hear by given the rank of Tokubetsu Genin until you pass your Genin exam and is assigned to a team" he said with Naruto raising his eyebrows

"What rank is that?"

"It was a rank only given to those that the Hokage believed deserved it. Those who have the rank are allowed to do missions during the academy and can act as the leader of his team as well as do high ranking missions. You see it can only be issued once pre Kage. My sensei Nawaki Senju the Shodaime gave me that rank, I gave that rank to your father, and since this is my second term as Hokage I'm giving this rank to you. So do you want it you?" asked Sarutobi with Naruto nodding

"You bet your old ass I do. But speaking of old how would you like to have your youth back?" he asked with everyone in the room staring at him like he grew a second head. Sarutobi just looked at him shocked

"You can do that Naruto-kun?" he asked with joy in his voice. He can live longer and spend more time with both his son and his grandson

"Yep. You see I've spent 3 years in demon world so they all taught me a special technique that they used to keep there leaders alive and healthy so that they can only be killed. You see this Jutsu can rapidly speed up the aging of the bodies cells thus causing it to age rapidly. The technique can only be stopped when the user lets go of the victim leaving them old and wrinkled or a skeleton. Now this technique has another version where it can make the target younger where you can make them a baby or just simply erase them from existence. The choic3e is up to the user." He said as he approached the old man and proceeded to begin to form some seals and place his hands over Sarutobi's head and called out

"Akuma Jutsu: Otoukoya Jikoku Jutsu: Sakasa"

The name instantly spoke for itself as the old man began to rapidly. After five seconds the blonde removed his hand and the council all gasped. The Sandaime was young again. His wild hair and beard were now black. His age spots were gone as well as most of his wrinkles. He was also taller now and if he could guess he was slightly shorter then his son Asuma. He had even regained some of the muscle that he lost due to his old age. Naruto grinned

"well there you go Oji-san one extreme ninja makeover, and if I had to guess I would say that you are now back in your mid forties." He said as the Hokage looked at a mirror and saw that this was real. He truly regained his youth

"Thank you Naruto-kun. Now this meeting is adjourned and Naruto be at the academy tomorrow at 9 a.m so you can get registered" he said with the blond nodding then walking toward a shadowy area and did a couple of seals "great seeing you guys. Bye" he said as he disappeared in a puff of black smoke and a loud bang

(Hokage mountain – 4:00 a.m)

Naruto decided to camp out for the night since he could just asked for the keys to his fathers house tomorrow. He summoned Kyuubi and gave her three tails worth of chakra making her the size of an adult wolf

'Kyuubi were sleeping out hear tonight. Okay?' he asked through there mental link which she nodded to and laid down with the blonde resting his head on her stomach like she was a pillow and instantly well asleep

(Hokage mountain – 8:30 a.m)

Naruto woke up due to the sun's rays and quickly step out to get something to eat. He decided to pay some old friends a visit.

After looking around he found what he was looking for Ichirakus ramen. The place still looked the same but that was probably due to him not being there for about three years. Well that will all change after this mourning. He walked in with Kyuubi in her small kit form on his shoulders and sat down on one of the stands. The owners heard him walk in but had there backs turned to him

"What will it be?"

"I'll have 5 miso, 5 pork, 5 beef, and 5 shrimp ramens please" as soon as he said that they all turned to him and saw his grinning face

"NARUTO-KUN YOUR BACK" screamed Ayame as she tackled the blonde to the ground with Naruto surprised that she could move that fast since she wasn't a Shinobi

"Naruto well I'll be damned when did you get back?" asked tenchu as he tried to get his daughter of his best customer.

"Last night." He said as Ayame finally got off him and ran to go get his order started but not before petting Kyuubi since she was so cute

"Well it's good to see you. 20 bowls of ramen coming up." He said as ran to get one started.

After 20 minutes Naruto finally left the stand with a full belly. He hasn't eaten like that in about two days and was now good and full to go to the academy

'Damn kit I didn't know you could eat that much'

'Well what do you expect after all I-' he was cut off as a rock hit him in the back of his head

"Hey Demon! Why could you just stay dead? We were happy without-" the woman that threw the rock was silenced when see felt an enormous amount of killing intent directed at her. Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of her and grabbed her neck and lifted her off the ground

"listen here you little Bitch. The only demon here is you because I haven't done a damn thing. You all think that I'm just going to let you all walk over me like I'm trash? Well know more, HEAR THIS KONOHA" Naruto roared as it attracted a large crowd who was looking murderous "listen and listen well. I'm back, I'm bad and This bullshit stops today. From now on I'll start reminding you where your place is in this village and that is being my Bitch. As for you" he said as he called on the mortal flame to his hand with the woman looking scared "all you had to do was glare at me and be on your way yet you chose to provoke me and now you'll pay the price **Katon: Inochi Enkou no Kobushi**" He yelled as he slammed his fist into the woman gut

The fire did what it does best, Burn. The woman instantly caught on fire until her whole body just burned up and incarcerated her from flesh to bone. The blonde then looked at the crowd who had they're jaw dropped. The boy was more dangerous now then he was before and if they didn't kill him now then they all be in jeopardy. They each pulled out a weapon and slowly approached the blonde slowly. There was no way the blonde could kill them all

Naruto just chuckled as he drew Reisaiga to his hands and held it up in the air. He was waiting for a moment to try this out. The crowd then charged forward with him slamming his sword on the ground screaming "**Raiton: Joukai Ikazuchi**"

A large blast of lightning hit the area where the sword was located. The entire mob was gone as the blond picked up his blade, resheathed it, and walked towards the academy. That would at least give him something better to do

(Human world – academy – 9:00a.m)

After arriving to the academy all the students got curious about the blonde and his pet fox except for one who just thought he was beneath him but wondered where he got that weird sword from (guess who). After introductions were given they all went outside to test the blond to see where he stood in the ranks. The highest he could get was rookie of the year and that was currently held by an asshole in his mind. Normally he wouldn't care since all that rank does is draw attention to you and gets kids who think they are the strongest in there class to challenge you but for him this kid needed a little taste of reality

"Okay Naruto we are going to test your weapon accuracy, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu." He said with Naruto nodding and stepping forward. He was given five shurikens and was told to hit as many targets as he could. The blonde then criss-crossed his arms and threw them into the bulls-eye with as much strength as he could muster and the results were uncanny. They not only hit all the bulls-eyes but went threw the trees that they were tied to and hit the ones behind them. All the guys were impressed including some of the girls but the rest all said that it was alright and two just said it was luck

He then went to Ninjutsu which was to do the transformation, substitution, and clone jutsu's which the blonde did by presenting his Sexy jutsu ,which made all the guys (and some of the girls) get instant nose bleeds while the other girls got angry at the blonde, his mud clone substitution technique, and when he said that he couldn't do the clone jutsu everyone laughed saying that was a simple jutsu though they were silenced when the blonde made a hundred clones which shut them up

Genjutsu was something we want to skip? Why because Naruto placed a Genjutsu over two guys namely one that had jet black hair and eyes (you know who) and had them start making out which made the guys laugh there asses off, including the blonde, and the girls looking murderous at the blonde

But now was the moment everyone was waiting for the Taijutsu exam. This particular exam puts you in a match between you and someone who matches your rank. His is currently the runner up for rookie of the year which puts him up against the current holder of the title. The one they say is the best of the best Sasuke Uchiha

Everyone was there the Hokage, future Jounin instructors, and Tokubetsu Jounin alike came to see if this child would be good enough to be on their teams

Naruto stared at his opponent with a bored look. This boy was both cocky and arrogant. This boy had onyx black eyes and jet black hair. He was wearing a blue shirt that had a fan design on the back and white shorts along with an arrogant smirk. Naruto could say without a second thought he hated this kid

"You've been lucky so far. I don't know how you made those clones nor how you placed that Genjutsu on me but it's over now. You can't defeat me" said Sasuke

Many of his fan girls started cheering for him while the rest said not to hurt him to bad. The guys immediately put their money on the blonde because they wanted to se the Uchiha face down on the floor and unconscious

'yep definitely arrogant' he thought as he removed his sword and gave it two Kyuubi who was now the size of a wolf again.

"So you truly believe I care. Your just a nobody from a loser clan" he said which got the arrogant boy mad along with his fan girls who were promising him pain after Sasuke wipes the floor with him

"Watch what you say Dobe. I'm from the Uchiha clan and they are better then all the other stupid clans around here. Even the Yondaime, if he was still alive, couldn't beat an Uchiha" he said which unknown to him made the blonde boy pissed. Nobody disrespects his father and gets away with it. But just then a thought came to him

'The Uchiha clan? Wasn't the one that caused the Kyuubi Attack named Madara… Uchiha' he thought as he didn't notice that the fight started but was ready to issue some pain to his opponent

Sasuke saw this and immediately tried to take advantage, key word tried. He sent a forward left jab which the blond caught but pulled him into a knee to the gut then an uppercut which made him defy gravity for twenty seconds before the blonde gave him a right kick to the chest sending him flying backwards. The Uchiha landed on his feet and yelled "beginners luck" and ran towards the blonde again

He threw about three shuriken at Naruto who dodged two but caught one and threw it back but not before doing a couple of seals and shouting "**Shuriken Kage bunnshin Jutsu**"

That one shuriken multiplied into a hundred forcing Sasuke to substitute himself with a log. He then jumped into the air and did a couple seals before shouting "**Katon:** **Housenka no Jutsu**" sending multiple fireballs at the blonde.

"(tssh) Weakling" Naruto said as he started a chain of one-handed seals which not only amazed the students as well as the teachers but the Jounin as well since a kid his age shouldn't know those kind of techniques yet

"**Futon: Furyudanno no Jutsu**" he called out as he exhaled a blast of air that toke the form of a dragon. The dragon tore though the fireballs and hit Sasuke, who was still in mid air, dead on sending to the unforgiving ground below. Hard

Sasuke got out to see the Naruto standing there with a bored look on his face "can we wrap this up? This is getting boring with you being this weak and here I thought the Uchiha clan was the strongest clan to ever exist but they were a bunch of nobodies just like the day they all died" he said which pissed off Sasuke to no end. This Dobe had power, power that he so desperately needed to kill his brother

"Weak? WEAK? I'll show you the true power of an Uchiha" Sasuke yelled as he did some more seals which Naruto recognized instantly and decided to beat some sense into the Uchiha

The girls were both pissed off and afraid. They were pissed that the blonde had the nerve to piss off there token of affection but were afraid for his safety since this guy was obviously stronger then the Uchiha. The Jounin instantly wanted to have the boy on there team. They never seen someone with rare talent and skills before since Itachi Uchiha and he turned out to be great but now was the question of why he killed his clan.

The guys however were absolutely ecstatic. Why? Because he was kicking the arrogant Uchiha ass like he was a rag doll. They always wanted to beat him to a pulp but couldn't since he would always play mind games during fights or his fan club would come to his 'rescue' when ever they challenged him. But now they were glad that the new kid would do it since they were just happy watch him do it

"**Katon:Gokakyu no Jutsu**" he yelled as he launched a huge fireball straight at Naruto who simply stood still until the time was right and he fired his attack

"**Kitsune Katon: Karyu Endan**" he yelled as he launched a blue fire dragon which tore strait through the fireball and exploded at his feet sending him against a tree. As he open his eyes he saw ninja wire wrap around him.

"Congratulations Uchiha you get to become the first person I use this move on" he said as he did a couple of seals and shouted "**Raiton: Ryuurai no Jutsu**"

Just then Naruto was surrounded in a large mass of electricity which traveled across the wire and hit Sasuke with a hundred bolts of electricity and believe me it wasn't like having sex for the first time because it didn't feel good at all

Naruto cut off the current and allowed the Uchiha to move even though he should have been stunned due to all the electrical currents in his system. Naruto began to walk away with the Sasuke just now getting up to his feet and charged towards Naruto who still had his back turned but heard the Uchiha coming

"Don't move you'll only hurt yourself even more" he said as Sasuke continued to charge. Naruto sighed this kid is a fucking idiot

Sasuke sent a heavy right which Naruto ducked under and elbowed him in the gut. His right hand started to glow purple as he slammed his palm into Sasukes chest screaming "**Genshokuken**" he used the technique to decrease Sasukes weight to zero which launched him back to the tree that he started from but Naruto didn't stop that time instead he started doing some more seals and called out "**Suiton: Hyorimaru Ryuudan**"

Just then a huge plume of water that looked like a dragon but it also looked like it was frozen as well. It charged toward Sasuke and froze him to the tree

Naruto worked hard to create that move. It was the successor to the **Suiton: Suiryuudan** where Naruto would add 50 water chakra and 50 water and wind thus making it ice chakra. The Jutsu was as strong as it's predecessor but it could freeze someone upon contact. It toke him a couple of months to get it down and it was more powerful with his sword since he could control it that way but it was easier like this because it would require less concentration

Naruto then looked at the crowd and grinned while starching the back of his head "well it looks like the Uchiha clan isn't so great after all" he said as Sasuke's fan girls came to his aid and tried to let him down. One of the girls however was pissed that he would do this. She had pink hair and green eyes. She was wearing a red dress that had a white circle on the back signifying that she was a Haruno

"How dare you do that to Sasuke-kun. I'm going to kill you" she said as she ran towards Naruto right fist raised Naruto saw this and caught it effortlessly

"It was a match Dumbass that why he is knocked out. But since you want to fight so bad then so be it" he said as he knee the girl in the gut hard lifting her ten feet off the ground. Naruto then grabbed her head and angled himself in a horizontal position and slammed her head against the ground. He called that move K.T.D (Kitsune Take Down)

(Alright to those of you that want to see how it's down go to and type in R.K.O. it is a move from the WWE by a character named Randy Orton)

Naruto just stood there while Iruka came by "Naruto I think it's safe to say that you are the new rookie of the year. But did you really have to do that to Sakura?" he asked as he picked her up

"Yes I did. Pinky came over here and tried to attack me for no apparent reason. She got exactly what she deserved" he said as he decided to be nice and free Sasuke, well he free him via Rei Gan which surprised the students since they never seen a move like that before. He then just walked back into the building as Iruka and a couple of boys toke Sasuke and Sakura to the nurse

(Classroom)

Naruto sat in the back of the room. As soon as he walked in the kids asked him question after question like "How did you get so strong" and "would you teach that move that you used on Haruno" he said maybe to that but on the strong question he answered that we all have secrets

As the day ended he walked out to see the Parents picking up there kids from school. They all saw him and glared until he spoke

"Would you like to have your kids walk home alone for the rest of there lives? Because I'll be more then happy to be the one to do that." They quickly changed their looks to fear.

The blonde walked towards an apartment building and bought one, which wasn't much since he used the allowance that the old man gave him. Try to count three years worth of allowance that is about 10 ryo a month. Yeah

So now the blonde was walking to a furniture store but before stopping

"Hey Hinata-hime long time no see" he said as he turned towards an alleyway where the white eyed girl came out. Naruto started drooling when he saw her. She was wearing a purple tank top and tight blue jeans. She also had her hair tied in a pony tail

"Hey Naruto-Kun"

AN: There you go. Sorry if it's not good but hey at least I updated. Now the next one will defiantly be shining then after that Reign

**Katon: Inochi Enkou no Kobushi - Fire release: Fist of the mortal flame **

**Raiton: Joukai Ikazuchi - Lightning release: Heavens Thunder **

**Suiton: Suiryuudan – Water release: Water dragon bullet **

**Suiton: Hyorimaru Ryuudan – Water release: Ice ring Dragon Bullet **

**Shuriken Kage bunnshin Jutsu – Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique**

**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu – Fire release: Phoenix Flower Technique **

**Futon: Furyudanno no Jutsu - Wind release: Air Dragon Bullet**

**Katon:Gokakyu no Jutsu – Fire release: Grand Fireball Technique **

**Kitsune Katon: Karyu Endan – Fox Fire release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet **

**Raiton: Ryuurai no Jutsu – Lightning release: Dragon Thunder Technique **

**Getshokuken – Gravity Fist **

Until next time

Peace


	7. my time

Vfsnake and LD 1449 walk back stage looking for D-reeper until they see one of the authors on the site

Vfsnake: hey man where's D at?

Author: Oh he's in Africa (Ka-chang)

LD 1449: Africa, Africa?

Author: Yea

LD 1449: that mother fucker

Disclaimer: I'M BROKE BIATCH (Ka-chang)

"Hey Naruto-kun" said Hinata as she hugged Naruto blushing slightly

"Hey Hinata-chan. I didn't see you today at the academy?" asked Naruto

"Well my dad wanted to teach me the move that only the main house members know. It toke me all day just to get the form down. But don't worry about me not being there I heard about your fight with the Uchiha though." She said with Naruto Grinning

"Oh really well what did you here?"

"Well I heard that you gave him three broken ribs, a sprained knee, a mild case of hypothermia, second degree burns on his legs, a fracture on his left shoulder, and a minor concussion. Other then that it was alright." She said grinning

"oh really now? Are you jealous?" he asked. Before she could answer a mob formed around Naruto and Hinata. The mob was made of nothing but civilians with three Chunins as the leader

"Demon it's time for you to die. You shall pay for what you did to the last Uchiha and trying to rape a Hyuga heiress" said the Chunin with Naruto groining and Hinata looking murderous towards the Chunin who made that comment

"Naruto-kun can I kill him?" she asked in a kind polite tone which scared the mob. Naruto just shook his head and smiled at her "No I'll take care of it" he said as he faced the mob with an emotionless look

"Look here flesh bag I'm going to count to three where you can choice your fate. The first choice is that you and your little crew get your butt fucking asses out of here or you can die a slow and painful death. Choices wisely One." He said as they began to step foreword.

"Two" he said as he drew Reisaiga to his hands and focused his power into the sword while the mob approached closer

"Three" he said as the mob charged foreword but the chunin and a villager stayed behind. Naruto slammed the tip of his sword into the ground screaming "Katon: Kaisai Gufuu Kadou" 

Immediately the name spoke for itself. A tower of fire emerged and engulfed the mob. They all screamed in pain as they were burned to death by it. Just then a chunin walked out of the flames his whole body had third degree burns, all of his hair was gone but miraculously he didn't lose a limb nor was his face damaged but now he can no longer show his face in public

"don't try to fight him. He's to strong." He managed to usher out before he lost conscious. Before he could speak the tornado stopped and Naruto walked towords him

"Your next" he said. The chunin and the villager ran. The chunin didn't run far as Naruto appeared before him in a yellow flash and stabbed a senbon needle through his neck. The chunin tried to move but found that he can't

"What did you do demon?" he screamed with Naruto grinning

"It's a personal creation of mine called the Virus plant. It can be completely harmless when it is in the presences of sunlight. But when you mix the plants sap with water it can become a deadly poison that spread through the body. Once it enters the blood stream it begins to infect every cell in your body skin, muscle, blood, even brain cells and turns them into plants seeds. Once it does its first job it will then travel into stomach while eating all the chakra in your body where it produces a seed called the bomb plant where it explodes when it contain to much chakra and blooms new flowers. Basically I turned your body into living soil that would soon bring forth many beautiful flowers." Said Naruto with a smile as he walked back to Hinata

"Wait Boy please don't do this. If you spare me I'll help you change the way the people see you in this village. I'll even train you in all my techniques. Huh? What do you say. Will you give me a second chance?" He asked

Naruto just started laughing "if you didn't give me a chance at all then why should I spare you?"

"Because you and I are human" he said as he could feel his chakra draining pretty quickly.

"So I'm human now?"

"Yes you always were now please help me. Don't you believe in mercy" he said as he could feel all his chakra was gone and his stomach rumbling

Naruto just held up a one handed tora seal without even facing him and said one word "No" and triggered the plant. The chunin eyes widened as the plant exploded and plants erupted from all over his body leaving nothing behind. A rose flew in the air and landed in Naruto's hand which he smelled

"Such a shame. Shuck beauty wasted on ugly soil" he said as he handed the rose to Hinata who blushed deeply before following Naruto to the furniture store.

After 30 minutes of shopping Naruto bought every house appliance he needed and sealed it up so that he could walk Hinata home. They talked for awhile until they arrived to the Hyuga compound where Naruto decided to ask her a question

"Hey ah Hinata I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tomorrow?" he asked blushing. Hinata followed suit and started stuttering

"(Umm) S-sure" she said giggling

"Great (Umm) pick you up at eight?"

"Sure but it has to be on Saturday. I've gotta train you know" she said as she ran to the gate as fast as she could. She had to get away from him before she lose control of her hormones and free the tiger, if you know what I mean

Naruto just looked at her run into her house before turning the other direction. He decided to take a dip in the hot springs to get some well needed relaxation.

(Hot springs – 8:30p.m)

Naruto arrived to the hot springs and was about to enter the front desk until he heard some giggling. Shrugging it off he was about to walk in until he heard the giggling again so he decided to see who it was.

Imagine his surprise when he saw an old man peeping at the women bath. He wore a forest green gi with fish net arm and leg bands, and red wooden sandals. Over all that he wore a red trench coat. He also wore a custom headband that had two horns sticking on the top with the kanji for oil on it and had two red lines going down his cheeks

Before anyone knew what came next Naruto yelled "PREVERT". The old man looked at Naruto run away only to have a shadow loom over him. He looked at it and saw that it was a mob of women in bathrobes and murderous looks. The old man knew his fate so he held up his hand, pulled his headband over his eyes and said "go ahead I'm ready"

Naruto was watching on a rooftop. He seen many things but this was a beat down that not even he thought he could survive. After the women were through Naruto grabbed the old man and healed his wounds with his spiritual energy since it was one of the abilities it contained. After the wounds were healed and the old man came to he saw the mans eyes widened like he saw a ghost

"M-Mi-Minato? Your alive?"

This surprised him. It appears that the old man knew his father " you knew my dad?" he said. The old man looked like he was about to have a heart attack

"You, You know about your parents?" he said as Naruto nods his head. After that the old man told the boy his name was Jaraiya and that he was his father's sensei. Naruto was truly surprised that this man not only knew his dad but is one of the legendary three Sannin the strongest of the three, the toad Sannin. He responded by telling him everything he been through since if this his dad could trust this man then he can to, as long as he didn't try to turn him into a pervert

"Okay look here kid I'll finish your training in sealing and I'll teach you my earth techniques but the true point is to teach you your fathers Hiraishin Technique. I tell you when it came to creating techniques your father was a god in that art. He could come up with an idea in less then a second especially when it came to seals and Jutsu. You see your father was only known to make about two A-rank techniques but he made more then that, and lucky for you I know them all." Jaraiya said as Naruto nods his head

"Okay. Well see you tomorrow Ero-sannin" he said as he ran away not noticing Jaraiya fall over crying saying "not him to"

(the next day – academy – 10:00p.m)

Naruto was sitting next to Hinata much to the annoyance of his newly made fan club since they wanted to sit next to him

"Alright class today we'll be having a test ("AWW") now, now don't worry you'll do just fine. Now this test will consist of three parts a written portion, a field portion, then a battle portion where you can chose your opponent" he said. As soon as he said that a certain Uchiha grinned, he would get to have a second shot at the blonde

(1 hour later)

It was time for the last portion of the test and Iruka stood in front of his students

"Okay we will now begin the last portion of the exam. Now this is how it works you can chose any one you want to fight. You will be graded on each combo, skill, and technique you do. If you win you get to fight again with your choice of an opponent. If you fight and win three times in a row you automatically pass" He said as he called they're names by raffle. He pulled out the first paper and called out the first name on it

"Sasuke Uchiha" He said with Sasuke smirking .he stepped into the field and Iruka asked "Okay now who would you like to fight?"

"Naruto Kazama" he said as Naruto sighed before walking into the field with a bored look on his face

"Looks like I get to make up from last time. That last win was a fluke because I underestimated you. This time the outcome will tip in my favor." He said with a smirk

"Look I know your gay and you'll probably love to hear me say this but suck my dick" he said extending the finger. That got an instant reaction as Sasuke charged foreword sending a right jab. Naruto caught it with no effort and kneed his rib and made a sickening sound indicating he broke one. He let go and super kicked Sasuke into the air but grabbed his leg. He then slammed him face first before picking up, letting go, and kicked him in the gut sending him flying away.

He landed with a thud and gotten too his feet only too be surrounded by four shadow clones

"Suiton: Su-pa Suirou" He yelled as the Naruto's surrounded Sasuke in a huge water prison. Naruto took this time to make a couple of seals. He then called his lightning power too his right hand and concentrated. This technique was something he has been waiting to use since the day he created it

"Raiton: Bekutoru Kyoten" He yelled as he fired the blast strait at the prison where Sasuke laid helpless. The following results aren't pretty as Sasuke was hit by mass multitudes of electricity and what made it worse was that it was stronger due to the water conduct. When they felt the Jutsu end they left go of the prison and Sasuke fell face first into the ground. Naruto walked up to him and picked him up and was amazed that he was still conscious well not after this next move. Naruto jumped and grabbed his head performing the K.T.D on Sasuke which resulted in not only him getting unconscious but busted his head open bleeding pretty bad

Naruto picked him up by the hair and threw him at Iruka who caught the boy. All of his fangirls ran up to him to see if he was alright though Iruka said that he would be fine. After that they started asking if Naruto would get punished for doing that to their affection and knight in shining armor. Iruka responded that it was a fight that he asked for and the outcome was the price he paid for. Some of them immediately took that knowing it was true but simply stated that he was getting the shit kicked out of him by Sasuke and he got lucky in the end, the rest however felt that they should put him in a hospital and began to plan what to do

"Okay Naruto chose your opponent?" said Iruka. Naruto nodded and began looking around. He didn't want to fight any of these kids because he didn't feel like hurting them or make them one parentless because they felt like badgering him because he hurt they're baby. He kept looking around until his eyes landed on one, this man always glared at him and even tried to kill him one time when he was weak. Now it was time for a little pay back

"Mizuki" as soon as he said that the kids thought he was crazy since he challenged someone that was supposedly stronger. Mizuki however was grinning, he could kill the blonde and would get away with it since he could say the boy died of bloodloss

"Okay brat let's see what you got" he said walking to the field where the blonde stood and open a scroll. There was a puff of smoke and a standred Katana was in his hands and he toke a stance. The blonde however just pulled out Reisaiga from his back and stood in a stance that nobody recognized. He stood with his right leg bent forward in front of his left, both hands on the sword facing the ground

They stood for a moment before Naruto charged forward raking his sword against he ground. Mizuki smirked thinking that the blonde had no skills with it due to the way he was holding it but it fell when Naruto mirrored it. When Naruto was about six feet from the Chunin he sent an upward slash which fired a Blue fire dragon right at him. Mizuki barely dodged but it caught his right sleeve a little. He looked up and saw Naruto flying down sending a downward slash which the Chunin blocked but could barely hold it because of the strength behind it. Naruto used the rebound to spin in the air and kicked him in the chest.

Mizuki flew backwards and landed on his feet but was back on defense when Naruto appeared before him. Naruto sent a side slash to Mizuki left hip but it was blocked but Naruto followed by spinning within his guard and elbowing him in the throat causing him to start bleeding from the mouth. Naruto crouched down and cut his left leg feeling his blade starching against his bone.

Mizuki quickly grabbed the wound trying to stop the bleeding. This child was a lot stronger then he anticipated. Naruto then made a forward slash in the air and yelled "Futon: Daitoppa"

Mizuki was instantly blown back by the strong winds the blonde summoned but managed to throw a kunai at Naruto and did a couple of seals screaming "Kunai Kage bunshin no Jutsu"

The knives mutipled themselves from one to one hundred and flew at the blond at top speed. Naruto saw this coming and knew he had to do something but knew that he wasn't fast enough to block all the kunai so he would have to take a gamble. He raised his sword and slammed it's tip against the ground.

"Raiton kekkai :Raijin no tate"

A ring of lightning emerged from the ground and destroyed all the clones and the original.

'Yes it worked' he thought. That technique was a variant to the Suiton: Suijinheki which instead uses Lightning chakra. It would surround him like a ring and was a lot stronger but it would take a lot of chakra control to keep the wall stable but it showed that it was working fine. He quickly cancelled his shield and held up his hand

"Kitsune Katon: Karyuudan no Jutsu" he yelled as he fired the dragon bullet at Mizuki who was still tending to his wound. The dragon hit him dead on causing a huge explosion. He later saw Mizuki's unconscious body on the ground

The students were shocked at this. This kid who has defeated the top rookie and taken the rank has defeated a Chunin who was at least two times stronger then them now it was pretty clear, Nobody wanted to fight the blonde because you will get hurt, Bad

The rest of the day went off unhitched except when his short fanclub defeated all of the members of Sasukes fanclub meaning that not only was he stronger then Sasuke but his fangirls were too. He pretty much sat down and watched the rest of the fights except for one who challenged him and she just happens to be the most obsessed fangirl of the bunch

(Flashback)

Iruka pulled out another name and called out "Sakura Haruno come down"

As she walked down to the field he saw her sneered at him like he was going to get something terrible

"Okay Sakura who would you like to fight?" asked Iruka with Sakura pointing at Naruto

"Naruto Kazama" she said smirking like she picked the weakest member of a group. The kids were at a buzz with this, didn't the girl see what he did to both the Uchiha and the chunin? Well she must be trying to avenge his lost to the Blonde in hopes that he would date her. She held a cocky smirk on her face as Naruto walked into the field

"Look just give up, you and I both know you can't beat me since i'm obviously stronger then you. Besides this is a perfect way to avenge your fluke wins over him." She said thinking that the blonde was truly weaker then her

Naruto just gave her a bored look "And how is it that he's in hospital right now because of me, Pinky?" he said seeing her look mad for a second

"Because all your wins over him were a fluke. Besides I know I'm stronger then you because all I have to do is hit you once and you'll be out like a light." She said with the still cocky attitude

Naruto just yawned in his hands, Bored look still adorning his face "Well then if your so strong so me what you got Flat chest" he said getting an immediate reaction from the pinked hair girl. When she was in range she sent one punched which connected, Nothing. Seeing this she sent another, still Nothing. She kept throwing punches left to right even some she empowered with Chakra and still nothing. When she saw that it didn't work she jumped back and toke out a kunai. When she was back in range Naruto quickly chopped her in the back of the head with the added effects of Getshokuken which Naruto used to decrease her weight to zero so she flew 200 yards away into the lake that was behind Naruto. It seems that she was right, this fight did end in one hit

(hey this was from the funniest moment in Dragon ball z History. It was the 'fight' between Hercule and Cell. With Cell winning of course)

(End Flashback)

Naruto was now in a field with Jaraiya. He was now trying to summon a toad. He managed to summon a toad named Gamakichi, who asked for a treat which the blonde gave him, he knew that to become strong he would have to summon the toad boss Gamabunta but his power was low so he transformed into his fallen form.

Jaraiya was surprised that the boy could use the blondline already and had good control over it

Naruto then bit his thumb did a couple of seals and slamed his hand against the ground yelling "Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

There was a huge puff of smoke and there stood the toad boss Gamabunta who was looking around until he saw Jaraiya

"Jaraiya, who did you pick this time. I thought I made it damn clear that I didn't want another summoner since Minato died." Said the toad boss with Jaraiya pointing at his head.

"I know that Gama but I think you'll like this one." He said. Gama wrapped his tongue around Naruto and placed him on his nose to look at him. If toads have teeth it would show that he was smiling

"So it's you kid. The one that Minato sealed that fox demon into." He said with Naruto nodding and his transformation leaving him

"Yes. I hope I get to summon the toads like my Dad" he said with Gamabunta nodding his head

"Yes. From this point on you are my subordinate. Jaraiya summon me later for a drink" he said before letting Naruto down and leaving the area in a puff of smoke.

Today was a good day

AN: There you go the first update of three now I know this one isn't so great that's why I'm updating three time today so be sure to leave me some reviews

Until next time

Peace 


	8. My Girl

Hey yo people was crackin up in dis Bitch

Disclaimer: No

Naruto was in class right now. Hinata was still training with her father on the juken arts final set. She seemed to be creating some thing that she wanted to surprise Naruto with but he didn't know what. He always liked her since he first met her and wanted to tell her how he felt on they're date tomorrow. His thoughts were interrupted when Iruka walked in

"Ok class sit down and shut up. I've got an announcement to make." He said catching they're attention

"Due to the fact that Mizuki is out on injury we will be unable to teach you the lesson that we had planed today." He said with the students mumbling " And as for the status on Sasuke Uchiha he will be out for the next two weeks." He said seeing the fangirls looking worried and the guys grinning, they could deal with two weeks of no Uchiha shit

"Iruka-sensei how serious are his injuries?" asked Sakura who was trying to leave the classroom to go cheer up her future husband in the hospital

"Sasuke Uchiha has substained four broken ribs, he has 1st degree burns, Water filled lungs, a fracture in his arms and legs, and he has a semi-major concussion." Said Iruka with the guys going "Damn" and "He got knocked the fuck up". The girls however (his fangirls not included) were glaring daggers at Naruto. It was his fault Sasuke is in the hospital and it was his fault he was in that condition but there was nothing they could do about it

"Since the lesson requires all of the class and two Chunin we shall take a vacation until Sasuke Uchiha is released from the hospital." He said getting a huge cheer and everyone getting up from there chairs and leaving but not before thanking Naruto for doing what he did.

Naruto just walked out of the room. He decided to go get some training done before heading home to retire for the night. He kept walking until he heard what sounded like hard kicking and loud yelling. He kept walking until he saw a kid with short Black hair, huge thick eyebrows, and bug eyes was kicking a stump which looked like he been kicking it for quite awhile

"9,995, 9,996, 9,997, 9,998, 9,999, 1,000,000" he said as he fell on his back tired. He finally noticed Naruto standing there looking at him "Hello, who are you" he said getting up but had a hard time doing it. Naruto help him out and set him on the stump

"Whats up? My names Naruto Kazama." He said

"Rock lee. You're the guy that beat the Uchiha on his first day right?" he said

"Yep. Hey I saw you practicing, your not bad but with not practice Ninjutsu or Genjutsu?" he asked only to see lee's head go down

"I can't use either. I was born with a disease that forbids me from using chakra. So I try to make up for it by trying to make my Taijutsu better, my dream is to become a Ninja who doesn't have Ninjutsu or Genjutsu but can still become great with Taijutsu alone." He said with a proud voice

"Well I can change all that for you if you want." Said Naruto seeing Lee look at him funny

"What do you mean?" he said with Naruto chuckling

"Believe it or not I have a huge library of high ranking Jutsu from b-rank to s-rank and one of them happen to be a jutsu in which I can heal any disease I chose. It was a technique I learned from my masters along time ago." He said seeing Lee's face light up

"Really you can cure me?" he said with Naruto nodding his head. Lee's face was priceless as he started jumping for joy, things were finally changing for him.

"Now for this too work you need to stay clam and try to hold on because this will hurt." He said as he began to concentrate both his and Kyuubi's energy into his hands as he started doing a long chain of seals. When it was enough he slammed his hands on lee's chest yelling

"**Akuma Justu: Kuwashi Chiyu Jutsu**"

As soon as he said that lee started to scream in pain. It was the kind of scream that could be heard around the world but luckily it was over as fast as it started. Lee got up feeling stronger then he did before like all that kicking that he did twenty minutes ago never happened

"Damn. I knew that would help you but not that much" said Naruto with Lee raising an eyebrow

"What do you mean?" asked lee. Naruto said nothing and created an ice mirror ,which surprised lee a little, and handed it too him and man it was something big.

His hair was now Jet black with brown tips and was much longer and now reached his back. His eyebrows were no longer bushy but trim and neat. His face no longer contained baby fat and was now chiseled. But the biggest surprise to him was his eyes. His stupid black bugs that would make the girls rip there own eyes out of there sockets were now brown with green around the pupil. If a girl saw this they would go "Shit"

"Damn is right. What the fuck happened?" he asked

(By the way I abosolutly refuse to do the "FLAMES OF YOUTH" shit. I'm don't play that shit. It fucking disgusting. So lee will curse in this story, Why? Because I fucking said so Mother Fuckers. Thank you)

"Well seeing as how I healed you I felt that you needed a change in look so I did what I had to do. Believe me I don't want any of my Friends to be Masturbators" he said with Lee laughing.

Naruto decided to help lee train by teaching him some of his moves. Lee turned out to want to use a sword but never had the time to buy one since he was trying to get his Taijutsu at least to a good level. So Naruto taught him his K.T.D move and a couple of his fire Jutsu since he turned out to have not only the affrimities for Fire but Earth as well. He later got an idea that would help him out but he needed to ask someone first

They went they're separate ways with Naruto walking to the Hokage Mountain

(Later that Night)

It was a full moon night and Naruto was in his transformed state. This bloodline would automatically activate when there was a full moon at Night. It would give him a major power boost when the full moon was present but on the Night of the new moon the bloodline would not activate. It seem that not only was it powerful it held a great weakness. Currently Naruto was using the bloodline power to contact the dead which could only happen during a full moon but could stay in contact with the sprit whenever you wanted.

He began searching for the sprit that he wouldn't stop looking for until the end of time until it was right there in front of him. It was the sprit of a woman with long red hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a white kimono and Hakuma set but he wasn't paying attention to that as he ran towards the sprit who just now noticed him and started to tear up.

"Mom" "My baby boy" they said as they hugged each other like the other would just diappear upon contact unless they stayed close by. Naruto was crying as his mother stroked his hair and whispered "Don't worry honey Mommy's here"

After crying for about twenty minutes Naruto stopped crying and His mother stood in front of him smiling

"Well look at you. You look just like your father, and you've grown so handsome." She said pinching his cheeks which made Naruto moan

"Mom, can you not do that?" asked Naruto with Kushina giggling

"Nope, this is the first time you seen me and I want you to remember this feeling for as long as I want. So tell me Naruto how have you been has the village respected your fathers last wish? How have they treated you?" she asked even though she knew the answer but it wouldn't hurt to know

Naruto sighed a deep sigh. He didn't want to tell his mother this "Mom this isn't easy but okay this is how it happened." He then explained to her what the village has done to him as a kid, him killing a mob when he was seven, him going to demon world, even him meeting Kyuubi. He told her everything that he felt she would need to know and quite frankly his Mother was pissed. She was lived right now, how dare they call him a demon when they attack a child that hasn't made a move to hurt them. If at all possible they were the demons they make Naruto out to be

"Look Naruto don't worry about all that if you keep doing what your doing then they will get what's coming to them." She then walked up to him and hugged him "you are not a demon, you're my son and nothing is ever going to change that" she said as the sun began to raise and she was beginning to disappear. Naruto looked at this with a worried face

"No mom don't go. There are so many things I want to ask you" he said

"Don't worry we'll talk again. Just wait until the next full moon and you'll see me again" she said as she disappeared from view. Naruto saw this and sigh, he wanted to talk to her some more but he would have to wait until the next full moon. He deactivated his transformation and walked to his apartment. He had a date to get ready for

(Later that night)

Naruto was walking to Hinata's house. He was wearing a pair of black pants and black shoes. He was also wearing a white button down shirt without the shirt tucked in and a long sleeved black jacket to set off the look just right. He was really nervious, he really liked this girl and wanted to make this perfect. He prepared everything out and managed to have enough time to die Mikira and Sakura haruno's hair Orange with blue poky dots and put into a Mohawk and go get a bouquet of flowers for Hinata.

He even made sure that those stupid villagers wouldn't get involved tonight by summoning three three-tailed foxes who were more then happy to help him out due to the fact that he said to kill anyone that doesn't listen after you give them one warning. He saw that it was 7:30 so he was early. He wanted to make sure that his night goes well and he gets his dreamgirl

(Hyuga compound)

Hinata was pacing around nervously. Tonight was the night she would go on her first date and it was with Naruto of all people. She always dreamt about this day and was happy it was finally happening but wondered if she should both admit her feelings to him and tell him she knows all of his secrets including the Kyuubi

Hiashi saw this and couldn't help but smirk. Hinata was defiantly his daughter since she was just like him when he went on his first date with her mother. He would pace around the house thinking about what to do in that situation, what to tell her, if she would like him and so on. While he was proud of her he couldn't be prouder of the fact that it was with his best friends son. I mean sure he wouldn't mind setting up an arranged marriage between the Inuzukai or the Aburame clan but that would be for Hanabi, Hinata was for Naruto and Naruto only

He decided to ease his Daughter nervousness "Hinata" he called. Hinata looked toward her father to see him smiling at her

"Now look here Hinata know that if the boy didn't like you he wouldn't have asked you out, so just think of it like him saying don't worry you'll know the truth soon but I want you to tell him that you know all of his secrets, Okay?" he said with her nodding

"Hai"

"You continue to make me proud Hinata" he said smiling as there was a knock on the door. Hiashi looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:50 "Wow ten minutes early, oh yeah he defiantly likes you" he said Making Hinata blush and walk to the door and opened it to see Naruto standing there with a huge blush as well and holding a bouquet of flowers which made her blush again

Naruto was busy looking at what she was wearing. It was a light purple kimono, that stopped at her knees, with white flower petals around the end like it well from the tree. She finish the look she wore a pair of white slippers that had purple flowers on it. Over all look. A perfect ten, well a ten in Naruto's mind

"Hey Hinata-chan" he said Blushing and looking away a little.

"Hey Naruto-kun" she said doing the same shit that he was doing

"Hello Naruto. Good seeing you again" said Hiashi holding out his hand which Naruto shook

"Good seeing you to Hiashi-sama" Naruto said politely which caused Hiashi to chuckle

'Just like me huh Hitome' he thought. "Okay look here I want Hinata back here by midnight since I don't feel like ruining your night and making you have to rush so just enjoy yourselves. Have fn Hinata." He said pushing her out of the house

"So you ready?" he said holding out his arm which she took.

"Yep. Let's go" she said resting her head on his shoulder as they walked through the starlit night.

(Meanwhile)

A group of villagers were following Naruto waiting for the time to strike. They saw him all dressed up and thought that he was going on a date which confirmed it when he had a bouquet in his hands. How dare he do this, he probably manipulated the girl into going out with him so that he could get more of his demon spawns in this village, and that was something they were trying to prevent

They saw him walking with the Hyuga heiress and found it sickening that he would corrupt such an innocent girl into going out with him. She needed someone pure and good like them not the hell spawn and it would be up to them to save her. As they followed the blonde one of his summons appeared before them which only provoked there stupid reason even further. Why because the demon spawn obviously brought them here so they wouldn't be able to save the girl from receiving his demon seed

"Move out of the way. We got a heiress to rescue." Said a villager with the rest all agreeing

"**You will not disturb my master. He worked to hard to plan this** **night and won't let your arrogance ruin this night**." The fox said following the rule that his master set meaning that he can now kill them because the Warning was issued

"No we must stop that demon from raping that girl." Said another villager who was mad that they lost the blonde because of the fox. After they kill this fox he would throw it at Naruto's face saying "I killed one of your own

"**How dare you make that claim that my master would even think of doing that. Your arrogance is the reason why so many of you are getting killed by my master. You just keep thinking that your word is right**" said the fox as he was preparing to use the strongest technique in the Kitsune clan

"Lets kill this fox right here and now. CHARGE!!" said a villager as he and the rest of the group charged at the Fox who was ready to use his technique

"**Kitsune Jutsu: Kitsune Taihou Jutsu**" he yelled as he fired a red blast which hit them dead on killing them instantly.

The fox then just kept watch on Naruto and Hinata. He was not going to let they're arrogance ruin what is so strong in them, Love

(Naruto and Hinata – Jazz club)

Naruto and Hinata went to a jazz club which was built about a month ago but was the current talk of the town. They had there own band and played while they ate. They even have karaoke contest once a night and that was something they looked foreword too.

"Wow Naruto-kun this place is so cool. I've never been here and I heard everything was expensive" she said as they got in line

"Yeah but don't worry about all that cause I've got it covered" he said as they walked in and toke a seat. A waitress came by about two minutes later. She tensed when she saw Naruto but didn't want to do anything to provoke him

"What will you have too drink?" she said with as much politeness as she could muster

"I think we'll both have some chilled sake." He said which got a raised eyebrow from Hinata and a small stare from the waitress

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" she said in a cold, Naruto looked at her emotionlessly, Hinata was very surprised at what she saw. In Naruto's eyes were Red with silts and three tomes in each eye. The waitress gulped, wrote down the order, and hurried away. She didn't want to see that again

"Naruto-kun what was that in your eyes?" she asked curiously

"That is my bloodline the Phantoumugan."

"the phantom eye?"

Yeah. It's a creation that I received during my trip." He then explained to her the abilities of it and how he got it. While she thought it was cool she was a little confused as to how it received it's sharingan powers though Naruto said he'll tell her later

The waitress came back with their drinks and asked what would they like to order.

"I'll have the quarter Chicken meal please" she said with the waitress nodding and reluctantly turning to Naruto

"I'll have the house special, please" he said making Hinata's eyes widened. That meal was a chowder made from clams and corn from wave country. Along with that is a 12oz steak and an exotic salad to go with it. The waitress wrote it down and whispered to herself about spitting in his food though Naruto heard it and decided to 'persuade' her into not doing it so he taped her shoulder which told her he wanted to say something

"If so much as think about spitting in my food and ruining my meal your future will be this **Akumu Jutsu**" he said

She saw a vision of Naruto standing in front of her family and slicing them up into little pieces and feeding them to her

(From south park)

"Got me Bitch?" he said with her nodding franticly and going back to the kitchen to feel out the order. If anything she can guaranty that she wouldn't spit in his food

"Naruto-kun you didn't have to be that mean." Said Hinata who was wondering what he did to that lady "And what was that move you used on that lady?" she asked

"That was the nightmare technique. What it does is that it allows me to so the user they're worst fears in life. I just finished it today." He said as sipped some of his sake. They then started talking about their lives and what they been through. While Hinata knew everything there was to know about the boy she couldn't help but laugh at how he twisted the story.

Their food came an hour later and they ate for about an hour and a half till it was time for the karaoke contest and his tenants talked to him

"Naruto-kun go on up there and sing. You actually have a good voice." Said Kyuubi with Naruto mentally shaking his head

"I know but what if I'm not that good?" thought Naruto who was thinking about the matter

"Well only one way to find out Naruto-kun. Besides it would really impress the girl." Said Dragona with Naruto nodding and standing deciding to give it a shot.

"Hey Hinata wait one second I'll be right back" he said as he stood up when the owner asked if anyone would like to come up. He said the name of the song he was going to sing and stood in front of the other people in the room

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, Shinobi and Kunoichi alike. I hope your having a good night because this one's for the ladies." He said as the band started singing

**_That girl thinks that she's so fine _**

**_That soon she'll have my mind _**

**_That girl thinks that she's so smart _**

**_That soon she'll have my heart _**

**_She thinks in no time flat _**

**_That she'll be free to clear the start _**

**_With her emotional rescued love _**

**_That you'll leave torn apart _**

Naruto sang the song and people instantly got into it and started to rock. Hinata however was amazed at the sound of his voice, she had know idea that he could sing and if she didn't know better she would say that this song was really made out to her

**_That girl thinks that she so bad_**

**_She'll change my tears to joy from sad _**

**_She says she keeps the upper hand _**

**_Cause she can please her man _**

**_She doesn't use her love to make him weak_**

**_She uses love to keep him strong _**

**_And inside me there's no room for doubt_**

**_That it won't be too long _**

**_Before I tell her _**

The next four words instantly made Hinata tear up

**_That I love her, that I want her _**

**_That my mind, soul, and body need her _**

**_Tell her that I'd love to _**

**_That I wan to _**

**_That I need to do _**

**_All that I have to, to win her love_**

Now the whole crowd was dancing to the beat while Hinata was crying tears of happiness. She decrypted the message he was sending her and was happy that he felt the same way she did

**_I've been hurting for a long time _**

**_And you've been playing for a long time _**

**_You know it's true _**

**_I've been holding for a long time _**

**_And you've been running for a long time _**

**_It's time to do what we have to do _**

Just then Naruto brought an harmonica and started playing for about 40 seconds and got back to the mic

_**That girl knows that every single man **_

_**Would ask her for her hand **_

_**But she say's her love is much too deep **_

_**For them to understand **_

_**She says her love has been crying out **_

_**But her lover hasn't heard **_

_**But what she doesn't realize is that **_

**_I've listened to every word _**

**_That's why I'll tell her that _**

**_That I love her, that I want her _**

**_That my mind, soul, and body need her _**

**_Tell her that I'd love to _**

**_That I wan to _**

**_That I need to do _**

**_All that I have to, to win her love_**

(Repeat 3x)

Naruto stopped only to get a loud cheering from the crowd and a couple of encore request

"Okay you want more then your wish is my command. Now this next one is from the late great tupac. May he rest in peace." He said as a tempo beat played while the band started

**_Turn it up loud  
Hahaha, ahahaha, hey man  
You a little sucker for love, right?  
Word up, hahahahaha_**

**_I shoulda seen  
you was trouble right from the starrrrt, taught me so many lessons  
How not to mess with broken hearts, so many questions  
When this began we was the perfect match, perhaps  
we had some problems but we workin at it, and now  
the arguments are gettin loud, I wanna say  
But I can't help from walkin out just a little way  
Just take my hand and understand, if you could see  
I never planned to be a man it just wasn't me  
But now I'm searchin for commitment, in other arms  
I wanna shelter you from harm, don't be alarmed  
Your attitude was the cause, you got me stressin  
Soon as I open up the door with your jealous questions  
Like where can I be you're killin me with your jealousy  
Now my ambition's to be free  
I can't breathe, cause soon as I leave, it's like a trap  
I hear you callin me to come back, I'm a sucka for love  
... that's right, sucka for love_**

**_(Chorus)What you won't do, do for love  
You tried everything, but you don't give up  
(repeat 2X) _**

**_Just when I thought I broke away and I'm fellin happy  
You try to trap me say you pregnant and guess who the daddy  
Don't wanna fall for it, but in this case what could I do? So now I'm back  
to makin promises to you, tryin to keep it true  
What if I'm wrong, a trick to keep me on and on  
Tryin to be strong and in the process, keep you goin  
I'm bout to lose my composure, I'm gettin close  
To packin up and leavin notes, and gettin ghost  
Tell me who knows, a peaceful place where I can go  
To clear my head I'm feelin low, losin control  
My heart is sayin leave, oh what a tangle web we weave  
when we conspire to conceive, and now  
You gettin calls at the house, guess you cheatin  
That's all I need to hear cause I'm leavin, I'm out the do'  
Never no more will you see me, this is the end  
Cause now I know you've been cheatin, I'm a sucka for love  
damn, sucka for love... sucka for love  
sucka for love _**

**_(Chorus)What you won't do, do for love  
You tried everything, but you don't give up_**

**_Now he left you with scars, tears on your pillow and you still stay  
As you sit and pray, hoping the beatings'll go away  
It wasn't always a hit and run relationship  
It use to be love, happieness and companionship  
Remember when I treated you good  
I moved you up to hills, out the ills of the ghetto hood  
Me and you a happy home, when it was on  
I had a love to call my own  
I shoulda seen you was trouble but I was lost, trapped in your eyes  
Preoccupied with gettin tossed, no need to lie  
You had a man and I knew it, you told me  
Don't worry bout it we can do it now I'm under pressure  
Make a decision cause I'm waitin, when I'm alone  
I'm on the phone havin secret conversations, huh  
I wanna take your misery, replace it with happiness  
but I need your faith in me, I'm a sucka for love  
sucka for love, know you ain't right G but yet I'ma sucka for love _**

**_(Chorus)What you won't do, do for love  
You tried everything, but you don't give up _**

Naruto received another cheer as the owner came out and said that they're meals would be on the house and fired the waitress for trying to give him lousy service and trying to ruin the name they worked so hard to gain. Naruto thanked the man and he and Hinata left to walk around the village. They were in a total silence and was enjoying each others company

"Naruto-kun since when could you sing like that?" she asked

"Well I guess I always could." He said

Hinata felt that know was the perfect time to tell him not only that she knows his secrets but her feelings as well "Naruto-kun there is something I want to tell you." She said stopping and taking Naruto's hands in her's. Naruto was a little confused.

"Well what do you want to tell me Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked which made her sigh and look him in the eye

"Look Naruto-kun I know everything." She said which made Naruto's eyes widened

"Y-you do?"

"Yes. I know about the Kyuubi, the way the villagers treated you, even about your parents, Kushina Uzumaki: Konoha's Sprit Dragon and Minato Namikaze: Konoha's Tenraku Hititotsu. I know about all of them." She said with Naruto looking down

"So you hate now? I mean everyone thinks I'm a demon" he said sounding depressed until Hinata pulled up his head and kissed him. Naruto's eye's widened until he closed them and started to kiss her back. They stayed like that for a couple more minutes until they broke apart to breathe and blushing pretty deeply. Hinata then smiled at Naruto

"Now tell me how can I hate someone that I love with all my heart." She said hugging Naruto and resting her head on his chest

"You love me Hinata-chan? (she nods) That's good to know." He said

They looked at each other for a couple more minutes before they kissed again. Not caring if anyone saw them

(Meanwhile)

A masked man held a picture in his hands, smirking. He saw the blonde being trailed by a mob of villagers, probably trying to save the girl from him, so he decided to help keep them out. Currently he had both his dogs and the foxes Naruto summoned eat the bodies of the fallen mob

'Good job Naruto, You keep making your dad proud.' He thought as he pulled out an orange book and began reading

AN: There finished. By the way no translation and the next update will take a little longer but I'll be sure to dish it as fast as I can. Oh yeah I decided not to do the movie but I have an announcement. I'm going to post two new stories by either the end of this month or the starting of the next. Either look for these tittles, The firm and Rewind

Have a great day and remember if you ain't laughing you ani't livin baby

Until next time

Peace


	9. My god

D-reeper walked into a room with a cast on his right arm and leg, and a bandage around his forehead. But the strange thing about him was that he looked like a piñata. He approached one Dragon man 180 he tossed a book with the title Tenraku Hitotsu chapter 9

"I think this is what you guys are looking for. The new chapter to Tenraku Hitotsu." He said as he looked at him

"Now did you really think that when you hit me with that bat that the stories next chapter would come pouring out and I would be able to write it."

"Yes" said Dragon man 180

"Now I have to go write the next one down stars. LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!!" he said as he started walking away but then looked back at them

Disclaimer: "I'M JUST LIKE EVERYONE"

It's been a year since that night and Naruto was loving it. He kept his place as best of the best and managed to make two records for having all undefeated wins in the academy and between him and Sasuke which the number was now 19-0. why because he wouldn't give up on fighting Naruto

A lot of them were won simply by Knock out, some was won by over powering, and a few was a one hit win whenever Naruto was bored and didn't feel like fighting. So far the Uchiha been sent to the hospital 9-times out of 19. He also has a crew of friends now. They were Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Lee Uzumaki since he decided to have his last name be that since he didn't have one

(keep reading. You'll see why)

They decided to name themselves D-generation X, which meant they were a group of kids that would prank people, kick ass, and always be generous.

But the one thing he could say that he liked the most was the fact that he was Hinata now. That girl was amazing in everything to him. Naruto decided that he would help her out in her training by teaching her some of his Jutsu. She turned out to have both water and wind chakra so that made Naruto happy enough to teach her how to use Hyoton jutsu. The first technique that he taught her was the shadow clone jutsu which she practically absorbed and managed to create at least 300 clones. Following that up was him teaching her some of his B-ranked water and wind Jutsu until it came time to teach her his signature move Suiton: Hyorinmaru Ryudan. She had a pretty hard time converting half of the water chakra into ice chakra but after about a month and one hundred clones later she got it down

Naruto also got to hang out with lee more. The guy was great and was very loyal to his friends so they quickly saw each other like the brother they always wanted so Naruto made it so that they could communicate mentally. They quickly got used to it after about a week and would use that a teamwork training. They also met someone that was once the student of the yondaime he called himself Kakashi Hatake. He asked the blonde if he could learn his ration techniques in exchange for his, while Naruto was sure that he was okay he said that he would teach him the moves on the condition that he teaches him his Raikiri move and lee the Raiton jutsu. Can you imagine how both lee's and Kakashi's faces light up at that statement. At the end of the next three months Lee had about 25 Raiton and the chidori in his collection of jutsu and Kakashi with the piece of mind saying that he a least did something for the blonde as a sort of way to really honor his sensei's last wish.

The blonde had also taken lee to meet Jaraiya who was now happy to have a true apprentice in everything not just the techniques and the history. Lee and Naruto had both learned and Mastered 25 percent of the earth and fire Jutsu that Jaraiya taught them.

Jaraiya took it upon himself to teach lee the Rasengan while helping Naruto create a new move. Jaraiya told them that they are his Eighth and ninth students and told them of his previous students. They learned that he was not only legendary because of his power or his techniques but the fact that every last one of his students became something great. For Naruto it was great to hear that his father was the best out of them but stated that there was one before him that was said to have a Doujutsu called the Rin'negan which made him curious as to what origin of demon it came from

During the last year Lee graduated from the academy and was taken in by someone named Gai maito who was in love with something called the flames of youth that is until he met them

(Flashback)

Naruto was running to find his best friend. He could say without a doubt that lee was like an older brother to him and he would do anything for the guy. As he ran heard what sounded like clanging which mean that shinobi were fighting nearby. He came across a clearing and saw lee facing off against a boy that had dark brown hair and white eyes signaling that he was a Hyuuga. He wore a white shirt and black shorts, with Bandages tied around his right arm and leg. To finish off his look he had his headband tied around his forehead. Naruto was a little curious about the boy but was wondering why lee was only using taijutsu

Lee just dodged one of Neji's palm strikes and sent a quick jab too his stomach. Lee then used his new move "Konoha senpu" and kicked him in his chest and towards their third teammate Tenten Tsukikari who jumped out of the way as to not get hit.

"Come on Neji. I know you can do better then that" he said with his right palm foreword and his left arm behind his back. When Neji got up and charged towards lee he smirked, just like he planed. Neji sent out a palm thrust which connected but to his surprise the lee that he hit turned into smoke.

"Hey Neji" he heard a voice as he turned around only to receive the move that Naruto taught him "K.T.D" he yelled as he slammed Neji's head against the ground Knocking him out like a light. Tenten rushed to go check up on him while that was going on Naruto appeared next to lee who didn't even have to look at him to acknowledge his presence

'what's up bro? you had fun here?' he asked through their mental link which lee nodded too

'yeah I just challenged Neji to a Taijutsu only and I beat him but still had a pretty hard time doing it.' He said

'Well what do you expect? He is a Hyuuga and the proud prodigy of his clan next to Hinata-chan. But you had to use my move to beat him.' 

'Well actually I wanted to try it out and he had his Byakugan on so he won that since I used the shadow clone jutsu'

'(tssh) man you just couldn't beat him but oh well no harm done anyway I just came here to remind you that Jaraiya-sensei wants us in an hour' he said through they're link as he began walking away. Lee nodded knowing that whenever Naruto called the toad sannin Jaraiya-sensei then it must have been pretty serious

(later that night)

Jaraiya stood infront of both his students ready to tell them something big.

"Okay guys I'm glad your both here so now I can tell you both something that will completely change your lives." He said with Naruto and Lee nodding.

"Okay what is it sensei." Asked lee with Jaraiya sighing

"Alright Naruto Lee is your cousin." As soon as he said that both of their eyes widened faster then a crack addict when he see's some dope

"WHAT!! How is that possible? This better not be some sick joke sensei." Said Naruto with both anger and tears in his eyes. Lee had the exact same feelings as Naruto. He like Naruto was once an orphan who was supported by the Sandaime, but now the possibility of having a family member was huge

"It's no joke. Naruto, Lee's fathers name was Kyoraku Uzumaki, Your mothers Big brother." He said with Naruto going wide eyed but lee had a look of confusion.

"Okay so that was my father but who was my mother?" he asked with Jaraiya sighing again

"Well Lee your mothers name was Misame Uchiha" he said with Lee gasping

"I'm a fucking Uchiha?"

"No your not an Uchiha. You see your mother did have the Sharingan but it was because of a technique that an Uchiha clan member placed on her father so she could have it's power. So in all actuality you have two bloodlines but the one we are trying to awaken is your Sharingan. So for the next three months we are going to train you like you had the Sharingan." He said with both of them nodding their heads and getting to work

(I know not that great but think of this has anyone ever thought of doing that or had the balls to try it.)

(end flashback)

After that Lee moved in too Naruto's apartment. They had many poker nights there and also hit the pipe a lot to. It seems that they have a lot in common. Lee also met Kyuubi and Dragona who was very nice to him and asked if he could get enhanced senses and sign the contract to summon foxes which naturally they agreed to

But that wasn't the only thing that changed about the blonde is that he now has a tattoo on his right arm and on his back. The upper was a picture of a silver fox with red eyes, and red tips on it's tail and on the bottom it said 'fox prince'. On his back was a black cross with the sides looking like angel wings

(I love giving Naruto tattoo's and making him a hanyou)

But he was not the only one as Hinata and Lee also got two. It was one on her upper left arm and over her belly button. The one on her arm was also a fox but it was purple with black tips and under it said 'fox princess'. The one over her belly button was a black butterfly that had the kanji for love in the middle. She also signed the fox contract

Lee's upper right arm was Black fox with white tips and under it said 'Fox sage'. On his lower right arm was the picture of a dragon curling around his arm and biting his wrist

But there was also something else that changed Naruto.

(Council chamber)

Naruto was in the council chambers with boredom adjourning his face. Why was he here again? Oh yeah the old man wanted him here saying it was urgent message and he needed to get there immediately. So here he was getting glared at by the civilians and smiles from the shinobi. Sarutobi came in gaining the attention of the entire council

"Hello everyone thank you for coming now lets get this over with." He said with everyone nodded "now then Naruto-kun this is about you and your clan. You see the first Hokage wanted to make sure that our clans never die out so he created something called the 'clan resurrection act' which enables you to marry as many girls as you want. Also we want to let you know that you have two arranged marriages between you and the princess's of wind and ice, Koyuki Kazahana and Temari no sabaku" when he said that the civilians began to uproar

"No hokage-sama he must be killed. By the my power I order that he is not allowed to marry." Said one of the civilians only to feel a sword precing his back. He looked to see Naruto holding Reisaiga and twisted it twice from left to right. He instantly fell to the ground knowing that his legs couldn't work

Naruto then grabbed his head so he could look at him eye level "Look here civilian you have know right to forge a rule against me since I'm a shinobi of the leaf, it's the shinobi side that decides my fate and if I didn't know better they held more power then you. As punishment for that you are hereby stripped of your ability to walk until you can redeem your self in front of my eyes." He said slamming the man head against the groud causing instant K.O. he was getting ready to leave until Sarutobi called for him

"Naruto-kun someone left this for you. And don't worry I checked it out it's a jutsu scroll." He said tossing Naruto the scroll who caught it and left the room

(Academy – field test)

We now find our hero sitting next to Hinata who was resting her head against his sholders. Today was there one year anniversary of being together and Hinata decided to give him the ultimate gift. A night of kissing, moaning, touching, rubbing, and Barry white if you know what I mean, Wink, Wink

"Okay today is the class evaluation exam where we pair up the opponents by there rank in the academy so first up is the top rookie and the runner up, Naruto Kazama and Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka said with Naruto groining. Iruka must have done that just so that Naruto would put him in the hospital again, even though that was his favorite thing to do, well today he was going to fuck him up so bad that he would be in the Hospital for a month and make the number 10. as he got up His crew got up crossing their arms forming X

Sasuke was at the field smirking. Today was the day he would break the blondes undefeated streak in both accounts and he would become the top dog again. Naruto saw the smirk and curiosity getting the better of him asked

"Hey Homo what's with the smirk." He said picking it up from a friend of his named Sai. He met him one time when he tried to attack the blonde but they turned out to be evenly matched so they decided to be friends. He liked saying that because the Uchiha and his fangirls would get mad and he would just prove it more when he wouldn't even try to fuck one of the girls. I mean come on if a woman was offering the 'Fountain of Youth' (If you know what I mean) he would at least say 'Fuck it' and do it

"SASUKE-KUN IS NOT GAY!!" yelled his fangirls as they tried to get down there and beat him if it wasn't for all the guys glaring at them and told them to shut the fuck up. During the last year all the guys asked Naruto how to get those fangirls to shut up and he responded to fight them because they think Sasuke will be there to help them and they attack in numbers. After about a month the fangirls knew their place and didn't try to fight the guys in fear that they would hit them

"The reason why I'm smirking Dobe is because I got a new Jutsu that will surly defeat you and have me reclaim my throne as top rookie." Sasuke said. Through the course of the last year Sasuke has been trying desperately to beat the blonde but Naruto was always a step ahead of him and he was trying to change that, so he upped his training by three levels and practiced with both his speed and accuracy with his Jutsu's and his body speed, but the one thing he has been trying to do was activate his Sharingan. That power of the Uchiha clan was still locked in his blood and he wanted it so badly. He knew that with the Sharingan all he would have to do is copy all of the skills Naruto has and they would be his but that power was still out of his reach and he was still trying to get it out

"(Phh) Please your stupid clan couldn't have a single Jutsu that I don't know about. The only techniques your clan posses is fire jutsu and that taijutsu style of yours which is only at it's true potential with the Sharingan. So Don't think that Jutsu would work on me." He said seeing Sasuke's smirk drop but frowned when it came back up

"So what your still a Dobe and I'll prove that after this fight." He said getting into his families taijutsu stance. Naruto simply yawned

"Well then since your so sure you'll win I'll up the ante by using a new Jutsu as well and trust me your not going to like this one." He said as he closed his eyes and a silver veil surrounded him like he was on fire. He opened his eyes to reveal silver silted eyes. Sasuke knew that the blonde was up to something and he was going to find out what

"Dobe what the hell is that?" he said shocked at the power the blonde possessed. Power he so desperately needed

"Oh this it's my Seirei Houman (Sprit Aura). It's powers doesn't last that long, mostly 10 minutes at the most but during that time I can use all my jutsu No-handed, has super strength and speed, and can even manipulate my chakra to a certain degree. All in all in this technique I'm super Naruto." He said as he ran foreword at astonishing speed and buried his fist into Sasuke's gut. Can you say you lost blood through your nose and mouth at the same time? Sasuke can

Naruto then followed with a snap kick to his neck and a quick right to his nose instantly breaking it and sending flying through the air. Naruto appeared next to his flying body and grabbed his head with his glowing right hand. He appealed the effects of Getshokuken to increase his body weight by 100 pounds and instantly his head was on the ground. As soon as Naruto let go of his head his body bounced up and Naruto followed by kicking him in his ribs, breaking a few in the process, and launching him into the sky.

As Sasuke flew in the air Naruto was on the rebound and stood underneath his falling body. His right hand was once again appealed with the effects of Getshokuken as he hit the Uchiha except this time he used it to decrease his weight sending up again into the air.

This time Naruto jumped after him and did the same thing again launching further into the air until he was past the clouds. Naruto stood there for about thirty seconds until he calculated where Sasuke would land. He walked to the spot and yelled

"**Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Earth wall)**" and summoned a mud wall. He then walked up the wall, which surprised the students except for his crew since Naruto taught them how to do it, and stood on top holding out his arms in a catching position. When Sasukes body could be seen flying down face first to where he was parallel with the wall and close enough for Naruto to catch

"I got ya, I got ya." He said as Sasuke was about a coupe of feet from his arms until Naruto took back his arms and Sasuke hit the unforgiving ground face first, bounced up and hit the ground again.

Naruto winced in pain like he felt that "Sorry guess I don't got ya." He said as he jumped off the wall. Naruto then picked up the Uchiha's badly damaged body and threw him across the field. Sasuke got up on his feet, there was no way he would lose to the blonde for the twentieth time. No he was the superior one of the two, he was the strongest not some unknown Blonde from some loser clan.

"That's it I won't let you beat me." He said as he did a chain of seals. This would come back to haunt him but this loser needed to be beaten

"**Katon: Karyu endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)**" he yelled as he fired a blast of fire that took the form of a dragon. The blonde simply held up his right arm with his index finger pointing out

"**Rei Gan (Sprit Gun**)" he said as a small beam fired from his finger. It traveled until it tore right through the dragon and through his right pectorical muscle thus rendering his arm useless. Sasuke screamed in pain as he grabbed the wound trying to stop the bleeding. He saw that the blonde was walking towards him and he needed to beat him. He toke out a kunai wrapped with an explosive tag and threw it at Naruto with all the strength he could muster. At the last second Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of Sasuke in a flash of yellow

"FUCK YOU!!" he screamed as he threw a left which the blonde caught. Naruto then bent his wrist backwards thus breaking it and kneeing his lower left arm breaking the bone, then followed by snap kicking his knee. Sasuke bent down on one knee, he was never in this much pain before. Before he could speak Naruto grabbed him by his hair and picked him up like a rag doll. Naruto looked at him with an emotionless face and cold silted blue eyes

"Now then didn't you learn something today by this beat down. You will never beat me if all you do is think that your blood is superior to all others. I would think that your brother would have chosen to spare someone that is not a complete disgrace to his clan. You both sicken me and are no longer worth my time. This next three moves will end this fight." He said as he spat at his face and forcefully slammed into the ground.

He then formed four shadow clones and told one to do the move. It nodded and did the necessary seals "**Doton Kekkai:**** Doroutoumu (Earth Release Barrier: Dungeon chamber of Nothingness)**" he yelled as an earth dome formed around the blondes and trapping Sasuke within it. The rest all placed their hands on the dome and added in chakra to make sure that he won't get out. The real Naruto jumped on top of the dome and did a couple of seals

"**Raiton: Joukai Ikazuchi (Lightning Release: Heaven's Thunder)**" he yelled as it hit the dome. The earth did it's job by absorbing and discharging the lightning within itself but the clones had another idea, they would use their own bodies like a lightning conductor to send the jolts into the dome where Sasuke was getting a taste of this first hand. When he found that it was all done they each puffed out of existence and the dome fell. Sasuke could now be seen standing on his feet and still, surprisingly, conscious. That is until Naruto did his final move.

"K.T.D" he yelled as he grabbed the Uchiha's head and slammed it into the ground. He didn't get up that time

Naruto wanted to completely finish the message so he picked up Sasuke's unconscious body by the neck with his left hand and held out his right. He squeezed Sasuke's wind pipe forcing him out of his slumber and trying to get air into his lungs. As he opened his eyes he saw in Naruto's right hand a white orb with a shuriken like pattern around it.

"Congrats Teme, you'll not only make the streak 20-0 but you'll be the first to truly feel this technique." He said as he brought his arm back. He then let go of Sasuke's neck and slammed the orb into his stomach screaming

"**Futon: Rasengan (Wind Release: Rasengan)"** which fired Sasuke into the nearby forest and taking down at least one, two, maybe twenty trees all at once

(By the way someone was stupid enough to tell me that I was wrong for Translating Rasengan as Swirling wind. I'm thinking "Of all the shit to tell me you waste your Time into Fucking criticizing me for fucking translating and spelling calm wrong." Dude if your reading this understand that is not something you review about so fucking write your own Fanfiction or get a life)

They all waited for the smoke to clear as Iruka told two of his students to go get Sasuke's body so they my take him to the hospital.

"(Sigh) That's the eleventh time he was sent to the hospital, I'm starting to get what Naruto has been saying he is gay" he said to himself as the students toke him to the hospital, again. Sasuke looked like Emit till after he died. His face was completely swollen and his jaw looked like it was broken in four different places and his forehead was busted wide open still bleeding profusly, His legs looked frail and weak like they have been stretched from Kasai no Kuni to Kusa no Kuni. His right arm in particular was swollen around his lower arm and was limp. His eyes however looked like they have been burned out and to finish the new look he had a spral scar in the middle of his stomach. All in all Sasuke looked like shit

As Naruto stood all the guys gave him the X symbol while the girls that were Sasuke's fanclub ran towards him to see if he was okay. As Naruto was walking back one of the girls called him

"Hey Naruto."

He turned his head to receive a hard slap from Sakura Haruno who was crying very hard "How dare you do that to Sasuke-kun you monster. Why do you always have to hurt him, Why do you always have to beat him until he's just out like a light, why do you act like a demon?" she said as she was about to slap him again until Naruto grabbed her arm and tightened his grip, hard. He glared at her with his now Red eyes

"**Listen you little flat chested bitch. I don't give a flying shit about your little homo over there. If he wants to fight me then so be it, I don't hold back against cocky little dip shits that think they are superior to others because of who their family is but this is your one and only warning. If you fucking touch me or look at me with even the slightest bit of hatred I'LL KILL YOUR FAMILY. AND I WILL MAKE YOU WATCH.**" He said as he snapped her arm in half breaking it severally. As he walked back she was screaming and crying because now not only would she have to go to the hospital but she would forever be struck with the fear of seeing her family die.

Naruto walked back to the bleachers and received a kiss from Hinata.

"You didn't have to be that mean to him Naruto-kun." She said a little sarcastically with Naruto laughing and stroking her hair while she laid her head on his shoulders

"Well it's not like I care. Besides I've got a group to run I don't have time for him and his bullshit." He said as Iruka got through patching up Sasuke while shaking his head

Iruka then looked at his clip borad and read out the next two names "Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno" he said.

"Go get her babe" Naruto whispered as he smacked her ass. She quickly went down but not before blushing a deep shade of red. As she walked into the field Sakura was glaring at her since her arm was still hurt after what Naruto did though she was lucky she knew a small form of medical arts which is to heal fractured bones

"Hinata how can you date that Monster? You saw what he did to Sasuke-kun so why not leave him and go after someone better like Sasuke-kun." She said with her answer being a Juken strike to her flat chested area. When she looked up she saw a real pissed off expression from Hinata. Hinata quickly ran up to her and kicked her in the ribs

(Yo before I go further I have to ask this question why the Fuck hasn't anyone thought of having Hinata fight Sakura? I mean think about it if your going to bash her have her Talk real badly about Naruto which will piss off Hinata and have her open up a can of whoop ass on Sakura. Why do I have to start new shit?)

The kick was so hard that it literarily picked her up from the ground until Sakura's was about up to her chest. Hinata then Jukened her stomach sending her flying but not far enough from Hinata. The white eyed girl ran towards the pink haired girls hovering body and prepared another palm strike but this time her hand was covered in the glow of Naruto's Getshokuken technique

"Getshokuken" she yelled as she slammed her palm against her hovering body and used it to increase her weight which made a small crater. Hinata then climbed out of the crater holding Sakura by her throat, which was bleeding, and held her into the air as Sakura was trying to release the grip that the Hyuuga girl held on her

"So my boyfriend is a monster huh? Well maybe if you took your damn eyes off that Uchiha you shallow bitch thenj maybe you can finally get a fucking clue that he hates you. You stupid fangirls are what gives Kunoichi a bad name and will one day cause the destruction of this village." She said as she tightened her grip a little. Nobody but Naruto noticed that she wasn't even using her Byakugan in this 'fight'. He knew that she wanted to a least give her opponents some form of sympathy by saying she was using her eyes but he guessed that this time no mercy would be given

"Shut up. You don't know Sasuke he would die for me and he does love me deep down he just hasn't realized it yet." Sakura said as she was still struggling to get out of the Hyuuga girls iron grip. Hinata then Activated her Byakugan

"Then I have no use for you" she said as she spat Sakura's face and threw her across the flied. The pink haired girl landed on her feet only to see Hinata charging at her.

Naruto had on a deep smirk as he recognized that move. It was something Hiashi taught him about a month ago

"**Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou (Hand of eight Divinations: Sixty-Four Palms)"** she called as she was close enough too execute the move but this was different because she added wind chakra to the move

**"Two Palms"**

**"Four Palms"**

**"Eight Palms"**

**"Sixteen Palms"**

**"Thirty-Two Palms"**

"Sixty-Four Palms" she yelled as she closed all of Sakura's chakra points. Then to be a little malicious she struck her chest with a Juken strike laced with Wind Chakra launching her back. Sakura though barely was still standing but what she didn't see was that her dress top fell showing a tight black under shirt but strangely it was pushing against anything

It was then that one guy caught on and called out "Hey looked she is boobless" that comment alone got everyone laughing. Some started saying "Hey got Milk?" or "Did the melons dry up" or Naruto's personal favorite "Did you set your Hooters free?"

(I can go all day with this. To bad I got a story to write)

Sakura however was completely unaware of this as she took out a kunai. Nobody humiliates her like that and gets away with it. She quickly ran towards a steady Hinata who had a smirk on her face. It was time to make a certain person proud

Sakura sent a forward stab which Hinata knocked away and hit her in the chest again but not before grabbing her with right hand and holding out her left. The same white orb that Naruto held appeared in Hinata's hand as she smirked at Sakura

"You shall become my first victim with this move" she said as she slammed the orb into her stomach screaming

"Futon: Rasengan" as soon as she did that and Sakura flew backwards she ran back to Naruto and started Making out with him. Though he was shocked at how open she was but didn't complain and kissed her back

The rest of the day went off without a hitch and they all left to go home. Naruto and Hinata headed to the Hokage's office since he said that he had something important for them. As they walked Naruto caught a scent, it smelled familiar like it was just there to watch over him. He thought on it until it hit him. He stopped walking and looked at the direction of the scent

"Hey man just come out. It's not like I'm going to kill you for protecting me." He said with Hinata looking at him a little confused. There was a puff of smoke until it cleared to reveal none other then the copy ninja Kakashi Hatake giving Naruto an eye smile

"Well, Well it looks like your time in demon world paid off quite nicely. I think you know who I am right?" he said holding out his hand which Naruto shook, smiling

"Yep son of the white fang Sakumo Hatake. One of the last three known Sharingan user's in the world, and was once both the student and apprentice to the Yondaime, who just so happens to be my dad." He said

"Right on the money just like your dad. But the reason why I came here is because Hokage-sama wanted me to tell you that me and your girlfriend over there (He said pointing at Hinata who was blushing since this would mark them being together for a year) will be apart of this. He said it had something to do with a huge change." He said shrugging his shoulders as Naruto nodded. They both disappeared in puffs of black and white smoke but with Naruto holding Hinata

(Kage's office – 3:00pm)

They appeared in his room three seconds to see Sarutobi with Jaraiya holding a box in front of them

(Aww) Kakashi, Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan good to see that you're here. Now I bet your wondering why you're here?" he said with everyone nodding as they took they're seats but Hinata choice to seat on Naruto's lap "Well then first we'll start with you Naruto. Since your graduating next month I decided to give you and your cousin an early graduation gift." He said as he handed Naruto a pair of keys "those are the keys to your fathers estates we'll go there after we finish this. Kakashi you know what this is right?" he asked with Kakashi nodding

"yes that's my fathers sword, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I believe you are ready to wield it and take on your fathers name as the white fang." He said with Kakashi's eyes widening. He always wanted to use that blade just to continue the name of his father. He wanted to regain the honor that was stolen from his father and truly take on the name of white fang. It's seems that now he can

"Now the reason why I held on to it is because your father wanted to let your feelings on his death wavier to a point where you would be mature enough to hold onto it. This sword his a lot of abilities and power's which I know you can use. The abilities are written on this scroll." He said handing Kakashi the box contain his new sword and the scroll contain it's abilities.

"Okay lets go check it out" he said getting up

(AN: okay I really don't feel like doing this so it's basically a mansion with Nice things and shit we can't afford. A clean backyard and no neighbors, the house is near Hinata's so they could get some any time they want and an area to train. The end result is Lee, Kakashi, and Jaraiya moving in)

(Time skip – graduation exam – 1:00p.m)

Naruto and His crew was sitting down and eating lunch. They knew they would graduate since it wasn't that hard so they were okay with being a little cocky right now. When the time came for them to take they're test they came up with a game plan. They wanted to make sure they would be on the same team so Shikamaru and Chouji decided to use the regular clone technique instead of the shadow clone since they wanted their skills to be revealed after they graduated. The day ended with Naruto being given the name Top Rookie of the year and Hinata being named Top Female Rookie of the year since they did advanced versions of the required techniques. For the substitution part they used a mud clone, for the transformation part they used the sexy jutsu where Naruto turned into a nude woman which made the guys and some girls get instant nose bleeds and Hinata turning into a nude man making the girls and some of the guys get nose bleeds, but when it came to clone there was no competition. Naruto and Hinata made 300 clones, yeah I think they passed

(later that night)

Naruto heard that the forbidden scroll was stolen by his former sensei about three hours ago and was now running through the woods with his big brother figure Iruka Umino running with. They knew he was going to do this because he tried to get one of the kids that failed to get it for him but it backfired when the boy's parents told him that he could no longer go to the academy. So it was later when the scroll was stolen that they knew where he would go. So now they were running towards the old shack in the woods that Naruto and his gang use as a hideout or where Naruto and Hinata makeout.

They arrived at the area to see Mizuki holding the scroll with a smug smirk on his face like he expected them

"(Ahh) if it isn't my good friend Iruka and the demon. Looks like I'll have not only power but be crowned the hero of this village for killing the demon." He said as he took out a fuma shuriken thinking that he would kill Naruto

"Hey Naruto you wanna kill him or can I?" asked Iruka. He had a new Jutsu that he wanted to try out

"(Naw) save your strength for a better opponent but if you want I'll let you take the credit." He said with Iruka nodding "Okay. But you take half, I don't want to take the credit of something I didn't do." He said as he walked forward. Mizuki was smirking, it seem that the demon wanted to die first

"So demon you want to die? Well I grant your wish. Any last words?" he asked as he prepared to launch the shuriken

"Yeah I got some. I'm going to count to five, you can do whatever you want eat, sleep, read a playboy whatever, but when I finish you'll be dead." He said as he closed his eyes and transferred chakra into them

"One" he said as he held up his right arm and placed his left Index and middle fingers over the bandages wrapped around his wrist. Mizuki kept his ground and thought that whatever the blonde was doing wouldn't help since he would be dead after he finished counting

"Two" he said as he cut off the bandages with his wind chakra showing off his black dragon tattoo. Mizuki got a little scared but thought nothing of it as he stood his ground

"Three" he said as he opened his eyes to reveal his Fantoumugan to Mizuki.

'What the? He has the Sharingan.' He thought as he saw the tomes fuse until it looked like one big pupil. He watched as the Tattoo was covered in black fire that started to look like a dragon

"Four" he said as he brought his arm back. Mizuki threw the shuriken with all his might hoping that it would kill Naruto before he even had a chance to use whatever technique he was preparing. To bad for him his time was up

"Five. **Akuma Katon: Kurogani Enkou no Ryuuza (Demonic Fire Release: Dragon of the Darkness Flame)**" he yelled as he trusted his arm foreword. Iruka watched in silent awe and fear. Awe because he never seen a technique like this and was amazed at the creativity of his former student (Just for the record Naruto hasn't told him about Dragona or his Fantoumugan so he will think Naruto made this for now) and Fear because he knew that if one thing he'll never disobey is that you don't fuck with Naruto

The dark fire formed a dragon which flew directly through the shuriken like a hot knife through butter and hit Mizuki dead on who was frozen in fear. The dragon lifted him in mid air and placed him against a tree. He screamed in pain as he felt himself being incarcerated by this mysterious.

'That damn demon why didn't he die all those years ago. Wait a minute I remember now'

(Flashback)

A mob of people could be seen around a beaten four year old Naruto. As one of the Shinobi who was apart of the mob was preparing to strike the final blow a hand stopped her. It was the leader of the mob Mizuki who was looking at the woman with an evil smirk

"Wait let's spare him" said Mizuki getting gasp from the rest of the villagers around him

"Hold on Mizuki this is the demon right here in front of us ready to be killed and you want to spare him why?" said the Chuunin

"No Mikira if we kill him now we'll get the Hokage on our ass. Besides this way we can keep attacking him whenever we please." He said with both Mikira and Mizuki smirking and looking at a still Blooded Naruto who had a look of fear in his eyes

"look here demon we'll spare you this time but know this one day you will die." He said laughing evilly as Naruto lost consciousness.

Mizuki and the rest of the Shinobi that was apart of the mob ran off with the civilians getting caught by the Anbu and the Sandaime. Mizuki was smirking thinking of the ways to torture Naruto. After all there was noway he can get killed by him right?

(End Flashback)

'I don't believe it I could have Killed Him that day. I let him live, I let him get stronger, I let him Go' those were his last thoughts as he screamed until his voice just disappeared. When Naruto cut off the power to the Dragon he saw that the only thing left of Mizuki was a black scorch mark.

Naruto picked up the scroll and He and Iruka left the area, Well not before they pissed on Mizuki's ashes

AN: there you go number nine is up and running. Now I know that this one may not be as good but hey you got a new chapter. Anyway I won't be updating once next time for I will try to get you a double update next time which will be the Team meeting and the entire wave arc done in one chapter. I don't want to write more then one chapter of that so please try and be patient since it will defiantly take a longer time. Also let this be Known that I'm taking over VFsnake's challenge if you want to know what it is it's in his profile but don't expect anything from that because I'm completely changing the whole thing but still keeping it the way he wanted it done. And before you say anything yes UzumakiSakuraDragon was the one that wrote it before but he couldn't finish it because he way to far back in both Kushina's and Minato's history instead of starting the fucking story in the timeline VFsnake said to start in

By the way for those that are wondering That last scene is from Coolre's revenge when Cooler remembered that he was the reason why frieza was dead and he followed the same fate at the hands of the same man

Until Next time

Peace


	10. My test

Hey before I start this story I gotta ask this question. Why do you Hate Kakashi? I've read some fics where he's just fucking asshole and I just don't understand why. Now most of you think I'm giving him a break because of Shippuden well I can tell you that is Bullshit. I give Kakashi a break because I don't see where I can bash him. Now for the people that do I see three reasons why you do and I'll point it out

1st Kakashi didn't teach Naruto anything before Shippuden

Wrong Kakashi did teach Naruto three things in fact. He taught him tree walking, the Earth style: Head hunter Jutsu, and the 1000 years of death move. Now the first one you might say he didn't give him any pointers well guess what he didn't help Sasuke and it took him all day. Now the head hunter Jutsu could only be taught by Kakashi why because the only Teachers he had was Kakashi, Ebisu, and Jaraiya. All Ebisu taught him was how to walk on water and all Jaraiya taught him was the damn summoning Jutsu so Kakashi had to be the one to teach him that

2nd Kakashi took more time to train Sasuke then Naruto

Bullshit. First of all if we were paying attention we would have seen Jaraiya telling Kakashi to only worry about Sasuke and if you remember Kakashi has the sharingan meaning only he can teach Sasuke how to use it. Plus add the fact that he was fighting Garra in the chuunin exam so Kakashi had to teach him how to a least beat Garra

3rd Kakashi hates Naruto due to the yondaime's death

Once again that is completely stupid. First of all if he hated Naruto the kid would be dead. Why? Because he was a fucking Anbu captain he could have just silt Naruto's throat and instantly kill him. No instead he choose to help Naruto because he had more then one chance to kill the blonde, Hell he could have killed Naruto at the valley of the end where Naruto was Hello? Unconscious

So after this don't even think of doing a Kakashi bashing story or make him an asshole with these three reasons Now let it rock

Disclaimer: Bull

Naruto and Hinata walked in smiling. Hinata had a small limp and Naruto left shoulder hurt a little bit meaning they had a night to remember. They both knew they were always going to be together (Hint: Me) so they decided to do the one thing that is both pleasure and makes a great movie. They walked up to the back of the room but Naruto was shocked to see that the bastard that he thought was still in the hospital was right there in his seat glaring daggers at him. The medical core must have been hard at work to restore they're precious Uchiha since they probable thought that he was the pride and strength of this village so he has to be in tip top shape at all times

'Those Bastards went straight to work on him as soon as his arrogant ass entered the hospital. I'll be sure to pay them a visit a teach them the difference between Babying and Helping' he thought as he sat next to Hinata. Ten minutes later Sakura came in running with Ino right Behind her

"I GOT HERE FIRST" they both yelled at the same time

"NO I DID FOREHEAD GIRL/INO-BUNTA" they said as they rushed to sit next to Sasuke only to get in an argument about the seat that is until Naruto felt like giving Sasuke a break for once and got up. The girls were to distracted to notice that Naruto and Hinata sit down next to Sasuke and all though they didn't hear it well enough they thought they heard him say something that he would say to anyone

"Thank you" he said

After about ten minutes they finally noticed that the seat was taken but each gave a different reaction one was bristling in rage and one was blushing. The blonde was surprised by this since he never would have thought that Ino yamanaka would ever like him though he had to admit she was very beautiful, maybe he ask her out one day but wanted to ask Hinata first since she would be the one to decide who get's in or not

"Naruto what do you think your doing? You got some nerve bothering Sasuke." She said as the rest of the girls backed away. This was something they did not want to be around to see. Naruto then smiled at her

"Hey flat chest do you like masks?" he asked which got him a weird look. As quickly as it happened Naruto punched her in the head so hard it broke the skin causing it to bleed. She grabbed her head as the pain started to kick in and she walked back into the empty desk next to Kiba who was laughing his ass off

"There you go a crimson mask." He said as he gave a treat to Akamaru who was laying down on his lap since Kiba allowed it. He and Kiba were always on good terms and while they weren't the best of friends they knew they could trust one another and in this case Akamaru counted to.

Iruka walked in "SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP. It's time for you to learn who team you'll be on. Now every three teams I call will meet together with their respective sensei and wait together for each one to pick up." He said as he read the names on the clipboard

(Okay you know there is absolutely no point in this so I'll just say the obvious characters who you know will pass.)

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno…." He was cut off by a loud "YEAH!! TAKE THAT INO-BUNTA" "and Kiba Inuzukai" he said with sakura yelling "NO PLEASE NOT DOG-BOY" "under Kakashi Hatake"

"Team 8 will be Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Shino Aburame under Kurenai Yuhi " imagine everyone surprise when Shino and Chouji slapped hands and Ino yelled "NO I WANTED TO BE ON HIS TEAM NOT WITH BUG AND FOOD BOY" which resulted in a glare from both of her new teammates. Though people thought when she was referring to him they thought she meant Sasuke but the smart ones (excluding Sakura) knew she meant Naruto. It wasn't a huge secret that she liked Naruto because she kinda showed that she did during the last year when she would blush each time she saw the Blonde but now her only chance of getting Naruto to breakup with Hinata and go out with her. Naruto looked at Hinata who nodded to him indicating that she was okay with him choosing her to be in his harem.

After the buzz went down Iruka continued "There will be No new team nine since the previous one is still in circulation so we will skip that one" he said as he scrolled down to the next one

"Team 10 will be Naruto Kazama, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara under Anko Mitirashi" he said with Naruto going "YEAH"

The rest were a bunch of nobody's. Although he didn't care about the gennin called it was their sensei's that made him curious "Team 11's sensei will be Hayate Gekou, team 12's sensei will be Genma Shiratori, and team 13's sensei will be Katsumi Yamada" Said Iruka as he finished his announcement and with Naruto standing up getting everyone's attention

"This call's for a victory tune" he said as he picked up Sasuke and threw him into the back of the room and pulled out a scroll. He opened it and a karaoke machine appeared. He grab the M.I.C and spoke

"Okay guys this is for the ladies" he said which got the girls cheering and forming a ring around him while picked Hinata up on top of the desk. He pressed play and a low guitar sound came out

Yeah. Lets get real comfortable  
Lay back  
What  
Lemmie tell you what i'm thinkin'  
Look

Verse one  
We known each other  
For some time  
I think it's time (sorry baby)  
I been havin' visions  
Fantasies (Fantasies)  
Am I out of line

Chorus

Just back into it  
And let it touch (touch)  
Come on and move  
And let it touch (touch)  
We cannot lose  
Just let it touch (touch)  
I will be true  
Come on and let it touch

Talking

I see you naked  
i'm bout to do it with the lights on (hold on)  
Keep the lights on. (wait)  
Your right wit me next to my bed  
Givin me head laughs

Verse two

Me eyes have seen  
Nothin like you  
Wanna bite you  
So Sweet  
Not tryna be  
Disrespectful  
But I just want to get you

Chorus

Just back into it  
And let it touch (touch)  
Come on and move  
And let it touch (touch)  
We cannot lose  
Just let it touch (touch)  
I will be true  
Come on and let it touch

Talking

When you walk in  
In your sexy lingire  
In the middle of the doorway  
(keep the lights on)  
You know what i'm sayin  
Ima take it off slowly  
Peel you like a banana

Break  
Oh baby by the way (Oh baby by the way)  
Tell me no I want you (tell me no I want you)  
Cause you know at the end of the day (Cause you know at the end of the day)  
Everything is up to you (Everything...yeah right)

Chorus

Just back into it  
And let it touch (touch)  
Come on and move  
And let it touch (touch)  
We cannot lose  
Just let it touch (touch)  
I will be true  
Come on and let it touch

Talking

Yeah  
Now we close to the end  
Keep the lights on (wait a minute)  
I'm comin' to you (real slow)  
Yo  
Yo Everybody  
How you feelin out there?  
I wanna thank ya'll  
For partying with me. Yeah  
Oh yeah  
You can turn the lights off now.  
Peace!

Naruto finished. All the girls yelled at seeing Naruto without his shirt on showing off his bare chest. They also loved the way he danced like Omarion did in the video with Hinata who was getting gawked at by the guys and some cursing that Naruto would get so lucky to get a girl that hot. Now everyone wanted an encore so Naruto decided to please them by giving them another one. He pressed play again and a low piano tempo played

Uh 112…uh

Oh baby, baby, baby

Chorus  
Papa comin' over to give u that raw  
Favorite position is from the backdoor  
Girl you know the drill don't ask no questions  
You already know

Verse 1  
Tonight's the night girl  
I'm trying to give u that thing to make u say  
From the kitchen floor down to the fireplace  
Incense burning your body is talking that shit to me  
Cancel that phone only sound i'm tryin' 2 hear is your moan  
you riding topless no panties on  
And I've been thinking bout this all day long  
If you're givin' me the fire dough

Chorus 2X

Papa comin' over to give u that raw  
Favorite position is from the backdoor  
Girl you know the drill don't ask no questions  
You already know

Verse 2  
Is your girl shanay home (Yes)  
Call her up and tell her its bout to be on (Yes)  
Tell her don't show if it ain't heels and thongs (Yes)  
I can already see it, oh what a feeling  
Just (Yes), you get jealous if I hit that too hard (Yes)  
Cuz you come first, you know you're my heart (Yes)  
Cuz it will always be yours  
Girl I'm bout to turn you out

Chorus 2X

Papa comin' over to give u that raw  
Favorite position is from the backdoor  
Girl you know the drill don't ask no questions  
You already know

Verse 3  
You know just how I like to see it (You know just how I like to see it)  
You know just how I (how I)  
You already know  
You know I like to go down (I love it when you go down)  
And you know I won't stop until you get it  
Oh oh, you already know (You already knooow)

Chorus 4x

Papa comin' over to give u that raw  
Favorite position is from the backdoor  
Girl you know the drill don't ask no questions  
You already know

Naruto finished with everyone cheering widely again so he decided to do one more.

"Okay for this last one I'll need two of my DX members for this" he said as Chouji and Shikamaru stood up on the desk. They pressed play a good beat played

Chouji  
Sh-sh-sh-shady  
Aftermath, haha  
D-D-D-D-DX!, haha

Chouji  
First we came here to set this party off right  
Let's bounce tonight  
And if they don't let us in through the front  
We'll come through the side  
Cuz i don't ever wanna leave the game without  
At least saying goodbye  
So all my people on the left, all my people on the right  
Scream one last time

Naruto  
Get your ass up for the doctor  
One more time, get your ass up for the doctor  
Come on now, here we go  
Cliff hanger, it's another club banger  
Got you hangin' on the edge of your seat  
Get on down

Shikamaru  
Times up, games over, you lose, I win  
'bout to show these knuckleheads how to do this here  
Ooh yeah, new year, next phase, begin  
Look who's got you goin' crazy again  
I'm a trend, I set one every time I'm in  
I go out and just come back full circle again  
You a fad, that means your something that we already had  
But once you're gone, you don't come back, too bad

Naruto  
You're off the map now, radar can't even find you  
We stay on the grind, you slip, we out-grind you  
You walk around mad, you let your anger blind you  
We walk around just playin' the violin behind you  
Enough with all the pissin' and moanin', whinin' and bitchin'  
Sit and observe, listen, you'll learn if you pay attention  
Why ten multi-platinum albums later, three diamond  
World-wide, we're on the charts with a bullet and still climbin'

Chouji

First we came here to set this party off right  
Let's bounce tonight  
And if they don't let us in through the front  
We'll come through the side  
Cuz i don't ever wanna leave the game without  
At least saying goodbye  
So all my people on the left, all my people on the right  
Scream one last time

Naruto  
When dr. dre say crunk, you will get it crunk, get it crunk  
Crunk, crunk, crunk  
And when 50 cent says jump, you get on what and jump  
Jump, jump, jump, jump

Shikamaru  
The buzz is tremendous, we drop you all to sense it  
I don't gotta promote it for you to know that doc is off the benches

Naruto  
We keep the party rockin' off the henges  
We ain't showin' off, we just goin' off popular consensus

Shikamaru  
But critics say that Doc is soft, Doc is talk  
Doc is all washed up, knock it off  
Who the fuck is Doc impressin'?  
Doc is this, Doc is that, you got the wrong impression  
You must be on the cock of Doc, cuz Doc left you all guessin'  
So DJ take the needle and just drop it on the record (what)  
We gon' have this mutherfucker hoppin' in a second (bump bump)  
That's why we always save the best cut last  
To make you scratch and itch for it like fresh cut grass

Naruto  
Cuz we done swam with the sharks, wrestle with alligators  
Spoke to a generation of angry teenagers  
Whom if it wasn't for rap to bridge the gap  
Maybe raised to be racist  
Who may have never got to see our faces  
Grace the cover of Rolling Stone pages  
Broke down barriers of language and races  
Just call on the cape crusaders  
And leave it to me and Dre to pass the mic  
And we can play the back and forth all day  
Like the hot potato game, thats why we came to

Chouji

First we came here to set this party off right  
Let's bounce tonight  
And if they don't let us in through the front  
We'll come through the side  
Cuz i don't ever wanna leave the game without  
At least saying goodbye  
So all my people on the left, all my people on the right  
Scream one last time

Naruto  
Chouji, come on!

Chouji  
Bounce now, hands up, you know how we do  
We make the club jump everywhere we go  
It's no secret, everybody know  
When Dre's involved, there's plenty money involved

Shikamaru  
And plenty honey's involved, the sunny Sunday's and palm trees  
Cali, everyday it's just another party from the valley's  
All the way to them 8 Mile alleys, let's rally

Naruto  
Hands up for the grand finale  
Now raise up out your seat, Dre is about to speak  
Blaze a pound of weed six days up out the week

Shikamaru  
You could catch me in the studio bangin' out the beats to  
Provide you with the heat that keep blazin' out your speaker

Naruto  
So nervous, ain't never cuz Shady Aftermath together  
Along with DX Records presents the return of the-the Doc (and Shady)  
No one could do it better  
We tear the club up and leave without a strand of evidence and uh

Chouji 4x

First we came here to set this party off right  
Let's bounce tonight  
And if they don't let us in through the front  
We'll come through the side  
Cuz i don't ever wanna leave the game without  
At least saying goodbye  
So all my people on the left, all my people on the right  
Scream one last time

After that they let other people take the M.I.C and start singing while having a party the likes of which the Academy has never seen

(Meanwhile)

Sarutobi was watching the whole thing in his office through his crystal ball with the sensei's watching as well. The guys were surprised at how popular the blonde was but the girls were licking their lips like they wanted something from him. One of them in particular was glad to see that she had him on her team so she would get a better chance then her best friend did even though they agreed that they would share him

(By the way I'm just going to say this. Kurenai is 21 and Anko is 20 in this story so they can get a crush on someone younger then them. By the way yes Kurenai does like Naruto since I'm going to make her love sex as much as Anko though she chooses her men wisely)

(Back to the party)

After about a good four hours of partying everyone went with their new teammates just to talk while DX went to go get a bite to eat at Naruto's spot Ichraku's ramen which was now bigger then it used to be. Ever since Naruto returned he single handedly put their stocks through the roof and as a reward Tenchi allowed him to get a free meal anytime he wants during any month. Naruto would only use that if he had his usual DX meeting there who was more then happy to allow.

To pay them Back Naruto suggested that they place more items on the menu like Dango, Rice, Red bean soup, rice, you know good stuff which also spiked their sales up a notch so now they held a small restaurant in an area near the academy which also help them out greatly. But they didn't go there just to eat they also went there to plan out many pranks with a vast majority revolving around Sasuke. They would have to say that their favorites was one where they airbrushed Sasuke's head over a half naked Hinata and made posters and placed them around the entire village saying 'this is the real me'. Sasuke wasn't seen around the village for two weeks after that though what Naruto loved was when he had all of his fangirls come to him thinking that Sasuke had something big to tell

(Flashback)

"Okay it's almost time you guys ready?" he said with everyone else nodding. About twenty seconds later a large group of Fangirls could be seen running. Fast

They stopped they saw Naruto and their leader Sakura stepped up "Naruto-baka get out of the way we are here to see Sasuke-kun" she said with Naruto giggling

"Really? And what is it that would make you run here?" asked Naruto as he made a silent signal to Shikamaru who already started his technique and was now holding the girls shadows

"If you must know since he is hotter and smarter then you, he said that he wanted us to come here so that he would finally end his charade of playing hard to get and pick one of us to be his girlfriend." She said blushing along with the rest of the girls which got Naruto laughing

"(Aw) wait a minute I forgot to tell you something, he came by and told me to tell you two things." He said which made the girls curious

"What did he say?" asked Sakura

"Okay he said April fools and that he was gay." He said smiling which got the girls angry that he would play with they're emotions like that. Well I guess it's time for a little payback

"That's it we're going to kill you here and now." She said as she charged forward but found that she couldn't move

"Oh yeah I forgot to say Kage mane no jutsu (Shadow possession Technique) success and that this is a trap, NOW" he yelled as His crew jump out of the trees they were hiding in holding buckets of water and many bottles of green hair dye. Naruto then held out a pair of scissors getting the girls to look scared

"You wouldn't." Sakura said with Naruto laughing

"Oh yes I would. I know all about that rumor saying that Sasuke liked girls with long hair so where going to give you an extreme hair makeover. Guy please prepare them for the cuts." He said with Chouji pulling out a small bowl and walking up to Sakura who looked really scared

"No don't do this. I need my hair to impress Sasuke." Sakura said only for Chouji to laugh and place the bowl on her head and Naruto started to cut around the bowl

"Sorry. I told you not to fuck with me." He said as he cut her hair until he cut the last strip off. When he took the bowl off her head the guys started laughing they're asses off. The hair that she had been growing for about four years was now completely gone leaving behind a bowl shapped cut. After about an hour of cutting all twenty of the girls now sported bowl cuts but the worst was yet to come

"Now then that looks better right babe?" He said with Hinata nodding and stroking her hair in front of the girls who were now crying at how long hers was and that she would win Sasuke since she's obviously just using Naruto to bait him and make him hers

"Yeah. But I think it needs a little color." She said with Naruto nodding

"Your right Chouji, Shino prepare the water and Hair dye." He said as they got it ready. Two hours later after many hours of work they finaly got it down. All the girls now had algae green hair with light orange letters that said DX but Sakura was different. Her hair was now rainbow colored in layers. The colors went in this order, Light red, Baby Blue, Lime green, Dark yellow, Dark orange, Jet black, and House white with pink letters saying 'I got no tits and I like to have sex with cats' in the back and pink letters in the front saying 'DX'

"Well now that you have new looks we shall be on our way." He said as he and Hinata disappeared in a puff of black smoke, Shino in a tornado of bug, and Chouji going through the ground. When the girls saw that they were released they tried to attack Shikamaru as a way of saying they attacked one of their own but he puffed out of existence but left behind a scroll. The newly rainbow hair colored girl picked up the scroll and read it

'P.S if your reading this then that means you tried to kill Shika so I made a shodow clone and had him transform into shikamaru and walk behind to make you think he was there. Also don't try to use the transformation jutsu because the hair dye contain a special material that drains chakra. You'll only have enough to live on but you won't be able to use any jutsu until the hair dye can be removed in about (Hmm) a month. So see you guys tomorrow my little light bulbs and oh yeah this message will self destruct'

and just like that the paper exploded with the girls bristling in rage. Naruto will pay dearly for this but first they had to reach home before people saw them. They ran as fast as they could but people still saw them and was laughing they're asses off but laughed even more when they saw the DX sign on their hair do. They may hate the blonde but loved him for his since of humor. If anything they were glad he came back for that

(End flashback)

We now find the blonde with his team, 7 and 8 all waiting for their tardy sensei's who were now about an hour late. It wasn't like they cared that they were late but it was due to Sakura's constant nagging and trying to get Sasuke to talk to her. So to pass time Naruto pulled out a deck of cards

"Hey who here wants to play" asked Naruto which caught the attention of everyone except for Sasuke who was to busy thinking on ways to get information on Naruto that would help him win the next time they fought. In a years worth time the only thing he knew about the blonde was that he was stronger then him, loved ramen, and was dating Hinata the girl that he liked and wanted for himself. He felt that in order for him to become superior over the blonde he would have to train his own ass to the ground, unlock his fabled bloodline, and gain amazing amounts of power that the blonde possess but in order to do that he would need to learn all of his secrets and the way he obtained his power to finally become what he is said to be, the strongest being on earth

"Hey what are you guys doing our sensei's could be here any minute. Put those away" shouted the pink banshee with Naruto looking at her for a second and looking at Hinata

"Did you understand what that thing said? I don't speak howler monkey." He said getting laughs from the group and smoke coming from the pink haired banshee

"well what's the game?" asked Shikamaru

"Strip poker." He said which got weird looks from everyone and wide eyes from Sakura and Sasuke who were watching the whole thing

(Two hours later)

It was a hot game alright as the only ones left in the game were Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru. Everyone else was standing near the window with their cloths still off but had a Genjutsu over the private area which made it look like smoke was around it. Naruto was down to his wife beater T-shirt and boxers, Hinata was down to her white bra and thong set and Ino was down to her bra and panties set

"Aces high" stated Ino as she threw down her Ace of clubs and two of Diamonds

"Two pair" said Hinata showing her seven of clubs and Ace of spades. They looked at Naruto who had a confused look

"Hey shikamaru what's that thing you do after you go to the bathroom." He asked with everyone getting sweat drops behind there heads

"(Um) I think you flush Naruto." He said with Naruto nodding his head

"That's convenient because that's what I have" he said showing his ten of covers and King of hearts "Ladies strip to your under garments and show me the goods" he said with the girls sighing and reaching for their bras which made all the guys including Sasuke, which was a huge surprise for them 'Maybe he's just faking it?' and was about t o pull them down until the door opened and in walked their sensei's who were real surprised to see this. The girls quickly put their cloths back on which made the guys glare at Kakashi who looked confused

"What?" he asked

"BLASPEMY" yelled Naruto as he pulled out a vial of white liquid and threw at Kakashi's face which made the masked man fall on the ground screaming in agony and grabing his burning face

(Meanwhile)

A scientist opened a package that he thought contained his Hydrogen peroxide. He opened it and saw the it was a small vial that was black and had a white cross on the front

"Holy Water?" he said with confusion in his voice "where's that acid I ordered?"

(Back to the crew)

Team seven, eight, and ten were on the roof of the academy. Waiting for their sensei's

"Okay everyone now that you guys are teams let's have a little introduction. Tell us your name, things you like, things you hate, Hobbies and your Dreams for the future" said Kakashi who was still getting glared at by the guys. Everyone knew what to say Except Sakura who raised her hand

" Well why don't you go first so we can get the idea." She said which made Naruto groin

"It's simple dumbass he said say your name, what you like and hate, and your dream. If it's okay can I start first I don't want to be here any longer then I have to." Said Naruto with Kakashi nodding

"Alright Fox prince you go first." Said Kakashi with Naruto nodding

"Okay My name is Naruto Kazama, what I like is training, my girlfriend, my cousin Lee Kazama, my fox summons, Ramen, making new Jutsu and a certain princess. The things I hate are that faggot over there, a certain tittyless banshee, the three minutes it takes to cook ramen and a certain snake ninja who name rhymes with sorochimaru, my dreams for the future is to resurrect my clans and be the as strong like my dad was." He said which made Kakashi beam at him along with the rest except for Sakura and Sasuke who did something unbelievable. They laughed

"Oh man that was good dobe you should be a comedian. Like you'll be stronger then me." He said laughing along with Sakura who saw this as away to get a little payback in so she spoke

"Yeah you couldn't even make a simply clone much less be strong Dobe." She said only to feel a strong mass of killing intent from everyone on top of the roof. Naruto in particular appeared in front of them and held them by there necks and held them against the ledge

"What was that idiots?" he asked with them shaking their heads saying that they said nothing

(AN: okay I don't feel like doing the rest of them because I need to write out their test so lets fast forward to the test that Anko set up for her team)

(Training area

Naruto stood in front of the area that his sensei told him to meet her. He saw that he was the first one there so he decided to work on his control over his bloodline. He transformed into his fallen form and used a technique that came with the power

"Calling of the demon blades. The mighty power in which make the world freeze. I call thee Oniseki: sword of hells gatekeeper" he said as he felt something, a power that felt evil yet warm at the same time. The blade he called on came out of the ground showing off a large 6ft red murasame blade that black flames around the blade and had a staff pole with Bat wing's as the hand guard. Naruto picked up the blade and felt himself changing. He felt his retsu change into pure yokai and a red veil surrounded him looking like a fox. His black angel wings turned into bat wings and he felt his fantoumugan awaken and sorta altering a little.

After that was all done he quickly made an ice mirror and looked at his reflection. He had his fantoumugan but the whites surrounding his eye was black with a red mist escaping them. His whisker-like marks were now as defined as Kyuubi but were now completely red. Bu the huge shocker was his hair. His blonde hair with multi-colored tips was now completely red with black tip.

'What is all this?' he thought

"**This kit is your devil form**" said Kyuubi

'My devil form?' he thought with Kyuubi nodding her head

"**Yes. You see your bloodline has a connection to hell meaning you can use hell chakra, summon hell being, and use the hell gatekeepers sword. But Naruto-kun your father didn't give you the full truth about this bloodline. He told you that this power had a connection to hell but it also has a connection to heaven, meaning you to can use heaven chakra, summon angels, and use the sword of heavens gatekeeper. Try to summon that blade but seal that blade up. Your not ready to use either blade so I'll detrimine when you are ready.**" She said with Naruto mentally nodding and sealing the blade up. He felt his new power disappear until he was back to his normal fallen form. He decided to summon the sword of heaven

"calling of the ancients. Secret blade once wielded by the very gods themselves. I summon you now Tenseki: sword of heavens gatekeeper." He yelled. A pure white light flashed around Naruto as a white double-sided 6ft sword fell from the sky onto the blondes hands. Naruto saw that this blade also had a staff pole with angel wings as its hand guard. He grab the blade and he once again felt himself transforming again but strangly his fantoumugan left him and his retsu became stronger then his youkai. He looked at his ice mirror and saw that he changed again

The first noticeable thing about him was that his angel wings was now pure white. His hair was blonde but with silver tips that looked like it dominated more. His eyes were the usual blue but had no silt but had blue mist escaping them. He also saw that his whisker-like marks were gone.

'Now I take it that this is my angel form' thought Naruto

"**Yes Naruto-kun. This is your angel form. The reason why you lost your demonic features is because this blade does that, it represses demonic powers. Now here is something you can know about the blade. Other people can wield it.**" She said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

'Really? how?' he thought

"**Well as you already learned the Oniseki blade can only be wielded by those that have contact with demons or have demon like powers so basically either a person who contain's a biju or is a descendant from demons can weild the blade. The Tenseki however is different. It can only be wielded by those that are pure of heart meaning they regret doing things like killing someone that was innocent or the killing of those that were guilty of commiting crimes they falsely accused someone of. Naturally you apply but I think your girlfriend can hold it.**" Said Kyuubi with Naruto raising an eyebrow

'Wait wouldn't that kill her?' asked Naruto with Kyuubi mentally shaking her head

"**No this blade can only kill the guilty never the innocent. The innocent however can be resurrected by this sword since it's power was blended trough life. So the chances of your girlfriend dying is very slim"** said Kyuubi

(Okay quick question. Besides Hinata who should wield this blade. I already got the hell blade set and ready it's the heaven I need help with)

Naruto mentally nodded as he sealed away his other blade and felt himself returning to normal. He then went into a meditative position and started to meditate. Twenty minutes later Hinata came into the clearing Naruto was at and saw that he was meditating. She didn't want to wake him so she decided to meditate with him. Thirty minutes later Shikamaru arrived and saw his friends and thought since you can't beat'em join'em so he to decided to meditate with them. An hour later and Anko showed up and saw her students meditate together really made her glad she had this kind of team. They didn't fight only made joke about each other, they didn't have a rivalry only athletic challenges, they didn't hate each other only a friendship that's lasted for a good two years meaning she really got lucky but felt sorry for Kakashi since he's got a brat and his shallow fangirl who looked like she would never break out of that trance

"It's good to see that all three of you are here early. Good way to make a first impression. Now it's time for your exam and I decided to let it be your choice." She said holding out a red card and a blue card

(Think. It's from the matrix)

"What do we have to do. Pick one of the cards?" asked Shikamaru with Anko nodding

"Yes the blue card is the test of strength while the red card is a test of knowledge. Both exams are extremely hard but one is harder then the other. So which one do you want?" she asked. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata huddled up and dicussed what they should do. After about thirty minutes of planning they decided

"We shall take the red card." Said Naruto with Anko nodding and handing it to them. She then explained what to do for the test

"Okay this is how the test of knowledge works. This team shall specialize in Assassinations and sabotage. The test you chose was the test of sabotage so you will be required to do the following." She said taking in a deep breath before continuing "You are to infiltrate and sabotage team 7's test which is the bell test. You are to go there and fight three of that four man team but hears the catch one of them is on your side and knows of your attentions if you fight the wrong one you'll fail got it?" she said with them grinning deeply already knowing who was the good guy. They knew immediately that Sasuke and Sakura were out so that left Kakashi and Kiba. While Kiba was cool he would sometimes act like a jackass to them so that left Kakashi since he never had any ill feelings to Naruto because he smiled at him yesterday

"Alright let's go. Hurry though Because Kakashi would arrive there in about ten minutes" she said with her team nodding and following her

(Twenty minutes later)

They arrived at the location where team 7 was located and heard what sounded like shouting. Anko then debriefed them on what to do and said that they must stay there until she gives a signal that said they could leave. They nodded and ran into the area to see Sasuke fighting Kakashi. They saw him doing okay against a jounnin but it looked like the masked man wasn't even trying to fight back.

They saw Sasuke making some seals and shouted "**Katon:** **Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire release: Grand fireball technique)** and fire a huge fireball at Kakashi who saw the move coming from a mile away. The Fireball hit him dead on and Sasuke smirked. He had defeated a Jounnin level shinobi so that meant that he was one step closer to Naruto's level, or so he thought. When the fireball disappeared he saw a large hole in the ground. Before he could say "OH SHIT" Kakashi's hand came out of the ground screaming "**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no jutsu (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique)** and pulled Sasuke's body down but kept his head above ground. Kakashi then came out from the ground giving Sasuke an eye smile

"Now, Now did you truly believe you had me or was that just an over confidence thing?" he asked with Sasuke trying to get out of the ground but no avail

"Shut up and get me out of here. I got to pass this exam so I can beat that dobe." He said still struggling to get out

"Really? And what makes him a dobe? After all he did beat you 20 times in a row and sent your sorry ass to the hospital eleven times. You really should give up trying to beat him and try to get a hobby." Kakashi said pulling out his favorite novel.

"And what makes him better then me? I'm an Uchiha, a natural born genius while is from some loser clan that no one has ever heard of. So what makes him better then me?" Sasuke asked trying to keep his anger down

"Well first thing he's better then you at a personality level and the fact that he has a girlfriend, a group of friends and lost his virginity three nights ago helps. But the fact of the matter is that you don't seem to get what Naruto has been trying to tell you but you keep acting like an idiot and thinking that each time he beat you was a fluke you keep failing to see that he's been telling you to change who you are and stop being so power hungry you won't gain a damn thing that way. Right Naruto?" he said with Naruto appearing from the tree lines further enraging Sasuke since he was there and he didn't detect him.

"Hey Kakashi how's it going man?" he said shaking the mans hand

"Been better so you hear for the test?" he asked with Naruto nodding "Well don't worry about me I won't get in the way. Have fun." He said disappearing and with Naruto now looking at Sasuke who was glaring daggers at him though the blonde had a extremely bored look on his face

"So Dead last how are doing in the ground there?" asked Naruto which made Sasuke bristle in rage

"How dare you just stand there looking at me, I command you to release me from this and fight me." Said Sasuke with Anger in his voice. Naruto walked up him

"Sure I'll help you." He said as he grabbed Sasuke by his hair and started to pull him up, slowly. Sasuke felt his skin get scratch once every twenty seconds until he was fully out and on his feet. Sasuke didn't waste any time and took out a kunai to stab Naruto with but only for the blonde to grab his extended hand and twist it behind his back and made him go down on his knees

"There you go again, constantly trying to best me at everything. Don't you realize how weak you are? You have no friends, no one who respects as a person, nobody who loves you for who you are not what you are. You chose not to open yourself to others and close everyone out and when someone stronger then you walks in you will nothing else but try to gain power just to kill one man. You got a one track mind but you fail to see what will happen to you after you do what you wanted to do all your life? You would have wasted some many years of your life and the end result will be you not having anything. You'll just be a nobody in the world trying to get a life." He said with Sasuke getting angry. How dare this loser talk him down like he was beneath him

"Shut up. What the fuck do you know about me?" he asked. Before Naruto could answer a kunai came wizzing out from the tree line and narrowly hit Naruto if he didn't jump back after he saw the explosive note which detonated five seconds later. When Naruto looked up he saw an Angry Sakura

"Get away from my Sasuke-kun you monster." She said pulling out a kunai and throwing it at him only to see another one intercept it. The pink haired banshee looked to where the kunai came from only to receive a heavy right from a real pissed off looking Hinata

"How dare you try to hurt my foxy-kun. You'll pay dearly for that." She as Sakura got into a stance she truly believed that she would win with Sasuke in front of her. They then charged foreword (This is going to end real quick) Sakura made one move she sent a heavy right which Hinata ducked under setting her up for Naruto's patented "K.T.D" she yelled as she slamed the pink haired girls head against the ground. Still pissed off she picked the banshee up by her hair and formed a rasengan. She then slammed it into the other girls chest which fired her all the way back to the area where they first started the test.

"Man I love that girl." Said Naruto to himself. Sasuke saw this as his chance to get one over Naruto so he charged. Naruto saw this so he decided to use a new move on him. When Sasuke was about three feet Naruto clothslined him but kept him in his grip. Naruto then used his Getshokuken to decrease his weight to zero which allowed the blonde to pick him up but then used the move to increase his weight by one hundred times normal gravity which instantly made both of them hit the ground only Sasuke's was harder.

"How do you like that one homo? It's a move I call Dragon strike which is a combo move I made between Ninjutsu and Taijutsu." He said picking up the Uchiha and slamming a rasengan into his chest sending strait to the area where he started. Naruto and Hinata began looking around to see where they're lazy teammate was until they saw him in his shadow possession stance. They walked up to him and saw that he had trapped Kiba and Akamaru who looked a little pissed but was in a relaxing position

"What the hell man I thought we were cool." Said Kiba with Akamaru barking indicating that agreed with his master.

"Sorry Kiba it was just that we had a test to complete and in order for us to become a team we had to beat your team so just call this a defeat where you fought all three of us at the same time and Shikamaru caught you in shadow possession." Said Naruto with Kiba sighing

"Alright I can take that." Said Kiba

"Also we have to knock you out. Don't worry it will be quick and painless." He said nodding towards Hinata who went behind Kiba and hit his pressure point knocking him out instantly. As that happened a flare flew strait into the sky calling them back. They managed to get out after ten minutes of running and found Anko at the entrance of the training area with a huge grin on her face

"Congratulations guys. We are now officially team 10." She said with all three of them cheering. They gotta say it was a preety good day

AN: hey here's another one. Now I have to talk about this one. While I'm glad there are less Neji/Hinata stories I'm starting to see more Naruto/Yoai stories. One in particular pissed me off. Every character pairing in that story was strait but he made Naruto gay. I can understand you guys using the cannon Naruto because I think he's gay but if your using your own version don't make him gay

By the way if you hated the ending I'm sorry but I had to end it fast because this one took to long to write. Also quick announment the next chapter will need a little more time. So expect it either between the next two weeks.

Songs:

Touch by Omarion

U already know by 112

Encore by eminem ft Dr.Dre and 50 cent

Until next time

Peace


	11. my mission

And the winner for best author who can come up with shit that nobody else thinks of is D-reeper" says Keisha kole as D-reeper walks to the stage with the song get throwed made by Bun B was playing. When he walks up to Keisha kole he gives her a big one on the lips (Hey a Man can dream) and takes his place on stage

"What's up you broke ass mother fuckers. Told you I would win this shit so I would like to thank myself, my friends on the site that practically make the ideas but don't use them. I feel like I'm lil wanye. I'm not afraid of anything so this is for my fans

Also thank you NarutoAddict.PHP and Lord Akuma for giving me my one hundredth and one hundredth first review for this story, and a special thank you to all those that gave me info on devil may cry. It helped out greatly and Seromaru-Sama give me anything you can on it as I still feel that I'm missing something. Now if you'll excuse me I got an appointment with miss Keisha kole" he said as he and Keisha left the stage not to be seen for about a couple of hours

(By the way I'm dediacating this chapter for the ones that we lost way to early. This is for the memory of Pimp C and Static from Lil waynes track lollipop which is a hard ass track. May they rest in peace and forever know that even though they're no longer with us we won't let them die.)

Disclaimer: I own it, I own it. that right My friends

It's been three months since the creation of the new rookie 9 and things been getting shaky. First Naruto managed to get three other girls to like him and this time they were all older then him. They're names were Tenten Tsukikari, Kurenai yuhi, and even his own Damn sensei Anko Mitarashi. After talking to the girls about why they feel that way about him they said it like this

"I thought you were really cute. And I wanted to get to know you." After that they all told him that it was a joke and the real reason why. They all said that they wanted someone who was not only strong but knew how to treat a lady and they used Hinata as the main example. Naruto just smiled and said "sure you can be in the Harem" and after said words were spoken they gave him more then just a thank you. Lets just say that they bought a new bed the next day

But that wasn't the only thing that happened Jaraiya became young again. It seems that Naruto felt that he would rather have the perverted old man for as many years as he could get because well in the short time they have been master and apprentice Naruto had grown to see the pervert as the sex crazed uncle he never and was glad to have. He also quickly found lee to be his son as well. Lee always loved to learn things as much as Naruto and the best part was that it was his perverted stuff, now don't get me wrong naruto asked to but he just wanted to read the books so he could have better sex with Hinata and that was saying something.

Lee also has a girlfriend now. A fourteen year-old Chunnin named Rena Koku. He met her one day when he went shopping and was blown away by her. She had long vibrant black hair and dark green eyes. She likes to wear kimono and Hakuma sets but also some really revealing shit like the girl at the beach that wears that really sexy looking bikini and the bottom doesn't even cover that really nice ass. Yeah that kind of shit

He also grown to see Kakashi as his very sarcastic but very smart big brother. They were pretty tight and were willing to help each other out like one time Naruto transformed into Kakashi and went to team 7's meeting place three hours late just to tell them that they had no missions that day and to take the day off. All of team 7's scrams could be heard around the village well all except Kiba who knew Naruto would do that since he came in ten minutes before 'Kakashi' did

Today we currently find team 10 on D-ranked mission doing something they like to call dog surfing. All it required was about five big dogs, a clone with huge packages of meat strapped to his back, and a skateboard while using Chakra to keep yourself attached to it. Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru always loved these kinds of D-ranked missions because they could get creative on it. They used the mission to help pick weeds for an old lady as a training exercise for their chakra control. They would place a small barrier around the weed so that when they picked it they wouldn't rupture the ground. Though it took them a full two hours to get it done they got the mission's payment of one hundred ryo plus a bonus from the lady who was very pleased at how well they worked

So far the team all together has completed at least over 450 D-ranked missions in the last three months. How? Well let's see it like this Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru make five clones each day for the next three months since the team started in april, you do the math(AN: and if you're a DEE DEE DEE then I'll break it down for you. April 30 days which means 30 x 5, May 31 days which mean 31 x 5, and June 30 days which mean 30 x 5. There you go, good job)

After that was all said and done Team ten with Kyuubi on Naruto's sholders was now standing in front of Sarutobi. After they first saw him they thought he was using a genjutsu to hide his old age though he assured them that Naruto used a Demonic Jutsu to make him young again. After they confirmed that the mission was a success and with Sarutob telling them that set a record for the most D-rank missions completed since his team which was 400 D-ranks completed and that was only because they did more C-ranks then D-ranks

So Sarutobi decided to give them a C-ranked mission which was an escort mission to wave country that is until Kakashi's team walked in and they were pissed

"No more D-ranks Hokage-sama I'm sick and tired of painting fences and chasing after that damn hell cat. Give us a better mission." Shouted Sakura who had the rest nodding there heads. Iruka who was working there at the time heard that and knew he had to say something

"Look here you guys are to inexperienced to do a higher ranked mission. The only one at this time that is experienced is team ten because they completed the most missions out of all of the new teams and since they know how to work together." Said Iruka though he couldn't see it Sasuke had a scowl look on his face while glaring daggers at Naruto who saw this and decided to call him on it

"Hey Sas-gay (is that how your supposed to say it? I don't see it done a lot) if you want a boyfriend your barking up the wrong tree. Try going down to the men side of the hot springs that where you have the best chances." He said smirking seeing Sasuke growl and nearly hurl himself into rage. Meanwhile the pink haired Banshee known as Sakura was enrage. She always hated it when Naruto would attack her idol and target of affection so she did what she always did. She yelled …Loud

"Naruto-baka stop calling Sasuke-kun gay. Who come you always forget who is your better?" shouted Sakura with Naruto groining and saying here we go again

"Look here flat chest (Sakura growls) I can say what ever the fuck I want to say to Sasuke with or without your consent why? Because he can speak for himself. I'm getting sick and tired of you butting in our conversations whenever I make fun of him. If you think that he's not gay then let's see him prove it. Hey Sasuke watch this." He said as a puff of smoke enveloped him. When it cleared it showed a nude sexy blonde woman with long blonde hair tied in pig tails. She had smoke cover certain parts that only a woman and man can love. The results were like this. Iruka flew out of the room due to twin jets of blood coming from his nose sending him from the academy's top floor to the hard ground on the bottom though it wasn't like he cared, Sarutobi fell backwards and entered a realm where everything looked like giant 'assets' and he met a super hop chick with a huge rack (From south park), Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Kiba each fainted due to bloodloss but had perverted grins, Sakura had a dark aura around her but what surprised him was that Hinata and Anko were blushing which made him think could they like girls to? But he currently had his attention on Sasuke who looked completely unfazed. Perfect

"I told you he played that way." He said as he placed a genjutsu around Sasuke's eyes which made him think that all around him were half naked men in there underwear with huge 'partners'. Naruto could have sworn he heard Sasuke mutter "So big"

After that Sarutobi recovered from his slumber and told Naruto that, that move would become a B-ranked Jutsu since it gave men well Straight men instant bloodloss and knocks them out. Naruto smirked at that

"Okay look here luckily for you team seven we can fit you in this escort mission so you'll be going with team 10. team 10 however your mission is now a B-ranked mission which is now you have to protect both your client and Team 7." He said getting shocked looks from both teams "Also since Team seven is too inexperienced in this matter I'll also be sending Another Jounnin to a company you guys. You are to leave here in about three hours but first here meet your client." He said as the doors opened with an old man wearing a straw hat with a grey shirt and pants and a piece of rope tied around his waist and a bottle of sake in his right looking like he was semi-drunk

"Hey this is the team that supposed to protect me? The Pink haired one looks like an idiot." He said with Kakashi holding Sakura who was very angry at that comment.

Sarutobi then ushered him that they were all that he needed. He then dismissed all of them and when they were all gone he pulled out his favorite students handy "Come Come Paradise" book

(Three hours later)

Team 7 and 10 were waiting for their sensei's to arrive at the front gate. while Team ten was okay with their sensei being late as she rarely was Team seven however was ecstatic well Sakura was. She kept talking about how he was always late and acted like a pervert that is until everyone told her to shut the fuck up

Ten minutes later their sensei's arrived with the other Jounnin who was a woman known as the Illusion mistress Kurenai Yuhi who just so happens to be one of Naruto's girlfriends and future wives. They eventually set out away from the village with Team seven looking a little uneasy about leaving so Naruto called them on it "What's wrong Sasuke, Sakura your homesick already? Were barely three minutes gone." He said

Sasuke glared but Sakura frowned "Well look who talking. This is your first time out here to so don't act so high and mighty." She said only to get a laugh from Naruto

"Please I left this village when I was four and came back when I was nine, I know how to survive out here." He said which made Sasuke curious. If he knew where Naruto went then maybe he could go there as well and receive whatever power they gave him there

"Well where did you go?" he asked hiding his curiosity quite well

"A village here, a village there you know." He said as he walked up to Hinata and grab her hand which resulted in her resting her head on his shoulder. That none act brought a little bit of jealousy from the two other women who wanted to do that but didn't want to reveal themselves in front of the others

After about thrity minutes of walking everyone was having private conversations that is until they spotted a puddle in the middle of the dirt road well everyone except Sakura who thought it was just something simple.

"Looks like we have intruders." Said Kurenai as they prepared for what was about to occur

"Yes what do you think substitution or we attack them head on?" asked Anko as the group was now a good thrity meters ahead of the puddle

"Let's Substitute for now. They are after something and I want to know what it is." He said as the two ladies nodded and used the technique. Meanwhile Naruto felt their would be attackers presence but felt another presence someone who had a very cocky aura surrounding him. They walked a couple more feet until it started

Two men came out of the puddle and ran towards the jounnins. They each wore the same thing

They each ran around the Jounnin until they wrapped a chain around and tugged hard until they just cut into pieces

"Three-" said Gozu

"-Down" said Meizu as they ran towards the old man that and tried to attack him only for a shuriken to grab the chain and imbedded it into a tree. A Kunai then flew in mid air and went into the hole of the shuriken to lock it in place. Everyone looked up to see Naruto unsheathed Reisaiga and held it high

"**Raiton: Tsuin Ikazuchi Suuga (Lightning Release: Twin Thunder Fang)"** He yelled as he sent out a huge blast of lightning towards the kunai. When it hit it began to travel towards the demon brothers. Thinking quickly they let the lightning travel threw their bodies and into their extended fingers (Index and middle) and began to focus the lightning in they're fingers and shot it at the ground using the laws of physics where Lightning travels through earth thus neutralizing it's electrical charge

Sasuke saw this and was not willing to let Naruto show him up here so he disappeared and reappeared crouched on the assassins heavy gauntlet and kicked out nailing the assassins right in the face, but what the idiot didn't know was that by doing so it caused a large build up of momentum and caused the chain to snap releasing the demon brothers and allowing them to attack freely

"You idiot you let them go. You just had to be the center of attention huh? Dumbass" Naruto said as he ran towards them only to hear whizzing coming behind him. He pivoted on his right foot and brought his sword close to him and began to spin on it. He turned and saw four senbon needles heading towards him. He extended his slash and cut the senbon in half. He then turned again to intercept a blade that was crackling with electricity. He looked at the man holding the blade and saw that it was a man dressed in a dark purple jumpsuit with lighter purple stripes running up the sides. He wore dark purple armbands and black ninja sandals. Over his back were a sheathed sword, and an umbrella. He had a handsome face with shoulder length brown hair, and his hitai-ate identified him as an Ame nin. But Naruto knew who this man really was.

"Aoi Rokusho, A-ranked Nuke-nin of Konohagakure and the man that stole and now posses the Raijin blade." Naruto said with a bored look while Aoi smirked who was shrugging to get the upper hand in this struggle between swordsmen

"Quite impressive Gaki that you know who I am. It's rare for a gennin from Konoha to even remotely know my name. Now if you're smart you'll hand over the old man." He said trying to push Naruto back but the blonde wouldn't move or budge

"Not going to happen. But if it's a fight you want then so be it, but a fair warning. By the time this fight is over I'll have that sword with me." He said as he activated his Fantoumugan which surprised Aoi

'What the? He has the Sharingan? But I thought all the Uchiha were dead except for two' he thought at the same time as he spoke "Well then lets see what you got?" he said with Naruto smirking

"Gladly." Was all he said as he broke the struggle and the fight was on

Aoi made the first move by trying to take a swipe at Naruto's mid section only for it to blocked then followed with a stab. The nuke nin dodged it and tried to slash at the blondes feet But Naruto jumped over it and sent a downward slash which was also blocked. They kept trading blow for blow while the rest were still fighting the demon brothers but still watching in silent awe

Hinata and Shikamaru were taking on Gozu while Sasuke and Kiba were taking on Meizu

Hinata kept on dodging all of the mist shinobi's wild strikes with his gauntlet. She saw that it had to take a lot of strength just to truly move the thing like a feather so she knew she had to take out his arm, Take out his arm take out his power. She waited until Gozu made his move which was extending his claw covered hand out in a stabbing position. She ducked under it and closed off two of his charka points in his arm that were located at his elbow and shoulder blade. The effect of the hit kicked in as his arm fell since it couldn't truly hold all of the weight

After that happened Shikamaru made his move by using his **Kagemane no Jutsu (shadow possession)** to posses his shadow then used the follow up move which was **Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu (shadow neck hold)** And choked the man out. Meanwhile Meizu saw his brother get taken down and that was something he wanted revenge on so he decided to stop playing game with his two opponents who he believed that only one was a true challenge for him. He grabbed Sasuke's leg who was attempting to do a roundhouse kick to the mans head only to be thrown into a violently spinning Kiba thus canceling out the dog boy's jutsu and sending them into a tree

Meizu ran up to attack Hinata from behind only to be Knocked down by a wicked clothesline from the masked ninja known as Kakashi

"Kakashi-sensei your alive" said Sakura who was busy 'protecting' Tazuna. The silver haired man sighed as he looked at his worthless pink-haired student "Sakura how can a Jounin be killed so easily when they used the worse disguise imaginable, a puddle of water in the middle of a sun-lit road plus it hasn't rained in weeks." He said as he tied up the demon brothers and began watching Naruto's fight against Aoi which has been going on now for about four minutes now.

Aoi was surprised at how strong this kid was. He would say the blond was at low Jounin level with Sannin level charka and that was something that he has never seen before but that didn't mean the boy was stronger since he had the Raijin blade and that would surly help him win..Right?

Naruto sent a side swipe which Aoi saw coming a blocked it with his own and used his opponents sword to glide down and try to slice Naruto from top to bottom but Naruto was no fool. Naruto jumped over Aoi and took a swipe at the nuke ninja from Konoha only to see him disappear in a puff of smoke

"**Doton: Doryu danno no Jutsu (Earth release: Earth dragon bullet)"** Aoi shouted as a mass of Earth stood up and took the form of a dragon that proceeded to shoot earth spikes at Naruto who just smirked. Naruto held his blade behind his back and focused his power into the blade. When he felt that it was ready and saw that the projectiles were about to blow threw him Naruto announced his next move

"**Akuma Futon: Fuzei Ryuuza Arashi (Demonic Wind release: Wind dragon storm)"** He shouted as he sent a foreword slash threw thin air. As that happened great wind's picked up as a mass of wind dragon began to appear and tore right threw the earth spikes and hit Aoi dead on and sent him flying backwards and landing on his ass. He then heard what sounded like screeching falcons. He look to see Naruto holding a red blade made of…Lightning? As he ran towards him with the strange blade he heard Naruto say "**Chisora Chidori (Blood of one thousand birds)"**

(Okay let me explain this move. Naruto created to instead look red and make the sound screeching Falcons. Once again nobody thinks about that kind of thing so I have to start new shit.)

Aoi stood up and tried to prepare to use a substitution until he noticed that he couldn't mold any of his chakra. He then looked down and saw that his legs were being held by a shadow clone. He then looked at Naruto who was very close to him now. Time seemed to slow down as Naruto saw that his lips moved and since his Fantoumugan was active he knew what he was saying

'Good job kid. You beat me fair and square. It was an honor' he then saw the man smile which Naruto returned and mouthed five words 'Thank you, Rest in peace'

Time then resumed as Naruto slammed his attack right threw Aoi's heart killing him instantly and painless. After all that was done Naruto removed his hand from the man's heart and cut off his head as proof of his kill. Meanwhile the others were shocked beyond reasoning. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Anko looked like they were proud of the way he fought and killed the man with his honor still intact. Hinata, Shikamaru, and Kiba looked at Naruto like he was the greatest being on the planet. Tazuna looked at Naruto with respect and was glad to see that the boy was willing to kill someone just to protect him.

Sakura and Sasuke however had two completely different reactions, Rage and Disgust. Sakura looked at Naruto like he was a true demon like her mother made him out to be. She saw the way he fought and saw that there was plenty of other ways to defeat the man without taking his life like knocking him unconscious or taking out his arms anything, now she felt that the only way for her to feel safe was to help Sasuke defeat the blonde and she will start by learning everything there is to know about Naruto Kazama

Sasuke however was completely and utterly pissed why? Because this blode hair idiot from some unknown loser clan was levels beyond him in power, Power that he felt was rightfully his. He now knew that the blonde before him was holding back in all of they're fights. He knew nothing about Naruto but in reverse Naruto knew him and that was something he was going to even up.

'How dare you hold back on me Naruto. I'm the one who should wield such power not you. I'm an Uchiha, an Avenger. I will learn your secrets Naruto Kazama, One way or another I will learn them.' Thought the Uchiha as he watched naruto dig through the mans belongings.

As it turns out Aoi had about 300,000 ryo and a couple of scrolls on Jutsu and sealing scrolls which he'll open later but now the question to him was what to do with the Raijin

'I don't need the Raijin I got Reisaiga, Kakashi got his dads sword, Sakura is to weak to use this blade as she'll probably use it as away of getting the Bastards attention, Sasuke can go fuck himself, Kiba has Akamaru. I'll make some swords for Kurenai-chan and Anko-chan that leaves one candidate.' He thought as he nodded to himself. He took off his belt and handed both the sealed Raijin and the Belt to Hinata who was both Blushing and in shock

"Naruto-kun why are you giving me this?" she said with Naruto smiling at her

"Well it's not like I'm saying you're weak because your not this is just away to help you get stronger. Plus I always thought there was something sexy about women holding swords." He said under his breath but Hinata heard him and grabbed the sword. If it made her look more sexy for him she would take it without batting an eyelash. Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura was livid. Why? Because Naruto was just giving a legendary sword away to someone that didn't deserve it, if anyone deserved it, it was Sasuke since he's so strong and powerful

'How dare that dobe deny me power. Power that I so righteously deserve. Don't get to comfortable holding that sword for it will be mine soon enough.' Thought an enraged Sasuke

'That Baka, how dare he not give that to Sasuke-kun. If anyone deserves to have that sword it's Sasuke-kun. Well then I think I'll take it tonight after everyone's asleep then Sasuke will love me' thought a both angry and shallow Sakura as she began forming a plan that she felt will definitely work

"Alright now then before we go anywhere I think someone here's needs to do some explaining." He said looking at Tazuna with cold blue eyes Which made the man sigh

"Okay. It's like this, this wasn't supposed to be a C-rank it's supposed to be an A-rank but we couldn't afford it." Said Tazuna with his head down in shame "My village is desperate a man named gatou came to our village and enslaved us. He away everything from us, our homes, money, family, you name it he took it. He even killed my Son-in-law in cold blood just to prove a point, that is why we are building a bridge so that we may have a chance to live again and be free but Gatou doesn't want that so he hired some nuke-nin to hunt me down. The ones you just defeated is only the first as there will be more." He said keeping his head down.

Kakashi then took a huge sigh "Well it looks like we'll have to go back. This mission by far is now an A-rank and we will most likely run into a Jounnin next time. We should send for some help." He said with Team 10 shaking their heads

"No that would be pointless, Besides I would rather finish this mission instead." He said with his teammates nodding and the rest of them had wide eyes

"Naruto we have to go back Tazuna-san didn't pay the full amount required plus we aren't ready for this kind of mission." Said Sakura as she was now in fear of both her and Sasuke's safety. Naruto then looked at her with an emotion that she always hated. Disappointment

"And here I was thinking that you could at least become a decent Kunochi but I guess I thought wrong. Go cry home to your mommy while we go save a village that has been suffering for to long. You think that this is something we can't handle then speak for yourself, we just beat a team of ninja that exceeds us in rank and power and we won and you think were not ready? I guess I was right. You are WEAK!!" he said seeing Sakura tear up by his harsh words. Naruto then faced the others

"Alright guys this is going to be very hard but if we work hard we'll beat this challenge. Don't think for second that you are weak because besides Haruno you are strong. We must do this not for ourselves but for the people that are being enslaved by that fucker who thinks he can play with other people's lives, lets do this for wave country." He said getting nods from everyone including Sasuke, who was only agreeing to this under the pretenses that he would be able to learn more about the blonde

Kakashi, Anko, and Kurenai were all looking at Naruto with pride. The boy managed to turn a bad situation into good one and got them to go help people that were in need of help.

Tazuna had tears in his eyes as he thought they would just leave him high and dry but they were going to help him out and that was good enough "Thank you all we will pay you back but currently we can't for obvious reasons." He said

(I'm sorry if that sucked but I can't do sappy parts for shit. I can only write evil, dark, or sex crazed Shit)

"Alright lets move out" said Kakashi as they went back on the road

(One hour later)

Team 10 and 7 continued walking until Naruto felt something. It didn't hold any malice just excitement like the person was very happy to see him. He continued walking a few more steps until he felt the presence move towards him…Fast. He quickly drew Reisaigga, which gained the others attention, and blocked a downward strike from a masked man holding a sword. The man had on a yellow Gi with a black undershirt, a black belt that had a sheah on it, and black arm bracers. He saw that the man had dark purple tattoos on his arms and his chest. But what Naruto saw was he had long black hair that was spiky and went past his back but Naruto knew who he was

"What's up Yusuke-sensei" he said with Yusuke smiling and putting his sword away. He then shook Naruto's hand

"How's it going Naruto? You've really caused quite a ruckus in the spirit world but hey those bastards deserved it." He said

"(Umm) Naruto who is this?" asked Anko who thought the guy was pretty cute. Maybe if she got lucky she could have some fun with him on this trip

"Sorry bout that guys this is my sensei Yusuke Urameshi" he said with everyone nodding and introducing themselves. Sasuke looked at the man with envy. If he trained Naruto to have that power then he will be trained under him so that he may have Naruto's power. Sakura was truly curious about this man and thought that maybe she can learn some secrets from Naruto's past through him

"Excuse me Yusuke-san but how do you know Naruto?" she asked Curiously

"I knew the kid since he was 4. I met him one day and he asked if he could come with me so I took him under my wing." He said. Though they knew it was a lie the Jounin and Gennin (minus Sasuke and Sakura) nodded their heads like they just learned something new. Naruto then looked at Yusuke

"So sensei what are doing here?" he asked

"Well actually I was looking for you and since I found you here I go with you guys since I ani't got anything better to do." He said with Naruto nodding and everyone else looking okay with it.

"Alright one more person wouldn't hurt but lets set up camp tonight and head out fresh tomorrow mourning." Kakashi said as everyone nodded and began to set up camp.

(later that night)

Naruto was laying down looking at the stars with his Mp3 player out listening to one of his favorite songs called Back in the day by Ahmad. When the song ended he pressed the back button to listen to the song again

(Warning: this song contains the N word. While I may be a black man I still don't say that word because I'm not going to betray my ancestors for what they died for in order to stop people saying that word. Thank you)

Chorus: repeat 4X  
Back in the days when I was young I'm not a kid anymore  
But some days I sit and wish I was a kid again

Verse One:  
I remember (back in the days)  
When I just a little niggerole  
I looked up to my bigger bro  
Begged if I could kick it so  
when he went out with girls I could go taggin along  
Naggin if she had a sis maybe could mack a baby hoodrat  
Y'all remember way back then, when it was 1985  
all the way live, I think I was about ten  
One of those happy little niggaz singin the blues  
That be always tryin to bag with the shag and karate shoes  
Sayin "Yo momma black, his momma this, his momma that"  
Then he get mad and wanna scrap  
We stay mad about, ten minutes then it's like back on the bike  
To play hide and go get it with the younger hoes by the bungaloes  
Then switch to playin ding dong ditch, when that gets  
old and too cold to hack it, threw on a bomber jacket  
You could tell the ballers cuz they bell wearin Gazelles  
And if they really had money raised be sportin BK's  
and, all the girls had they turkish link  
If it broke then they made earrings to it, like they meant to do it  
But, sometimes, I still sit and reminesce  
Then, think about the years I was raised, back in the days

Chorus: repeat 4X  
Back in the days when I was young I'm not a kid anymore  
But some days I sit and wish I was a kid again

(and everybody say) (I remember way back when)  
(and everybody say) (I remember way back when)  
(and everybody say) (I remember way back when)  
(what?) (back in the day) (when?) (back in the day)

Verse Two:  
I'm still back in the days, but now the year is '87  
'88 that's when my crew and I were in junior high  
In 7th grade, I hated school wish it'd blown up  
No doubt I couldn't wait to get out (and be a grownup)  
But let me finish this reminescin and tellin  
Bout when girls was bellin tight courderoys like for the boys  
basket weaves, Nike Court Airs, and footsie socks  
And eatin pickles, with tootsie pops  
And it don't stop, I'm glad cuz when J.J. Fad hit  
Supersonic it was kinda like a sport to wear biker shorts  
or, to wear jeans and it seemed like the masses  
of hoochies, had poison airbrushed on they asses  
Dudes, had on Nike suits, and the Pumas with  
the fat laces, cuz it was either that or K-Swiss  
I miss those days, and so I pout like a grown jerk  
Wishin all I had to do now, was finish homework  
It's true, you don't realize really what you got til it's gone  
and I'm not, gonna sing another sad song, but  
Sometimes I do sit and reminesce then  
Think about the years I was raised, back in the days

Chorus: repeat 4X  
Back in the days when I was young I'm not a kid anymore  
But some days I sit and wish I was a kid again

(and everybody say) (I remember way back when)  
(and everybody say) (I remember way back when)  
(and everybody say) (I remember way back when)  
(what?) (back in the day) (when?) (back in the day)  
(and everybody say) (I remember way back when)  
(and everybody say) (I remember way back when)  
(and everybody say) (I remember way back when)  
(what?) (back in the day) (when?) (back in the day)

Verse Three:  
Well, it's the niggerole, I figure that now I'm all grown up  
Because I'm eighteen years old, and guess you could say I'm holdin  
down a steady job and crew steady mobbin  
you steady bobbin your head and I'm paid, so I got it made  
But, didn't always have clout, used to live in South Central L.A.  
That's where I stayed and figured a way out  
I gave it all I had so for what it's worth  
I went, from rags to riches which is a drag but now I'm first  
So Ahmad and The Jones' is on our way up  
Yup, we said that we was gonna make it since a kid  
and we finally did, but  
Sometimes I still sit there reminescin  
Think about the years I was raised, back in the days

Chorus: repeat 4X  
Back in the days when I was young I'm not a kid anymore  
But some days I sit and wish I was a kid again

(and everybody say) (I remember way back when)  
(and everybody say) (I remember way back when)  
(and everybody say) (I remember way back when)  
(what?) (back in the day) (when?) (back in the day)  
(and everybody say) (I remember way back when)  
(and everybody say) (I remember way back when)  
(and everybody say) (I remember way back when)  
(what?) (back in the day) (when?) (back in the day)  
Back in the days when I was young I'm not a kid anymore  
But some days I sit and wish I was a kid again  
Back in the days

(By the way. I want to apologize about the last chapter since I put to many songs in that one so I will only put In songs on occasion or when I want to give you guys something good to listen. By the way each time you review please give me a song title, I love music to death and what I love is songs with deep beats so please suggest.)

Naruto was to busy vibing (when you sing with the song) that he didn't notice Hinata lay down with him watching the stars. They laid down there until Hinata rolled on top of him and kissed him deeply. When she was done she looked him right in the eye

"I love you" she said making Naruto grin

"I love you too. Tenshi" he said making her smile and kiss him again

(Yo as much as I would love to write a lemon for you guys I can't. you see some people don't have that kind of talent or enough money to buy porno, tissues, and lotion constantly. So this is what I'll do. I'll place every situation where I can write a lemon and instead put them in my one shot stories where I post one shots as chapters to a story instead of as a story. I can't tell how much I hate that.)

(next day)

Everyone was up and ready to move out. They weren't going at the care free pace like they were last time as they were now moving with shinobi speed. Naruto summoned a fox that was big enough to carry Tazuna so that they could go faster and arrive to their destination quickly. After they arrived to the docks where they had to take a boat to get across the lake which got them across pretty quickly.

Once they were on land they were on the move again and everything was silent until Naruto's instincts kicked in and he felt not one but six presence's near them but the one that caught Naruto's attention was the one that was like thirty meters ahead of them. So Naruto focused his energy into his finger and sent a beam of silver energy at a bush that he heard the noises from. That act alone gotten everyone's attention and Sakura ran to check to see what he hit. She saw that it was a white rabbit that looked completely scared

Sakura saw how close the beam came to it so she started to yell at Naruto who tuned her out so that he could insect the rabbit thoroughly

' That a snow hare but it's coat is white. The only time that should happen is during the winter where there is snow on the ground plus the fact that it breed can only be found in Mizu no Kuni which means…ah shit' he thought as he expanded his senses to search for their new enemies location. Yusuke saw this and also expanded his spiritual energy.

When they got a lock on the man they heard a wizzing sound coming right for them so they did the one thing they could think of

"GET THE FUCK DOWN!!" they yelled as Naruto grabbed Kurenai, Hinata, and Anko down while Yusuke grabbed tazuna and everyone else ducked. A big ass sword flew out of the tree line and went right over them by six meters enough to shave they're asses off. It kept flying until it embedded itself into a tree where a man appeared standing on the blades handle. The man wore no shirt and had no eyebrows. He wore a pair of light tan pants with camouflage arm and leg bands. He also had a mask made of medical tape and had his headband with the symbol for Kiri on it, but the one thing about this man that made him creepy was his eyes. They were black and filled with bloodlust and insanity

"Well, Well, Well looky here. Its Zabuza Momochi nuke-nin of the hidden mist village and rumored demon of the bloody mist." Said Naruto with an expressionless face. Though he couldn't tell Zabuza smirked

"Not bad Boy. You're the first gennin that both knows of me and hasn't shown fear of me. Now if your smart you'll hand over the old man" he said with Naruto smirking

"Not gonna happen." He said as Kakashi, Kurenai, and Anko stood next to Naruto

"(hmm) the copy ninja Kakashi Hatake, the snake charmer Anko Mitarashi, and the illusion mistress Kurenai yuhi. To what do I owe the pleasure of you being here?" he said as Kakashi moved his hands to show his sharingan eye

"(ah) the Sharingan so..Wait that's not the Sharingan, what is it?" Zabuza asked

True to his word in Kakashi's eye was not the red Sharingan eye but a silver one with four tomes in it. "Now that this is out I can turn off this stupid genjutsu." He said as Kakashi's hair went down from a weird angle to a mop look. His hair was now silver with black tips

'The Sharingan? But that my bloodline could he be one?' thought Sasuke as he watched the power that would soon be his

"How does sensei have a Sharingan, Anko-sensei?" Sakura asked with fear in her voice at seeing this man before her

"He got along time ago during the second great shinobi war. He was one of the very reasons why we won that battle other then the yondaime." She said as she took a stance in front of Tazuna along with the rest

"What the hell is that Kakashi?" asked Zabuza with Kakashi chuckling

"this is my new eye the Seireigan (sprit eye). It works like the sharingan but has an added feature which increases my senses to a wolf's level." He said as he pulled up his right sleeve to reveal a long wolf tattoo. Kakashi cut his finger and rubbed his blood across the tattoo. There was a puff of smoke until it cleard to reveal a white double sided sword that was three feet long. It had a staff pole as a hilt with a wolfs head at the end.

"Well then since you got more power I might as well up the ante guys come out." He said as eight figures came out of the trees. They each held both a kiri and iwa headband as well as Jounin vests. Naruto, Yusuke, and Kakashi all grinned at this. They needed a good fight

"Naruto you go fight Zabuza while take the scrubs." Said Yusuke with Naruto nodding.

"Well then lets see how strong you are kid **Ninpo: Kirigakure jutsu (ninja art: hidden mist jutsu)**" he said as a blanket of mist covered the soon to be battlefield. Naruto stood there with his eyes closed waiting for the man to show himself. He then opened his eyes and drew Reisaigga. He then turned to block a shot from Zabuza who somehow managed to get behind him

"Not bad boy I'm impressed by this." He said as he tried to push Naruto back who stood his ground

"Your not bad yourself but lets see which one of us demons is the stronger one." He said as he broke the struggle and kept going at it. Naruto sent a foreward slash which was blocked. Zabuza responed by sending a downward slash at Naruto which he ducked under, rolled to the side, then jumped towards Zabuza with the blade held high in the air. Zabuza blocked the hit and kicked Naruto in his chest sending him flying backwards

Naruto flip himself in mid air and took a slash in the air screaming "**Futon: Taju Kaze Kubi Shibari** **(Wind release: Mass Wind Tendrills)"** as soon as he said that swirls of wind began to from in the air and charge at Zabuza like drills. Zabuza did not want to get hit by that so he jumped to the lake and stood on top of the lake but didn't fall in

The audience watching this was amazed by the fight between the two demons. Sakura was amazed at how Zabuza stood on top of the water.

'What how is he doing that?' she thought. Her jaw dropped when Naruto followed suit and now stood on thewater as Zabuza

"Now then let's break out the Ninjutsu." Said Zabuza as he started doing seals. Naruto recognized the seal pattern and used his own set of seals. When they were done they each called out there moves

"**Suiton: Suiryudanno/ Hyorinmaru Ryudan (Water Release: Water dragon bullet/ Ice ring Dragon bullet)**" they yelled at the same time. The water dragon appeared behind Zabuza and the water/ice dragon appeared behind Naruto. The dragon's charged at each other and fought for a little except Naruto's won due to half of the dragon being ice.

Naruto and Zabuza kept going at it until Naruto felt that it was time to end it.

"Thank you Zabuza. You were a skilled warrior and this was my favorite fight. I wish this could keep going but I have to stop this now." Naruto said as he formed a Rasengan in his hand and added wind chakra into it forming one of his strongest techniques. He then started charging towards Zabuza very quickly

Zabuza saw this and was amazed at the power that Jutsu contained. he knew that if he was hit by that it would be over for him

"No way Boy I'm not gonna lose like this **Suiton: Daibakufu (Water release: great waterfall)**" he shouted as a large mass of water came down.

Naruto didn't waste anytime and plunged towards the man screaming "**Futon: Rasengan**" he yelled as he tore right threw the waterfall and hit Zabuza in his chest launching him backwards and causing a huge explosion that rocked the whole area. Zabuza was now against a tree breathing heavily. He never felt a jutsu with such raw power behind it and he was glad he used his water wall jutsu to blocked most of the technique but was surprised that it could still hit him that hard before he could continue his thoughts Naruto appeared before him with a look on his face that said one word. Respect

"I'm sorry." He said as he did a couple of seals and held his right hand and his Chisora Chidori technique appeared in his hands. Naruto charged foreward and was about to stab him in his heart until several senbon needles impaled his neck. His eyes widened for a second until he just fell over. Dead

Naruto cancelled his technique as he looked to where they came from. It was from a mysterious hunter ninja who appeared before Naruto and picked up Zabuza's body "Thank you for your assistance. You helped me take him down" the hunter ninja said with a soprano like voice. Naruto couldn't tell if the hunter ninja sounded male or female but that didn't fully matter to him he was wondering why the hunter ninja was picking up the dead body

"Farewell." She said as she disappeared

Naruto looked at her leave until it hit him that hunter was working with Zabuza

'Damn I should have noticed that'

"Naruto is everything alright? Where's Zabuza" asked Kakashi with his Sharingan covered since he didn't want to lose anymore chakra. Both he and yusuke respectively killed all the iwa jounnin but the kiri all disappeared after the explosion. He and the rest of the teams arrived after seeing the hunter leave

"Don't worry about that but we have to-" he said until he just went out like a light. The last thing he saw was his girlsfriends coming to check up on him

AN: there you go the next chapter is up. Now I know I said that I would try to put the wave arc in one chapter but that would take way to long so I'm giving you guys this for now. Also for now on after every chapther I'll post an authors note stating my progress on the next chapter so you don't have to worry how long the next one will be

Until next time peace


	12. My love

Hey guys what's up? First I want to say I'm sorry to those that got pissed off with that Anko joke, when I did that I meant it as saying she wanted to train with him. Plus don't forget guys girls do that kind of thing all the time. When they are with someone they do call someone else cute when they are with somebody hence the reason why they created the friend zone so they can have they're cake and eat it to

Now I have some good news. I finally decided to post lemons in this story with the first one in this chapter but the question is which girl will you see Naruto with first hand

Oh yeah quick announcement Kimmimaro won't be in wave. I decided to send him to the chunnin exams but for those that wanted to see him fear not for I'll have an OC kaguya for ya

Also here is the Harem for Naruto

Naruto/Harem (Hinata, Fem.Haku, Temari, Tayuya, Hana, Kurenai, Anko, Fem.Kyubi, Tenten, Koyuki, Yugao but I have one last spot on this one and I can't chose between the two finalist. They are Tsunade and Konan. Pick who you want and I tell you next chapter)

Disclaimer: If I own the show I think we would know it.

Naruto groined as he woke up in an unknown room. He tried to get up only to learn he had some weight on him. He looked down to see a mesh of hair that belonged to his girlfriend Hinata. He smirked at that, He has been sleeping with her for about three months now and he had to say that he loved every minute of it, though he knew they couldn't stay like that so he shook her a little and woke her up from her slumber.

She looked up and smiled at her boyfriend "Hey Foxy" she said

He then smiled at her "Hey Tenshi. How long have I've been out?" he said with Hinata sitting up

"well you've actually been out for about five hours. That last move you used knocked you out cold Kakashi-san said it was just a mild form of chakra exhaustion but no need to worry you'll be okay." She said kissing him before leaving the room to change

"Damn I love that girl." He said as he put on his cloths. Once he was fully dressed he went downstairs to see everyone there with Sasuke and Sakura glaring daggers at him

"What happened during that fight Naruto?" asked Yusuke who watched Naruto sit down

"I fought Zabuza with my 'you-know-what' and I guess I over did it and suffered chakra exhaustion." He said

"Alright then I guess we'll go do some training to help prepare you guys for the up coming fights. My team be ready in about ten minutes." Kakashi said with his whole team nodding but Sasuke looked like he had other plans. He then looked towards Yusuke

"Speaking of training I want you Yusuke-san to train me so that I can get stronger." He said. Yusuke scoffed

"Sorry but at this time my only apprentice is Naruto. I only train one successor, plus you don't have what it takes to be under my wing so the answer is no." he said. What happened next didn't really surprise a lot of people, Sasuke and Sakura became livid. Why would he say no to training a natural born genious and why would he chose someone from a loser unknown clan over someone from a esteemed clan such as the Uchiha clan. Even though it wasn't her place Sakura spoke

"What the hell do you mean you only train one person? Sasuke-kun is from the Uchiha clan, the strongest clan in existence. I bet whatever training you put Naruto through Sasuke could master it faster then that blonde loser." She screeched. What happened next shocked everyone, Naruto and Yusuke looked at her and said at the same time

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, what did you say?" They asked with smiles on their faces. Sakura bristle in rage and was about to speak again until Kakashi stopped her

"Sakura that is enough. If Yusuke-san wants to train Naruto only then that's his choice not yours. You and Sasuke are going to have to learn that yelling and getting pissed off at everyone because they refuse to train Sasuke it's their choice, Now come on so you can learn more stuff." He said as He walked past Anko and said four words 'Your so lucky, Anko' which made the snake ninja smirk but told him to only train Kiba since he was far less trouble to worry about

Team 7 followed their sensei but Sasuke and Sakura glared at Naruto who just smiled and waved at them. Anko then took the time to address her team

"Okay team 10 since Team 7 is now gone we will start planning for the upcoming attack from Zabuza's crew. But for now Shikamaru, you and I will go with tsunami and Inari to the market and Shikamaru you'll go watch Tazuna on the bridge." She said with the lazy boy nodding since he was now in his serious mode whenever he was on any serious mission.

"We should go about now." She said with everyone nodding and following the rest outside

"Hinata why don't we do some training for a bit until they come back?" Kurenai said to Hinata which she nodded

After the girls left Yusuke and Naruto pulled out a bag of green and paper and said

"Left's do it"

(Later that day)

Naruto went to the forest (After eating twenty fish from the harbor) to practice with his newly created technique the Akuma **Katon: Rasengan no Shin'ne (Demonic Fire Release: Swirling sphere of the abyss)**. This would be his greatest creation in terms of the Rasengan. It was a pure fire technique that involved all of his demonic fire powers.

He would make the Rasengan purely on Kyuubi's chakra and his Fox Fire Chakra as well as the mortal flame. He would then add one Dark dragon to the mix thus making it look like a small egg. When that happened the move would look like a the Sharingan except it would have swirls of blue in it and have fire surrounding it purely. Naruto has working on this new Jutsu for quite some time now and it would be needed for the up coming fight between Himself and Zabuza.

Naruto knew that this move was very dangerous and with the effects he added in he would highly doubt anyone not even a two tailed fire demon would survive this move but that didn't stop him from making it as he was currently hard at work making sure that he had the power balanced in the one Rasengan but then it hit him. If doing all that in one Rasengan would it be better if he did two and fused them into one? He remembered thinking about making another version of the move that could have the power of two rasengans instead of one. But he ditched that project since he could never get the form or the theory behind said move.

'What if instead I make about three hundred clones for each move. First I'll make two Rasengans in both my hands then apply the fires in each one though I my have two split Kyubi's chakra too correctly balance out the move. Alright let's get this started.' He thought as he made the cross seal and yelled "Taju Kage Bunnshin no Jutsu" he yelled as the number he needed three hundred appeared

"Alright guys you know what to do. But before you place in the dragon use just the darkness flame. I don't need that much power being felt especially with the Uchiha around here trying to learn my secrets." He says to his clones as they nodded and began working. Feeling a little bored the multi colored blonde decided to meditate for a little bit

That's all he could do for now

(Three hours later)

The smell of blood hit his nose as woke up from his meditative state. The smell was strong and it was approaching fast. He saw that his clones were still at work but he didn't want the chances of leaving them to work and the teme shows up demanding to know how to do the move he was working on so he told them that they would work on this later tonight

After dispearsing them and learning all the data they collected he ran towards the smell of blood

(Meanwhile)

A girl was running threw the forest. She had long red hair and brown eyes with a strange hat on. She was wearing a black T-shirt with a brown cloak over it and tight black shorts with a purple rope tied around her waist. Currently she had blood spots over her cloths as she was running from a group of Gatous men.

'Fuck those dipshits are catching up' she thought as she was hit on her leg by a knife and fell down on the ground. hard she looked up to see the group that was chasing her walk up to her slowly

"We finally caught you. It's to bad that Gatou wants you dead, you would make a great play thing." The man said as he took out a weapon

"You better be glad that I'm hurt or else I'll kick your ass so bad the men that fuck your gay ass wouldn't even touch you" she said which got the man even more pissed off

"Well then I guess you will die now." He said as he brought the weapon down the girl closed her eyes until she heard a clang sound. She opened her eyes to see Naruto holding a kunai against the mans throat

"What are doing? Your trying to kill an innocent girl for no reason?" Naruto said with the man looking a little fearful. His partners saw this and approached Naruto with slow steps

"Innocent? This bitch tried to steal from Gato. He ordered us to kill this girl immediately." The man said with said girl looking pissed off

"What the fuck? That bastard owes my village a shit load of money so shut the fuck up" The girl said with Naruto looking at her and couldn't help but blush. He had to say that this girl was gorgeous which the girl herself was blushing a familiar shade of red as well

"What do you mean? Gatou-sama doesn't have to pay back Orochimaru if he doesn't want too" the same man said with Naruto speaking this time with no emotion in his voice.

"Did you just say Orochimaru?" he said which caused the man to piss himself

"Y-y-y-yeah why do you ask?" the man asked him. It happened so quickly first he was standing there next he saw his body without a head as he seemed to be falling. Killing intent was laced out as Naruto faced the other men Fantoumugan spinning wildly

"Time to die." Naruto said Reisaigga in his hand. Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of the girl. Ten seconds later all the men that were chasing after her exploded in baths of blood. Naruto then looked at the girl Fantoumugan still active

"Tell me something are you working for Orochimaru?" he asked with the girl looking a little scared so she nodded

"I had no choice that bastard killed my family and made me work under him or else he would have killed me." She said seeing Naruto ease up a bit

"So you didn't chice to work with him by choice?" he said seeing her nod

"Yeah I was actually trying to steal all that fat asses money so that I could have a life somewhere else away from Orochimaru" she said until she a sever pain in her neck. Naruto saw her wince and looked at where she was holding and saw that she had a strange mark on her neck

"Say what's your name?" he asked which made her blush deeply

"Tayuya, Tayuya Higarashi" she said

"Okay Tayuya I need to know something what the hell is up with that weird ass mark on your neck?" He asked which made her wince a little until she spoke

"It was something that Ass fucker Orochimaru gave me. It's called the cursed mark which is a real bitch. Every time you use the damn thing you have to make sure you remember who you are or else you will lose yourself to this seal. I wish there was a way to dodge this but I don't know what to do." She said as Naruto looked a little sad at this

'_Do you have anything Kyu-chan_?" he asked in his mind

"**Nothing really but look at her seal, there appears to be a small leakage of Youkai in the seal and going into her system**." Kyubi as Naruto looked at the seal and indeed there was what appeared to be a leak of demonic energy coming from it

'_What the hell is that?_' he asked himself not seeing the looks of confusion and the heavy blush that came from the girl

"Um why are you staring at me like that?" She asked getting Naruto out of his daze

"Oh sorry about that. Hey I think I can help you with the seal thing but I need your full trust on this" He said in a serious tone seeing the girl look confused by this but nodded

"Okay but what are you going to do?" She asked only to see Naruto place a hand on her forehead

"This" he said as he felt himself entering her mind with her along for the ride

Tayuya's mindscape

Naruto appeared in a area that looked like a grassland with a reddish/orange sky overhead. He kept looking around until he saw something strange. In the middle of the field was a bottomless pit. He then heard a voice say one word

"**_COME_**"

He looked a little confused until he decided to check it out. He jumped down the hole and started to fall until he felt himself standing on air. He looked up and saw something that made him freeze a little. Around him was an empty void that looked like purple hell fire with a mummy like creature in front of him. The creature looked like it was a female and had the look of an always grinning demon

"**_So you are the intruder of my vessel fancy meeting you here. So why have you come in here? Are you here to sacrifice yourself to me?_**" She said with the smirk still up

"My name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, holder of the Kyubi. You must be a demon which explains why that seal was expanding the demonic energy but my question to you is how did you get in here?" he asked the demon mummy in front of him

"**_Well great holder I'm a demon called a phantom, one of the last one hundred and eight beings of my kind. We were placed in these seals by Orochimaru who managed to connect us to the cruse mark though I'm not completely sure how he did it. Anyways what do you want of me?_**" she asked with Naruto looking at her

"Is it possible for you to not take over Tayuya and instead help her by becoming more powerful?" he asked with her nodding

"**_Yes there is away. I was placed within this girls body and the seal would slowly allow me to take over and also let her take my power and use it but that would increase my chances to take her over. I can give her all my power but that would make her a symbiont which is a demon vessel that doesn't contain one of the great nine. She will become part demon but I will remain in her but I wont stay in control_**." She said as Naruto nodded

"Okay how soon can you do it?"

"**_As soon as you leave."_** The demon said as it pushed Naruto out of Tayuya's mind

Outside world

Naruto came out of her mind and saw with amazement as Tayuya was now glowing in a dark purple like energy. He saw her radiate until the glow subsided and she now looked different. Her skin was a little bit more tan, Her red hair was now a bloody crimson color with purple streaks going threw it. He then saw her open her eyes a little and he also saw that she now had crimson red eyes

'_Wow she looks even hotter maybe close to Kurenai-chan, Anko-chan, Hinata-chan, and Tenten-chan. I wonder if I can have her in as my fifth girlfriend_' he thought

"**Hey what about me?**" Said an angry Kyubi who paused for a second 'Wait a minute did I just sound jealous?' she asked herself

'_Kyubi-chan are you jealous of her?_' He thought with a grin as he picked the girl up and began to take her back to the house but was still talking to Kyubi while thinking how nice her body is

"**No I'm not Jealous, I just don't see her as your type of girl that's all.**" She said still sounding like she was jealous

'_What do you mean not my type? As you could plannly see she has a nice body plus she is very beautiful_.' The blond boy said.

'**My body is so much nicer and juicier plus I have tails and tails are so sexy.**' Kyubi said she ran her hands over her ass as she swished her tails.

'_Yes Kyubi tails are quite sexy, but women without tails are just as sexy._' Naruto told her.

'**Whatever.**' Kyubi said nastily.

'_You know, you really need to learn not to get so jealous all the time Kyu-chan._' Naruto said with a grin.

'**I am not Jealous**' Kyubi said angrily, which just made Naruto grin a little.

Later

After Naruto came beck with Tayuya he saw that everyone was there including his girlfriends and teammates. There reactions were priceless. Yusuke and Kakashi was laughing. Anko, Kurenai, and Hinata looked real pissed at him for both bringing another girl in the house. Sakura was glaring at him thinking that he hurt a women so she was preparing to go all feminist on him (I hate those women). Kiba and Shikamaru were looking at him like he was god (You know the guy that always sleeps with a different girl each week) and Sasuke just glared at him.

"Hey guy's what's up?" Naruto asked

"Hey Naruto-kun who's that your carrying behind you?" Hinata asked

"Her? Her names Tayuya. I found her being chased by Gatou's goons so I killed them and healed her wounds." Naruto said as he took her to the living room and layed her across the couch

His words were instantly belived by everyone else except Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura just simply thought that he knocked her out but tried to rape her and was caught and committed a mass murder and brought her back here because she witnessed the event (One Thing: Dee-Dee-Dee). Looks like she would have to look out for not only her admiration but the girl that was 'kidnapped' by this 'monster'

Sasuke simply felt that there were unspoken words in the excuse so he called the blonde on it

"Dobe where did you find her?" Sasuke said demandingly

"Oh I'm sorry Needle dick did you say something?" He said which made Sasuke erupt and think about ways of torturing the blonde. Sakura saw this and spoke out in defense of her idol

"Naruto-Baka don't you ever call Sasuke-kun that again. I would bet that his is bigger then yours." She said with a smirk only to get punched (Hard) by Hinata.

"Shut up. If anyone would know how big he is that would be me. Besides you never saw one so shut the fuck up." She said stroming out of the house. Kurenai and Anko quickly followed them as they needed to exaust some steam. Naruto figured that he should go help them out so he left the room and followed them. He made about three clones and had them follow the girls while he went somewhere else. It was that time of the month again

(Time for the lemons)

Hinata and Clone 1

Naruto smiled, knowing Hinata must be pissed and that would equal angry sex. As he approached her slowly he saw that she was staring at the full moon. Naruto wanted to make her happy so he hugged her from behind

"I know your pissed babe." He said with her growling a little but leaning back into him

"What was your first clue?" she said as she was happy to be in her mans strong arms "Why would you bring that other girl in there? You know how much me, Kurenai, Anko, and Tenten love you so why would you do that?" she said turning around and stared her lover in the eye. She slowly moved her hands behind his head and got lost in his smile.

"Look Hina-chan you know I would never hurt you like that. Tayuya just needed some help and that's what I did. I'm sorry that I hurt you." He said placing his head on hers and looked into her eyes

"I love you… so much, Naruto-kun," she whispered softly before pulling herself up to his face, standing on her toes, and placing her lips on his, closing her eyes. Naruto fell in love with Hinata all over again, as he had every time they kissed. A kiss with Hinata, to him, was like a slice of heaven. It was as if a warm liquid flowed through his body, lighting every cell ablaze with passion. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Although they continued to do nothing but smack their lips together, mouths closed, their joy, love, and passion all built. When the kiss finally broke, they were waist-to-waist, and Naruto leaned back, ignoring his throbbing member that was positioned under Hinata's legs.

"I love you more" he finally answered her, in a whisper, smiling brightly. She smiled back at him. They could never really settle the argument; who loved who more?

"Prove it!" Hinata demanded as she bucked her hips back, grabbed his piece in the tight fingers on her right hand, and pulled it up. She stroked her hand over it gently.

Naruto chuckled and stumbled back as his member grew harder. They quickly got out of their cloths in less then three seconds.

Naruto stared upon the naked woman he loved. In all their years together, he still could never believe how beautiful she was. From her nimble feet, to her gradually thickening and well-defined thighs, to her womanly stomach, to her luscious, plump breasts, to her thin neck, her soft lips, her child-like nose, and her orb-blue eyes, she was perfect. Her stomach wasn't flat or plump, but just the right size for a healthy woman.

Naruto pulled her back into a deep kiss. Today, he would prove he loved her alot, in this forest.

Hinata smiled into the kiss as Naruto's cock throbbed in her hand and she squeezed it tighter with her pumps. Naruto flinched slightly at the new strength her hands held and he kissed her harder.

The kiss broke and Naruto noticed the mad lust in his girlfriend's eyes. He gave her a questioning look. She smiled and nodded, moving his member lower and backing her waist up. She slowly pulled him into her and Naruto grabbed her ass, slipping his hands to her thighs and lifting her to him.

Hinata moaned softly as Naruto slowly entered her. He held her legs on either side of him and she wrapped them around his back ash he began pulling out and thrusting back in. She stared into his eyes as they landed on hers. They were both lost in each other. If the forest had lite up, neither would've noticed because of how involved they were in only each other.

He held her steady and in a perfect motion, hitting her sweet spot with every push. Soon they were both ready to cum.

Hinata whined, letting Naruto know, and Naruto nodded, showing he too was ready. He sped up his repetition. In and out; Hinata cried Naruto's name; Naruto grunted and then moaned Hinata's.

The warm liquid released from Naruto and filled Hinata. Naruto slowed to a stop and slowly dropped to his knees. Hinata smiled at him as he set her down on her back and pulled out.

Water fell on them both as rain started to fall. Naruto crawled to Hinata's face. He hadn't kissed her since he entered her; that was too long. He kissed her as they lay together on the forest floor, the water washing away their act.

They layed like that until 'Naruto' asked "Hinata-chan we didn't use protection." He said with her looking at him

"Naruto-kun I was taught a jutsu by Kurena-nee-chan that would forbid pregnancy. Tenten knows it to." She said as she fell asleep. the clone put her Bra and panties back on her before Teleporting back to his room for her to get some well deserved rest. The clone then dispersed sending back all the info to naruto

Kurenai and Clone 2

'Naruto' continued following his girlfriend in the moonlit night. He had to say one of the things he loved about Kurenai was the way she carried herself and how Beautiful she was. The way her hips sway when she walked, the way she wore her hair like she was a free sprit. And his personal favorite the fact that she wore very little make-up only ruby lip stick and a little eye liner

Before he could continue he saw her stop in her tracks and turned to face him

"Naruto-kun I just have one question for you. Why did you bring that girl into the house and why was she knocked out?" She asked

"Okay Kurenai-chan I found her defenseless and was about to get killed. I couldn't just sit there and let her get hurt." He said walking up to her and hugging her which made the raven haired woman go wide eyed because the blonde was just a inch shorter then her "Besides why would I cheat on you all when I love all of you to much." He said looking at her in the eyes

"Well I think you need to learn a lesson on doing that to me." She said with a smirk along with Naruto.

The raven haired woman leaned forward and pressed her lips against his in an enchanting kiss. Naruto's eyes closed at what the Jounin had just done and could only wrap his arms around her again and hold her tightly. As Kurenai pulled back, she breathed heavily as she felt his warmth radiating from his body only to have Naruto pull her into another kiss; this one being more passionate and heavy.

As they drowned themselves in each other, Kurenai lifted her hand towards Naruto's hair and ran her fingers through the soft spiky hair with a silky soft touch while Naruto was doing the same thing to her. Their kiss broke apart for lack of air as they looked at each other's eyes. They both knew what they wanted, they both knew what they have hungered for, and to the both of them if felt right.

Naruto gave Kurenai a flurry of kisses to her neck while the Gennin ran his fingers through the raven haired woman's hair until Naruto withdrew. Kurenai's lips crashed against his once again, her hands quickly wandered to his chest trying to find a way to strip Naruto of his jacket. As her wayward hands searched, their tongues wrestled struggling for dominion over the other as they felt the heat radiating from each other's bodies as they went on. Kurenai's gentle hands had found their way to the zipper of his jacket and with very little patience; the evil jacket was thrown aside not be heard from for a while as Kurenai started tracing a path down his chest with a feathery light touch while Naruto's kisses began to trail down her neck and to her collarbone.

With each kiss he leaned into her more and more until they both fell into the ground; after falling Naruto was on top of her becoming lost in her eyes until the Jounin flipped the Gennin and was now on top of Naruto.The first thing Kurenai did was dispose of her dress for the night, revealing more of her porcelain skin and the fact that she was wearing a black leather bra and a black silk thong. Kurenai pressed her chest against his began to trail kisses down his neck while tracing a path down to his waist with the same feathery light touch as before leaving a fiery sensation in Naruto's skin.

As her wayward hands reached the waistband of his pants; the Jounin quickly found that her bra was thrown off to the side. She looked at her partner in crime as their bodies heated up and guided the Gennin's hands to her breasts and felt that Naruto's hands were softer than most male shinobi once she had felt them on her breasts, she quickly nodded to him that it was fine for him and that there was no danger to his life at the moment. Seeing this, Naruto softly kneaded her breasts and was tracing small circles on her breasts with his fingers; feeling their softness as he went on with his with his ministrations until Kurenai's nipples hardened and stood attentively waiting for his touch.

As Naruto heard her moans; he wanted to try something that he had been told about by Jiraya but never had the chance to do it until now. Naruto lavishly flicked his tongue at her left nipple, wanting to see what reaction his lover would have to these ministrations. Hearing her moaning his name and her pants, Naruto knew she was urging him to continue. Naruto brought his lips to Kurenai's stiff nipples and gently sucked it.

The sensation rushed through Kurenai's mind as felt herself heat up by the second until Naruto's lips left her stiff mound and put the other in his mouth; putting a more intense suction on Kurenai's nipple. Kurenai threw her head back and felt herself getting wet as she was feeling the sudden rush of pleasure that the Gennin was giving her and then felt another rush as the blonde lightly pinched the abandoned nipple, rolling it in between his thumb and pointer finger.

Kurenai held the Gennin and flipped him to her previous position and while kicking her sandals off she whispered, "Naruto-kun why don't you relax for now." Saying that her hands drifted towards the waistband of his pants, leaving a fiery sensation wherever her fingers touched him. Once her hands reached his pants; her thumbs hooked his pants along with his boxers and she pulled them down slowly.

As his clothing (now including his sandals) were done away with Kurenai's eyes widened at the sight of Naruto's cock standing half-erect. She laid her hands on his manhood and softly kneaded it, feeling it harden in her hands. A grin slowly appeared on the red eyed woman's face when she saw it fully erect, thinking of all the things she would soon do to Naruto.

Taking a breath she stuck her tongue out before licking the tip. Naruto shuddered feeling it something Kurenai definitely noticed. Encouraged she ran her tongue over the underside of his shaft before taking it into her mouth.

Naruto moaned loudly at the feel of her mouth surrounding him. Kurenai kept at it her head going back and forth her right hand moving along his shaft. While doing this her left hand had unbuttoned her pants and slid into the waistband of her panties while her fingers stroked her drenched folds.

Naruto who had undone and entangled his hands in the girl's hair soon found himself unable to take any more. It was then he moaned loudly and held her head still emptying himself into her mouth. Having no choice the illusion mistress swallowed all she could in an effort to keep from choking.

"How was that Naru-kun?" She asked in a seductive voice

"Well that was amazing however it's only right for the king to pleasure his queen." Naruto said as he went straight to what he liked to call 'The fountain of youth'. Once his face met it's destination he began licking her happily making the raven haired woman moan in pleasure while said person wanted to go back to where she was most appreciated

Naruto was happily lapping at Kurenai's womanhood as the aforementioned woman panted. His cock was taken into Kurenai's mouth once again while Naruto's tongue wriggled inside Kurenai. Naruto felt the warmth and wetness of her mouth along with the suction as she bobbed her head, making him groan. Kurenai felt his manhood become harder and harder, letting her know that Naruto was close to coming.

As the Gennin licked the raven haired woman deep inside her, his tongue struck a small mound of flesh making the Jounin give out a muffled moan. Seeing the reaction that his lover had, the blonde shinobi began attacking the small nub that seemed to give her so much pleasure with his tongue. Not long after that Kurenai's feminine juices began to pour out of her, leaving Naruto to lap up every single drop. To Naruto, it seemed to taste like some sweet drink that also had some saltiness to it; he seemed to like the taste of her quite a bit. While Kurenai was in complete bliss over her orgasm, she unconsciously bobbed her head faster and faster until her lover's cock stiffened and released a torrent of his seed into her mouth.

Kurenai's eyes widened when she felt the massive jets of semen shoot into her mouth. Soon her mouth was filled with the life giving fluid, the red eyed woman desperately trying to swallow every single drop. The flow was starting to come to a stop, to Kurenai's relief as she swallowed the last of his seed while savoring the taste similar to her juices.

As Kurenai got off of Naruto she looked at him with loving eyes and mounted him once again as she guided his length to her drenched folds. They both let out a faint gasp as they were joined together for the night. They both felt an intense heat (also wetness in Naruto case) radiating from each other as soon as they became one; Kurenai leaned forward to plant a mind blowing kiss onto the lips of the spiky haired boy and started to move her hips slowly, feeling every inch of him inside her.

As she started to ride him faster and faster, Naruto thrusts quickly met with hers as they heard each other's pants and moans. As they went on the two of them began to notice the sweat glistening on their skin, they indecent sounds they made as continued their ministrations on each other.

Kurenai soon found her lover's hands on her breasts; feeling another wave of pleasure as Naruto lightly pinched her nipples. "Kure-chan, I'm coming" was all he could say while feeling the tremendous pressure. Kurenai quickly met with the speed of Naruto's thrusts when the brunette heard the words he had faintly; in mere moments Naruto let out a loud moan and emptied himself into his lover. Not long after Kurenai came after having the feeling of being filled by Naruto's seed and fell on top of Naruto.

"Kure-chan, that was amazing!" Naruto told in between pants. Kurenai could only smile at the affectionate nickname that the spiky haired shinobi gave her. "If you're a good boy, you just might get an encore performance tomorrow." The red eyed woman said with a wink. As she drifted off to sleep Naruto told her "Arigato Kure-chan". As he said that rain began to fall so he quickly teleported back to the house and layed her in bed as he dispersed sending the info back to Naruto

Anko and Clone 3

"Anko-chan, are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto whispered to her. Anko nodded vigorously.

"Yes Naruto-kun. I want you, and only you to own me. You have my heart and soul. Now you need to take my body." Anko blushed at her dramatic and corny sounding little speech. She gave a little yelp of shock when Naruto picked her up bridal style and carried her down the hall, and into her open bedroom.

Once he had closed her door with his foot, Naruto gently laid Anko down on her bed. He positioned himself beside her, and resumed kissing his lover. For a few moments, they were content with kissing each other gently. Their lip lock became more passionate and fierce after the caresses began, and Anko rolled on top of Naruto after a while. The blonde groaned as Anko's bare thigh rubbed his crotch, instantly hardening his equipment. Anko pulled away from their kiss when she heard him groan. She put on a sultry smile as she slowly started to unbutton Naruto's shirt. Naruto watched lazily as she threw his shirt off into a corner. He sighed as she trailed her slender hands up and down his chest. He stopped her when she started to use only her fingers.

"I'm ticklish." He told her simply. He almost regretted it when she started to do it again. After a while, Anko raised herself into a kneeling position and pulled Naruto up with her. She took his hands and placed them at the button line of her top.

"Care to remove this for me Naruto-kun?" Anko whispered into his ear, nibbling on his lobe once or twice. Naruto nodded slowly and began to unbutton her top with shaky hands. Once all of the buttons were undone, and the garment was hanging loosely on Anko's shoulders, she discarded it. Underneath was a light blue, lacy lingerie bra. Naruto estimated Anko to have at least a D-cup. Anko smirked sexily again when she saw Naruto staring at her generous assets. She puffed out her chest a little more, giving him a better look.

"You like what you see Naruto-kun?" she asked softly. Naruto was roused from his stupor at the sound of Anko's voice.

"Very much." He whispered back to her. He placed his hands on her belly and slowly slid them upwards. Anko gasped; his touch made little fires of passion seem to light up under her skin. Naruto gently cupped her breasts and began to massage them softly through the bra. Anko moaned quietly as Naruto gently squeezed her breasts, sending jolts of pleasure through her body. She quickly grabbed his wrists, stopping his motions. When he looked at her questioningly, she simply moved forwards and straddled his lap. She leaned in close to him, and started to kiss him again. Naruto gladly reciprocated the gesture. Anko took a hold of Naruto's hands and brought them around to the back of her skirt. She placed his hands on the zipper, and replaced her arms around his shoulders. Naruto took hold of the small zipper and pulled it down slowly. When he couldn't pull it down anymore, Anko broke their kiss and moved off of Naruto. She sat down on her butt and pulled her skirt off to reveal a set of light blue, lacy lingerie panties that matched her bra. Anko began to crawl seductively towards Naruto, and started to unzip his pants. Naruto began to look nervous as she hooked her hands in the waistband of his pants and boxers, which now had a large bulge in the crotch region. She slid his pants off slowly, and took in the sight of his surprisingly large and erect member.

"Oh Naruto-kun, for me? You shouldn't have." Anko said, wrapping her fingers around his shaft and beginning to gently pump it. Naruto groaned in pleasure from Anko's stimulation. She stopped a moment later and hopped happily back onto his legs. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she began to pepper his face with feather-light kisses. Naruto began to rub her back, and his hand stopped when they reached her bra strap. Having read Ero-Sennin's latest book and been forced to listen to the perv-king's 'Sex-Ed' classes for two-and-a-half years on his training trip, he knew how the garment came off. He placed his hands on the straps over Anko's shoulders and slid them down. He backed away from Anko's kisses for a moment and silently asked if he could remove the garment. She nodded slowly, and he unclasped her bra slowly. Anko slid it off of her arms and threw it into a corner with her other clothes. Naruto was busy taking in the sight of her large, perfect breasts. He cupped her large mounds in his hands and gently began to mould them again. Anko threw back her head and moaned in bliss as Naruto pinched her nipples. After a moment, she grabbed his head and shoved it to her left breast.

"Suckle." Anko instructed her young lover when he looked up at her questioningly. Naruto listened to her and took her breast into his mouth. He could immediately feel her heart beating quickly. Anko moaned softly as his tongue swirled over her large areola, and gasped in pleasure with a little bit of pain when Naruto let his teeth bounce and scrape over her hardened teat. He switched breasts after a moment, giving her right breast the same attention as her left.

As he continued to please his lover, Naruto reached down behind Anko and slid his hands down her panties. Anko began to pant as Naruto began to knead the soft flesh of her bum. It was time.

Anko gently pulled Naruto's face away from her wet breasts. She held him to her as she rolled over onto her back so that Naruto was lying on top of her.

"Take them off." Anko whispered. Naruto took that to mean her panties. He gently slid down her body and gently hooked his fingers in Anko's panties at her hips. He slid them off slowly, exposing her blushing pink vagina. Naruto could feel his member starting to pulse as he saw a few drops of liquid trickle down the lips of her most intimate area. He crawled back up her body and positioned himself over top of Anko. They were naked together for the first time.

Their eyes met, and both showed love inside them. A tiny flicker of worry and uncertainty flashed in Naruto's eyes.

"Anko-chan, what if you-"

"Get pregnant?" she finished for him. Naruto nodded slowly. "Don't worry about it sweetie. All kunoichi are taught a birth-control jutsu in their final year at the Academy." She explained as she spread her legs. Naruto nodded as he began his descent.

He slowly slid his large member into Anko. Her womanhood was a little bit tight, but it put a pressure on his penis that Naruto found surprisingly pleasant. Anko must have liked it too, for she gasped and moaned as he slowly sank inside of her.

Remembering what the male character did in the story, Naruto pulled back and began to thrust into Anko slowly, grasping her hips to steady the rhythm of their rocking bodies. The older girl began to pant, her chest rising and falling at a progressively faster rate as Naruto thrust his member further and further inside of her.

"H-h-harder N-Naruto-kun. Oh, yes! Yes! Yes!! YES!!" Anko cried as Naruto obeyed his Anko-chan's wish. The tension and heat in Anko's abdomen grew and grew as she began to pump her hips in rhythm with her Naruto-kun's thrusts. Naruto was feeling the most wonderful sensation he had ever felt as his Anko-chan began to pump her hips against his own, driving him further into her.

"Naruto-kuuuuuun!" Anko cried a moment later, extending her legs out to the side as she reached her orgasm. The feel of Anko's vaginal fluids against his shaft was enough to drive Naruto over the edge. With one final thrust, he emptied his seed into Anko's limp body. He collapsed a moment later, his head beside Anko's, and one of his hands on her breasts. He began to shift himself to take his member out of her, but Anko quickly locked her legs around Naruto's waist, preventing him from moving out of her. The two lovers remained joined for a good deal of time. The rain had actually stopped when someone spoke.

"I love you Naruto-kun." Anko whispered, kissing her love gently. Naruto responded by sliding his tongue into her mouth. Anko promptly began to suck on it. They continued for a moment before Naruto pulled away.

"I love you too, Anko-chan." Naruto murmured back, giving her breast and bum a soft and loving squeeze. The two lovers looked deep into each other's eyes and smiled. Anko fell asleep as it started to rain so Naruto quickly picked her up and took her back to the house via teleportation Jutsu and then dispersed himself sending the info back to Naruto

(By the way. They all did the nasty at the same time so it would rain at the end. And for the record I would like to sleep with a girl while it rains because it would add some sound to it)

Original Naruto

Naruto felt all of his clones information enter his mind. He smirked at that it would make it easier to please all the girls at once instead of one at a time. Why make them wait?

Naruto was now standing, Shirtless, in the rain getting a little wet. He always loved the rain with the way it fell and how it felt when it hit his skin. If Naruto had a choice he would love to stay in the rain for a long time.

'_Maybe I should make a jutsu that would always allow me to feel the rain?_' He thought

"**_Well worry about that later. For now let's get you through this now uncover your bandages and then activate your Fantoumugan_**." Dragonna said through they're link

Naruto then changed into his fallen form since it was the night of a full moon allowing him to stay in said form all night. All the while he felt the movement of his dark dragons inside of his arm. He had to admit it was getting crowded in there as they were all being confined to a single arm during their "birth". He barely used any of them unless he had to it was only natural that his right arm would start become more and more compact with dark dragons. "_Ready Queen_," said Naruto as he finished the last of unwrapping the bandages as his hand was now covered in dark fire right after doing that.

"**_Here we go!"_** said Dragona from his right arm who loved being called Queen by Naruto as it made her feel special in a dark dragon sort of way as Naruto felt the intense heat of the darkness flame completely cover his arm

Naruto kneeld on the water itself by channeling chakra to the front part of his legs as he felt the "Princess" dragon work its way through his outstretched arm till it reach his hand till it formed a dragons head. Before leaving his arm his chakra flared to use the dragon in his hand as it left him still be connected to him so it wouldn't go rogue or consume him in the end of this removal process. The said "Princess" dragon turned to face her "Father" with its hollow eyes and fire dark flame as if to see what one half of her creators looked like. **_"I can see why mother loves you the way she does. You are handsome for a young mortal boy like yourself. I'm sorry that I have to leave you now as I must go to Demon World to become a Queen Dragon like mother,"_** said the "Princess" with a sad look on her face though it was hard to tell if she was sad as her dark fired "skin" could not really show faicial looks all too well.

Naruto stood up at that moment and with a gentle left hand touched the dark dragons face ignoring the burning touch as it would soon heal right after. "I know my dear. Your mother has already explained that to me and I accept it. All I ask is you make me proud," said a now smiling Naruto taking his hand away as it soon became healed from Kyubi's powers.

"**_See you later then,"_** said the "Princess" dragon as a dark portal now opened up for her thanks to Naruto's left hand and Fantoumugan.

'Well I guess I have to start walking around the forest. Maybe Okaa-san is here.' He thought as he began walking threw the forest with a radiant lunar glow that came from the moon.

Meanwhile

A certain girl named Haku was walking threw the forest for a moonlite stroll. When she grew up in mist she always loved looking at the moon, it always gave her incrediable power but that was probably due to her bloodline which gave her the ability to manipulate and summon water anywhere without a water source meaning that the moon would defiantly make her stronger.

As she walked she saw a silver glow in the distance. As she walked she saw what the source was. It was a boy with multi-colored blonde hair, wearing no shirt, revealing a long dragon tattoo that had some strange black fire surrounding it. She then watched fascinated as the person before her transform into some kind of angel with black wings signifying that he was a fallen angel

'What is going on? Isn't that the boy that fought Zabuza the other day? Wow he so hot look at those abs and that chest.' She thought blushing deeply. She then saw a black dragon leave the boy's arm and then saw them talking for a bit before leaving through a green portal. She then saw him starting to walk away

'Should I follow him? Maybe I should, he is pretty cute yea I'll follow him. Maybe when this is all over he'll be all mine.' She thought as she followed him when she was about ten feet to him she paused as an image came to her that made her brust into tears and lay down crying. She was there for about five minutes until she felt a pair of strong hands pick her up and carry her bridal style to a tree.

She looked up and saw that it was the same boy looking at her with a worried look "Hey you okay? You shouldn't be out here why that bastard Gatou out here." He said only to get a bear hug from Haku as she cried into his chest

Naruto was confused a little but he quickly regained his composure and held the girl to him to comfort her

"Shhh. It's okay just clam down, everythings going to be alright." He said sensing said girl clamming down

"Okay now then what's your name?" he asked

"M-M-My name is H-Haku." She said

"Okay then Haku what are you doing out here?" He asked as he set her down so she could rest her back against the tree behind her

"I was coming out for a moonlit stroll when I saw you doing some strange dragon thing then I saw you change into the form your in now. I wanted to come talk to you until I saw-" she said as she once again burst into tears as Naruto held her close again. She calmed down after ten minutes until Naruto asked her what she saw

"I saw my Mother." She said as Naruto's eyes widened

'She saw her mother? How is that possible?' he thought

"It seems that this bloodline can also let others see the dead threw you but the question is how could she see her mother?" Kyubi said which Naruto nodded to but decided to ask her the question

"Haku right? (she nods) how did you saw your mother through my bloodline?" he asked

"I don't know. My mother was killed ten years ago because she had a bloodline limit like me." She said as Naruto looked to be deep in thought

'So I guess that means that those with bloodlines can see the ones they lost tragically. This changes everything.' He thought to himself as he looked at Haku

"So Haku what are you doing here in wave?" he asked her to see that she was still indeed calm

"I'm hiding. I'm hiding away from my home village of mist. They kill people like me because of our bloodline's." she said with Naruto nodding

"So that's why you're here with Zabuza?" He asked seeing the girl looked surprised

"How did you know?" she asked with Naruto pointing at his nose

""Your scent. I never forget a pretty scent. I have highly advanced senses so smelling you once will automatically tell me where you are" He said seeing her sigh

"Okay well then yes I am here with Zabuza and my best friend Tsuki Kaguya but you don't understand he was the reason why I still have a life. Thanks to him I have someone precious to me that I can always protect." She said with Naruto asking a question

"A Kaguya? But I thought they were all wiped out?" he said getting shakes from the mist girl

"No there were only two survivors in the mix but Zabuza only found one we don't know what happened to the other." She said with Naruto nodding and then looking her straight into the eye

"Okay Haku look I'll help you guys out of your little bind." Naruto replied. Haku looked rather confused. "Gato is a scumbag; and an extremely greedy one at that. He cares nothing for those whom he hires or hurts. I don't believe he intends to pay you for your trouble of killing Tazuna, or letting you live for that matter. Gato will do anything to make sure that you and Zabuza will not be paid or spared." Naruto explained. Haku's face was blank, but her eyes told him that she believed him.

"Well what am I supposed to do about it? Zabuza-san will think you lied to me, and I'm fairly sure that Gato won't let us just go gallivanting about whenever we choose." She said to him. Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before he looked her in the eyes.

"If you can manage it, bring Zabuza and meet me at that old clock tower on the east side of the town at midnight tonight. There, we can discuss how I can help you two. If Gato or his flunkies ask you where you're going, give them some bullshit excuse like 'I'm going to help Zabuza work his muscles' or 'We're going to spy on the ninja that are guarding the old man' or something like that." Naruto offered. Haku was still looking suspiciously at him.

"Oh, and I swear by pain of death that I will come with only one kunai. I expect you and Zabuza to come with only the same amount of armaments." Naruto turned and began to walk away, but stopped abruptly. "Oh, and if you don't show up, I will take that as an invitation to kill the both of you the next time I see you two. And believe me, that act will be something that I will feel guilty about for the rest of my life." Naruto informed her. He took off into the sky soaring past the clouds. Haku was left standing there, pondering. After several minutes of mental conflict, she settled on a decision and ran back to the hideout.

AN: What it do my people I finally did it I updated this one after a little bit of R&R. Now then I need to tell you guy's that well I lied I meant to say would it Be Hinata, Kurenai, Anko, or All of the Above. Sorry about the inconvenience

But I need your opinion. You see I thought about this for a while, Should I stop doing Sasuke and Sakura Bashing? I mean really should I turn over a new leaf for them? And should I add Sakura to my Harem by replacing her with Hinata? Please tell me in a review

Thank you all the D faithful and I feel pretty good now. We have for the first time A black man running for office and actually has the chance to become president which tells me one thing, that America is ready to evolve again. But I think the onlt reason why they didn't vote for Hillary is because she's a women and this country is defianatly NOT ready for a female president and I pray to good we don't get one because then we will have more feminist women in the world

Remember if you an't laughing you are no longer aloud to live

Until next time

Peace


	13. My Hero

Hello first things first thank you for answering that question but in all actuality I was lying. Come on why would I bash the shit out of Sasuke and Sakura then be nice to them in the end. That's like saying I like white chicks with Big lips, Tities, a fat ass, and tan skin when there's a black girl next to her that has all that stuff through genetics'

By the way real quick I don't feel like doing the Inari thing because I'm bored with that so we'll just pretend that he did that and naruto cursed him out and beat the shit out of him

Also thank you for the suggestions and I was quite surprised to see this but Tsunade won that poll hands down. But then I thought to myself why not place Konan in the Shining Harem so that's what I will do. Now here's the last set of pairings for the rest

Lee x Oc x Isoribi x Kaguya Oc

Garra x Sasame x Kin x Fem.Shukaku

Everyone else you'll find out later

Let's get it going

Naruto was still flying in the air after that little talk with Haku. He did think she was very beautiful and maybe would be a good girlfriend too. He wasn't completely sure he would have to talk to the others about that and maybe if he was lucky they would say yes unless he does something to change their minds which he hoped would happen so he could have another meeting session with them

Naruto kept flying until he saw a mountain in front of view so he changed his direction to that location. After thirty minutes of flight Naruto landed on the cliffs edge and sat there. He took out to joints and lite up one of them

"Nice night to go for a walk Huh?... Itachi Uchiha" Naruto said as he threw his other one and the lighter behind him. A shadow caught them and lite up the joint and stepped into the moonlight. He had jet black hair with a pony tail tied in the back. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it and a konoha headband with a slash mark across it signifying that he was a missing ninja

"So how did you know that it was me behind you?" Itachi asked as he sat at the edge as well taking a puff of his joint

"Simple really I recognized your chakra signature when you were in Konoha and that time I met you on that C-ranked mission two years ago

(Flashback)

Naruto was running threw the forest. He was currently on a C-ranked mission to the land of birds which was a non shinobi village but were said to have problems with something called the cursed warrior. He was on this mission with his best friends Neji Hyuuga, Lee Uzumaki, and Tenten Tsukiakari. For some strange reason the girl would always blush around him but that wasn't his concern for now as he kept going until something hit his senses. He looked around and noticed that the area looked conjoined like it wasn't right.

It then hit him. He was in a Genjutsu.

He quickly put his plams together and then expanded a lot of his chakra and yelled "Kai" cancelling the Genjutsu

Once that happened he saw that the area looked the same except he felt something behind "Well look at this you have gotten strong since the last time I saw you Naruto" said the voice as Naruto turned around and before him was Itachi Uchiha the man that killed the whole Uchiha clan in one night only leaving behind one survivor being his little brother Sasuke Uchiha

"Itachi Uchiha what are you doing here?" Naruto asked drawing Reisaiga in his hand but in a position that himura called the neutral state where you hold your sword out but not in an attack position which any honor bond swordsman or Ninja would notice. Itachi noticed his stance and drew his wakizashi but also held it in the neutral position telling Naruto he meant no harm

"Naruto-kun I came here to talk to you. It's on a matter that both concerns you and the hokage." He said with Naruto rasing his eyebrow

"What is it?" he asked as Itachi jumped from the tree he was standing on to the forest floor

"As you know I killed my clan and some believe I did it out of my own free will well that is not the case as I was ordered to do it by the hokage." He said with Naruto portraying a shocked look

"What? The Hokage is a kind old man why would he do that kind of thing?" He asked

"It's simple really. Have you ever met a man named Danzo (Naruto nods) Well you see Danzo is a man that craves power and wants to make the leaf a military village that would take over all the shinobi nations thus uniting this continent. He was planning on doing that with the Uchiha and you by turning you into a weapon. The Sandaime denied that obviously so he went behind the eyes of the hokage to plan an internal takeover of the leaf by using you as the bait." He said thus further confusing him

"Use me as bait? You mean he wanted to turn me into a weapon?" He asked with Itachi nodding

"Yes he planned on making you the most powerful entity in his control that would help him kill the Sandaime and his students thus naming himself the hokage. The Uchiha clan secretly helped out in that regard by helping with the process of breaking your mental health by staging many of the assaults against you which thanks to me I helped stop a lot of them except that last one in which you killed them." He said with Naruto nodding

"Okay but that still doesn't explain why the Sandaime made you kill your own clan." He said with Itachi nodding slightly showing sadness in his eyes

"Well after your supposed 'demise'. The council ordered that your secret be revealed. The sandaime ordered that only those that are fifteen and older, and in a shinobi clan, may know the secret which at the time only two of us were told the secret they were me and Hana Inuzuka. After which my clan tried to cover their tracks behind the assaults that they started but at the same time were trying to figure who was behind the reason as to why they needed to cover their tracks. They didn't know that at the time that I was leaking info to the Hokage until word started to come about there being a secret power behind the Sharingan and a new Organization raising up called Akatsuki. After a much needed planning it was decided that if the Uchiha clan stayed around then that would lead to the destruction of the leaf so he ordered me to kill my clan but only leave people that I wanted to live which at the time was only my mother and my little brother." He said starting to tear up. Naruto walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Don't worry you did the right thing. Thanks to you I have less problems then I do now. But if you were planning on sparing your mother why did she die?" He asked with him sighing. He didn't want to talk about this

(Flashback within a Flashbback. Yeah that's right big whoop want to fight about it?)

Itachi stood on the night of the full moon full Anbu attire on with the standard Anbu Katana in his hands. He wished he didn't have to do this since this was his family but he had to do it as it was for the best, he hated them all anyway. The whole clan pressured him to be the best not once did they show him any compassion or love only the fact that he had to be the best which was ruining the bond he wanted to have with his little brother. His father was the main one to blame always complaining about the Namikaze clan and always trying to take their secrets, always trying to gain power for his clan when he should try to simply better himself for the clan. Well know more

He heard the clock start eight times meaning the operation is now ready to start. With that he disappeared into the night that would mark the night of the Uchiha clan massacre

(Later)

Itachi appeared infront of two Uchiha's who were startled by his appearance

"Oh Itachi it's just you. What are you doing here anyway and why are you in your Anbu uniform?" He asked as Itachi drew his blade

"By the order of the Hokage. You have been sentenced to death." He said as he slashed the man's head off and then quickly stabed the other threw his heart. He then activated his Sharingan and changed it into his newly gained Mangekyou Sharingan that his best friend gave him. He then quickly went into the shadows and started the massacre.

(Later that night)

Itachi made it through the night not seeing any sign of his father or his mother for that matter. He kept running until he arrived at his father's office and he quickly froze. He saw his mother and his uncle down on the ground dead. His uncle Rei Uchiha looked to have his throat slit , was stabbed through his neck, and his eyes were bluged out. while his mother looked like she was in some kind of comatose state. He then saw his Father standing straight up with a dark aura around him

"So you are the one responsible for this my Son." Fagaku said as if spitting the words out like they were poison.

"So what if I am? What did you do with mom?" He asked with a lot of malice in his voice

"Oh your mother? Well let's just say she won't be awake for a while thanks to my new power." He said turning around showing off his new Mangekyou Sharingan To Itachi who looked shocked at seeing this

"So let me guess you killed Uncle Rei for the Mangekyou?" Itachi asked with Fagaku nodding

"Yes guilty as charged however I didn't just gain the Mangekyou I have the perfect one." He said starting to sound a little insane

"What do you mean?" He asked with Fugaku laughing

"I mean that after I killed my brother I gain my Mangekyou then I took out his eyes and replaced them with my own I gain the most powerful form of the Sharingan givin my body enternal youth" He said

(Hey real quick this is what I think. The Mangekyou doesn't grant immortality it grant's eternal youth which that's what I think it could do.)

"So that's what you were planning. You were going to kill your whole family just so that you could become immortal." Itachi asked making his Father laugh

"Yes now before I kill you I think I should tell you what the Mangekyou is capable of. Each Mangekyou has it's own unique ability such as space time teleportation and other things. My power has yet to fully awaken unlike yours but that won't matter as you'll be dead before you can use it." Fagaku said taking out a Kunai and charging foreward and clashing with Itachi's katana and locking eyes with him

"So father you think my Mangekyou is weaker then yours? Well then let's find out. Tsukiyomi" he said trapping his father in his strongest Genjutsu. After two seconds were up Fugaku fell on his knees

"How? My Sharingan is stronger then yours how could you still beat me?" He said

"Because you are and forever will remain Weak" He said stabbing his father through his heart and twisting the blade instantly killing his father. He then heard a noise behind him and saw that it was his brother Sasuke.

"Itachi why?" he asked. Itachi quickly ran out of the room with Sasuke following him. Sasuke failed to notice the clone from behind him take the body of his mother away to the hospital.

(End Flashback within Flashback)

"So your mother is still alive?" He asked with Itachi nodding

"Yeah she is but she has yet to wake up from her condition. The only person that could save her is Tsunade-Hime and nobody knows where she is." He said making Naruto nod

"Okay well I owe you one so how about I help you find her so you can have your mother back." He said making Itachi look at him funny

"Really you would do that?" He asked with Naruto grinning

"Of coarse it's a promise for of a lifetime." He said with Itachi smirking

"I'll hold you on that. Look we will meet again but it will be about two years from now." He said as he was enveloped in a puff of smoke before one last word was heard "Goodbye"

Naruto then nodded and went to go complete the mission

(End Flashback)

"So what's on the agenda today?" Naruto asked taking out another one and also handing one to Itachi

"First things first what the hell is this plant?" he asked

"It's an organic plant that I like to call "weed". It was said to originate in a country called Jamaica. It's one of the many plants I use except this one is great because it can give you something called the "munches" which makes you want to do nothing but eat." He said smirking with Itachi nodding

"Alright. Anyway I been at Akatsuki for about three years and I managed to get in no problem. As it turns out they thought you were dead until the day you came back. I told them that they should send me to try and get you which they agreed to. They want to know how you fight so that way they will know how to battle you." He said with Naruto nodding

"Alright so do you know any other Jinchuurichi's?" Naruto asked with Itachi nodding

"Yeah only three. They're names are Garra no Sabaku, Yugito Ni, and Isoribi Yamamoto." He said with Naruto nodding

"Do you know where they are located at?" He asked with Itachi nodding

"Garra is currently in Suna which is about a day long trip from here, Isoribi is in the land of Sea, and Yugito Ni however she disappeared from the map. We don't know where she is only that she's hiding somewhere. The last place we saw her was near the broader between the land of bears and the land of snow." He said with Naruto nodding

"Okay so she is in one of those villages. I'll have to check those out later." He said getting up. He was starting to feel the moons power starting to leave him meaning that it was almost time for the sun rise. He then looked at Itachi and shook his hand.

"Good seeing you again. Let me know when you get close to something." He said as he took off into the sky's once more

(Later next night)

It was five minutes to midnight, and there was a light drizzle falling from the sky. The occasional flash of lightning lit the dark purple sky, and illuminated the now deserted and derelict clock tower on the east side of the town. As a flash of lightning lit the sky, a crouching figure could be seen on the top of the tower. Naruto sat on the west side of the tower, poised like a gargoyle waiting to strike its prey. Perfectly still, Naruto watched the minutes pass. Four minutes... three minutes... two minutes... one minute... he was about to leave when the clock struck midnight when two figures appeared behind him, one supported by the other. Without turning around, Naruto rose from the ground.

"You came with the agreed amount of armaments?" he asked the shadowy figures of Zabuza and Haku.

"As you requested gaki." Zabuza replied curtly. "What is it that you wanted to, oh so urgently, talk to us about? We are your enemies after all." Zabuza told him. Naruto turned and stared at Zabuza coolly.

"You see, that's the variable in this equation. You two don't _have_ to be my enemy. The only real enemy here to all of us is Gato." Naruto drawled calmly. Zabuza looked both bored and intrigued with the latter being more so than the former.

"You've got my attention kid; start talking." Zabuza told him, trying to sit down and ended up falling onto his ass. Naruto snickered, but stuffed his fist into his mouth when he felt Zabuza start to leak killing intent. Quickly, he told Zabuza exactly what he had told Haku. At the end of the speech, Zabuza's face was devoid of emotion. But his eyes showed that he was lost in thought. After about thirty seconds, he looked Naruto straight into the eyes.

"I would agree to leave Gato if I knew where there was a place I could go where I could be safe from being hunted." He said to the boy, tilting his head to the side. Naruto smacked his head; he hadn't thought of that. He turned to the side and held his dangling left arm with his right. Staring off into the distance, he continued to think. After a moment of watching the sky to clear his thoughts, Naruto came up with a possible solution.

"Well... I suppose I _might_ be able to pull a few strings and get the Hokage to accept you two into Konoha's ranks..." Naruto offered. Two sets of eyes widened.

"You can do that?" Haku whispered, disbelieving. Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah I can. The Hokage thinks of me as a grandson... and I've got a load of stuff to blackmail him with." Naruto admitted as he pulled out Picture of the Sandaime. He was clad in nothing but a banana hammock at the beach with a slightly creepy looking smile on his face.

Both nukenin took a look at it, and then fell down laughing their asses off. Naruto joined in after a moment. Many tears and busted guts later, the three of them wiped the tears from their eyes.

"Of course, you may not be trusted amongst the ninja population for a while. Or the civilian one once they figure out who you two are. But I'm sure that they'll accept you guys after a while." Naruto admitted. Zabuza and Haku didn't seem to bothered by that statement.

"We've had worse, right Haku?" Zabuza said, and Haku nodded. "Okay kid, how are we gonna convince your group that we want to join you Konoha wimps?" Zabuza asked. A vein popped out on Naruto's head and Zabuza chuckled.

"I'm just payin' ya back for all the eyebrow jokes the first time we danced." Zabuza told him. Naruto slumped in defeat, and a grey rain cloud appeared above his head that started to pour. He quickly shook it off and started to think.

"Well... maybe we could meet on the bridge tomorrow. The team is supposed to be working together to help finish the bridge. Of course, we'd have some convincing to do at that point." Naruto offered. Haku looked thoughtful.

"I really can't think of a better option, so I guess we'll go with that." She said. Zabuza nodded and tried to stand up. Haku had to help him.

"Well kid, I guess we'll see you tomorrow afternoon." Zabuza held out his hand to Naruto who shook it firmly. He backed up to the edge of the tower and raised his arms so they were directly parallel with the ground.

"Toodles." He said before letting himself fall backwards and off the building. Zabuza and Haku rushed to the edge, curious as to why the blonde would plummet to his death after this. They heard a roar, and they saw Naruto Fly away in his fallen form

"Kid sure knows how to make an exit." Zabuza pointed out quietly.

"Hai," Was all Haku said in response.

(Meanwhile)

"So you want to work for..Argo right?" Gato asked looking at the man before him. The man was over seven feet in height and looked like a bear. He had short brown hair a major insanity in his eyes. He was wearing a full body armor set along, with his three flunkies, and a huge Zanbatou straped to his back.

"Yes Gato. We would like to work for you since our village's ultimate enemy is in these borders." Said the man known as Argo with Gato nodding

"Yes I heard about your war with the leaf. Very well you shall go out in tomorrow. If you can kill everyone there except the women. I want them all for myself." Gato said with the man nodding and start a manical laugh. Completely unaware of the head poke itself out of the door way

(Tomorrow mourning)

The morning had been fairly quiet so far. Team Seven and Eight were helping to build the bridge. Sasuke was helping by heating the metal with his Katon jutsus so it could be bent more and fitted. Hinata was using Raijin to help fuse the bridge material together. Shikamaru was helping by possessing the shadows of the workers to help them put in pavement easier. Kiba and Akamaru were each using the man-beast clone technique to drill through area that would make the job easier for the workers. Kakashi was…Reading his book. Yusuke and Anko was helping by moving pavements but Yusuke used his demon strength while Anko used her snakes. Kurenai was using some of the water jutsu's that she knew to help keep the workers from suffering Heat stroke. And Sakura being useless and the weakling that she is stood by and watched the whole thing from the side lines

Naruto had created about 200 K.B.s who were all doing various jobs around the bridge. Tazuna had thanked him profusely, as the K.B.s pretty much replaced all of the workers that he had lost. They also added a few dozen extra workers to the load and decreased the time it would have taken to complete the bridge. While the nearly finished bridge should have taken another two days to complete, it was now finished by sundown. Once the bridge was completed, the workers stood together and were about to see them off.

"Well, Well if isn't the prey of the leaf." Said as a voice behind everyone. They looked back and saw Argo and his crew standing at the other end of the bridge. Argo held a smug smirk on his face thinking that he would win when a blanket of mist appeared

"Sorry we're late traffic was a bitch." Said another voice this time on the other side of the bridge. Everyone turned and saw Zabuza and haku stand there but they saw another figure.

The figure was female. She had long silver and sea green eyes with two dots on her forehead. She was wearing an kimono top with it open to reveal some cleavage. She wore no shirt underneath which showed off a lot and a pair of black pants with her headband tied around her waist. This figure was a kaguya

"So you guys finally decided to join the party?" Naruto asked with a smug smirk

"Well you know traffic is a bitch." Zabuza said getting laughs from Naruto and Kakashi

"Can someone tell me what going on?" Asked Kurenai with Naruto smiling at her

"Well it's simple really Zabuza decided to work with us. Good thing to because I really didn't want to kill him." He said with Zabuza punching him in the back of his head

"Well then it looks like we get to to do our job easier now." Argo said as he charged forward taking out his blade and running towards Hinata and was about to slice her in half until Naruto appeared Reisaiga drawn and parried the strike. After that he then slashed at his abdomen making the man grab it in pain. He looked up and saw a real angry looking Naruto

"If you so much as touch a hair on her body I'll rip your arms out." Naruto said malice apparent on his tounge. Argo just stood up and charged at Naruto making the boy back up until they got lost in the mist. Argo's flunkies immediately followed their leaders orders as they each charged at the other fighters. The end results is Yusuke vs One, Kakashi, Zabuza, and Anko vs one and Kurenai, Haku, and Tsuki vs one

Naruto vs Argo

Naruto wasn't having the time of his life. Currently he was fighting a berserker. This man was an Elite Anbu level ninja from Iwa and he was also the legendary stone bear who was rumored to kill 500 bases worth of shinobi from grass during the war by using nothing but earth Jutsu's

The Man stabbed his sword on the ground and did a couple of seals and touched the ground "**Doton: Doryo Dango (Earth Type: Mud Dumpling)**". He called as he grabbed a large chunk of the ground a chuck it at Naruto who was in a Battojutsu stance

"**Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Battojutsu Soryūsen Ikazuchi** **(Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style: Twin Dragon Thunder)**" said the blonde.

He earth was spilt in half as Naruto charged foreward a clashed. They struggled for a bit until they broke apart and stabbed their swords into the ground. Naruto started some hand seals yelling "Kitsune Katon: Hisaki no **hateshiganai** Ryuuza (Fox fire Release: Flames of the eternal dragon)" He then launhed a huge mass of blue fire at the man who also started his own sequence of hand seals

"**Doton : Doryuheki**" He yelled as he spat up mud which made a wall. The wall barely blocked the fire as it was torn through by the fire. Argo disappeared from site but Naruto saw a hole that was once behind the wall. Naruto quickly did another set of seals

"**Kitsune Katon/Futon yuugou : nekki taihou (Fox Fire/Wind fusion: Heat cannon)"** he yelled as he aimed the blast into the hole that Argo dug (Okay when you think of this move think of Pikons thunder flash attack from DBZ). Argo appeared out of the ground along with the fire blast and pulled out a kunai and threw it at the blonde. Naruto saw this and cut off the power to his Jutsu and dodged the kunai but managed to catch the mans fist and throw him over his shoulder. Argo landed on his feet and charged foreward. He sent a heavy right which Naruto blocked with his left. Naruto followed the move inside the mans guard and punched his chest making him cough up blood. Naruto followed with six quick strikes then punched him backwards.

Naruto then called on his Seirei Houman technique and immediately the silver aura surrounded him. He then charged towards Argo vanishing ever once in a while. Naruto reappeared in front of the guy and gave him a huge uppercut that sent him flying into the air. Naruto then reappeared over him and gave him three quick kicks before hitting him harder thus launching him to the ground. Naruto then directed his body it a missle and flew down to the downed me and called out

**"Seirei Ryuuza Genkotsu (Sprit Dragon Fist)"**

When his fist connected with Argo's downed body it made a huge crater in the ground. Naruto stepped out of it, His Seirei houman, leaving him as he got out of the crater. As he was walking he felt an intense amount of Chakra. He looked back only to become face to face with his fist

Naruto looked up and saw that Argo was radiating with Chakra surrounding him. Argo looked at him with a look that spoke insanity

"Aw now this is what I always wanted. A Fight with a great warrior." He said as he started laughing "To think a child so young would be powerful enough to make me do something that only one man has ever forced me to do." He said as he began removing his armor piece by piece until all that was left were his combat boots and a pair of black trunks

(Okay now then when you think of this character think of Nappa from DBZ)

"Now then I haven't done this since I fought the only man to ever defeat me in combat. Prepare yourself to fight the power that only the Yondaime has ever beaten." He said as his chakra sky rocketed to the point where it was almost Sannin level.

Naruto however was smirking. It seems that he would once again bring life to the term like father, like son "So you lost to the Yondaime well get ready to experience Déjà vu as your about to learn the term like father, like son" Naruto said as he transformed into his fallen form and activated his Fantoumugan. He then held his hands above his head bringing forth a strange golden like cufflinks. He then brought his hands down screaming "Ante up"

The cufflinks dissolved and his chakra shot out in the form of a blue dragon and a red toad until they both fused to form a purple fox with nine tails standing over him protectively. The fox roared as it fused with Naruto leaving him with a purle like aura around him.

Naruto then smirked at Argo who was now slightly doubted his power since this kid was also at Sannin level. Naruto then smirked at him and said "Let's get it on" and with that they both disappeared

(AN: well there you have it a new chapter to my story and I hoped you enjoyed it. I'll be sure to try and update again tomorrow.

Until next time

Peace

P.S. – Psyche here's the last of it)

**Yusuke vs Flunkies One**

Yusuke was currently having a field day with this guy. Apparently this guy thought he was all hot shit since he was some famous ninja from Iwa called the stone Ox but he obviously didn't expect him to be this strong that is until the man removed his Armor and his power flared to life

Yusuke was slightly intrigued by this and decided to keep the fight going for a little bit longer

The man quickly disappeared from site and tried to punch him, Yusuke had to admit he was fast but then again he was faster. Yusuke also disappeared from site and appeared next to the man and back handed him across the bridge. Said man got up and did a couple of seals

**Doton: Doryudan (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet)**". Just then the earth rose up forming the head of a dragon which launch a ball of mud at Yusuke. He made a few more seals and called out

"**Katon: Karyudan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missle)**" fire streaked out of his mouth engulfing the mud ball.

Yusuke smirked and instead changed his stance. He held up his right arm with his left in front. His right fist glowed light blue before Yusuke launched it forward screaming "**Shotgun**". Multiple blast of Reishi launched from his hand and tore right threw the flaming mud balls. The Iwa shinobi looked confused until Yusuke appeared before him and sent a heavy uppercut that sent him flying so high into the air.

Yusuke then held out his right hand index finger pointing outwards. He then called out "**Rei Gan**". A huge blast of Reishi hit the man sending fly through the air and disappearing into the clouds only to hear a loud booming sound and seeing the sky light up a bit

Yusuke smirked until he felt the spike and looked towards the direction that he last saw Naruto disappear 'You better be safe kid' he thought as he stood his ground

**Kakashi, Zabuza, and Anko vs Flunkies Two**

Kakashi and Zabuza were currently double teaming the guy they were fighting. Anko was busy treating a wound she got for underestimating the guy and she paid for it big time.

The man they were fighting was the stone lion an Elite Anbu from Iwa that was said to be on pair with a Kage. He was having some trouble at first against the two men until he removed said Armor and his power spiked to a Sannins level and now Kakashi and Zabuza were currently on the ropes

Kakashi took a huge swing at the mans legs only for him to jump over the strike and Kick Kakashi in the mans temple sending him flying across the pavement and against the rails of the bridge. Zabuza appeared behind him and slashed downwards only for the man to counter with…his arm?

"Surprised? It's my bloodline iron skin. It allows me to create the ultimate defence on my body allowing me to absorb all of your hits and take little to no damage from your attacks. In short I won't be killed with anything solid." He said elbowing Zabuza in his stomach until he looked up and saw Kakashi charging towards him with his Chidori in his hands

"So how about a lightning blade? **Raikiri**" he yelled as he slammed the technique through the man stomach but sadly his success was short lived as he was back handed by the stone lion.

"Don't you get it? Nothing you do will hurt me." He said until he coughed up blood. He looked down and saw that a kunai was sticking in the area where he was wounded. He looked up and saw Anko jumped towards him extending her right arm forward with a cry of "**Senei Jashuu (Shadow Snake Hand)**." Immediately snakes flew out her sleeve completely heading towards the man who was still frozen from the kunai hit

"What the hell did you do to me?" he asked as the snakes began to squeeze together like an anaconda causing pressure to his body

"That kunai I hit you with was drenched in paralyzation poison that is now in your blood stream thanks to Kakashi's lightning blade. You were so cocky about your bloodline that you forgotten that you were hit." She said as she sent the man towards Zabuza who grabbed him by his neck

"Now then Kakashi how about you do the honors since I can't completely hurt him." He said as the other Masked man nodded and did some seals

"Okay then. I think I'll use a new one for this guy." He said as he prepared his new jutsu. When Kakashi finished his last seal and called out "**Nakigoe Chidori (Cry of one thousand Birds**)". A blade of lightning formed on his right arm but this one was black and made the sound of crows. Kakashi charged forward and stabbed the man in his heart killing him instantly.

Kakashi fell back and rested like the rest until they felt the power spike and looked towards the location where they felt. 'Naruto you better be alright right' they each thought as they continued to rest.

**Kurenai, Haku, and Tsuki vs Flunkies Three **

The girls were facing the weakest member of the group. He didn't have a lot of Ninjutsu only Taijutsu which was okay for a little bit. Haku managed to break the mans forearm and Tsuki was able to break the mans jaw, with Kurenai following up with three broken ribs. That it until he removed all of his weights and his Chakra flared to that of a sannins level

Now the girls were currently trying to regain control.

Tsuki summoned two bone blades and gave one to Haku who then charged in to double team the guy. Haku sent a left slash which was blocked and was responded with a right jab to the gut which connected and a back hand to the face. Tsuki saw, this enraged that her friend was hit, charged forward. She sent a straight stab which was knocked away. The man then tried to send a heavy right her way but she dodged that by vaulting over his arm using her bone sword. When she landed on her feet she called out "Yanagi no mai!" Tsuki. She dropped her sword, and a set of bones extended from her palms like a set of katars. She began to perform several complex acrobatics as she tried to impale the unkown man. He managed to dodge but what he didn't notice was that he was now standing in a puddle of water.

He heard a wizzing sound a saw two senbons coming at him. He dodged and got into a lock with Haku

"Gotcha" She said as she started a sequence of one handed hand signs and stomped on the water causing droplets of water to raise up and then form ice shards that flew very fast at the man who was frozen in fear. The ice particles hit him dead on bringing up a smoke. When it cleared the man was still standing with blood flowing out of his wounds that the ice made

"Not even close to killing me." He said until he heard a call

"**Magen: Jubaku Satsu** **(Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death)**" he was then caught in a tree and was being squeezed by the forgotten illusion specialist.

"Remember the first rule of being a ninja never take your eyes off an enemy no matter how many your fighting" Kurenai said as Tsuki called on her last dance

"**Tessenka no mai (Dance of the Clematis): Tsuru and Hana (Vine and Flower)**." She called out as she took out…her spine? And wrapped it around the man that was still trapped in the tree. She then made a bone drill on her left hand and charged forward. The last thing the man felt before he died was the drill tearing through his body effectively killing him painfully

They each let out a sigh of relief as they sat down on their butts only to feel an intense chakra spike 'what the hell is that?' they asked them selves.

**Naruto vs Argo**

Naruto and Argo were fighting at a level above their own limits. They were moving so fast that not even a highly experienced Sharingan user can track their movements. One second they were near the rail next they were in the middle of the bridge. They were connecting blows after blows with neither letting up or losing strength. Argo sent a right fist that missed but took out a chunk of the floor. Naruto responed with an upper cut but that to was dodged sending a mass of air towards the sky. To then changed the uppercut to a downward strike that was knocked away and responed with a snap kick to the head that was blocked as well

Naruto and Argo continued the battle of titans the way they had it until it came time to bust out the ninjutsu. Naruto did his handsigns so fast that they looked like he didn't do anything and shouted "**Raiton: Bekutoru Kyoten (Lightning Release: Vector Cannon)"** he yelled as he fired a large blast of lightning at Argo who was also prepared

"**Doton: Doryu Danno (Earth Release: Mud dragon)"** he yelled as the dragon appeared and hit the blast cancelling each other out. Not willing to let up Naruto did some more seals and yell "**Kitsune Katon: Taju Kasai Dan (Fox Fire Release: Mass Fire Bullets)"** He yelled as he fired a large mass of blue fire balls directly at Argo who was also finishing a set of his own hand signs "**Raiton: Hekireki Nami (Lightning Release: Thunder Wave)"** He yelled as he launched a blast of lightning from his plams that hit the fire dead on causing a huge explosion sending both Naruto and Argo flying backwards. When they landed on their feet they skided backwards and grabbed their swords in the process.

They looked up and locked eyes. They now held something for each other called respect.

"I just want you to know kid that even though were enemies I want to thank you for this fight. I'm almost at my limit and I think you are to so let's end this in one move." He said as he did some one handed seals and placed his palm on his blades tips causing it to erupt in flames

"Indeed this fight must end thank you sir." Naruto said as he called the darkness flame to his sword. They then looked at each other and as if reading each others minds they spoke "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze/Argo Nagono and I am your killer" they said as they charged forward screaming "**Ryujin Jakka/Yaiba no Kurogani Enkou (Flowering Flame Blade/Sword of the Darkness Flame)"**

All was silent until Naruto felt a slash mark across his chest with blood spewing out his transformation leaving him. He looked back at the man who turned around and smiled at him

"Take good care of my sword and Good fight" Those were his last words as the top half of his body slid down with His sword leaving his hand. Naruto gasped at that he had just defeated a strong opponent. He then did a quick fire jutsu to destroy the body but not before saying "thank you"

The mist cleared and everyone saw Naruto standing over the burning corpse with a huge slash mark across his chest

"Well, Well look at this" said a voice as they each turned and saw the fat ass named Gatou standing in front of at least three hundred men "I knew it was smart to send out those Iwa shinobi now then I want you all to kill them exceot for the women. They would make excellent sex slaves." He said with a smug smirk.

A huge blast of Killer intent came from Naruto as he glared at the fat man Fantoumugan blazing.

"**_You aren't going to live long enough to have a chance_**" Naruto said as his eyes changed to a pupil. He uncovered his bandages to reveal his dragon tattoo to the world. He picked up his fallen foes sword and concentrated the power into the Zanbatou turning it pure black with a Dragons head at the end. A Red Dragon tattoo appeared on the blade as if the blade became pure evil.

Black fire erupted from the blade as Naruto got ready to show off his attack "**_Ryuuza no Kurogani Enkou: kuchikukan (Dragon of the Darkness Flame: Destroyer)_"** He yelled as he took a slash foreward sending out a massive black dragon towards the fearful group as they were consumed by the flames and all of them dead including Gatou.

Naruto then felt all the power he gained leave him as he fell unconscious. The last thing he saw was his girlfriends running towards him

AN: Alright got this one down and ready to go. I hope this one was great because I had a good time righting it. Now I should have the next one up within this week but I'm not completely sure. Anyway I hoped that this one will keep you guys full

Until next time

Peace


	14. My trip

Welcome to The show that looks in the archives of that quite possibly maybe happened

That's Fucking Historical

(D-reaper walks out on stage with the crowd cheering and looking like Steve Urkel from family matters)

Good evening I'm Ned Holenist A.K.A D-reaper

This was inspired by Fifth rider and Chridz which asks the Question what if Naruto, Team 10 and Kakashi went to Yukigakure together.

Did he have sex? And if your married to a prostitute does she still charge you? I Don't know

We uncovered startling new edvidence that will be revealed to you in actual reinactments

(He then Looksat the left camera very quickly)

Naruto went to Yuki thinking that this was an easy mission but he was proven wrong

Observe

After Naruto woke up. The teams set out after saying there for a week. Naruto, Zabuza, and Haku went back to Gatous hideout and stole everything from him his bank account numbers, shipping documents, records, and everything that could be sold to the black market and a pawn shop and donating everything to wave except they kept a little plus a bounus as a thank you toward them for saving their home.

Naruto was given a medal called the Heart of Wave by Tazuna who was named the town mayor and was also given something really nice from his daughter Tsunami and it's the kind of present all men love besides sex

Tayuya woke up after sleeping for at least a week and when asked what happened Naruto told her that he talked it over with his sensei's and they said she could come back with them. Tayuya thanked him in a way only a woman can

They then left after the opening of the now named 'The Great Naruto Bridge' with Sakura saying it should be named 'The Great Sasuke Bridge' after she thought that Sasuke did everything on the Bridge and Naruto just came in and stole his spot light and of course Everyone denied it until it came to a point where they didn't even care

The trip back to Konoha was a five day trip with non stop running though everyone was glad Sakura kept her mouth closed since she was so weak that she could only focus on the trees and couldn't multi task

As soon as they arrived they were taken to the Kage tower to find the Sandaime sitting down

"So team seven and ten welcome back was the mission a success?" He asked with Kakashi nodding

"Yes but during our time there the mission got upped from a C-rank to an A-rank since Tazuna lied but he managed to pay us the full required amount during the mission so there is no worries." He said handing the money to Sarutobi who nodded

"Very well but now tell me who are those four behind you?" He asked with Naruto speaking this time

"We met them on the mission. The first is Zabuza Momochi, His appretices Haku and Tsuki Kaguya, and the last one is from sound where a certain snake is the leader." Naruto said with Sarutobi's eyes widening deciphering the code Naruto was telling him

"Hmm I see and what reason do you have for joining the leaf?" He asked with Zabuza stepping up

"Hokage-sama I and my Apprentices would like to join your village. I have grown tired of running and I no longer want my Daughters to get In the crossfire." He said getting looks of tears from the girls.

Sarutobi thought long and hard until he spoke "Very well I shall let you in but you Zabuza I know your past concerning the Mizukage and I really don't give a rat's ass what he wants as he knows he can't afford to go to war with us for letting you in. So this is what we will do. You Zabuza Momochi shall stand trail before the village council and await their judgement while you girls shall enter our ranks which is your choice." He said

"if it's okay I would like to become Chunnin." Said Tsuki getting nods from Sarutobi

"okay anything else?" He asked

"I wish to run the Kunoichi program." Said Tsuki. She saw how weak the pink haired girl was and how all she did was say that Sasuke person did all the work when he was standing right next to her. If the fan girl problem wouldn't cease then the whole Kunochi name the respect that they worked so hard to gain would be lost

"And I would like to be a Gennin. I want the full experience in the shinobi world." She said getting nods from Sarutobi

"Alright I'll make it happen. In the mean time since you don't know anyone else beside's Naruto here you shall be located at his house." He said getting a nod from Tsuki but a tiny blush from Haku

"Okay now then everyone except team 10, and the red haired girl you are dismissed." He said getting nods from everyone as they left except for Sasuke who looked like he wanted to say something until he just glared at Naruto and walked out the room. Sarutobi then faced Tayuya

"Now then my dear what is your name?" He asked in a kind tone

"Tayuya Higarashi." She said getting nods from the once elderly man

"Okay now what reason do you wish to leave the village my former student built to come here?" He asked

Tayuya then went into detail about everything that happened to her. In the end she was allowed to stay there but was also located at Naruto's house much to Hinata and Anko displeasure as this was another girl now trying to get the moves on Naruto. They later decided to test her out to see if she was worthy of being in their Harem.

Sarutobi then assigned team 10 another mission but Anko stated that her team needed to go with another jounin on this one as she needed to rest for a little bit.

Sarutobi then told them to take the mission tomorrow and that they will be accompanied by Kakashi

We currently find our blonde powerhouse standing outside a movie theatre. He had gone to the briefing with Kakashi and found out they'd be guarding the lead actress for the film for a while. Kakashi had told him not to tell the team but he'd tell them himself after they checked out the movie of course. After seeing the movie Naruto and his team were pretty excited to take this mission but Naruto thought he met that girl in the movie

However before anyone could say anything they all heard the sound of a horse running and turned toward the gate. What happen next is they saw a white horse jump over it with the lead actress from the movie riding on top of it.

While they were distracted watching her, the gate burst open and a group of armored people on horse's came through. Immediately Shikamaru jumped back and Hinata rolled to the side. Naruto also tried jumping away but as he was the closet to the gate it hit his back causing him to fall face first in the grass. Needless to say both the white eyed girl and the fox boy were pissed.

"Got dammit" said Hinata before taking off after them with Naruto hot on her heels.

The armor wearing riders were right on her heels. One of them took a turn and came out in front of the actress before forcing her to stop. Seeing this the person threw a net at her only to watch it get shredded by a few shuriken. Following where it came from they all saw a boy dressed in all black coming from the sky then before they knew it that one turned into nine. The clones fell on the horse riders three on each one.

The actress seeing this kept going around the downed rider. Just after she did that more riders went around the down ones. Seeing this the real Naruto jumped off the man taking back to the rooftops his clones disappearing in puffs of smoke.

The actress came to a flight of stairs and the horse jumped to get to the bottom. Seeing this her pursuers threw a couple vials of liquid at the ground ahead of her. The horse landed right onto the liquid and slid causing the woman to fly off the horse falling face first to the ground. Seeing this the man leading the armored ones issued a command and the armored one's took to the air landing around and grabbing the actress falling right on top of her.

"We finally caught you" said the leader pulling his horse to a stop.

He wore blue dress pants and a white dress shirt with a blue jacket matching the pants. Over that he wore a long brown cloak with no hood. He had his grey hair tied in a ponytail he had a beard and wore a pair of dark sunglasses.

The actress fought her way out from under the pile. Once she was at the top she slammed her elbow into one of the people's armored heads. Then in a puff of smoke she turned into the white eyed member of team ten Hinata Hyuuga.

"Who are you bastard" said the man.

Shikamaru took that moment to appear on the back of the man's horse. The man had just enough time to turn his head sideways before he got a chop to the neck and fell to the floor. Shikamaru turned to look at the armored people they saw him and immediately took off running. They didn't get far however because there in front of them stood one pissed off Hinata with her arms crossed over her chest. Once they got close enough She started a set of seals and called out "**Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough).**

A mighty blast of wind picked up and sent the running horsemen down.

In a few minutes they had the men unmasked and tied up. They were just finishing the last of them when Kakashi made his presence known.

"Oh my my" said Kakashi. The gennin heard this and turned to face him

"What are you guys doing" asked Kakashi from his perch.

"Just wasting time" said The shadow user while dusting off his hands.

Kakashi disappeared and reappeared in front of the leader. Once he did all the ropes came undone and he helped the man up.

"I'm sorry about that" said Kakashi

"What" whispered Hinata

"This person is the client for this mission" said Kakashi while the man faces the gennin.

With Naruto:

Naruto had tracked the actress down to a small lake. He watched for a moment as the horse drunk from it while the actress sat with her hands on top of her knee's resting her head on it. Deciding to make his presence known he spoke up.

"You weren't hurt back there were you" asked the fox boy softly.

Looking to the side she got a good look at him. His sandals, pants, shirt, and vest were all black. He had his kunai holder strapped to his right leg. He also had his a hitae-tae on his forehead with black cloth. She noticed he had white bandages wrapped around his entire right arm down to his wrist. Looking at his face she noticed he had blonde hair with black, red, and silver streaks , slitted blue eyes and the whisker marks on his face.

"So you really are her" he said quietly.

He looked away for a moment only to turn back and see the horse charging right at him. Dodging to the side he watched for a moment before giving chase.

"You don't have to be so rude you know" he said appearing on the horse's back.

"You know you're pretty good at this horse riding stuff" complemented the blonde after a few moments.

She stared at him for a long moment before making the horse speed up. Even through the more crowded parts of the town she made the horse speed up which is possibly why she almost hit some people and ripped the sleeve from her jacket.

"You know you should really slow down or you might hit somebody" said the blonde.

She still didn't respond and kept going. Unfortunately she went right in the paths of a few kids who were running by. She pulled back on the reigns hard causing the horse to jerk back unfortunately she wasn't holding on tight enough and flew off.

Because of this Naruto who was holding onto her went with her. They both hit the ground she landed on her side while the fox boy turned and landed on all fours. The children she almost hit immediately recognized her and ran up to her calling out that Princess Fuun was there.

"I'm not Princess Fuun" said the actress

"I know you're the actress Fujikaze Yuki" said a brown haired girl before taking off her backpack.

"I'm a huge fan of your's could you please sign this for me" finished the girl handing a notepad out for her along with the other kids.

"I don't give autographs or anything like that" she said over the noise. The kids persisted however and kept asking. Finally having enough she spoke louder.

"Cut it out already" she said silencing them. "What's so special about autographs. Sooner or later you'll just put it away and it will collect dust" she said watching the kids lower their faces.

"It doesn't serve a purpose meaning it's useless" she finished coldly before walking past them.

Naruto who had been standing quietly against a tree the whole time just shook his head. The adults in the group were commenting about how she didn't have to be rude or act like a bitch as the actress past.

With Kakashi and the gennin:

They were currently in the back of a studio discussing things with the client. Kakashi was standing while Shikamaru and Hinata were sitting in chairs. The movie director his assistant and the other old man were with them.

"This time our mission is to protect the actress that plays Princess Fuun, Fukikaze Yuki" said Kakashi

"Protect?" asked Shikamaru

"Well protect might not be the right word. It's better to say were her escorts" said Kakashi

"This will be the first time that the Unlucky Princess will be filmed over seas" said the assistant. He wore blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue jacked. He also had a blue hat on backwards covering up his orange hair.

"However Fujikaze Yuki plays the most critical role" he finished

"As we expected from Konoha shinobi" said the director "the bodyguards that were hired as stuntmen, and even our master guards were easily beaten"

"Thanks for the compliment" said Kakashi from his position on the wall.

"Wow what beautiful cliffs" said Hinata who was looking at the pictures on the wall.

"Those are the Snow Country's rainbow glaciers" said a new voice.

Turning around she saw two more men. One of which had a bald head and wore grey pants and a black robe. The other man had black hair and wore a blue robe with a white one underneath and blue pants.

"Your Kin the actor that played Brit" said Hinata.

"This time the last scene for the movie will be filmed there" said the second man

"And your Hideo-san the actor who played Shishimaru" said Hinata.

"We sure are going far if we're going to Snow Country" said Sasuke who had been sitting between the fan girl and the actors with a bored look on his face.

"That was the manager Sandayuu-san's recommendation" said the assistant. The original old man bowed at that.

"It is said that in spring the rainbow glaciers glow seven colors" finished the same man

"But that's nothing more than a myth" said the Copy Nin "In the real Snow Country there is no such thing as spring."

"No spring?" asked Shikamaru

"Does that mean it's always winter" asked Hinata

"That's exactly what it means" said Kakashi

"Kakashi-san was it" said the director catching the scarecrow's attention "I heard that you'd been to Snow Country before."

"That was a long time ago" said Kakashi

"And it's said Snow Country is a poor nation" said a new male voice behind Hinata. The White eyed gennin blushed fiercely hearing the voice before turning around with Stars in her eyes.

"Y-you're the henchmen Michi-sama!" said The Hyuuga Heir.

He had long brown hair and wore a blue pants a long sleeved blue shirt. He wore a blue robe with green edges over it which was tied with an orange belt.

"Didn't their economy collapse because the previous Daimyo got too involved with his mechanical puppets" asked the same man

"Which is why they went bankrupt or something like that" he finished

"Well I hope they have a heater at least" said Hideo "I don't really like cold places"

"So do you want to run away just like Yuki" said Kin

"Hey don't even joke like that" said the assistant

"Is Yuki-san always like that" asked Hinata

"Well yeah" said Kin

"She doesn't know the meaning of words like motivation or ambition" said Hideo "and she's really quite helpless, Yukie-chan that is"

"But she doesn't slack off when it comes to work" said the director catching everyone's attention.

"I don't care about an actor's private life. As long as she gives a great performance when the camera's on I won't complain. She was born to be an actress" finished the director

"Come to think about it she didn't start running away until she heard she was going to Snow Country" said Kin

It was at this time Sakura noticed her blonde and though she hated admitting it strongest teammate wasn't around. After looking around some more she turned towards Kakashi.

"Ano Kakashi-san where's Naruto" asked HInata

"Knowing him he's shadowing Yuki" said Kakashi

"So he already knew about the mission" asked Shikamaru

"Hai I just told him not to tell you two since I wanted to do that" explained the Copy Nin

Namikaze Estates:

Haku was currently sleeping in her new bedroom that was given to her by Naruto. She always wanted a place that she could call home and thanks to Naruto that dream was given to her. She could honestly say with all her heart that she loved the blonde even though they only knew each other for a about two weeks but that was love at first site with her.

Personally she wouldn't mind being apart of Naruto's harem like Tayuya didn't care as it was all about the one person that captured her heart

Tayuya however was ready to make out with Naruto right now. She wanted to personally thank Naruto for freeing her from the snake fuckers hold but sadly he was on a mission. So here she was training to master her Symbiont powers which consisted of healing and other stuff but right now she needed to buy a blade and thankfully she knew a weapons smith

Later With Naruto:

As Kakashi said Naruto was shadowing Yuki. He had watched her for a while following her from the shadows as she went through stores. Looking around for a moment he noticed it was starting to get dark out. Finally she came out of the last one dressed in black pants a pink shirt and a tan trench coat. She also had on a pair of dark sunglasses and a tan hat with pink strips.

As she was walking down the street the blonde made sure to stick to the rooftops. He wasn't stupid enough to try following someone on the ground. Stopping the woman pulled out a mirror and seeing no one behind her went towards the nearest bar. He didn't want to go in first hand without any knowledge so he made a shadow clone and sent him in. Three seconds later he felt the knowledge come back to him and frowned at what she did

Naruto had eventually found Yukie in a bar with a bottle and glass in front of her and playing with a crystal necklace. Having enough he walked right on the side of her barely avoiding someone else.

"Kami did you have to be so mean to my clone Hime" said Naruto leaning on the bar.

"I already told you I'm not Princess Fuun" she said while tying the necklace back around her neck.

"Well I don't know your name which is why I called you Hime" explained the blonde lazily.

"I mean I don't go to movies often I have more important things to do with my time" explained the blonde.

"That's the first I heard time I heard that" said Yuki

"Even still just because your supposed to be this great actress doesn't mean you have to be a bitch to everyone" said the fox boy taking a seat.

"Great actress?" she asked before laughing a bit "that's stupid" seeing him looking she explained

"Being an actress is the worst job ever. It's a job for the worst people" she paused taking a drink before continuing.

"You have to follow other people's scripts, act, and live in a world packed with lies. It's truly stupid" she finished.

"Kami you're drunk" said Naruto exasperated

"Your annoying, hurry up and disappear" she said coldly happy she was annoying him though hoping he would actually leave.

"I'd love to but I'm being paid to bodyguard this spoiled actress" said Naruto casually happy to see she was just as annoyed.

Just then the door of the bar slid open and Sandayuu ran in almost running into the same man Naruto nearly ran into. He was followed by Hinata, Kakashi, and Shikamaru.

"Yuki-sama!" called Sandayuu "The ship to Snow Country will be departing soon. We need to hurry or else…" he got no further because Yuki cut him off.

"It's okay. I'm not going to board" said Yuki

"What are you saying?!" demanded Sandayuu

"It'll be alright" she slurred "It happens all the time. Something goes wrong the main character gets replaced, the director gets replaced…" here she was cut off.

"Be quiet" said Sandayuu silencing her. "The part of Princess Fuun can only be played by you!"

Yuki stayed silent for a moment before taking another drink. Seeing this Sandayuu once again spoke up.

"And if you aren't going to come, you will not going to be able to work in this business again" he said.

"It's alright, it doesn't matter" said Yuki

"Yuki-sama" said Sandayuu exasperated.

"I guess it can't be helped" spoke Kakashi catching the woman's attention. Turning around she looked up just in time to see him lift up his hitae-tae before passing out. Once that happened Kakashi quickly lowered his hitae-tae before catching her.

"You're kidding me right" said Naruto catching the group's attention

"I went though all that and I could have just genjutsued her ass" said Naruto with an eye twitching

"It couldn't have been that bad" said Shikamaru

"Tch yeah right. This bitch is more of a drama queen then Inari was" said Naruto before walking off cursing under his breath the entire time.

(Holy macaroni did Kakashi just knock out the princess with his Seireigan. And if I had it would that allow me to sleep with a different woman every two weeks? I Don't Know (He then looks to the right camera really quickly for two seconds then turns back to the front) Naruto is a very powerful boy but from time to time he would become weak. BEHOLD)

Elsewhere:

"I see so she has the hexagonal crystal" said a man voice though he was hidden in the shadows.

"The actress Fujikaze Yuki is undoubtedly Kazahana Koyuki" said another man kneeling in front of the first.

"Ten years of searching is finally paying off" said a female voice this one kneeling behind the first male on his left side.

"If it was just the girl it would be too easy" said another male kneeling behind the first on his right side.

"However Koyuki seems to have an escort Hatake Kakashi" said the second male

"Hatake Kakashi?" asked the third male

"That sounds interesting" said the female "Sounds like fate has spurred this confrontation.

No one said anything else. Each person looked to the front were the movie staring Yuki was playing.

The Next Day, Elsewhere:

_A young girl was walking around her house the snow falling outside. She was wearing pink and white robes and had hear black hair pulled back into two short ponytails._

"_Father where are you?" asked the girl "Father" she called once more still walking._

_Coming to the end of the hall she saw a man turn and face her. He wore blue and white robes a pair of glasses and had his black hair hanging down to the bottom of his neck._

"_Koyuki come here" called the man_

_The girl walked until she was standing in the center of a circle of mirrors where she was told to stop._

"_What can you see there?" asked the man_

"_Father and me" said the little girl_

"_Look carefully" spoke the man identified as her father. "You will be able to see your future"_

_Hearing that the girl looked harder into the mirror she was in front of. What she saw was fire, followed by herself trapped in ice and herself falling into water._

Yuki awoke to the feeling of the sun in her eyes. Tiredly she pulled up her arm until she had her forearm covering her eyes. She sat up rubbing her head feeling a headache.

"Are you awake, Yuki-san" came Sandayuu's voice

"Sandayuu can you bring me some water" asked Yuki "My head feels like it's splitting. I may be hallucinating but it feels like I'm swaying" she finished quietly still holding her head.

"No, that's not your imagination" said Sandayuu

"Eh" said Yuki before bolting out the door. Once outside and seeing where she was she froze.

"What the hell is this?!" called Yuki as she was on a ship in the middle of the ocean.

Later we find the group still on the ship watching people at work. They could see Yuki sitting and pouting while she had make-up applied to her face. They had also all been given small mini cameras just in case.

"I really don't like that bitch" said Naruto quietly

"What are you saying Naruto?" asked Kakashi not looking up from his book.

"You know that whatever happens we have to protect her. This is an important mission you know" finished the Copy Nin

"I know, I know" said the blonde "Still even if it's an A-rank I don't have to like it" he finished.

"What this is an A-rank" said Hinata in surprise

"I don't think it will be that hard just to protect a simple actress" said Shikamaru in a bored tone.

"And I didn't think it would be hard protecting a bridge builder you see how that turned out" said Naruto

"Naruto's right Shikamaru" said Kakashi looking towards the Nara Heir. "Simply because famous people are always being targeted"

"Plus we don't know who the enemies are, so don't let your guard down" finished the scarecrow.

Naruto hearing this leaned back on the rail of the ship next to Hinata. Once settled he dug into his own pouch and pulled out his MP3 player. Flipping the screen he started going through the song titles finding the one he wanted.

(Here's another song)

Uh uh, yo  
They plan was to knock me out the top of the game  
But I overstand they truth is all lame  
I hold cannons that shoot balls of flames  
Right in they fat mouth then I carve my name  
Nas - too real, Nas - true king  
It's however you feel, g'head, you swing  
Your arms too short to box with god  
I don't kill soloists only kill squads  
Fame went to they head, so now it's ";Fuck Nas";  
Yesterday you begged for a deal, today you tough guys  
I seen it comin  
Soon as I popped my first bottle I spotted my enemies tryna' do what I do  
Came in with my style, so I fathered you  
I kept changin on the world since ";...Barbeque";  
Now you wanna hang with n#& I hung with  
Fuck bitches I hit, it's funny I once said...  
If I, ever make a record  
I take a check and put something away for a rainy day to make my exit  
But look at me now, ten years deep  
Since the project, ??  
I never asked to be top of rap's elite  
Just a ghetto child tryna' learn the traps of the streets  
But look at me now

Chorus  
";You're the man"; ";You're the man";  
";You're the man"; ";You're the man";  
";You're the man"; ";You're the man";  
";You're the man"; ";You're the man";  
";You're the man"; ";You're the man";

But wait a sec', give me time to explain, women and fast cars  
And diamond rings can poison a rap star  
It's suicidal, how I smoke in so much la'  
I saw a dead bird flyin through a broken sky  
Wish I could flap wings and fly away  
To where black kings and Ghana stay  
So I could get on my flesh right away  
But that'll be the day when it's peace  
When my gat don't need to spray  
When these streets are safe to play  
Sex with death, indulge in these women  
Vision my own skeleton swimmin in eternal fire  
Broads play with pentagrams in they vagina  
Like the Exorcist, then they gave birth to my seeds  
I beg for God's help, why they love hurtin me?  
I'm your disciple, a thug certainly  
I'm the N the A to the S-I-R  
If I wasn't I must've been Escobar  
Forty-five in my waist, starin at my reflection  
In the mirror, sittin still in the chair like my conception  
When everything around me got cloudy, the chair became a king's throne  
My destiny found me  
It was clear why the struggle was so painful  
Metamorphosis, this is what I changed to  
And God, I'm so thankful

Chorus to fade

";You're the man"; ";You're the man";  
";You're the man"; ";You're the man";  
";You're the man"; ";You're the man";  
";You're the man"; ";You're the man";  
";You're the man"; ";You're the man";

They stopped talking once the director called for silence and started filming. They watched as Yuki seemed to change into a completely different person once the camera started.

"What great drama" whispered Hinata

"She's like a completely different person" whispered Naruto

"That is Yuki-sama" whispered Sandayuu from beside them catching their attention.

"Once the camera start's rolling there isn't anyone who can act like her!" he finished.

Just after he said that however Yuki ruined it by calling for the cameras to stop. Saying she needed Sandayuu to bring the eye drops. Once she had enough she quickly called for the camera's to start back up. As soon as they did she went right back to work like nothing happened. All the Konoha nin sweat dropped at that.

The Next Morning:

Everyone awoke to the sound of the director's assistant yelling for the director screaming they were in trouble. Once outside everyone understood why as there was a giant island of ice ahead of them.

"This is…" said the director before being cut off.

"When I woke up this morning, the route was blocked" said the assistant "What should we do?"

The director closed his eyes for a moment in thought. After a few moments they snapped open and he said they'd shoot here to the surprise of his assistant.

"Baka! Can't you see this is the ideal location?" asked the director "How can we NOT afford to film in this place?!"

"This is what you call it when the God of Movies arrives" he said "Everyone get ready to land"

Hearing this everyone went and got dressed as everyone just had coats over their sleeping clothes. 20 minutes later everyone was standing around heaters on the ice made island still tired. Naruto and Yuki who were next to each other yawned simultaneously to tired to annoy each other.

Soon they were filming again. However in the middle of the scene there was an explosion behind one of the actors. Kakashi seeing this was already out front ready for action and telling everyone to get back. Naruto also moved up some but not as much as Kakashi had.

Once the smoke cleared they were greeted to the sight of a man with long purple hair tied in a ponytail. He had green eyes with pink marks over them and green dots on his forehead. He also wore a grey bodysuit with blue trim and these weird devices on his arms and shoulders he had on a pair of fingerless gray gloves and a hitae-tae with a pattern like snow flakes.

"Welcome to the Snow Country" he said

"You are…" said Kakashi however he stopped and turned his head in a different direction.

Following his gaze the group saw another person this time a woman. She had pink hair, green eyes with pink dots on her forehead and also had on a silver bodysuit. However the color of her left leg was green while her right started green and stopped before turning blue. Her right sleeve was also blue and she wore fingerless gray gloves as well as a strange device on her right arm. Lastly she had the same hitae-tea as the first man and a weird device on her back.

"I welcome you Koyuki-hime" said the woman "Did you bring the hexagonal crystal?"

"Koyuki-hime" said a shocked Kakashi looking at Yuki. Just then he turned his head in another direction.

'Koyuki? I heard that name before but it was for something but what was it?" Naruto asked himself as he heard another explosion and looked at that direction

Once again a man came out of the snow. This man was on the larger side he had dark blue hair, black eyes with purple dots on his forehead and also wore the silver bodysuit. His had shoulder pads on it a weird crest in the center and a strange type of gauntlet for his left hand. He like the other two wore a hitae-tae with a snow flake pattern on it. Finally he had some type of weird board on his back.

"As expected of Hatake Kakashi" said the man "I can't get any closer to you than this"

"Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata" called Kakashi catching their attention. "You three protect Yuki-san"

Hearing that all three rushed forward surrounding the actress. Seeing this Kakashi turned and told the rest of the crew to go back to the ship.

"Fubuki, Mizure" called the first male obviously the leader "you two get Koyuki-hime" he said before jumping forward and being met by Kakashi.

"It's been a while Kakashi. You're not going to run away again. Like last time" said the man.

"Rouga Nadare" said Kakashi.

Just then both men rushed forward. Nadare attacked first sending out a right punch which Kakashi blocked and countered with his own which was blocked before they split apart. Kakashi back flipped to land on his feet before they both jumped up the mountain of ice trading blows back and forth.

"I've been waiting for some action" said Naruto earning a smirk from the Uchiha.

He turned facing down the larger shinobi who threw down that weird board of his before flying at the blonde. Naruto seeing this dodged to the side while simultaneously gathering chakra into his hand and launching a Fire blast at the man before falling.

It missed however as the man had turned at exactly the right time to avoid it before coming back towards the blonde. Naruto on instinct once again dodged to the side. The man once again turned around however this time he was met with a barrage of kunai from Shikamaru. The kunai crashed right into him, however instead of doing damage they just bounced off harmlessly. Hinata seeing this threw a fuuma shuriken at the man which also did no damage and just got broken to pieces.

"**Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki (Ice Release: Swallow Attack)"**called Fubuki waving her hand forward and sending birds made of ice at the Hyuuga.

Hinata dodged to the side and seeing the ice birds turn around did the necessary seals for her favorite jutsu before calling out "**Suiton: Hyorinmaru Ryudan**". The half water and ice dragon appeared and clashed with the ice birds effectively cancelling each other out.

"Hurry up and return to the ship" called Shikamaru who was standing in front of the three actors. Both men took off however Yuki stayed as she was frozen.

"Yuki-san" called Sakura once more.

"Hime-sama" called Sandayuu running towards her surprising Yuki with that.

"**Hyouro no jutsu (Ice Prison Tecnique)"** called Fubuki who had kneeled down and touched the ice.

Once she did that ice started to pop up out of the ground at the Hyuuga. Hinata jumped into the air before once again doing a chain of seals releasing a new jutsu of her's called "**Futon: touketsu Kaze (Wind Release: Frozen breeze)** it was a jutsu that was a variant of the Futon: Daitoppa except she would change 35 percent of the chakra to ice chakra to allow her to expand an icy breath. Sadly all it did was add more ice to the technique. Hinata gritted her teeth at that .

Yuki seeing this fell to her knees as she herself was once trapped in ice. Sandayuu saw this however and called for her catching Naruto's attention. The large one known as Mizure saw this and rushed toward the blonde swinging the arm with the gauntlet at him.

Naruto dodged only to have to dodge another followed by three more finally the man landed a hit into the blonde's stomach launching him back. Naruto because of the force of the hit was unable to regain himself and smashed into the ice pillars as a result going straight through them.

"Naruto" called Kakashi rushing towards his student while going through his own chain of seals before calling out "**Suiton: Suiryuudon no jutsu**" creating a dragon made of water which flew at Mizure. However just before it hit a purple energy shield came up blocking it. Kakashi landed right behind Naruto who had just gotten up.

"What the fuck is going on. All of my attacks are being cancelled out" growled Naruto

"That's because their wearing Snow Countries armor designed especially for shinobi. It's called chakra armor" said Kakashi.

"Chakra armor?" asked Naruto

"They are more powerful then before though" said Kakashi.

"You remembered?" came Nadare's voice. "This armor increases my chakra and strengthens my techniques. It creates a wall of chakra around the body and it even nullifies your chakra and reflects it back at you"

"It doesn't matter what kind of ninjutsu or genjutsu you use, they won't work" he finished.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at that. Before anything could be said however the man did a few seals and called out "**Hyouton: Haryuu Mukuu (Ice Release: Ice Dragon, Fierce Tiger)**" "**Suiton: Suiryuudon**" called Kakashi.

The water dragon and the ice tiger circled each other. However the ice tiger passed right through the dragon which froze and broke apart before charging at Kakashi and Naruto. The two split apart the jounin backwards and the genin forwards.

Mizure had taken this time and went towards Yuki. Raising his left arm up he shot out a rope which circled around the actress. Shikamaru however saw this and broke it with a kunai before getting in the man's path.

"Get out of the way little boy" called Mizure cocking his right fist back and preparing to swing. However before he could he was knocked aside by Naruto who shoulder tackled him. Mizure landed on his side but managed to catch himself with his right hand. Naruto landed on the ground on his knees.

The blonde was through playing games however and while getting up called out his fallen form. Though strangly it didn't show but Naruto felt far more powerful. Mizure rushed Naruto who had just got up cocking his left arm back he struck out and was surprised it was caught. Undeterred he threw a right which was also caught and was forced into a grappling contest.

Hinata was once again dodging the ice prison attack. After dodging about five in a row she jumped up and was surprised her foot got caught. The prison rose up capturing her entire body which turned into one of the heaters with an exploding tag attached. As soon as it was revealed it blew causing a huge fiery explosion.

Next a pair of thick wires shot out of the fire trapping Fubuki to one of her own prisons. However using the device on her back she cut the wires just before the fire that was traveling on them hit her. There was another explosion once the fire hit the ice and Hinata looked up seeing Fubuki flying away as the device had shot out a pair of wings.

"Yuki-san hurry and return to the ship" said SHikamaru watching as Naruto held Mizure back.

"Hime-sama" called Sandayuu

Yuki however heard none of this she was too busy in her memories. Like how she was evacuated out of her own castle and forced to leave her father in the burning building.

"What the fuck are you guys doing" called Naruto "Hurry up and get out of here"

"Hime-sama we have to hurry back to the ship" said Sandayuu

"No" said Yuki

"We have to or you'll die" said Sandayuu

"I don't care if I die. I'm not going. I'm not going to Snow Country" said the hysterical actress.

"What! Stop being such a selfish bitch" yelled Naruto.

Mizure taking advantage of the distraction pulled the blonde forward and slammed him into the gauntlet launching him back. Taking his chance he launched the hand off of it only for Shikamaru to get in the way and be hit.

"Get lost" said Mizure making the hand grab him before slamming him into the ground knocking him out.

It was at this time that Yuki fainted. Sandayuu once again said her name before kneeling to get her. However this time he caught Kakashi's attention who turned to help

"I told you you're my opponent" called Nadare before starting a few seals and calling out "**Hyouton: Itsukaku Hakuegi (Ice Release: One Horned Whale)**" Just then a whale made from ice shot up in front of Kakashi before falling and breaking the ice island in half.

"I see, that's quite a powerful jutsu" said Kakashi from his perch on an ice pillar. "Then let's get serious" he finished revealing his Seireigan eye which shocked Nadare but instantly put it off.

"Naruto get everyone and run" called Kakashi receiving a nod from the chuunin. Seeing this Kakashi did his own seals before calling out "**Hyouton: Itsukaku Hakuegi**" Just then his own ice whale appeared.

"As usual you copied it. But you can't beat me with the same jutsu" said Nadare launching another ice whale.

"Beat you?" asked Kakashi "I'm sorry but I won't meet your expectations" finished the copy nin surprising the man.

Just then the two whales crashed together. Kakashi's however won pushing the other down onto the island which broke apart. Kakashi looked over to see there were a couple Naruto's each carrying somebody and getting out as fast as he could.

"Cut" yelled the director who was already on the ship

"Wow we just filmed a great scene" said the assistant.

The three Snow ninja's each landed on a stable piece of ice and watched as the ship departed.

Thirty minutes later we find Kakashi in Yuki's room aboard the ship. Yuki herself is still knocked out however. Kakashi seeing the necklace picks it up for a moment and looks at it.

"It's been ten years since that time" he thought out loud.

"We've reached the harbor" said Sandayuu getting a nod from the jounin who sat the necklace down and walked out the room.

(Great Technicolor dreamcoat did Naruto appear to have a weakness or did all that sex he had with his girlfriends finally got him? I DON'T know (He then looks at the bottom left camera) Naruto is many things but he is not a psychic. Feast your eyes)

(The next day)

The Konoha nin, director, and Sandayuu were all in the same room discussing the situation with Yuki.

"Sandayuu-san you knew about this right" asked Kakashi.

"Hai" replied the man

"You must have known how she would react if she was to return here" said the scarecrow.

"This is the only way I could bring the princess back to this country" said Sandayuu

"So she really is a princess then" said Naruto quietly

"Hai Fujikaze Yuki is a fake name. She is really Kazahana Koyuki the heiress to the Snow Country" said Kakashi surprising Sakura and Sasuke though the latter didn't show it.

"The last time I was with her she was very young. It's not surprising she doesn't remember me"

"So you're also from Snow Country Sandayuu-san" asked Hinata

"That's right. I used to serve at the side of this country's previous king Kazahana Sousetsu-sama" said Sandayuu.

With that he launched into an explanation on how Snow Country used to be a small but still peaceful country. He explained that it was ten years ago that Sousetsu's younger brother Dotou revolted hiring ninja and taking over the country.

"I couldn't beat them at the time, I had to run away" said Kakashi gaining the groups attention

"I had no choice but to run away" finished the copy nin.

"I found the princess when she was on stage" said Sandayuu "and I was overjoyed that she managed to survive" he finished crying at the end.

"It would've been better if I had died that day" said Koyuki from the door.

"Please don't say that" said Sandayuu "To us the fact that you are alive is our hope"

"Even if I am still alive, my heart is already dead" said Koyuki "Ever since that incident my tears have dried up"

"After the incident I somehow managed to become Fujikaze Yuki's manager. I waited until I finally got a chance to bring the princess back to this country" said Sandayuu

"So all this time you were using us" asked the director's assistant.

"I apologize for fooling all of you but this is for the Snow Country" said Sandayuu before getting up and bowing before Koyuki.

"Koyuki-sama you must overthrow Dotou and become our new Queen" said Sandayuu still bowing. "I Sandayuu will protect you with my life. So please fight with us."

"No" came Koyuki's response. "Don't joke with me"

"But the people of Snow Country…" started Sandayuu only to be cut off

"That's none of my business. I refuse" said Koyuki turning away.

"Hime-sama…" here Sandayuu was once again cut off

"Give it up already. Are you Stupid?" said Koyuki. "No matter how hard you try there is no way you can defeat Dotou!"

"So I was right about you then" said Naruto catching the group's attention.

"Not only are you spoiled, but you're a coward" he finished his head still down

"And what would you know" said Koyuki venomously

"You're not the only one who's had it bad. I got a whole story about my life with chapters that only the strong minded can read" said Naruto coldly

"This old man here is risking his life for his dreams. And you stand here trying to talk down on him for that" he finished looking up revealing icy slitted blue eyes.

"Naruto-dono" said Sandayuu

"Because you wouldn't give up, you'll be able to see a dream" came the director's voice. "Because you're able to see a dream, the future will come" he paused getting a breath.

"This is nice. What a perfect theme for the final chapter of The Unlucky Princess" he finished.

"D-director don't tell me you're going to continue filming" asked his orange haired assistant.

"I told you this movie is changing" said the director

"No way" said the assistant

"Think about it. Using a real princess and making it a movie. It's something that happens once in a lifetime" said the director

"I see" said the assistant "It's going to be a success. We can film the movie and earn big bucks. If we do this it will be a hit"

"Wait a second" said Koyuki

"There is only one option left" came Kakashi's voice catching everyone's attention.

"There isn't a place where you can hide now that Dotou has discovered you. To fight is the only way for you to live" said the copy nin

"So the mission will continue then" said Shikamaru

"Yeah and Princess Fuun will go and defeat the evil commander" said Naruto cheerfully though all the leaf nin could hear sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Don't fool around" yelled Koyuki "Reality is different from movies. There is no such thing as a happy ending in this world!"

"If you put in the effort you will be able to pull through" said the director strongly.

"For such a mission, we should return to the village and get more people" said Kakashi

"That's a waste of time we're enough for this mission" said the Hyuuga

"Sasuke-kun's right if you think about it Kakashi-san" said Sakura catching the groups attention seeing this she elaborated.

"First we have the legendary copy nin Sharingan Kakashi here, then we have Naruto who is the son of the Yondaime, We have a very smart and gifted Nara and we have a Hyuuga" explained the White eyed girl.

"So it's decided" said the director. "The filming will continue"

"Let's make it a movie with a happy ending" said the assistant.

Namikaze estates:

Lee had just got back from a mission and he couldn't wait to see Rena, he wanted to have another session with her. He had finally caught up to Naruto in maturity as he finally had sex with Rena while Naruto was out on his mission. He stopped however when he saw another girl in the house that wore a strange bra and panties set. The set looked like it matched her skin color which was tan brown but all it did was hide her tits and the "Tunnel".

The girl saw him and smirked "Like what you see?" she asked as she walked up to the stair case with her hands telling him to follow her. Like in a trance he followed her up to her room. Lee didn't come out after three hours

With Naruto the next day:

We currently find the fox boy standing out in the snow. Koyuki had apparently run away again. He already knew where she was though so it wasn't a problem. He quickly made a few clones which took off after hearing their orders. Once this was done he himself made his way towards Koyuki.

"Why is it always you who finds me" asked the actress.

"Because it's my mission" replied the blonde. "Even if you or I don't like it, I'll chase you wherever you go. All I have to do is follow my nose"

"Even if I go back" started Koyuki "All I will do is act in front of the camera. I'm not doing anything else"

"What you do is up to you. I'll still protect you regardless" he spoke softly.

"So you don't care either way" asked Koyuki.

"It's not that I don't care because I do. The question you should ask however is do you care" said the blonde.

"I do care it's just pointless. Nobody can beat Douto it's just not possible" said Koyuki.

"Everyone can be beaten" said Naruto.

"Why do you even care anyway?" asked the actress.

"You remind me of how I used to be" he said softly.

Quickly trying to change the subject she spoke "So that girl. Is she your girlfriend?" She asked while mentally wondering with her heart was pounding.

"Yeah she is one of my girlfriends" He said with her giving him confused looks

"One? You have more then one girlfriend?" She asked while once again wondering why she was asking

"Yeah I have about four now with two more trying to get in. I'm the last of my clan so my father ordered some arranged marriage between me and two girls from Yuki and Suna. The girl here name is Koyuki Kazahana." He said hearing her gasp.

"T-that's my name. You mean you're my fiancé?" She asked with him nodding.

"Yep looks like it." He said with a grin

After that was said they got quiet. After a moment conversation started up again this time with them telling each other about their past they stopped however noticing the tracks under them were melting.

On the set:

They had also noticed the tracks. Sandayuu was quick to check and discovered there was chakra running through the tracks. He quickly told everyone to pack up and hide while he went off for help..

With Naruto and Koyuki:

They were still in the tunnel. Looking down they could see a bright light coming threw. Naruto shook his head to clear it getting the information from his now dispelled clones.

"T-train" said Koyuki snapping the blonde from his thoughts.

"Train? What's a train" asked Naruto. It was then that he saw what it was.

"That thing" he yelled before turning and making a mad dash trying to get out the tunnel.

"We'll be run over!" said Koyuki who was looking back

"We will not!" said Naruto still running.

"It's impossible!" she said

"I'm not giving up" he replied.

"It's definitely impossible" said Koyuki

"Shut the hell up" said Naruto glaring at her out the corner of his eye.

"Even if you do this it's pointless! It's over!" said Koyuki closing her eyes as the train was right behind them.

Naruto seeing this called out his fallen form in mid run while simultaneously deactivating his weights. Then in a blur of black Naruto was gone. He came out of the tunnel flying about three seconds before the train did. He landed on the ground breathing heavily before laughing a bit surprising Koyuki. The train stopped after passing them a bit.

'What the hell my fallen form still didn't come. I guess tonight's a new moon' He thought as he got off the ground and helping his fiancé up to

"It's been a while Koyuki" said a male voice

"Kazahana Dotou" said Koyuki looking forward.

There on the train stood both Nadare and Kazahana Dotou. Dotou had long black hair and black eyes. He wore a heavy grey cloak over a blue robe.

"So, it's been ten years?" asked Dotou "Now let me see your face"

It was then that Naruto stood up in front of her. Once he was up he looked directly at Dotou and even from his distance stared him down right in the eyes. Dotou narrowed his eyes seeing this. Then before anyone knew what happened some logs slid down the mountain and rammed right into the train.

Following the path everyone saw a group of men standing on the mountain all of them dressed in samurai garb. There near the front of the men stood Sandayuu.

Sandayuu was now dressed in some blue pants wearing green samurai armor with a red trim. He had on a red robe over it that was open and both a katana and a dagger on his waist.

"Everyone! Our Princess Koyuki is watching. Victory shall be ours" said Sandayuu earning cheers from the men.

"What" thought Naruto aloud

"Sandayuu" said Koyuki. Sandayuu then drew one of his swords a katana before raising it into the air.

"Kazahana Dotou" called Sandayuu. "Do you know how long we have waited for this day? I am Asabasan Sandayuu a representative of the 50th Brigade"

"Now we will avenge the death of Kazahana Sousetsu-sama from a decade ago. And we will take it out on you" he finished

"Yeah!" came the unanimous cry from the men with him. All around them people were watching including the film crew who were filming it but still hiding.

"There are still people like that around?" asked Dotou

"My deepest apologies" said Nadare "I will go now and deal with them"

"No. They need to experience something that is truly hopeless" said Dotou

Just then the men rushed forward from the mountain. It was then that the sides to the trains slid open each launching out loads of kunai that hit the men dead on. Dotou seeing this laughed while everyone else looked on in horror.

Soon only Sandayuu himself was left standing and he too had kunai sticking out of his body. Seeing this one more barrage of kunai was fired however solely on Sandayuu. However these were blocked by a fuuma shuriken that fell right in front of him.

Just after this happened Shikamaru appeared throwing a kunai at the train. Then he disappeared just as quickly behind some hills. Just after the kunai hit the train the explosive tag went off causing an explosion. Next Hinata made her move, tossing a ball wrapped in explosive notes down the mountain. Then there was another explosion causing the snow to rush from the mountain and hit the train.

Still the train pushed through it. Just as it was about halfway through there was another explosion. This time it was courtesy of Kakashi who had rigged the mountain side with explosive notes. This caused about half of the train to fall over the ledge. Seeing both Kakashi and Shikamaru went to check it out.

"Wait Shikamaru" said Kakashi who had touched down just after the shadow user.

"Don't follow them any further" before going back to check on the wounded.

"This is cruel" said Hinata who was standing next to a scowling Naruto.

"That is the result of their persistence" said Koyuki gaining Sakura's attention.

"If they hadn't of gone up against Dotou they wouldn't have ended up like this" she finished.

Just then Kakashi, Shikamaru and a group of men came up carrying Sandayuu on a board. He was still alive though he was dying.

"Hime-sama" said Sandayuu weakly. Hearing this Koyuki walked up a kneeled beside him.

"I am very sorry to have gotten you involved in this. I and everyone else, but because you were around we didn't lose our hope."

"Ever since you were young, and even now, you were always our princess. That's what I believe that you are. Please believe in yourself. You are our hope hime-sama."

"Please…don't cry…" with that said Sandayuu died his head falling over to the side. Then his hand fell to his side dropping the dagger he had been holding.

"You really are stupid Sandayuu" said Koyuki quietly. "I cannot cry because you have the eye drops" she said before standing.

"You should be satisfied. Let's go home" said Koyuki "If we stay in this country any longer you won't be able to return safely. We're heading back" she finished before walking off.

"What the hell do you have to go back to" spoke Naruto catching her attention.

"I thought this was your home country. If you seriously want to go home you'll have to defeat Dotou to do it" he finished

"You still don't get it" said Koyuki. "There is no spring in this country. This is a place were your tears freeze and your heart turns to stone"

"Weren't you supposed to be able to change that" said Sakura "At least Sandayuu-san believed you could"

"Stop talking nonsense" said Koyuki before walking off

"Where the hell do you think your going" said Naruto grabbing her arm.

"Leave me alone" said Koyuki knocking his arm off of her.

Just then a blimp floated up from the side of the mountain. Standing in the doorway was Mizure. Taking aim he launched the hand from his gauntlet grabbing Koyuki by her mid section and pulling her towards him. Naruto saw this and forcefully activated his fallen form which only lasted about three minutes until it completely left him leaving him drained of his Chakra which Kyubi refilled very quickly

Before any of the leaf nin could react some kunai flew down striking the ground making ice spears pop up and fly at them.

With Koyuki:

She was currently inside the blimp sitting in a chair. Dotou was sitting across from her in another one.

"You have become beautiful Koyuki" said Dotou. "Do you have the hexagonal crystal?"

"Yes" said Koyuki

"That's good" said Dotou. "Because that's the only thing that connects the Kazahana family as a whole. And it's also the key to the treasure" he finished

"The key to the treasure?" asked Koyuki

"When I took over this country from your father, there was nothing left of the Kazahana family. Sousetsu surely must have kept the treasure elsewhere" said Dotou pausing to take a breath.

"I looked for it and finally found it. It's a massive weapon hidden in the Rainbow Glaciers. And I found a keyhole that fits the hexagonal crystal" he once again paused taking a breath.

"If I get a hold of the Kazahana's weapon, our country will have the power to overcome the five other shinobi nations!" he finished.

"Now then will you hand over the hexagonal crystal" asked Dotou

Koyuki simply took the necklace from around her neck and gave it to him. Upon seeing it however he narrowed his eyes before grabbing her by her collar.

"Don't fool around with me this is just a fake" said Dotou

"That's not possible" said Koyuki however after thinking for a moment she spoke again

"Hatake Kakashi"

"What" said Dotou

"I see" said Nadare "He'd be able to switch it easily"

"Should we bring Kakashi here" asked Fubuki

"There no need for that" said Dotou tossing Koyuki back. "They will soon come here"

(Things are heating up at yuki aren't they. This quite the site can Double N cure PMS? I DON'T KNOW. (He then looked at the bottom camera and said three words) Suck on this.)

(the next day)

All was quiet at the moment around Dotou's fortress. He had guards posted everywhere and the interior was filled with Snow shinobi though only Nadare, Mizure, and Fubuki had the chakra armor. The guards were all relaxed they never worried seeing as no one would go against Dotou. So you can imagine their surprise when there were several explosions around the place.

Koyuki looked up in shock hearing the explosions from her cell. Looking around she noticed the guards rush off to see what was happening. Once the guards left she noticed someone drop from the ceiling looking closer she realized it was Naruto. After ripping of the tag sealing up her cell Naruto quickly opened the door.

"Hurry up" spoke the blonde quietly.

Koyuki quickly did as he was told and they both took off down the halls going the direction opposite of the guards.

"How" asked Koyuki

"I'm a shinobi this is child's play" replied the blonde "besides I have to protect my future wife"

Meeting up with Kakashi who returned the hexagonal crystal to Koyuki they turned just in time to see two Snow shinobi hit a wall and see both Shikamaru and Hinata running towards them.

"C'mon" said Hinata still running. "We can't hold that area any longer"

"This way" called Koyuki turning and running.

After running for a bit they ended up in a large dark room. Stopping they search the place for a moment before the lights turned on. Turning around they spotted Dotou himself sitting in his throne on top of a flight of stairs.

"Well done Koyuki" spoke Dotou after standing up.

The Konoha nin all turned towards Koyuki only for her to run over towards Dotou. Seeing this Kakashi went to stop her only to be intercepted by Nadre, Fubuki, and Mizure. Once Koyuki reached Dotou she handed him the crystal before speaking.

"Everyone seems to have forgotten that I'm an actress" she said facing the leaf nin.

"It's true" spoke Dotou "Koyuki acted the entire scene."

"Yes the entire thing was an act" spoke Koyuki quietly. Before anyone could react she had drawn Sandayuu's dagger and stabbed Dotou right in the stomach.

"That's why I said" spoke Koyuki pushing the dagger in deeper "that I'm an actress"

"Damn you" cried Dotou before grabbing Koyuki by her neck.

"I knew this would happen" spoke Koyuki. "I knew that if I returned here I would die that's why at least…"

Before she could finish however both Koyuki and Dotou fell over the side of the stair case before crashing to the floor hard. Before anything could be said however Dotou stood to his feet and chuckled.

"I'm not going to die because of this toy" spoke Dotou before removing his robe. Once he did everyone saw he also wore the chakra armor. Dotou's armor was black with a blue trim he also wore a pair of gauntlets on his arms that were also black.

"This is the new advanced model for the chakra armor" spoke Dotou.

Hearing Koyuki coughing he went over and using one arm picked her up. Naruto saw this and seeing his back turned rushed forward before jumping in the air going for a spin kick to the head. Before he could complete the spin however Dotou swung his free arm striking the blonde and sending him to the ground were he rolled for a second before coming to a stop.

"Naruto!" called Koyuki while struggling to get free.

"It's pointless. Someone like you can't defeat me" spoke Dotou before turning to the struggling Koyuki.

"Well lets go Koyuki. To the place beyond the rainbow" finished the black haired tyrant.

Once he finished speaking the ceiling collapsed in pulling Dotou up on a wire. Naruto seeing this sent a rope of his own which Koyuki grabbed on to pulling Naruto up with her through the ceiling. Everyone else seeing the ceiling collapsing jumped off to the side themselves though the snow nin all used wires to get themselves out.

On the outside of the fortress you could see explosions still going off all over the place. Just then there was an explosion from the roof and Dotou could be seen coming out a pair of wings emerging from his armor. Koyuki was hanging over his arm still holding the rope Naruto had tossed to her.

Dotou seeing this made a sharp turn towards Naruto and flew past him while cutting the rope. Naruto's eyes went wide seeing this before he started to fall to the ground.

the blonde flipped himself so he was upright then he called on one of his Darkness flame techniques and shot off like a rocket in Dotou's direction.

On the ground:

The film crew consisting of the director, his assistant and a camera man all had there jaws hanging. They had never seen anything like that however they quickly shook off the shock and followed after the blonde determined to see what happened next.

A blonde haired girl wearing a long sleeved black shirt and black jeans. She was currently watching this whole thing and was amazed at the abilities the other blonde was showing. Hopefully she could meet him one day but for now she needed to hide out

Once she saw him leave her vision she disappeared in a swirl of fire.

With Shikamaru and Hinata:

While all that was going on Shikamaru and Hinata were running through the forest with Mizure and Fubuki right behind them. The pair had already come up with a plan to take care of the snow nin and right now they were just waiting for the right moment. They sped up avoiding a hail of kunai as well as the ice spears that emerged once they hit the ground.

"Hinata now" asked Shikamaru.

"Not yet just a bit more" replied the white eyed gennin Byakugan flaring. Just after she said that she hit the ground in a roll while Shikamaru jumped forwards both barely avoiding Fubuki who had swooped in on them. Seeing Fubuki swerving through the trees Hinata's eyes went wide before she spoke out.

"After five seconds turn twenty degrees left and run thirty meters ahead. That's where the tree branch is."

"Finally" spoke Shikamaru before stopping and throwing out some wires towards the branch.

"Whatever you do will be useless" spoke Mizure who was currently riding his board towards Shikamaru. The shadow user seeing this stood up and pulled out a kunai before charging foreward

Mizure jumped off his board and sent out his gauntlet hand at Shikamaru who was just grinning. Before Mizure knew it shadow like blades came out a stabbed him all through his body and his chakra armor. He screamed out in pain before Shikamaru spoke while pulling out a kunai with many explosive tags attached to it.

**"Kage Kubi Shibari (Shadow Tendrils)** basically it will let me impale my opponents with shadows. You were so cocky that you failed to study me first before you conducted me in battle." He said throwing the kunai at Mizure which exploded on impact killing Mizure

The force of the explosion knocked Fubuki right into the wires Shikamaru threw into the trees. However she simply back flipped before engaging the wings for her armor cutting through the wires.

"Snow shinobi aren't that weak" called Fubuki as she flew at Hinata who was in a new stance. Fubuki then made a new set of hand seals "Hyouton: HyouTori (Ice Release: Ice bird)" She called as a bird made of ice charged at Hinata who was still in her stance.

When she opened her eyes she called out her new move "**Shugohakke: Rokujūyon Shō (Protection of The Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Strikes)**"

Hinata's hands which had been glowing with white-like chakra moved as blurs. Her arms moved so fast it looked as if she had more than two. All that could be seen were the beams of white chakra slicing through the bird.

Fubuki was so amazed that she didn't even relized that she was closing in on Hinata only to get hit by the move which launched her back into a tree effectively knocking her out

Hinata started to pant as Shikamaru appeared next to her.

"So that was the move you were working on. Pretty cool." He said with a smirk while Hinata was still looking exausted

"I know but the move is not complete as I still need to train more in my chakra before I do anything she said as they ran towards Naruto.

With Kakashi same time:

"Do you have any chance of winning? After all you ran away last time" spoke Nadare

"It can't be helped" spoke the copy nin. "I'll show you something original"

With that both went through there own set of seals. Once Kakashi finished his own he grabbed his right wrist and held his hand down palm open.

"**Raikiri**" spoke Kakashi. Once he said that lighting gathered into his hand.

"**Hyouton: Rouga Nadare no jutsu (Ice Element: Rouga Nadare's Technique)"** spoke Nadare after finishing his seals.

The snow slid of the mountain changing into wolves made of snow charging the copy nin. Seeing this Kakashi launched himself forward jumping on the back of the wolves towards Nadare. One wolf however came from in front of Nadare and charged Kakashi. Seeing this the Sharingan user thrust his arm forward the Raikiri plowing straight through the wolf.

The attack died out however once it got near Nadare after hitting the chakra shield. However it did have some effect as the device on Nadare's arm cracked causing sparks to fly for just a second before it started smoking.

"That was so close" taunted Nadare.

Before anything else could be said though more snow slide from the mountain pushing them both over the edge. Kakashi appeared behind Nadare both upside down before grabbing him and speaking.

"Even if ninjutsu and genjutsu don't work on you, a shinobi still has taijutsu! You've depended to much on that armor" finished the copy nin before driving Nadare head first into the ground. Kakashi himself landed on his feet and after sparing a glance to his dead out opponent he leapt into the trees.

Elsewhere:

Dotou had taken Koyuki to the crystal glaciers. They were currently in the center with Dotou standing in front of what looked to be a shrine. After placing the hexagonal crystal into its slot he stepped back only for nothing to happen.

"Where is the treasure" mumbled Dotou looking around.

Just then stem shot out from one of the sides. Turning in that direction both Dotou and Koyuki saw water running as well as some of the ice thawing.

"It's getting warm" spoke Koyuki "this is…"

"A generator?" question Dotou.

"Damn it. Is this what you call Kazahana's treasure?" said Dotou.

It was then they heard the sound of something coming. Turning in the direction they saw it to be a vehicle of some kind. On it were the director, his assistant and a camera man along with Naruto who was hanging off the side.

They had picked up Naruto a while back finding him panting on the ground. Turns calling out Dragona's wings had taken a hell of a lot of chakra. Naruto quickly shook himself out of his thoughts seeing Dotou looking in his direction. Jumping off the vehicle Naruto rushed towards Dotou while the others went off to the sides.

Seeing this Dotou went through a chain of seals before calling out "**Hyouton: Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu (Ice Element: Black Dragon Blizzard)**".

Pulling his right arm back he launched it forward sending out a black dragon towards the blonde. It hit the ground right in front of him and Naruto was launched high into the air before he recovered in mid air and started some seals

"**Kitsune Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu**" He yelled as he launhed a huge blue fire ball at Dotou who quickly jumped out of the way and back handed Naruto hard. Naruto landed on his feet wiping the blood away from his mouth

"What wrong" spoke the multi streaked blonde while climbing to his feet. "This isn't affecting me at all"

Once he said that he raised his head and grinned a predator's grin. Seeing the blonde getting to his feet Dotou rushed forward before swinging down on the boy hard. Naruto hastily through up a guard only to have it smashed through breaking the ice beneath and behind him sending Naruto into the water.

While Dotou was looking at the spot where ice used to be the sound of a thousand birds filled the air. He turned just in time to see Kakashi running up with the Chidori dragging trough the ice. Once he was in range the son of the white fang jumped right into the air only to be stopped short by the chakra shield. Seeing this Kakashi brought his right arm forward with a glowing pink gem.

"Take this **Chidori**" called Kakashi said thrusting his right arm forward. The power managed to crack the ying yang emblem on Dotou's chest. Before anymore could be done Dotou buried his fist into the Kakashi's gut sending him flying into an ice pillar.

"As if that level of jutsu would work against me" spoke Dotou.

the ground started shaking. Dotou turned who had begun walking away turned around to find the water glowing silver.

"What the hell?" muttered the black haired man.

Just then multiple black clad bodies burst out of the water and into the air each and every one of them doing some handsigns.

"I'm gonna pay you back for what you did to me with compound interest" spoke all of them at once.

"What big words" said Dotou before going through seals and calling out "**Souryuu Boufuusetsu**" creating two black chakra dragons and launching the dragons at all the Naruto's. Soon the dragon's twisted before becoming a black tornado.

Koyuki quickly ran to hide behind one of the ice pillars because of the wind before watching what happened. Dotou who had his head down looked up once the tornado died down and laughed not seeing any of the Blonde haired boys.

"It's over. From now on it's all over" spoke Dotou before laughing again. Koyuki frowned hearing his laughter before both turned to look behind them.

"I told you, it's not over yet" came Naruto's voice. Once the smoke cleared they saw there were two Naruto's both with completely blonde hair holding a huge rasengan between them.

"If you say its over it means the good guy wins and the bad guy looses" said the Naruto on the right.

"It's obvious the story will have a happy ending" finished the Naruto to the left.

"Naruto!" called Koyuki. "I will believe in you. This unlucky princess has accepted you as the greatest ninja!"

"That…" started the one on the right "I already know" finished the one on the left before both rushed forward.

It was then the sun came out reflecting off of the crystal mirrors and onto the rasengan making it glow with all the colors of the rainbow. Just then both Hinata and Shikamaru landed near the pillars.

"The seven color chakra. Just like in the movie" spoke Hinata while Koyuki watched wide eyed.

Once they got within range Dotou swung out with a left fist taking out Naruto's clone while the real one who was on the left came closer.

"Take this **Ultimate Rasengan**" called Naruto bringing the chakra sphere forward.

There was a pause as the Rasengan fought against the chakra shield causing a crater to form before the rasengan won out destroying the rest of the ying yang emblem on Dotou's chest. Once that happened Naruto grinned demonically before letting his control falter slightly changing the rasengan into a tornado which launched Dotou into the air and right into one of the crystal mirrors.

Once Dotou hit the mirror the ice around it shattered and Dotou fell to the ground. As soon as he did the ice fell off the mirror changing the landscape from icy to a field of grass with a lake in the middle.

Just then an image of a young Koyuki appeared in the center of the mirrors and a voice was heard. The two talked before the other voice revealed itself to be Kazahana Sousetsu. Once that happened the chibi Koyuki said her other dream was to become an actress gaining laughs from the group watching.

Looking around Naruto spotted Sakura tending to Sasuke, Kakashi was by himself watching the image. He then spotted the film crew and finally Koyuki who had tears sliding down her face.

"Now this is a happy ending" muttered Naruto before passing out.

Later

Naruto woke up in the hospital feeling his power returning to him. He never wanted to fight like that on a new moon night again. His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Koyuki walked in with a smile on her face.

"Ah good mourning sleepy head." She said sitting down next to him rubbing his face

"Hey Koyuki how long was I out." He asked with her smiling

"A Day. But don't worry the hospital said you can leave today but before I let you get dressed." She said as she quickly kissed him on his lips before departing "I had to do that. Later" she said as she left the room with Naruto having a huge grin on his face

"Man what did I do to get the ladies to love me so much?" He asked as he got up and got dressed

AN: Will Naruto go back? Would he want to? Would you blame if he didn't I wouldn't

(Looks quickly to the left camera)

Or would I? I don't know

(Looks quickly to the right camera)

Or do I? I don't

(Looks down at the bottom camera)

I DON'T KNOW!!

(Looks up at the front camera)

Thank you for watching. Join us next time when we take a look at Vfsnakes record number of Having sex with 300 women within the course of three days

I'm Ned Holenist and This has been

That's Fucking Historical

Until next time

Peace


	15. My Ally

Okay before I do anything I want to say I'm sorry about the movie thing. You see I copied it because I don't own the movie nor do I have the time to watch it on youtube so I asked my friend if I could copy his and he said sure go ahead. First things first yes Hinata was doing all of Sakura's part and Shikamaru was doing all of Sasuke's parts. Where you guys keep telling me that they were there is beyond me because I figure that people would say "hey he did something different." Not "Hey nice update but is it that you had Sasuke and Sakura their but only said Hinata and Shikamaru.

Now then also as you know I posted about three lemons on this story well first as much as I hate to say it they weren't mine. The Kurenai and Anko lemons were something a friend of mine wrote for me but the Hinata lemon was from someone named IWishICouldHateYouToDeath. You see remember I say that if you can't come up with anything try the stories that weren't updated for awhile well I used his because the stories been finish for about three months (I think) so I thought he would know and guess what happened I get an E-mail with his name on it and I was like "DAMN". And to make matters worse I think he told the administrators on my ass but I think he was just joking but then again you can never be to careful as even the smartest crime can be solved. If you don't believe me watch a show called cold case. they caught a guy that killed two cops but before the second cop died he fired three rounds with the third hitting the killer in the back forever saying the cop got him in the end because the crime was solved thirty years later

Also know this at the pace I'm going this story should get finished by the end of summer as I only plan on posting thirty chapters to this story but who knows it may change.

Oh yeah Jaraiya will not die in this story nore will he die in Shining. I'm super pissed at Kishimato

Let's get it on

It was a good four day trip return back to the leaf village and boy were they tired. After a good night's rest they went to their training grounds to fing out that they had the day off which was good for them. The trip back was clam and easy as the group each treated each other like partners. Shikamaru and Kakashi talked about little things while Naruto and Hinata well lets just say they made-out plus benefits

When he came back he learned that Haku and Tayuya were on a team under a man named Yamato who was said to have the bloodline of the Shodaime and just came back from a mission them sleeves. It was a mission to the land of sea to help with a problem they had with a sea demon that they had. In the process they met a young girl named Isoribi who was the pariah of the village and an outcast. It took a lot of convincing but they managed to talk the girl into coming back with them and hoping to find a cure for her. When they came back she was given gennin rank and was placed under Yamato wing thus marking the first all girl team ever made in the leaf village

Naruto also learned that Chouji and Ino started dating. It seems that after a few choice words to the girl he broke through to her and got her to date him. They were very happy together and were even to the point where they reached second base and slowly creeping to third and then finally home

Naruto and his team was told that Anko wanted to give them the week off because of how well they did on their first A-ranked mission without her. Naruto was currently relaxing in the Onsen. He needed to rest his pores for a bit until he went to do something he promised he would do. Teach his little team how to be ninjas. At first all they ever wanted him to do was play ninja with them until he said how about I train you instead which made them all cheer real loudly and run around. It wasn't like he didn't like those kids as they were like little siblings to him Konoharu especially since that kid was his mini me except he had black hair and eyes and was eight years old (If you watched Austin powers and didn't get that joke you need to kill yourself). His thoughts were broken when he saw Haku walk in wearing nothing but a light brown Bikini that matched her skin color so well it made her look like she was naked which didn't help the fact that Naruto started drooling a little which made Haku giggle a little as she stepped into the water next to him and layed her head on his shoulders

They sat there in silence for about a minute until Haku got up and sat on his lap with another smirk on her face with a predator like look in her eye

"You know we could do something different other then just sit here." She said with Naruto smirking as well and placing his hands around her waist

"Like what?" he asked. She then leaned down and kissed him deeply. They stayed like that for about ten minutes until they needed the air through their lungs

"We could do that?" she said with a smirk along with Naruto who had a look that resembled a fat kid at a candy store who just won a candy shopping spree

"Okay we can do that" he said as she once again claimed his lips. They were in that Onsen for an hour

**Later**

Naruto just got on a new set of cloths for the day which was a Black T-shirt and White pants. He decided to wear his Headband around his neck and let his hair look messy. He didn't want to do this but he had no choice since he was bound to it by his word plus it would make Iruka disappointed in him and that was something he didn't want. As he walked down the street he saw that he got the usual glares and some whispers but the most surprising thing were the blushes and the looks he was getting from the girls. He wasn't completely sure but he thought he heard the words "Beatings and Whipped cream". He wasn't sure but something told him to get the fuck out of there

He then quickened his pace as he reared the corner. He then heard the sound of giggling and sound of footsteps. He didn't want to get caught in this so he made a Shadow clone but he used a enough chakra to make them true clones which is basically applying enough chakra to clone to make five Shadow clones as one allowing the clone to live longer. He then nodded at the clone who had his head down. why did he have to take one for the team

The clone kept going foreward while Naruto transformed to look like Kakashi. True to his assumption the girls quickly ran by him towards the Naruto clone in a number of twenty girls. "Kakashi" sighed as he walked away from the girls.

**(Later)**

Naruto walked for an hour to the area that he knew the kids were in. kept walking for about an hour until he sense's went crazy. He looked around until he saw what made the disturbance. It looks like the kid finally got better at his stealth

"Okay kid, come out. The rest of you as well." Said naruto hearing a bunch of Awws before the kids in question appeared.

"Man Boss we thought we had you that time." Said Moegi with a pout on her face. Naruto just grinned at them

"Don't worry guys you did well. I had to use my sense's to track you which means you guys are improving greatly. Now then let's get your training started." Naruto said making three Shadow clones

"Yes Naruto-sensei" they said at once as the got to work

**Meanwhile (Uchiha Manor)**

Sasuke Uchiha was currently livid to a high standard. He couldn't believe what he saw on the wave country mission. That blonde loser could not only use a dark type of fire but he had used a fire Jutsu that not even his clan knew. He wanted the blondes power so bad that it hurt. He asked himself why was Naruto so strong? what was the reason behind his power? What were the secrets he was hiding? And why hasn't his damn Sharingan awakened yet? He knew that he needed it now more then ever. He needed it to reclaim his name as the top dog, he needed it to kill his brother, he needed it to defeat Naruto.

He then began practicing his fire Jutsu's never noticing the changes in his eyes going from red to black and then vice versa

**Later **

Naruto and the kids were coming back from a three hour training session. Naruto was truly proud of these kids and hoped that when he became a Jounin that these kids be under him in ranks and he would be there sensei

"You guys did very well I'm proud of all of you." Naruto said making the kids smile.

"Thanks Naruto-sensei" they all said at once making Naruto himself grin

"NARUTO" They each turned and the pink haired virgin that is Sakura Haruno. Sakura glared at Naruto why all her might even though it completely unfazed him

"What do you want flat chest." Konohamaru said making Sakura go red and Naruto looking at him with pride

"You make me so proud kid." He said rubbing his head and looking back at Sakura with his cold blue eyes

"Naruto give that sword you took from that ninja that we fought in wave to Sasuke-kun. He's a far better person to use it so just hand it over." She said still glaring

"Okay well then I guess Sasuke is just going to be pissed because Argo gave me this blade for me to hold and I would use it in honor of his image while Sasuke would disrespect it simply because he want to kill one man. I have no desire to give this sword to that loser." Naruto said as he began walking away until Sakura ran in front of him and got in a battle stance

"I'll fight you for it." She said with Naruto and Hinata lauging their asses off

"Like you'll ever beat Naruto-nii-san. Your just some ugly, flat chest, no sex appeal Bitch." Said Konohamaru

"THAT'S IT!!" Sakura yelled as she tried to punch Konohamaru who was running the other way towards an ally. Sakura would have followed him had Naruto not grab her arm and slam her face first into the ground and knee her Spinal Colum making her scream in pain and then threw her at a tree and commanded the vines to hold her. Naruto then walked up to her and choked her making her look at him.

"Don't you EVER touch konohamaru again GOT ME!!" he said making his eyes the eyes of Kyubi making her piss herself. He would have continued if they didn't here a scream. Naruto let her go and ran toward the scream while Sakura was busy trying to get out of the vines. Naruto ran until he saw Konohamaru being held by his neck in the air by a boy wearing make-up and in a jumpsuit with cat ears on top with a giant bandage object strapped to his back and had a headband for suna wrapped around his head

"Hey Kunkuro come on put the kid down." Said a blond haired girl with four pig tails tied in her head along with a big ass Fan strapped to her back.

"Shut up Temari. I'm going to make this kid pay for hitting my leg on purpose." He said lifting his hand trying to punch Konohamaru until Naruto appeared with his right arm going across the boys shoulders

"Now are you trying to break the law or are you just plan stupid." Naruto said throwing Kunkuro back while simultaneously grabbing konohamaru and sat him down on his shoulders. Kunkuro got up and saw Naruto stand there while he saw Sakura appear in the back ground. She was clueless to this until she saw his headband

'He's from the sand village but why are they here' She thought

"Damnit your going to pay for that." Kunkuro said taking off the bandage object and slamming it into the ground

'He's using Karasu against this kid?' she said getting a good look at Naruto who she had to say was very hot 'Whoa did I just think that?' she asked herself

"So you want to use that stupid little object on me well I gotta tell you, you won't beat me." He said standing clammly while setting Konohamaru down who ran towards his friends as they watched their leader counteract with the person that tried to hurt their comrade

"Yea and why is that?" He said with a cocky smirk

"Because you just be fighting me but you'll be fighting another holder of the nine biju's" Naruto said turning his head towards the tree where a red haired boy and a huge gourd strapped to his back stand upside down from a tree leaking massive amounts of Killing intent not just at Naruto but Kunkuro "And dude for the record while your killing intent maybe high it won't work because I felt kage level Ichibi." Naruto said making the other two go wide eyed as well as the dude with the gourd.

He disappeared in sand and reappeared next his group "Kunkuro you are a disgrace to our village." He said emotionlessly

"But Garra I-" he was silenced when the killing intent came back

"Shut up or else I'll feed your blood to the sand" he said making Kunkuro shrink back in fear. The person now known as Garra turned to face Naruto

"I apologies on behalf of my brothers stupidity. But I'm curious about what you said to Kunkuro about holding one of the nine. Is this true?" He asked with what sounded like little curiosity

"Yeah I do. Let me give you a hint. She has red fur, is the daughter of a demon king and it's favorite number is nine. Care to guess who she is?" Naruto said with Garra eyes going wide

"No way you mean you hold-" he said but was cut off

"Yep Naruto Namikaze holder of the Kyubi no Kitsune" He said grinning deeply as Garra kinda shrunk back a little

"I am Garra no Sabaku holder of the Ichibi no Tanuki" He said getting a grin from Naruto

"Very well. Now then let me ask you something besides the chunin exams why are you here?" Naruto asked with Garra and the others looking a little impassive.

"Why should we tell you this Naruto-san?" Garra said

"Because I'm going to fix that seal of yours." Naruto said getting shocked looks from the others

"You'll what?" Temari said putting in her two cents

"Yea I can do that since I was trained under Jaraiya the Gama Sannin. I'll tell you guys what I'm in current need oof some roommates plus the fact that I want to make sure that all the nine are in my sights I'll ask the Hokage if he'll let you stay here with your seal fixed of course." He said but then looked at Garra with a serious face "Garra look I won't fully go into details but there is an organization after us and our demons." Naruto said with Garra looking confused

"What do you mean? Why are they after us?" He asked

"I'm not a hundred percent sure but I do know this that it would be easier on us to be together in one spot then being in separate areas where it would be easier to pick us off one by one." He said extending his hand "Will you join us?" He asked with Garra looking puzzled, Should he trust him? Would he be like the others and betray him or would he actually make a friend and an ally. He took the vote of risking it and shook Naruto's hand

"Yes I'll join you. What about them though. I may not show it but I do love my brother and sister even though they never really helped me a lot." He said making them hang their heads as they remembered the time when Garra was playing on a play ground and the kids tried to beat him up until he snapped a accidentally killed one of the kids who was an orphan

"Don't worry I'll ask the Hokage if he'll let them stay which I'm sure he wouldn't mind." He said with Garra nodding. Naruto began walking away with the other three following. Sakura saw this and ran after them detrimined to get some answers from both of them as they had been talking for a while and wanted to know what the conversation was about

"Wait. What were you guys talking about and why are you here." Sakura asked with Temari sighed

"We are here for the Chunnin exams dumbass and what we talked about is between us not you." She said with the other snickering including Garra who surprised the other two. Naruto then placed a hand on Garra's shoulders and told him to place his hands on Kunkuro and Temari and told them to hang on to there lunch. They then disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

**Meanwhile **

Sarutobi sat in front of his Jounin who were now ready to nominate people for the chunin exams

"Okay any nominations on who should enter the Chunin exams?" Sarutobi asked with five Jounin stepping forward

"I nominate Naruto Kazama, Hinata Hyuga, and Shikamaru Nara for this exam" Anko said

"I nominate Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka for this exam" Kakashi said

"I nominate Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi for this exam" Kurenai said

"Yosh! I nominate Lee Uzumaki, Tenten Tsukiakari, and Neji Hyuga for this esteemed exams" Gai said….Loudly

"And I nominate Haku Koori, Tayuya Higarashi, and Isoribi Kariya for this exam" Yamato said

"Okay any objections?" Sarutobi asked

(AN: Okay I seriously don't feel like writing this so lets just pretend that Iruka tried to talk down on them and the Sensei's retaliated except for Kakashi as he only did it so that his team would get killed except for Kiba. Yeah he does hate Sakura and sasuke too. Why? Because this story is mine Bitches OH OHH)

"Very well in two weeks the Chunin exams shall begin" said Sarutobi with the Jounin nodding

**Elsewhere**

Naruto was hard at work changing the whole complex of the seal. He first had to break down the seal to it's weakest level then modified the structure of the seal and added some feature to it. Naruto was working like this for two hours non stop until he felt that it was more then enough. Naruto then looked at Garra who was now completely different. His eyes were now light brown and his hair was longer now barely touching his shoulders. His whole chest and body looked well worked like he has always worked out. Garra's seal was now like Naruto's on his chest and he was now going in Garra's mindscape to talk to the demon known as Shukaku.

**Garra mindscape**

Naruto was now standing in what looked like a sandstorm. The wind was blowing a sand was flying through the air. Garra was next to him seeing this. The sand then began to form a body until it solidified and the sandstorm stopped revealing Shukaku to the both of them.

"**Greeting holder of the nine tails. I never would have thought she would get sealed away but then again nothing is impossible for you humans**" Shukaku said sounding more clam and less insane

"Yes well Shukaku the reason why I'm here with your vessel is simply because I wish for you to teach him the Tanuki ways and make him a Hanyou." He said making Garra's eyes go wide

"**Why should I do that? This kid may not be able to handle becoming half demon unlike you and besides what's in it for me?**" Shukaku asked

"Well what I can do is make it so that you'll be able to leave the seal and go outside. But what I want you to do is teach him some more of your sand and wind techniques as he will need to become stronger in protecting you. Also does your clan have a summoning contract?" He asked with Shukaku shaking it's head

"**No. we didn't make one because we can change shape. But what I can give him is the contract to summon Ravens**." Shukaku said with Naruto rising an eyebrow along with Garra you was very quiet right now

"how do you have the contract for Ravens?" Naruto asked

"**A long time ago my best friend was the boss of the Raven summons so she let me have the contract to summon her kind. I wanted to give that contract to a successor but I never found one until now so will you sign it Cub?**" Shukaku asked almost sounding pleading.

"Okay I'll sign it." He said with Shukaku laughing. A swirl of sand formed in front of Garra as a huge scroll appeared. Naruto instructed Garra on what to do after Garra signed it Shukaku then sent naruto and Gara out of the mindscape and back into the living world.

Outside

Garra woke up only to feel a huge weight on his chest. He looked down and saw that it was a new set of cloths. He also looked at the floor and saw what looked like body weight armor. He then looked up and saw Naruto standing at the door with a smirk on his face

"Garra we got two weeks for me to get you up to a level next to the Nibi so let's get started" Naruto said with Garra thinking one thing

'SHIT'

AN: there you are sorry if it's short but I will make up for it on the next update which will be the whole Chunin exams first half being the first and the second test then after that it will be the prelims which is where I need help with. Who should fight who and this time please answer it or else I'll follow the cannon for the prelims very closely

Until Next time peace


	16. My Strength

Hello to all and shut the fuck up for here is the next one.

P.S. I decided that I'm not sending Haku's team to the Chunin exams since I don't really feel like writing their fights at all however to make up for it I will have them fight in Shinings Chunin exams

YEAAAAH

Naruto guided Garra to a room that he designed and finished about two days ago. They walked until Naruto stepped infront of a door and placed his hand on the door knob and opened the door revealing a room that had a starlight sky with a full moon and a grassland field. Garra bent down and touched the ground and saw that it was real. He looked to Naruto and asked the silent question which he got an answer

"This room is special training and relaxation area that I designed. What it does is that depending on what I want I can choice between the areas like this one, and a rain forest. You see I was in my fathers library for about three days until I found four solutions which were four seals." He said holding up four fingers

"The first was called the dimensional transporter seal which could create any plain of his choosing. It could turn a regular room into a wide open plain in a matter of second, so he choose a forest with a lagoon, a snow covered ground, and a grassland" he said

"He then used something the chakra storage seal which could hold as much chakra the user gives to it. He simply place in about an elite jounnins worth into the seal and then he would tunnel it's power to the other seals so that they would help."

"I then added in something called the Time Disruption seal which basically causes time to move slower in different areas then another one. Basically a week in this room is one day outside"

Then to place the finishing touches I placed a seal that my father once used for me the genetic memory seal. I used the seals for the Ninpo: Amegakure no Jutsu (Hidden Rain technique) which would flow freely from the chakra seals then the Jutsu would activate forever allowing Rain to fall in the room. Naruto then built a pool house their along with a bar for the lagoon for some parties. I then used the seals for the Ninpo: Getsugakure (Hidden Moon Technique) which added a full moon effect and then added the Ninpo: Hoshigakure (Hidden Star Technique) to add the star light sky effect. I always hang out in here and I'm trying to get an order of CD's sent to the house to add more to the room. The kind of songs were from a guy named Fat jon, Force of Nature, Nujabe's, and Tsuchie." He said

(Those are from Samurai Champloo. That show kicks so much ass and it has great music)

"Okay well how are we going to train in here?" Garra asked with Naruto laughing

"Well Garra we need to move and try to get you stronger before these exams start while at the same time try to get you to be more open to people so the first thing I'm going to do is teach you a very good jutsu." Naruto said placing his hands in the familiar cross symbol. After instructing Garra how to do it he managed to make twenty on his first try.

"Not bad but that might be because you were trained since you were a kid. Now then I want four groups of five with the original coming with me." After his instructions were given he toke Garra to a secluded area to train him

"Um Naruto why did you have those clones do the work when I could be doing that?" He asked as Naruto smirked

"Well Garra that technique when ended sends all the information that the clone has learned to the user so in short the time it takes for you to master a jutsu would be cut in half with a clone and the number would get cut with each number of clones you have out practicing the same technique. Your stamina and chakra storage is barely above low Jounin since you were probably always using Shukaku's power well that's all going to change as we are going to build up your body with those armor pieces since there effect would also feed off on your chakra and I'll also give you something called the sprit cuffs." Naruto said telling Garra to extend his arms. Naruto then applied the cuffs and thanks to his warning Garra managed to stand tall. Naruto then told Garra to put on the armor pieces which he did

The armor instantly did what Naruto said they would as he felt his Chakra weakening he looked up and saw Naruto apply another seal to the armor. All the sudden he felt even heavier and his face met the ground.

"What the hell is this?" Garra asked as he tried to push himself up which was slightly working.

"It's a gravity seal meant to drastically increase your poor speed. It increase's the gravities pressure around you by at least three times more then the average effect. Now then it's time to begin your training. Your first mission is to push your body off the ground then you are to run a lap around this whole area then you are to come back here and conduct five hundred push ups. Then once that is done you are to run up that tree behind me a good two hundred times then you are to run to the lake and must stay on top of the water for one hour without getting any droplet of water on your body then once your finished we will spare in this room for as long as I want." Naruto said getting nodds from Garra as he began the training. He needed to become stronger, stronger then then the one that the sand considered their greatest and become the sands greatest enemy

(Two days later (Two weeks later))

Naruto was shocked to find that Garra had exceeded any expectations he held for the guy. He had Garra make twenty clones first and had the first group work on Chakra control alone then he had the next group work on the techniques Shukaku was teaching him including what it's first vessel created. He had the third group work on Taijutsu which was a variant of the Strong fist, the Iron fist, and the Intercepting fist that he called the crusher fist. It had the speed of the Strong fist and the strength of iron fist and to add the finishing touch the reading ability of the intercepting fist. How could he do that? Well Naruto trained him so that his eyes would follow any movement as good as any Sharingan user

After all that Naruto taught the last group how to use a blade since he decided to allow Garra to use Argo's blade but had him inscript honor on the bottom of the blade to show that he used it in Argo's honor and memory.

On the end of the second week the original Garra was hard at work to better himself. He had a very hard time at first during the first day and it took him three hours to finish it the came the running which also took him three hours and let's not even begin with the tree walking as that took him even longer. After the end of the first three days Garra showed progess in it and was able to finish the whole thing in less then six hour which he decided to help him get stronger to do the exercise over and over again until the end of the "Week". After all that he was able to run pretty fast with the armor and the seal together and his strength was also improving as he felt his muscles get stronger and his chakra storages increase

After all that Naruto upped the ante and made Garra begin creating Jutsu with two hundred clones. While the clones did there work he made Garra learn how to take hits without the sand armor to protect him. Garra had to take many hits but in the end it waas worth it as he could now take a hit that was chunin level only. Then came time for Naruto to teach him how to use his elemental affinities. Garra had the wind and lightning element so he got to learn a lot of Naruto's wind and Lightning Jutsu's but only taught him his C-ranked techniques he had to keep some to himself.

The time came for the third week and Naruto told him that he can stop with the clones. Naruto then told Garra to let go of his armor and to release the cuffs which he did. Garra felt a great rush of Chakra overwhelm him as he felt his Chakra go as high as Sannin level. After the spike was done he then saw Naruto release his cuffs and he to felt Naruto's chakra reach his.

"Now then Garra today we are going to have an all out Taijutsu and Ninjutsu battle. You must continue the battle for as long as I want and that is three days. Let's see how you do Naruto said making a clone and placing an explosive tag on it. "When that clone blows up we do this." Naruto said with Garra nodding. the clone stood there for twenty seconds until the bomb exploded and Naruto and Garra's fight got under way

(One day latter(One Week Later))

Naruto existed the room with his cloths all torn up along with Garra who was shirtless. The girls heard the door opening and ran up stairs and saw Naruto and Garra leave the room they saw that Garra had developed a six pack and abs. they also saw that Garra had a tattoo on his left and right arm. The first was a Tanuki biting his wrist and had it's tail wrapped around his arm the second was a tattoo of a red Dragon coiling around his lower right arm and had the image Shukaku's eye on his right arm which was a Shuriken with four moons on each side and a large circle in the back.

Garra looked majorly different and he felt good.

Anko came to Naruto handing him a sheet "That's for the Chunin exams I was going to give it to you three day's ago but you disappeared. Where were you?" She asked

"Helping Garra get stronger." Was all he said with her shaking her head

"Okay then but be at the academy in next week." She said as she was about to leave until Naruto grabbed her arm

"Oh know Anko your going the wrong way." He said with her looking a little confused

"What do you mean? I'm going to the dango shop." She said until she got what he was saying a smirked "Oh you want that." She said

"Yep let's go snake charmer." He said taking her to another room where they stayed for a good two hours

(Timeskip – Chunin Exam)

Naruto and Team 10 each stood in front of their old Academy bluiding with new looks.

Shikamaru was now wearing a pair of Black arm bracers and was wearing a black T-shirt that had the Kanji for shadow in the front , Black jeans and Black tims. He had his Headband tied around his waist and he had his hair trail around his head like a mop and a pair of sunglasses. However the most surprising thing to his new look was the fact that he had a small gotie growing at his chin. To finish off the look he had a pair of short swords at his sides.

Hinata was wearing a leather suit and a leather jacket which showed off her body quite nicely. The pant's were just hugging her waist giving a good image of how big her ass is. The boots she wore stopped at the middle of her lower leg which was the average size for a boot. She also wore a jacket that stopped just above her waist and it was open but there was no shirt behind it so it showed how big her bra size was to everyone. While they were walking some guys stopped dead in there tracks while most of the women called here a slut which didn't go unnoticed by her nor Naruto. And to finish her look she had on a little make up which was Saphire blue lipstick and navy blue eye liner

But the one that had the most attention was Naruto as he was wearing a Pair of Blood red Pant's that had the kanji for nine tailed fox on the right leg. He had on a red mesh shirt that showed off his body and his new Tattoo on his right peck which said 'Death before Dishonor'. Over that was a white trench coat with red flames licking the bottom and had the image of a Black fox that had the Kanji for Fallen on it. Strapped to his back was his ever loving blade Reisaiga but what got him looks was the fact that he had his headband was tied around his right bicep leaving his hair to fall to the sides of his face making him look like the Yondaime to most people

"You guy's ready?" He asked which they nodded to " Then let's go" He said entering the building along with Hinata and Shikamaru. As they walked in they saw a bunch of commotion in the second floor as it looked like to kids were blocking the entrance. Naruto saw Lee and his team behind everyone so he figured that they are trying to make it look like they are weak.

"Hey guy's" Naruto called out making Team Gai look behind them to see the badass looking team 10. Neji was stuttering at how his cousin could show herself off like that while Lee nearly had a nose bleed while Tenten ran up to and kissed him right in front of everyone. Hinata was a little mad that she got to do it since she wanted to show that she was open to but decided that she would let this slide as an act of first come first serve

"What are you guy's doing here?" Naruto asked as Tenten let go but was still close to her man along with Hinata taking the other side and Naruto placing both arms around the girls that held his heart

"Well there is a Gen-" Neji was saying until the Arrogant voice of one Sasuke Uchiha came up

"Hey, do us a favour and drop the genjutsu. We're going to the _third_ floor." interrupted an arrogant voice that Naruto knew all too well. The six nin looked to see Sasuke with his chest puffed out a little bit, and the other Genin looking at him in confusion. Naruto rolled his eyes and groaned.

"If this is what a genius is, then I'm glad that I'm considered an idiot." Naruto called loudly to Sasuke, who whipped around and stared at Naruto in anger and confusion.

"That genjutsu was to weed out the weaker teams, douche bag. If you would've just kept your fucking mouth shut and left it, all of the weak competition would've been weeded out! Now we gotta deal with _everyone_, thanks to you, you goddamned twat!" Naruto spat before he ascended the stairs with his teammates and friends. Suddenly feeling particularly spiteful, Naruto performed a Doton: Doryuuheki in the hallway. He smirked as the other students started to yell in protest as the wall solidified.

"Now Naruto-kun; that wasn't very nice." Tenten scolded her boyfriend in an almost motherly way. Naruto looked down at her and stuck out his lower lip, making a sad pout.

"But Ten-chaaaan. They deserved it." Naruto whined in a cute voice that a child would probably use. Tenten giggled at her silly boyfriend before they trudged up the stairs, oblivious to the muffled cries of the Genin behind the wall. As the six ascended the stairs, they were greeted by Anko and Gai

"What'd you do this time Naruto?" Anko asked with a great deal of amusement in her tone. Naruto returned his sensei's smirk.

"Let's just say that the wussies will be moles for a while." Naruto replied to his sensei. Anko snickered and Gai shook his head.

"Well, congratulations you six; you can now officially compete in the Chuunin Exams." He said, striking a 'Nice Guy' pose. He elaborated when they looked confused.

"Only a team of three can take the exam. If only two or one of you from each team had showed up, we would've barred you from taking this exam." He explained.

"NOW GO KICK SOME ASS!" Anko shouted, pumping her fists into the air. Six Genin laughed at their silly teachers before they entered the room. They raised their eyebrows at the sight of hundreds of Genin, sitting or standing around the room. All of their eyes redirected themselves at the six who had entered the room.

"What the fuck are you looking?" was the question that came out of Naruto's mouth as he produced an image of a huge fox and a dragon growling behind him. Naturally they shrunk back in fear except for three groups one of which was Garra's and the other two were Snow ninja and Stone ninja one of which had a very dark look in his eye

After a couple of minutes the other rookies came in with looks of extreme anger

"What the fuck was that for Naruto?" Sakura asked rubbing the dirt off of her dress

"I figured that you guys needed to pay for the Uchiha's stupidity." Naruto said with Sasuke scoffing

"Please Dobe you can never beat me." Sasuke said getting Naruto to laugh

"So how his those nurse's been since you last saw them because I put you there?" Naruto asked with a smirk with Sasuke growling

"Loser all those times you beat me were nothing but flukes, you couldn't beat me then and you most certainly can't beat me now." Sasuke said thinking he had the upper hand until Naruto asked a question that made all the girls blush, all the guy's gasp, and Sasuke and Sakura stand in shock

"Tell me something Uchiha, do you hate me because my Dick is bigger then yours or that I won't put it in your ass?" He asked making everyone just look shocked at that statement. Sasuke was to shocked to comment and Sakura was to disgusted to second that motion

"Geez you rookies sure now how to cause a ruckus." Said a voice coming towards them. He had silver hair and black eyes along with a pair of glasses. He was wearing a purple body suit with a white T-shirt underneath

"Who the fuck are you." Asked lee with the boy grinning

"My name is Kabuto Yakusho. I can see that you are all this years new rookies." Said Kabuto

"Have you taken this exam before Kabuto-san" Hinata asked getting Kabuto to scratch the back of his head

"Well currently this is my seventh time."

'_Weak.'_

'_Sasuke-kun is probably thinking that he's weak. I probably should too, even though he has almost Jounin level chakra reserves.'_

'_These bandages are giving me a wedgie!'_

'_This exam is troublesome.'_

'_MMM! These new 'Soylent-spiced' chips are awesome! I wonder what the secret ingredient is.'_

'_What a weakling. Man Hinata is so hot sometimes I just wanna… DAMMIT! Stop thinking about doing naughty things with her. She's Naruto's girl!'_

'_It's really chilly around here, my friends are cold. Man I just want to suck on Naruto-kun right now.'_

'_This weakling is making my Kikai Senses tingle.'_

'_This man's flames of youth are weak!'_

'_Naruto-kun would look so hot in just his underwear…'_

'_Hinata-sama is so… so… hot… NO! BAD NEJI! BAD NEJI!'_

'_A spy, eh? I'll guess me and him should have a little talk later on in this exam.' _

"So you suck basically." Naruto said with Kabuto face faulting a little

"Well yeah in a way but I do have something that may interest you. I can give you information on anyone that you would like to have information on." Kabuto said pulling out his ninja info cards and explained how they worked

"Do you have any information for specific ninja?" Sasuke asked with Kabuto nodding

"I want information on about five people." Sasuke said with Kabuto raising an eyebrow

"Okay who are they?" he asked

"I want information on Neji Hyuga, his teammate Lee, Some guy named Garra, Tayuya Higarashi and Naruto Kazama." Sasuke said but he didn't see Kabuto wince when he said Tayuya's name meaning that she was still alive

'_I'll have to tell Orochimaru-sama the next time I see him' _Kabuto thought as he did the process

"Okay Neji Hyuga of Konoha. His teammates Lee Uzumaki and Tenten Tsukiakari under Gai maito. He is one year older then you all but this is his first chunin exam. Completed thirty D-ranks and two C-ranks. He is expertly gifted in Taijutsu though his Ninjutsu and Genjutsu is low. He is consider his clans prodigy from the branch house of his clan." He said as he applied the next card

"Alright Lee Uzumaki of Konoha. his teammates Neji Hyuga and Tenten Tsukiakari also under Gai Maito. He is one year older then you as well and this is also his first chunin exam. He has Completed the same amount of missions that his teammate has finished. He has a extremely high Taijutsu along with his Ninjutsu which for some reason he was seen to be unable to perform either one. He is also rumored to have some skills in Kenjutsu though it's not completely accurate." Kabuto said as he pulled out another chakra card and applied more chakra to it and Garra's picture showed up

"Sabaku no Gaara of Sunagakure. He's a rookie Genin, like yourselves. His teammates are his siblings Kankuro and Temari, but his sensei is unknown, as are all of his techniques. His mission history is eight C-rank missions and a B-rank. But get this; he came back from every single mission without a scratch on him." Kabuto read, shocking all but one of the Genin.

'_Well what do you expect Garra does contain a demon so it's only natural that he would be stronger'_

"Okay now Tayuya Higarashi." He said applying chakra and her picture showed up "Well it looks like all of her records was erased so I can't give you any available information" Kabuto said getting a small scowl from Sasuke. He then took out his last card and applied the same effect and Naruto's picture showed up

"Naruto Kazama of Konoha. His teammates are Shikamaru Nara and Hinata Hyuga. Has completed five hundred D-ranked missions, two C-ranks, one B-rank, and five A-ranked. He is talented in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. He is said to have disappeared one day when he was four after a massacre was said that he commited. It also said that his reason of disappearance was an assassination attempt on his life and only returned when he turned eleven." Kabuto said finishing which to the gennin's amazement they heard Naruto pull his sword out and stick it to Kabuto's throat

"How would you know that info. That was sealed beyond confidential by the Sandaime so there is no way you would know that info unless your working for who I think you are." Naruto said seeing Kabuto react at that comment. Naruto then caught a sent in the air, it was the scent of snakes that he recognized from Anko but she was trained under the snake sannin meaning this man was working under him. Tenten and Hinata quickly reacted and grabbed Naruto

"Come on Naruto-kun he's not worth it. Deal with him later." Hinata said seeing Naruto calm down a little. Kabuto however was surprised to see that Naruto discovered his occupation so quickly

'_I'll have to watch out for that one.' _Kabuto thought as he went back to his cards to give them more information. Sasuke meanwhile was curious as to why Naruto would need to disappear from the village which ment that he gained power away from the village. Looks like after he makes Naruto tell him where he went he shall do the same and receive the same amount of power the blonde has

Before more conversation could be spoken a large, burly man with a scarred face in a black trench coat.

"ALL RIGHT YOU BASTARDS SHUT UP. YOU SOUND GUYS THERE WILL BE NO FIGHTING IN THIS EXAM UNLESS YOU ARE TOLD SO, GOT THAT. EVEN THEN THERE WILL BE NO KILLING UNLESS YOU ARE GIVEN PERMISSION TO DO SO". Came a voice from the front of the room.

Following the sound they saw a large group of chuunin in the front of the room but one jounin. The jounin was a tall man wearing a large black trench coat he had black eyes and wore his hitae-tae as a bandana covering his whole head.

Each of the gennin ended up sitting in seats in rows they were given around the classroom. While waiting for the exam to start Naruto noticed Haku was one of the examiners. Somehow Hinata ended up sitting right next to him, he smiled at her before turning to the front.

"ALL RIGHT YOU BASTARDS LISTEN UP! MY NAME IS MORINO IBIKI AND I'LL BE YOUR EXAMINER FOR THE FIRST OF THREE PARTS IN THE CHUUNIN EXAM!" yelled Ibiki motioning for those that had come in with him to sit down in their seats on opposite sides of the wall to the left and right of him.

"_Talk bout intimidating. Half the people here are ready to either piss themselves, run, or both at the same time_" thought Naruto as all of them were given pencil and paper.

"THE FIRST PART OF THE EXAM IS A WRITTEN ONE. YOU HAVE ONE HOUR TO COMPLETE IT. CHEATING WILL NOT BE TOLERATED AND THE FINAL QURSTION WILL NOT BE REVEALED UNTIL THE LAST 15 MINUTES OF THE EXAM. THE PROCTERS HERE WILL MAKE SURE NONE OF YOU CHEATS. IF YOU ARE CAUGHT CHEATING OVER TEN TIMES YOU AND YOUR TEAM WILL FAIL!" yelled Ibiki looking around the room seeing that his sadist ways had not lost their edge as more then a handful of the Gennin's in the room were sweating to a point of dehydration.

Once the test started he turned the test over and nearly screamed. He could never answer these questions. Hell he doubted most chuunin could answer these so how the hell was he. That's when it hit him he wasn't, he was supposed to cheat just not get caught. Focusing chakra to his ears he picked up the sound of someone writing. Then activating a genjutsu to his eyes though they appeared the same he activated the Fantoumugan. He focused on his target and smirked picking up his thoughts.

Naruto wasn't the only one to figure this out however all around the room people were cheating. Tenten was using mirrors she had somehow attached to the ceiling using chakra strings to move them with to get the answers for her and Lee. Neji and Hinata had the Byakugan flaring though they both used genjutsu to cover the veins. Sasuke had his Sharingan flaring and was copying someone else's movements. Shika being Shika had used his shadow and helped his best friend Chouji out with the answers. Shino used his bugs, Kiba used Akamaru, Sakura was a bookworm so she actually could answer the questions and Ino stole the answers right from Sakura's mind.

45 minutes later:

"ALRIGHT IT'S TIME FOR THE TENTH QUESTION. THE RULES ARE DIFFERENT FOR THIS ONE. THOSE WHO WISH TO LEAVE DO SO NOW AND YOU AND YOUR TEAM WILL FAIL." Said Ibiki

"THOSE WHO TAKE THIS QUESTION KNOW THIS SHOULD YOU TAKE IT AND GET IT WRONG NOT ONLY WILL YOU AND YOUR TEAM FAIL YOU WILL LOSE THE RIGHT TO EVER BECOME CHUUNIN."

Almost everybody was scared now. After some left he noticed a few actually looked bored. After a few minutes when he saw no one else was going to leave so he told them they all passed.

As soon as he said that a thick mist rolled in from the back of the room. Once it cleared Naruto saw a familiar face standing in the front of the room and smiled inwardly.

"I'm Momochi Zabuza your examiner for the second part of the Chuunin Exam." Every kiri nin in the room froze hearing that.

Zabuza walked out followed by the rest. When they reached the area where the second exam was to held he turned and faced them.

"This is training area 44 otherwise known as "The Forest of Death" for the next five days you will be in there." Team ten all had hidden grins at that, this was their training grounds after all they knew the place inside and out.

He went on to explain how each team would be given a scroll and have to get the other and to the tower in the center before the 5 days were up. Then explained the rules of the exam and handed over consent forms to sign. When Naruto went in he had all three forms and traded them for a heaven scroll.

"Okay guy's I think we should go after Kabuto's team." Naruto said getting raised eyebrows from his teammates

"Really Naruto-kun why?" Hinata asked with Shikamaru giving a nod

"Well that guy is working for Orochimaru. So what I think is that Orochimaru is planning something that has to do with our stats. I think he's here to see who would be a treat to his plans so that he may eliminate them while in a secluded area." Naruto said pointing at the forest behind him getting looks of understanding from

"Okay but how will we be able to find his team though? I mean we do know our way around here but how are way going to find him?" Hinata asked making Naruto grin. He bit his finger and did some seals and called for the summoning jutsu. A small puff of smoke appeared then was cleared to reveal a small gold fox

"Guys this is chikuro. Chikuro's power is the ability to sense movements, sounds, and smells. Like all fox's he can do all the other stuff but his sences are far greater and almost on par with Kyubi which makes him perfect for this." Naruto said pulling out one of the ninja info cards that Kabuto used to read his facts. Naruto held it up to Chikuro's nose and the fox sniffed it. Immediately he found the scent of Kabuto and was prepared to guide them to the traitor

"ALRIGHT LET THE SECOND TEST OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS…BEGAN" Zabuza yelled through a microphone as the doors opened and all the teams ran in.

(Thirty minutes later)

Naruto's team was hot on Kabuto's trail who they believe was probably a jounin level ninja so Naruto would take him on while Hinata and Shikamaru handled the scrubs. Everything was going good until a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed Naruto by the neck. A long stretchy arm grabbed Hinata from behind and another hand glowing with Chakra appeared and covered Shikamaru's mouth. Kabuto and his teammates Yoroi and Musagi stepped out of the shadows but all they could see was Kabuto's smirk since he was the only one not wearing a mask.

"My, My what have we here. It seems that a certain someone is in the mood to fight but you were following us and that's not very nice." Kabuto said squeezing Naruto's neck causing the boy to grabbed the other mans arms.

"Well Naruto were you looking for a fight?" He asked only to get a smirk from the Naruto he was holding.

"Yeah all this is just a decoy." Naruto said as he looked down. Kabuto also looked down and saw that he was standing on an X (I dare you to tell me where that came from)

Kabuto then looked up and saw Naruto make a handsign and him saying two words "Oh Fuck". The Naruto he was holding went of in a big explosion that could be heard around the area along with Shikamaru and Hinata. Kabuto and his team were flying through the air and into a clearing. They then got up and saw team ten walk out from the tree line and into the clearing

"Did you really think that we would be stupid to allow ourselves to get caught? Tssh Troublesome" Shikamaru said

"Damnit you got lucky because you caught us off guard. Well let's see how Orochimaru-sama reacts when I send him your dead bodies to dissect and study." Kabuto said making Naruto laugh as he activated his Fantoumugan.

"The only thing that's going to happen is me pissing on your ashes as you go to hell to get butt fucked by the devil himself." Naruto said getting in a battle stance

"It's to crowded here. Yoroi, Masagi take those two out of here and fight in another area." Kabuto said getting nods from his teammates and disappearing. Naruto then nodded to Hinata and Shikamaru who took the silent command and followed the other two.

"So shall we begin fucker." Kabuto said as black marks appeared on his body (Okay first off I'm not a hundred percent sure if Kabuto has a curse mark and just never used it but I will in this fic. So far I'm the second person (to my knowledge) to give Kabuto a curse mark with the first being LD1449)

"Yes let's." Naruto said letting his Reishi flare up. They stood there for two minutes until they both just vanished from sight.

Shikamaru vs Yoroi

Shikamaru was fighting a guy that could absorb chakra from it's opponent. How did he know? When he used the Bunshin Daifuka technique on his clone the explosion wasn't that big meaning that while he was transferring Chakra the man was stealing it. He needed away to get the man distracted long enough for him to kill him. Yoroi rushed at him like a bullet with his hand extended forward in a grabbing motion. Shikamaru jumped to the side and estimated that he can only use the technique if he is in close combat with someone

He then began making up a strategy out of the blue while he kept dodging all of his moves.

Yoroi was getting annoyed by this a decided to end it right there. He then did some seals and called out "**Suiton: Tepodan**" he shouted as He fired water bullets directly at Shikamaru who was preparing one of his clans jutsu's

"**Ninpo: Kage Tate (Ninja art: Shadow shield)**" Shikamaru called out. A huge shadow wall emerge and blocked the water bullets from hitting their second target. Once the shield went down Shikamaru saw Yoroi sky rocket himself towards Shika who was already prepared for that. He jumped after him and parried his attack and sent a right hook to the masked mans jaw. Sending him flying backwards in anothers trees direction. Yoroi landed on his feet and looked up and saw that Shikamaru had disappeared from sight that is until he felt something was wrong. He felt his hand move to form the rat seal as well

"What the hell is going on? Why can't I move my body?" Yoroi shouted as Shikamaru's voice came up

"It's actually quite simple. I'm in control of you." Shikamaru said as he then began another handsign sequence that Yoroi didn't recognize.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yoroi asked as Shikamaru responded

"The strongest technique in my arsenal. **Ninpo: Kage Shi'ne (Ninja art: Shadow abyss)**" he called out. Shadows began to form around Yoroi as he began to be covered in them. The shadows muffled out his cries of mercy as the shadows began to condense slowly until a sickening crunching sound was heard and the blood of Yoroi flew out from the shadow coffin. Yorois body then fell the full height they were at straight down head first. Shikamaru contemplated that if the jutsu didn't kill him that will. Shikamaru then made his way back to Naruto to see how he was doing

Hinata vs Musagi

Musagi was always on the offensive using his bloodline that allowed him to manipulate his bone structure and his skin allowing him to move his body like rubber and extend any part of his body. (Lol) HInata had her Byakugan active saw all of his moves and contemplated a way to get him to let his guard down a little. She then kept moving a dodging his crazy and unknown strike and saw that he needed a large amount of Chakra to continuously use his bloodline.

When she dodged another punched she hit two of his chakra points and saw the extended arm go limp and retract back to it's owner. She then leeped from the tree's falling directly at musagi. The rubber man used his other arm to extended a hit which she dodged once again and hit those to Chakra points but to make sure that he couldn't use that arm she drew a kunai and laced it with wind chakra and threw it right into the mans hand and causing it to get stuck in a tree. The strenchy man was retracted by his extended body part and tried to pull it out from the tree but struggled for a bit that is until Hinata was infront of him.

"You are within my divination." She said getting into a stance and preparing the signature move of the Hyuga clan

"**Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou (Hand of the Eight Divinations: Sixty-four Strikes)**"

"Two strikes" with that she hit two of his tenketsu

"Four strikes" she hit four more.

"Eight strikes" eight more

"Sixteen strikes" sixteen more

"Thirty two strikes" her hands blurred as she struck again.

"Eight trigrams sixty four palms" She shouted as she hit musagi's last Chakra point and to finish she hit him in his chest making him spit out blood. Misugi tried to punch Hinata but all he got was a palm to his face causing it to bleed profusely. Hinata then began to jump backwards as she prepared her final move. She quickly made a Rasengan and infused it with her chakra and fuse thirty five percent of it with water chakra thus making it ice chakra and giving a look of ice particles slowly escaping the move. She then jumped forward and called out "**Futon: HyoRasengan (Wind Release: Frozen Spiraling Sphere)**"

The technique hit the rubberman dead onand immediately the technique exploded on him. His flew back into another tree with ice spikes sticking from his chest. Dead

Hinata then giggled at his demise "That technique effectiveness was the surprise behind. It freezes your bodies temperature and the ice spike effect kicks in later. You never stood a chance at surviving." She said as she ran back to where Naruto was fighting hoping he would be okay

Naruto vs Kabuto

Naruto and Kabuto were currently fighting a battle that nearly exceeds elite Jounin level. Naruto was doing fine on Reishi alone but on occasions he would call on some of Kyubi's power to even out the growing power that Kabuto seemed to constantly be getting. Naruto then remembered that all people that hold the curse mark gains a demon and that demon begin's to feed on their free will until they are just a demon but Kabuto seemed to be in complete control of himself and seemed to be able to draw on more then his demons power but the question is how

"So you noticed it huih?" Kabuto said as he paused for a bit along with Naruto who had a feeling that he would need all of his power for this one or else he would die

"When I got this mark I learned that if I kill another with this power my own grows to the same amount as the last one I killed so in short my power is greater then yours." He said drawing on more of it's power and began to transform. His skin began turning purple and his eyes turned gold with the iris turning black. His hair went from a sliver ponytail to a long white mame that reached his back. His face then grew horns at his head and his teeth became spikier and turned red. In short this man now looked like the Shingami with a major power boost

"**_How do you like us now fucker?_**" Kabuto said in a demonic sounding voice as Naruto grinned.

"I'd say I think I should up the ante" he said as he changed into his fallen form and then ditched the sprit cuffs feeling his power was now on par with Kabuto's. he could go futher but he wanted to see what they could do as equals.

Kabuto snarled at that feeling his bloodline coming worth called old blood. He was feeling the bloodlust of his ancestor's and even felt his soul beginning possed by the sprits he contained in his body and the sprits of his ancestors.

"_**Then let's go. We are tired of waiting on you we want to fight NOW!!**_" Kabuto yelled as he charged forward disappearing from Naruto's view who was silently thanking Kyubi for giving him his power as he saw Kabuto come from the left. Kabuto extended his right fist which was dodged by the blonde and causing him to punch the ground making a huge crater but Kabuto quickly used his left arm to knock Naruto into the sky who was now flying high.

Naruto then did some seals and launched a blue fire ball at the Shingami look a like who grabbed a chunk of the earth and used it as a barrier. Naruto cursed as this guy wasn't kidding when he said that he was stronger. His thought's were interrupted when Kabuto jumped towards him. Naruto was caught off guard a little but didn't let that distract him. He parried Kabuto's punched with his own causing a huge sound wave explosion in mid air taking some of the tree tops around them. Naruto and Kabuto then began trading blows in mid air. Hit after hit was connected as neither competitor let up the effort to knock the other down.

Naruto quickly kneed him in the stomach and then axe handle slammed him to the ground. Naruto then followed him until Kabuto gave him a wicked punch across the jaw that would have certainly decapitated a normal human being but thankfully for Naruto he just got a few of his teeth loose. Kabuto then grabbed his leg a through him at a tree and charged at him preparing to clothsline him through the tree. Naruto however caught on and twisted his body so that he stood on the tree. Naruto then jumped over Kabuto who's momentum didn't cease and rammed himself in the tree. Naruto then held out his index finger and called out "**Rei Gan**" and fired a huge blast of Reishi at Kabuto's back that connected.

Naruto landed on his feet panting as he never fought like this since he fought Argo in wave but this guy seemed to be stronger then him. It looks like he would be able to use that technique after all.

When the smoke cleared it showed a smirking Kabuto who was laughing to himself.

"**_Tell us Naruto did you truly expect to kill us with such a pitiful jutsu?_**" he said running forward and burring his fist in Naruto's gut then gave him a quick left hook sending him flying backwards. Naruto landed on his feet but quickly brought up his left arm to defend and oncoming attack. Naruto felt his arm snap in half but fought threw the pain and landed a kick where the sun don't shine on Kabuto and quickly punched his face and sent him backwards. Naruto then felt his arm heal from Kyubi as he brought up his arms and unreavealed the bandages on his right arm revealing his dragon tattoo. Naruto needed to end this quickly.

Kabuto got up and saw Naruto fire a black dragon at him. He brought his hands up and blocked the dragon with his bare hands. He brought his hands together and crushed the dragon like it was nothing. He looked up and saw an astonished Naruto who thought there was now way any one could do that left alone a human being. Kabuto then ran up to him and once agin buried his fist in Naruto's stomach and then put him in a bear hug

"_**Did you truly think that that puny dragon could defeat us? You dare mock us with such weak attacks and Jutsu's? you shall feel our wrath.**_" He said preparing to squeeze the life out of Naruto until he heard the sound of screeching falcons. He turned and saw Naruto running towards him with his Chisora Chidori technique.

"No they were just a distraction for this **Chisora Chidori**" Naruto yelled as he extended his plam forward. What happened next shocked them all as Kabuto let go of the Naruto he was holding and kicked him like a soccer ball away from himself. Kabuto then grabbed the other Naruto and used his Chakra scapel technique to slice of the other Naruto's head making it dispearse. Kabuto then grabbed the falling Naruto and pinned him to the ground making him cough up blood

"_**So much for your little backup as you can see it didn't work on Us.**_" Kabuto said making Naruto laugh "_**You dare mock us again? Why are you laughing? Have you excepted death?**_" He asked only for Naruto to laugh again and to be picked up a choked in mid air by Kabuto

"You already lost this fight." Naruto said only for the Shingami look alike to laugh himself

"**_And why is that our soon to be pray?_**" Kabuto said with Naruto giving him another smirk

"Because all of those attacks were nothing but decoys." He said exploding in Kabuto's face and causing to step back. He looked down and saw that he was standing on top of an X. He then heard the sound of fire as he turned and came face to face with a Red Rasengan that was nearly five inches from his face. He only managed to get two words out that would become his last words "**_Oh Fuck_**"

Naruto's Rasengan hit him dead center in the face causing his head to explode. Killing him in a very gory manner. The feature on Kabuto's body left him as it turned back to it's old form. Naruto then changed back to his original form but still felt the pain from all of Kabuto's hits. He then searched his pockets and found out that they had the scroll they needed an Earth scroll.

His teammates came out of the tree line with Hinata gasping at the state he was in. She quickly ran up to him and hugged him and asked if he was okay which he responded with a yes. Hinata then summoned three foxs for them to ride to the tower to insure that they wouldn't fight anyone else.

They arrived at the tower about ten minutes later since they knew their way around the forest and entered the building. They then unraveled their scrolls and Anko appeared but quickly went to check up on Naruto who claimed that he was fine. The day's went by as naruto rested up while the others waited on the rest of the teams to make it to the building. After the five day period was up all the teams that passed were standing in front of the Sandaime though Naruto's attention was on a strange gold silted eyed shinobi that appeared to be from sound. Naruto quickly placed a Genjutsu over his eyes and activated his Fantoumugan and saw that the man was indeed hiding behind a transformation

"Okay now then congradulations to all those that passed the second test and are now ready to begin the third but now that there are so many of you we must cut the number again so we shall have a preliminary round to detrimine who will go to the third round." Sarutobi said getting weird looks from the gennin

"However one of you must fight twice since there are so many of you. That persons name will be drawn from the monitor behind me." He said as names light up on the screen and stopped at one name

**Naruto Namikaze**

Everyone looked confused at that. They always thought that Naruto's last name was Kazama. Looks like there's another secret about him that know one knows and a certain Uchiha was going to learn it

Naruto sighed as he knew that he would be the one to fight twice but it didn't matter as he needed to blow off some steam

"Now then let the preliminary round begin with the first match" Sarutobi said as names once again went through the random slection and came up with two names

**Naruto Namikaze vs Dosu Kinta**

Alright I got this piece of shit done. Now then the next chapter will be nothing but the preliminary rounds and a couple of surprises in store.

Also big announcement. You see I was reading this story called establishing dominance written by a certain perverted comedian and I thought to myself "what about Shion? I want to use her" so I decided to put her in but that makes the number thirteen so you make the choice should I add one more or take out one more. The harem choices are in chapter 11 or 12.

Also go a see the movie wanted. Do what ever the fuck you need to do to go see that movie, ask an older girl out on a date to the movies, sneak in, sleep with the owner do what you need to do

Until next time

Peace


	17. My Battle

Hello everyone and welcome to the six o clock news I am tom tucker with Dianne Simmons. But before we do anything let's head over to Ollie Williams for the weather. Ollie

Ollie: I JUST FARTED

Tom: Thanks Ollie. Now then it seems that there is a new chapter to the popular story Tenraku Hitotsu that has received over eighty thousand hit's which is unbelievable to the Author. So here he is writing the next one which is all the preliminary matches. He has made some choices that he's sure that everyone would be happy with. Now then let's get it going

Disclaimer: You know I don't own it. Which is why I'm asking why the fuck is this shit required?

**Naruto Namikaze vs Dosu Kinta**

"Will everyone not participating (cough) please go to the stands and (cough) wait until your name is called." Said the jounin announcer for the prelims. The teams each went to the sides to watch the fights. One team in particular caught Naruto's eye, it was a team from Yuki with one of them giving him a strange feeling like they were connected somehow but he let that one slide for now as he had a fight to win

"Are the participators ready?" Hayate asked with the two nodding "Hajime" he said jumping back. Dosu quickly ran at Naruto who stood still with his hands behind his back. Dosu extended his right arm and took a swipe forward. Seeing the object hidden Naruto jumped over his opponent. He looked back and saw that the object hidden was some type of amplifier around his arm. Naruto then charged forward and sent a heavy right to Dosu's face which connected a sent the sound gennin flying

Naruto then felt something in his ear a checked it. He saw that it was blood which got him confused.

"You like that. This is my amplifier it can cause damage by using sound waves that will effect your hearing. You won't defeat me here." Dosu said pulling out his amplifier to show off. What happened next surprised a lot off people as they saw a green whip wrap around the amp and it froze on contact. The others were surprised at that as Naruto pulled back the whip and the amp stayed frozen.

"You like that. This is my rose whip. It's a plant jutsu that I learned a few years ago and the ice thing is one of my powers that I contain. Now then let us begin." Naruto said charging forward. He wrapped the whip around Dosu's right arm which froze on contact. Naruto then tightened his grip around his whip and pulled back. The next thing that happened was scary as Naruto cut off the gennin's right arm. Dosu cried as he went to cover the injury that is until Naruto appeared before him Rasengan in hand.

"**Hyouton: Rasengan (Ice Release: Swirling Sphere)**" he said as he placed the Rasengan in Dosu's chest. The following happened so fast that nobody saw it coming clearly. Dosu's back exploded with ice spikes and the boy coughed up blood. Dosu with his only arm tried to punch Naruto but the blond grabbed his arm and elbowed it so hard that it snapped in half. Dosu cried as he staggered back until Naruto grabbed his neck and did some hand signs.

"**Akuma Hyouton: HyoChisora Ryuuza (Demonic Ice Release: Ice Blood Dragon)**" Naruto said as he transferred his ice chakra threw his body which exploded outward and an ice dragon flew out. The remains of Dosu shattered on the ground as the only thing left of him was ice dust.

"The one thing I always know is that having a heart of ice is never a bad thing." Naruto said as he walked back to the stands after being declared the winner

(Stands)

The others were amazed at what Naruto did to that sound ninja. They knew he was strong but to do that was simply amazing. Sakura was truly convinced that Naruto was a demon while Sasuke was bristiling with jealousy and anger. Looks like he needed to make Naruto tell him what he wants to know

"Loser where did you learn how to use ice like that?" Sasuke said demandingly

"Well I learned it after I fucked your mom one month before she went six feet under needle dick." Naruto said getting Sasuke to his breaking point which he now was ready to use.

"That's it" Sasuke yelled as he ran towards Naruto right fist drawn. He would have connected if sand didn't catch his arm and pinned him to the wall. The others turned and saw Garra walking up the stairs and glaring at Sasuke who was desperately trying to get out of the sand.

"I'm sorry but you weren't trying to hurt my friend were you." Garra said as he extended his hand which Naruto shook.

"So Garra who do you think you'll fight?" Naruto said with Garra shurging his shoulder's

"Don't know, don't care as long as you and me don't fight here as it would be to short for that." He said with a smirk along with Naruto as he knew for a fact that that would be completely true

"Okay now the second match." Heyate said as the board once again light up.

The next match was Kiba vs one of the snow ninja named kyomaru toka. Kyomaru showed excellent skills in Taijutsu which overwlemed the dog boy until he basically just went out like a light. Neji got the next shot after that one and fought a dude named Zaku from sound. Zaku fought an okay battle that is until Neji plugged his air cannons and it resulted in the sound boy to lose his arms and was then killed when Neji struck his forehead. Shino fought the former sand ninja kunkuro who was a puppet user. The battle was pretty long but very entertaining from start to finish. The results were Shino catching him in his clan technique insect typhoon which resulted in the puppet user to give up the fight. Then came the next match

**Temari no Sabaku vs Ino Yamanaka**

Ino was always the overconfident type so she just assumed that she would win hands down. Temari walked down with hopes that Naruto was watching her which for some reason she was sure that she loved

"Just give up there's know way I can lose to you." Ino said confidently with Temari sighing

"Okay then let's see what you got." Temari said taking off her fan and slamming it on the ground.

"Fighter's ready?" Heyate asked with each nodding "Haijame"

"**Futon: Kachimata (Wind Release: Cutting wind)**" Temari yelled as she swung her fan which brought up massive amounts of wind that swiped Ino and launched her to the back wall unconscious.

"Winner Temari" Hayate said with the girl walking back and everyone else giving a look that said one word "Damn"

The next set of matches went by preety quickly. Shikamaru fought the last sound ninja kin. The fight wasn't very long and exicting as Shikamaru just got the girl to knock herself out by hitting the back wall. Tenten fought against Chouji which wasn't very long as well. The weapon user simply trapped him in a jutsu she called fire wall which is where she sends kunai's wrapped in explosive tags that explode upward trapping the opponent until he's knocked out. But then came the match after that which was a shocker to everyone except Naruto who was smirking up a storm

**Garra no Sabaku vs Sasuke Uchiha**

Garra just smirked as he exploded into sand and then reappeared on the floor shocking everyone. Sasuke simply jumped over the railings and landed on his feet with a smirk.

"It's time to show everyone here who's top dog here" Sasuke said with a cocky like attitude.

"Is that so." Garra said taking off the cork on his gourd and sand began to leak out as he crossed his arms "Well then let's see what you got." Garra said as Heyate started the match. Sasuke made the first move by sending a forward kick which was blocked by the sand shield that surprised the rest of the audience except Naruto who already knew that

So sasuke jumped backwards a threw three kunai's at Garra who sand once again blocked the attack. A sand clone emerged and took a swipe at Sasuke who expert dodged and used his favorite technique to turn the sand into glass. Sasuke then immediately came up with an idea. He landed on the wall and began to run up it. He then jumped off and threw four shurken with ninja wire on them at Garra who was still standing tall. The Shuriken came close until the sand once again blocked it but it was now around him like a cocoon. Sasuke then did some seals and shouted "**Katon: Ryuka no jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Flame technique)**"

Fire erupted around him as it traveled down the wires and hit the cocoon. Sasuke saw that the sand began turning into ice until it was nothing but glass. Thinking he won he began walking away until the glass exploded and Garra could be seen with sand all around him. He then moved his hand forward and the sand turned into needles of iron.

"**Setsuna (Iron sand)** a technique that hasn't been used since the Sandaime Kazekage died. It allows me to control the sand mentally and it also allows me to change to calcium of the sand into iron by my will alone. You never stood a chance." Garra said firing the iron bullets at Sasuke who had a look of horror on his face. Surprisingly he was somehow able to dodge the most lethal side of the barrage and only got his once or twice which amazed not only Garra but Naruto as well. Naruto then focused on the Uchiha's eyes and saw that he had it now. His Sharingan was now awakened and it was in it's second stage already.

Garra saw that it was complete and decided that he better end this soon so he formed a dome a sand around himself hoping the Uchiha would take the bait.

Sasuke saw that everything around him was slow like it was moving threw water and then it hit him. He took off his head band and looked at his reflection and indeed it was what he assumed that it was. His Sharingan was now active meaning that he could now steal Naruto's moves and techniques and then go after his hated brother. He saw the sand dome around Garra and instantly saw that as a gauntlet that he would take. It was time to bring out the big guns.

Sasuke jumped back on the wall and quickly did some seals and held his left hand. The sound of chirping birds came as Sasuke looked up and smirked

(Stands)

"Sensei what is that move?" Sakura asked as she watched her idol and crush prepare to attack this kid that was clearly weaker then him

"It was a move that I invented called the Chidori." Kakashi said as he explained how it worked and how it got it's name

"Let me guess they made you teach him that move didn't they?" Naruto said with kakashi nodding

"Yep. They said they would soil my fathers grave even further if I didn't teach him that technique." Kakashi said with Naruto sighing. He truly hated that civilian council with a passion and couldn't wait until he had enough proof to kill them

(Back to the action)

When Sasuke felt that he had enough he ran forward while simultaneously transferring Chakra to his limbs to provide more speed. He ran forward and sent a straight thrust to the dome which penetrated for a little bit but then stopped. Sasuke then felt a hand go around his arm as a sand arm grabbed him and slammed him on the floor then threw him into the wall behind him

Garra poped out of the dome and did a couple of seals "**Katon: Karyu endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon flame bullet)**" he yelled a he exhaled a huge blast of flames that hit Sasuke dead on who screamed in pain until stopped and Garra cut the flow off for the dragon. Sasuke's body fell from the area that he was once in.

"Winner Garra no Sabaku." Hayate said as Garra disappeared in a whirl of sand and reappeared next to Naruto. He was about to congradulate him until Sakura came in front of Garra and slapped him acroos his face.

"How dare you do that to Sasuke-kun. How dare you hurt him. Look at what you did you monster." Sakura saisd only to get an intense blast of KI from Garra and Naruto

"It was a fight idiot. He was supposed to do that, besides the Uchiha knew he shouldn't have been fighting in the first place with that mark on his neck so don't think for one second you are going to criticize Garra for doing his job." Naruto said defending Garra who looked like he was about to go back to his old self and kill the pink haired bitch. Sakura ran from that as she was to scared to yell back at him, that is until the board once again light up and the next group was called down

Hinata Hyuga vs Sakura Haruno

Hinata smirked at that. To think that it would be this easy to win a match. She walked past Naruto only for them to start making out in front of everyone for a ten seconds until they stopped and Naruto saying "go get her babe"

Sakura however was on a mission now. To humiliate and defeat the girlfriend of the newly named Naruto Namikaze. She would then go see her sasuke-kun and tell him the good news and then he would claim his love to her

"Your going down Cha." Sakura said with inner Sakura making an appearance.

Hinata said nothing and looked at her cloths.

"Hey I'm talking to you." Sakura said only to see Hinata rub her hands against her body as if checking to see if she was good

"Hey listen to me Cha." Inner Sakura said once again only to see Hinata take out a mirror and look at here reflection on said mirror

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME DAMNIT CHA!!" inner Sakura yelled nearly breaking every ear drum in the room. Hinata just looked up from here mirror

"I'm sorry did you say something just now" she said with a smile. Naruto started laughing along with Garra which shocked his Sister since she never saw him laugh

"Are… (wheeze) both competitors (snort) ready?" he choked out. Hinata put her mirror back into her shuriken pouch and crossed her arms. Sakura slid into a flawed taijutsu stance.

"(cough) Hajime!" Hayate announced as he backpedaled from the centre of the arena. Sakura began a mad dash that any kind of half-assed ninja could have exploited and gotten a kunai into her ribcage. Sakura threw a sloppy hook punch at Hinata's face, which she dodged by simply stepping back a step. Sakura used the momentum she had built up from the punch to deliver a spinning kick. Hinata evaded this attack, and swept Sakura's foot out from beneath her. Sakura fell on her ass, crying out in alarm and pain. She glared angrily up at Hinata, who simply looked at her with an almost pitying gaze.

"And this, ladies and gentlemen, is a fangirl kunoichi. They are often weak and defenseless creatures that seek the attention, and praise of the alpha male shinobi. Often, said alpha male is aloof and ignorant of the fangirl kunoichi, mainly because they spend more time on grooming themselves and attempting to catch the alpha male's eye than becoming a strong kunoichi. Due to this tendency, the fangirl kunoichi will often die on lower ranked missions, increasing the general kunoichi death rate, and making female ninja look bad." Haku said, almost as though she were narrating a documentary. Naruto, Garra, and Anko were now laughing their asses off. Tenten and Kurenai were giggling while Temari was just smiling at HInata like she just said something that all the real Kunoichi's wanted to say

"Shut up I am strong and I will show you by beating you here a now." Sakura said taking out some kunai and throwing them at Hinata which unraveled to reveal paper bombs all around Hinata who had to say that this was almost impressive. Keyword being almost

"**Sakura Fubuki no jutsu (Cherry blossom Blizzard Technique)" **Sakura yelledas she threw the kunai at the frail which exploded and cause the others to explode. Sakura thought she won until Hinata could be seen standing still with not a single scratch on her

"Is that it?" she asked in a bored tone as she did some seals for one of her favorite moves "**Suiton: Hyorinmaru Ryudan" **She called as the half ice half water dragon crashed into her and froze on the wall behind her leaving her trapped on the wall. She tried to get out but to no avail.

"Procter she can't continue. End the match." Hinata said with Hayate nodding

"Winner Hinata hyuga" he said with her walking back to Naruto and kissed him again

"How did I do?" she asked

"Perfect babe. Perfect" he said

"Okay now then next match." Hayate said as the bored once again light up

The next fight was lee's turn as he went up against a girl from yuki. She turned out to be a taijutsu as that was all she wanted to fight with Taijutsu. Lee decided to be chivalrous and not use his ninjutsu against a girl. The fight wen t on for a minute with move after move being used until lee used a new Taijutsu move called shooting star. The start up was like the hidden lotus where you kick your opponent up into the air but then you simply use a combo of punches and kicks then you simply use your body to travel downwards and use all of your weight to knock her out. Naruto thought she was a very beautiful girl and would be great to have to restore his clan but he would have to ask Hinata and the other girls if it was okay

Then came the final match which was Naruto's against the last yuki ninja who went by the name Kazuma tenkuro

Naruto now stood in front of Kazuma who had a blade own his back. Naruto smirked at that, it's been a while since he had a kenjutsu match and now it seems that he will get the chance.

"The final match Naruto Namikaze vs Kazuma tenkuro" Hayate said "Hajime"

AN: Well I don't know how it happened but somehow I managed to get this one done today so here's second update for you guys today enjoy. I'll post Naruto's next match on the next chapter so don't get your panties all tangled up.

Until next time

Peace


	18. My Rest

Alright everyone it looks like my drive for this story has come back in full force so now I shall update again. Now then I got some pretty good feedback from you guys so I'm going to try and get the whole Chunin exam arc done this week and if possible I might get this story done by the end of the month but as of now I'm not one hundred percent sure. Also after much consideration I decided to add Shion in the harem and maybe kin if I get enough votes for her but I got another announcement. You see after thinking it through I decided to take Tsunade out of my harem and simply use her in a DMC cross I have planned as well as a Ghost rider cross I have planned and I might replace her with Shizune but even then I think I should use her in those other fics so as of now the harem is thirteen that might go to twelve because I'm also thinking the same thing for Yugao but as of now I'm completely unsure

Time to go

Naruto and Kazuma stood tall as they each went into their own battle stance.

"Good luck man." Naruto said with Kazuma nodding

"You to." Kazuma responded as Hayate nodded to both of them and said "Hajime"

Naruto and Kazuma charged foreward. Naruto was the first to meet him as he sent a snap right kick that was dodged and responded with an uppercut. Naruto caught his fist and used it as a vault rail to jump over him and landed on his feet and tried to swipe his legs from under his opponents feet. The yuki ninja did a perfect back flip and with great balance managed to do a double leg push on Naruto's back. Naruto filp in the air and landed on his left hand.

He then shot himself at Kazuma like a bullet and extended his right fist. The snow ninja saw this and formed an X across his chest that blocked the punch. Naruto then moved his to an angle where it looked like he rebounded from the defense and flipped himself over Kazuma. Naruto landed on both hands and did a break dance style move a kicked at Kazuma who as if sensing jumped forward.

Naruto then stood tall as well as Kazuma and each saw that they weren't going to back down from this fight.

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to pull out the big guns." Kazuma said as he was enveloped in a white veil. When it cleared it made Naruto gasp in shock. Kazuma now had long white hair that was as vibrant as the clouds. His eyes were now completely white and had what looked like a white mist escaping them.

"This is my bloodline the Heavens path. I can't use that much chakra so I only fight with Kenjutsu and Taijutsu but that doesn't stop me from using my bloodline." He said going back into his battle stance and causing Naruto to grin and change into his Fallen form but strangely kept the Fantoumugan inactive. Naruto now stood as a fallen angel as the rest gasped. Naruto said he had a bloodline but this was thed first time some of them have seen it. It was down right beautiful and hoped that they could see it again.

Naruto and Kazuma stood tall for a couple more second until they disappeared from sight. They were moving so fast that only those with specially trained eyes could track them. The only ones that were gennin level and were able to see them were Hinata, Neji, and Garra

Naruto would appear once or twice and so would Kazuma. They continued their brawl until they each did a clash where thety held each others hands and try to over power the other (Think DBZ Goku vs Frieza). Naruto struggled for a bit but managed to push back Kazuma a little before kneeing him in the face. Naruto then did a spin kick that was blocked and reaponded to with a forward right jab to the gut that connected. Naruto was sent flying backwards until he used his wings to help himself stand up but quickly bring up his hands as he blocked another punch that was so strong he skidded across the floor. Naruto then grabbed the boys arm and kneed him in the gut then quickly gave him a sucker punch that sent him flying backwards.

They continued this all out brawl for another fourty seconds that looked like it wasn't going anywhere further then it already was they decided to end it then and there

"Prepare yourself Naruto for this is the one and only Jutsu in my arsenal." Kazuma said making about three hand signs then he held his arms apart. White Chakra swirled around his arms and into his palms. When it was enough he brought them together then held his right arm forming a white blade of Chakra

"Prepare to face my own original jutsu called **fukyuu hinote (Eternal Blaze)**." Kazuma said getting himself in position to strike

Naruto in response made a couple of Seals and summoned one of his favorite jutsu's Chisora Chidori

"Very well then let us finish this one." Naruto said running forward while dragging the blade of lightning on the ground along with Kazuma as well. They met in the middle and extended their techniques forward. Kazuma's jutsu hit Naruto's left Shoulder while Naruto's hit his left pectorical muscle this rendering it useless for the time being. They then took their arms out but Kazuma fell backwards knocked out. Naruto quickly used his Reishi to heal some of the damage down to Kazuma so instead of never being able to use his arm again he would just feel some amount of pain.

"Winner Naruto Namikaze." Hayate said as Naruto's wound began to heal. The winners were called down to get their match up order for the next exam.

The first match would be Naruto Namikaze vs Neji Hyuga

The second Match Shino Aburame vs Kyomaru Toka

The thrid match Lee Uzumaki vs Garra no Sabaku

The forth match Shikamaru Nara vs Temari no Sabaku

The final match would be Hinata Hyuga vs Tenten Tsukiakari

They then left the area and were given the month off on missions and such. Naruto and friends were walking out of the building until Naruto suggested that they go see all their friends at the hospital except Sasuke and Sakura since they could go fuck themselves, Naturally they agreed and went to the hospital first hand and afterwards Naruto said that they were going to his house but he didn't say why

The first they saw was Kiba since he wasn't hurt that bad only had a couple broken ribs and a fractured arm but he'll live. Chouji was to distracted to contact as he was eating and talking with a really pretty nurse.

Naruto even decided to go see the sound girl kin since he felt that she needed a better home then that snake sannin. As he appoarched the rooms he heard a sound behind the door to her room.

"Listen here you little bitch orochimaru has decided that your sevices to him a now required for one last mission." Said the voice that sounded like it had evil intentions.

"What kind of service?" Kin asked though she was sure she knew what the service was for

"You are going to become the next sacrifice to Orochimaru-sama jutsu." They heard the other voice say as it sounded like he drew a blade of some sort and then charge forward.

(Inside)

A regular sound shinobi drew a blade from his back and charged at kin possed to stab her in an area so that way Orochimaru can use her body as a sacrifice but to his surprise he can up to a wall of sand. The sand then crashed down on him and all he heard was "Sand Burial" and then as quickly as it came he was dead

Naruto looked at kin and asked her if she was okay with her response hugging the daylights out of Naruto. The hug was so tight it nearly suffocated him.

"Oh thank you so much. Please tell me your not goning to kill me." She asked franticly as Naruto placed his hands behind her back to help calm her down. Garra then looked at the ninja he just killed and saw the mans headband and saw the sound symbol on it meaning that Orochimaru must have called the hit which meant It have something to do with some jutsu that he was talking about

"We should tell Hokage-sama." Garra said with Naruto nodding

"yea let's but for now lets get her somewhere safe for a while." Naruto said carrying Kin bridal style and changing into his fallen form. He then jumped out of the window in the room a flew towards his house. The other girls quickly ran over there unsure of what would happen if they left her alone with their man. Garra however sighed as he suna shunshin towards the Namikaze estates.

(Sasuke)

Sasuke Uchiha was very livid. Why because now he can't complete in the finals of the Chunin exams and to make matters worse he saw Naruto use a move that no one has ever heard of him possessing. Now he was at his home increase the level of his training by hundreds instead. He needed to be stronger then Naruto, he needed to be better then Naruto but the question is how. His thoughts were inturupted when he heard a voice

"**_So you want more power_**?" the voice asked

"Who are you. Where are you?" Sasuke asked frantically

"**_My name as of now is unimportant but I shall make you stronger if you want_**" The voice said with Sasuke nodding

"Yes whoever you are. Tell me how to get more power?" Sasuke asked with the mysterious voice laughing

"**_Do not worry for in time the answers shall come to you. But for now I shall give you a tiny portion of my power so that you may get used to it_**" the voice said as Sasuke felt a power surge coursing through his veins. He never felt power this strong not since he used his cursed mark for the first time. If push comes to shove he might be able to beat Naruto here and now. But he knew that Naruto was light years beyond him in power so he'll just have to wait until the time came where he would kill the blonde

(Meanwhile)

A huge mummy like figure stood in it's dark oasis with a huge grin on his face in front of a giant creature that looked like it had eight heads.

"**_So you wish to join my power with your own and why should I, my vessel needs to learn how to control my power so that he can kill Her vessel_**." Said the giant creature with the figure in front of it laughing

"In all actuality I need to take over his body. When I suggested we join powers I meant it as saying we need it in order to allow your energy into his body. You should spend your time training his body to handle your energy as I try to get ready to link my conscious with his own. With Leigion dead there will be no one stronger then this boys own curse mark." The figure said laughing a little along with the creature

"**_Very well I shall get his body used to my power as you get ready to use his conscious_**." The creature said sending the figure out of his area. The figure disappeared with a trade mark evil laugh

(later that day)

Kin was a little scared at seeing that she was flying in the air with a man she didn't know but for some reason felt safe around him. When they landed he placed her on the ground much to her dismay. He then took her into the house and guided her to an empty room that she can use. After about twenty minutes the other girls showed up along with Garra who was surprised that they beat him to the house. They walked around and saw naruto leave the room that they figured was Kins room.

"Naruto-kun what were you doing in there." Tenten asked as the rest of the girls nodded their heads

"Don't worry I didn't do anything to her." Naruto said holding up his hand for his defense. The other girls calmed down a little but still held the angry looks. Naruto then came up with an idea and made about fourty clones ten for each girl.

"They will dispell when you make them cum." He said as each clone grabbed the girl they were supposed to and took them to their bedrooms. All he heard after that was moans. He smirked at that until he felt a power surge he looked around for it until he ran towards it. That power surge felt to familiar to be just a coincidence but he then stopped and mada clone to inform the Hokage on Kin and then ran towards the surge.

(Elsewhere)

Naruto arrived to the area that he felt the power surge as he looked around he felt his danger senses go off and look behind him. He then saw a hoard of ice spikes head his way so thinking quickly he summoned his rose whip and destroyed the ice. He then sent the whip towards the area that it came from but hit a tree that froze on contact. After returning from demon world he began creating combo's with the whip such as using his ice powers to conduct with the whip or his fire powers you never know.

Thinking of fire Naruto felt that as he turned and saw a huge blue fireball come at him so thinking quickly he covered his whip in the Darkness flame and began spinning it around himself that fought with the fireball until it just disappeared. Roots began t form around him as Naruto quickly jumped into the air and did some quick handsigns.

"**Kitsune Katon: Taju Endan**" He called as he launched many small blue fireballs that hit the plants and burned them but surprisingly some didn't die as the kept growing and tried to attack him so thinking quickly he made a sprit sword and sliced the plants in half stopping their growth. However he stopped cutting when he heard a voice yell "Rei Gan"

"A huge blast of reishi traveled at Naruto who held his sprit sword in place. When the blast was near him he took a slash at it. The spiritual powers clashed until the blast gave in and exploded sending Naruto flying Backwards. With great flexibility Naruto regained control in mid air and landed on his feet. He then drew Reisaiga and twirled blade in the air. He then slammed the head of the blade into the ground and called "**Kitsune Katon Kekki: Rasenkasai enjin (Fox Fire Release Barrier: Swirling Fire Ring)**"

A huge ring of flames gathered around Naruto as he saw the second wave of attacks hit the barrier but thank god no avail.

"Alright you guys can come out I know your there." Naruto said canceling the barrier. Out of the shadows stepped out his sensei's from a long time ago all except Inuyasha

"Hey guys where's Inuyasha-sensei?" Naruto asked greeting everyone

"He needed to go get his wives and his brother. You know he got married right?" Yusuke asked with Naruto shaking his head

"No I didn't. do you know who they are?" Naruto asked seeing everyone looking the same way they did when he left

"Their this chick named Sango who was supposed to marry some monk that they knew until he met his tragic death killing Naraku, and a girl named Kagome who was the reincarnation of his old girlfriend." Hiei said making Naruto whistle

"Well come on let's head back in the house for it would be to easy for people to see us." Naruto said

"I agree" Yusuke said firing another bullet at a tree. When it hit a body fell down. Dead" Come on let's get the fuck out of here." Naruto said with the others nodding as they walked away

(Back to the house)

When Naruto came back He saw Lee, Neji, Garra, Zabuza, and Kakashi sharing blunt doing the cycle take, puff, pass with a two large tables worth of food behind them.

"Hey guy's where did you find my stash?" Naruto said letting everyone in. Lee looked at Naruto with a smile

"Man I found this in the secret compartment over the fire place. Come on sit in and get a puff were about to light the next one." Lee said laughing

"Aight. Hey guys you want to try?" Naruto asked with the other shurging their shoulders. He then walked to the fire place and opened another area and pulled out a bag of green stuff and some paper. He then explained how it worked and the tradition that works with it.

(Twenty minutes later)

The girls just got out of the bedrooms barely able to stand. Who knew ten clones could do that to you. As they walked down to the stair case they saw a cloud of smoke over Naruto and his roommate and some other who they didn't know laughing their asses off and began eating all the food that was on the table. They were making weird noises.

The girls each had the same thought going through their minds 'Must be a full moon tonight'

AN: hey guys sorry that this chapter was so short it's just I thought it would be better that way since I'm starting to get some writers block on this story but I'm going to have to force the ideas out or else I won't reach my goal of getting at least five updates this week. So far this one makes number three or four. I don't really know as I have a bad short term memory. i just may get you guys two updates by saturday since i'm not 100 percent sure but i'll try

Also thank you all for helping me with with the Devil may cry thing as I'm truly greatful for that

Until next time

Peace

Happy Independence day and may the soldiers that died in this pointless war rest in peace for allowing us to keep our freedom


	19. My Journey

Hey ya it's me again. I have to say this real quick thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story and has stayed with it. I'm really proud of the way this fic is turning out but I still have a long way to go before I'm done

Now let me make some announcements. First after I finish Tenraku and Shining I will no longer use the japanesse term for jutsu's only the American term as I've grown tired of looking for the word then translating it. Second I've decided to do a Naruto/Power rangers crossover. So to the ones that don't want to read it look out for the title the Sacred force that will be the power rangers cross. I hope that you would read it but if you don't I won't mind just be honest about it but be glad that I will never do a Naruto/Pokemon cross as that show is super gay now that we all got a brain. And Thirdly I need a lemon writer because I am not good at them so if you are a lemon writer and you want to help me I would really appreciate it

Also be sure to check out Hancock as that is a pretty good movie but then again every movie will smith does is good

Now then let's get this one poppin

Naruto now stood in his training area. Its been three days since he left the prelims and his sensei's came to the human world again. Haku and her team returned from a mission they were given by the Sandaime which was to help a kid named Michiru go back to the land of moon which is where he is a prince. They got in a little jam but it ended up with two of them dead and the other in jail.

After they came back Touya felt a connection between him and Haku so he had Yusuke perform a ritual that would expose his blood and her blood to see if there was a match. After about an hour the results showed positive meaning that Haku is a long descendant of his blood meaning he now had a successor to his blood so he has taken Haku under his wing.

Hiei and Yusuke decided to take Garra under their own wing and teach some of their stuff. Garra was pretty excited to be learning under such legendary demons like Naruto was. Hiei was teaching Garra how to use a sword and Yusuke was teaching Garra how to use Reishi

Hinata was getting taught by Kurama and Lee and Temari under Jin meaning that this tournament was gonna be tight.

So here he was just chillin in his training grounds until he felt another's presence. He looked up and saw that it was none other then his uncle Jaraiya who had a serious look on their faces.

"Hey guys what's up?" Naruto asked getting up from his position.

"Well Naruto it seems that Orochimaru was injured pretty bad by using a jutsu that he was experimenting with which resulted in his arms getting badly damaged and since you killed Kabuto during the second exam he has no where else to turn to except my old teammate Tsunade Senju so we are going to go find her and bring her back. But you guys be careful as Orochimaru will stop at nothing to get what he wants." Jaraiya said with the boy nodding his head

"Alright we leave in an hour. So pack up whatever you need and meet me at the gate in an hour." Jaraiya said heading toward the gate with Naruto going back into the house to get packed

(Meanwhile)

The civilian council was at an uproar due to the Uchiha losing his match in the prelims stating that it was a miss match and he should have fought the demon instead.

"He needs to be in that tournament." Said one

"We must disqualify the demon and place the Uchiha in instead." Stated one as the other council memebers agreed to that. Sarutobi just sighed and wished that Naruto kepted his word and killed these people but alas you can't always get what you want.

"Okay now what type of idiocy is that? If with disqualify Naruto then the nations themselves would be at an uproar as a lot of them came to see the kid that took the number one rookie spot and kept it for a year and not only that but remained undefeated the whole course of his being there." Sarutobi said knowing that by showing the Uchiha special treatment would cause a great backlash on the village as the would complain that the Uchiha got in so why not their kid

"Well then okay why not replace him with one of the other kids like that Garra person." Said another with Sarutobi once again shaking his head

"No that would be completely unfair to him. How about this we will have the first match changed. So it will now be Sasuke Uchiha vs Naruto Kazama and the winner of that match will go on to fight Neji Hyuuga. Is that better?" He asked with the rest of the council nodding until one stood up

"However if Naruto Kazama loses his match to Sasuke Uchiha then he is to give up being a Shinobi." The council member said with a sly smirk along with the other who thought there was no way he could counter that. They thought wrong

"Okay then if Sasuke Uchiha were to lose this fight then he is not allowed to gain the rank of chunin until he is able to prove himself to be able to be a Jounin." Sarutobi said making the Shinobi said smirk and the Civilian side go into an uproar again

"You can't do that, that's not fair." Said one of the members

"That's a huge Handicap on the Uchiha." Said Mikira Haruno who didn't want her Daughters future Husband to be weakened by that

"Oh and making it so that Naruto would easily lose his fight isn't a handicap either? Always remember the saying if you play with fire you will get burned." Sarutobi said calling the meeting to an end but the civilian side was still pissed at that as they hoped that with the Demon no longer working as a shinobi they could have all of his fiancés married off to the Uchiha as you needed to be a shinobi to contain a shinobi marriage. However with this new handicap on the Uchiha they would have to pray that he would beat the Demon

(Village gate)

(oh yeah before this starts yes I know it took them about two months to find her but that was because Kishimato wanted to make it so that it would take Naruto so long just to master a stupid jutsu)

Jaraiya looked up and saw Naruto walking towards him. After a couple words of debriefing they were off to go find the one called Tsunade. The trip lasted for a good three days with them going non-stop to a place called Tanzaku town. When they arrived to said area they saw that it looked like a battle was there all right. Naruto saw that there was once a castle in the location they crossed and saw that it was now in ruins. Jaraiya stated that she was as strong as she is Beautiful. He doubted that until he showed him a picture off her and he thought she was smokin hot. Jaraiya then told them the places to go look. They learned that she was a horrible gambler so the best place to go would be the casino's. Jaraiya opted to go to the hot springs but they quickly shot that one down as they knew he was going to do more peeping then looking so Lee would take his place and go to the hot springs. Jaraiya opted to go to the bar and look there since he said she was also a cronic drunk. Naruto sighed as he went to the casino area.

He walked for a while until he saw a guy fly right out of a window. Naruto thought that might be her so he continued walking until he came across the area of the wall the guy flew through.

"THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF! I SWEAR YOUR MORE DISCUSTING THAN THAT PERVERT JIRAIYA!"

'That must be her if what Ero-Sensei said was true' he thought as he walked he saw a women that match the description that Jaraiya placed on her.

(Flashback)

"So Ero-Onsen (Perverted Uncle) how will we find this Tsunade girl?" Naruto asked with Jaraiya sighing

"I wish you wouldn't call me that but I guess calling me perverted uncle is good enough." Jaraiya said with a perverted grin on his face

"Well the best way to tell who she is simple. She has a huge rack and a big ass and really pretty blond pig tails." Jaraiya said getting punched by Naruto who had a look that said that he was pissed at that.

"Come on be more discrete then that. How about how she acts. Don't talk appearance wise as I have girlfriends with those features." Naruto said

"Okay. Well she has a very short temper. I mean a really short temper if you say the wrong thing to her then her stack will blow over." Jaraiya said talking about a past memory when he accedently fell into the womens bath when he was training with Gamabunta one time and the toad boss threw him so far he landed at the wrong place at the wrong time

Naruto laughed at that with Jaraiya joining in a little later as he figured if you can't beat them join them.

(End Flashback)

'Damn he wasn't kidding when he said she has a huge rack and a big ass' Naruto thought as he approached the Blonde haired woman who was still radiating anger from what the last guy did. Naruto saw that she was playing Black jack and was about to call for a hit on a fifteen until Naruto told her to wait. She looked at him like he was crazy because the dealer had a six and you always assume that the bottom card is a ten.

"I'll buy you a drink if I'm wrong." Naruto said with Tsunade taking his word for it. She stayed on fifteen and watched as the dealer revealed that his bottom card was an eight meaning that he must take that hit since he follows casino rules. He took the hit and the top card turned out to be another eight making his number twenty two making him bust

Tsunade looked at the girl next to her "Shizune did I just win?" she asked with the girl now known as Shizune nodding

"Yes you did Tsunade-sama." She said with Tsunade cheering

"I WON! YEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Naruto smirked until the women grabbed his head and planted a big one on him. Naruto's eyes bugged out as he realized what he was doing along with Tsunade about twenty seconds later. Shizune was surprised at seeing her teacher sucking face with a guy she didn't know. Once Tsunade realized what she was doing she stopped and blush a little before appoligizing to Naruto who was grinning like a lucky bastard. Tsunade then grabbed him and told him that he was now her betting partner. He sighed as he helped Tsunade try to win her way into almost making the casino go bankrupt.

(Four Hours later)

Jaraiya was now looking for Naruto hoping he at least had better luck then he did.

"YES I WON AGAIN. HOW DO YOU DO IT?" came a loud yell from one of the casino's. Jaraiya ran towards the yell and saw that it was indeed who he thought it was as He saw Naruto getting his face rubbed into Tsunades massive jugs much to the other guy's displeasure. Jaraiya then saw the huge pile of money next to Tsunade. Jaraiya then began to contemplate weather or not that was Tsunade until he heard said womens voice

"Jaraiya? What are you doing here?" She asked as she let go of naruto who took in a big breath of air after nearly being suffocated

"Well I came here to find you." Jaraiya said seeing the look on her face. After Tsunade(Reluctantly) paid for the wall she trashed they were now located in a bar. Tsunade was semi-buzzed along with Jaraiya but the shocker was Naruto as he drank about ten shots and looked the least drunk

"So Jaraiya why exactly are you here?" Tsunade asked taking another shot

"Well to put it simply. The village needs you. Sensei is planning on retiring after the exams and he wants you to become Hokage in his place." Jaraiya said taking out a deck of cards and passed them to Tsunade who cut the deck in half then shuffled then passed them out.

"Whoa wait Hokage? I thought we were bringing her back to add in the attack that bastard snake has planned. You didn't say anything about being Hokage all you said we were coming here to find some old flame of yours." Naruto said not seeing Tsunade blush a little at being called that but quickly hid it and looked at Jaraiya

"I refuse. Being Hokage is just a wish only fools go after. Every last Hokage Hokage besides Sarutobi-sensei has died young. My grandfather Hishirama Senju, My grand Uncle Yasu Senju, and the kid that was like a Nephew to me Minato Namikaze. They all died foolish deaths for that village." Tsunade said taking another sip of her drink until it shattered. She had wide eyes and looked up to see Naruto with a real pissed off look on his face and had a sword made of Orange Reishi. Naruto then glared Daggers at the old woman who thanks to many years of war helped her keep a solid face but to her surprise even she was shaken up by this

"Don't you ever speak of them like that again. The first two hokage's may have died tragically but at least they did something in their lives and the Yondaime was the greatest hero to ever live, he sacrificed himself sealing the greatest demon of all time in me." Naruto said with Kyuubi's eyes appearing. Tsunade then glared back at Naruto and asked him "You want to take this outside? Because I'll be more then happy to." Tsunade said crackling her knuckles. Naruto just got up from his seat and left the bluiding.

Naruto stood in an open street waiting for tsunade to come out. When she did she held a cocky smirk on her face

"Do you really think you can beat me I'm one of the legendary sannin, there no one in this world besides my teammates and sensei can beat me." She said as she now held up one finger

"One finger is all it will take for me to beat you." Tsunade said as Naruto stood tall. He said nothing and brought out a kunai that made Tsunade's eyes widened. It wasn't just any Kunai it was a three pronged kunai

'There's know way he could know that Jutsu.' Tsunade thought not seeing Naruto charge forward. The slug princess immediately came back to earth and struck the ground below that began to fault and split in half. The Fox vessel jumped over the fault and threw the kunai at Tsunade. The Medic ninja saw this a jumped to the left completely forgetting that he was using that technique. Immediately following a yellow flash appeared before her and gave her a swift kick that she blocked however she didn't see Naruto take out another kunai and tried to stab her with it. The slug princess grabbed his arm and threw him across the street only to see him flip himself over in mid air and throw the kunai at her while simultaneously making a Rasengan.

Tsunade saw the Kunai coming at her a dodged but her quick success was short lived as Naruto appeared once again in front of her but this time she was ready. Thinking quickly she held up one finger and slammed it on the back of the hand that held the Rasengan. The Jutsu hit the ground causing a huge explosion that sent Tsunade and Naruto flying backwards and into two buildings. Tsunade got out of the ruble as well as Naruto who was about to attack again until Jaraiya stepped in

"Okay Naruto that's enough." Jaraiya said seeing Naruto calm down. Tsunade then approached Jaraiya with a serious look on her face

"Jaraiya why would you teach him that technique. it's impossible for him to use much less master." Tsunade said only to get a glare from Naruto

"Wanna bet?" Naruto said getting a smirk from Tsunade

(Later that week)

Naruto groined as he got out of bed. He got out of his bed and was doing making his mourning routine

After he was finished he put on some long black pants, a black T-shirt, and to finish with a Black trench coat with the sleeves ripped off.

There was a knock on his door and when he answered it he saw his Sensei and his teammates companion next too him. They instructed them on what the situation was and immediately they left the hotel and ran towards the area the woman ran to. It took them a good three hours before they arrived to the area where it looked like a battle took place. Jaraiya saw a Giant snake appeared and was about to attack Tsunade who was frozen in fear so he called out to lee since he needed to save his chakra when he fought Orochimaru since he was the only one besides Anko that could summon snakes

Naruto did some seals and called out "**Doton: Yomi Noma (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)**".

The land under the snakes turned into a deep swamp sucking them in. Not wanting to waste too much chakra Naruto stopped the jutsu once they were half way in.

Orochimaru and his subordinates saw this so immediately they prepared for the fight.

Naruto then activated his Fantoumugan and landed in fornt of one of the sound ninja that had what looked like six arms on his side. Naruto then sucker punched him in the face making him stagger back a little but not before Naruto used him as a spring board to jump over the six armed man and charge straight to the other that was very fat and had an orange Mohawk. The fat man saw this a parried against Naruto's fist and caught the other only to get kneed in his chin. Naruto also used him as a diving broad to jump backwards and and do a 360 spin kick which forced a dude with two heads to block only to cause a small fissure

Naruto then jumped backwards and held out his hands "Come on shit eaters. Show me what the fuck you got Kidoumaru, Sakon/Ukon, Jiroubo." Naruto said with a smirk as the one's now identified grew wide eyes.

"How the hell do you know our names? We haven't even introduced ourselves." Said the six armed man now known as Kidomaru

"Well let's just say a little red birdy told me." Naruto said with a huge smirk as the other two grew wiry. If this guy knew their names what else could he know.

"Well then it won't help you as we will kill you right here right now." Said the two headed boy named Sakon as his brother Ukon woke up from his slumber. Black marks began to appear on each of them but each looked different. For the fat kid known as Jiroubo his looked like tiny black arrows, for Sakon/Ukon there's looked like Black spots, and for Kidoumaru it looked like Black vines. All Naruto could do was smirk as he held up his arms and the familiar Gold cuff links appeared on his ankles and wrist. Naruto then brought them down with force breaking them yelling "Ante up". A bright silver tower of Reishi appeared around Naruto until it just vanished and Naruto was covered in a silver like energy veil. Naruto then ran foreward to the three sound ninja. This would be good.

**Orochimaru vs Jaraiya **

Orochimaru was shocked out of his mind. There is no way Jaraiya is this strong as he was always weaker then him. Since the beginning of their gennin careers Jaraiya was always the Dobe and was never able to beat him at all but now it seems that the table's have turned and Jaraiya was now seemingly stronger then but the question is how?

Orochimaru extended a left punch that was dodged and responded to with a right upper cut that connected. He flipped over and landed on his feet and charged directly at him at full speed intent on taking the toad sannin down. Jaraiya then made some hand signs and called out "**Hari Jizo (Needle Guardian)**".

Jaraiya's hair grew longer and surrounded him like a shield. Orochimaru who was running to fast to stop himself crashed right into Jaraiya and managed to stabbed a little Jaraiya then cancelled his technique and called out "**Katon: Rasengan**" (Yes that is from Ultimate Ninja 3. which is why I'm asking why doesn't anyone use those moves. Come on use your heads)

He now held a Rasengan with a dark red flare on it as he jumped towards Orochimaru who was to busy stopping the bleeding to notice his old teammate hit him with the flaming orb. As soon as he was hit it exploded and roasted him alive or so Jaraiya thought. At the last second Orochimaru made a clone and replaced himself with said clone before it was hit. Orochimaru then came out the snake that they were fighting on with his blade Kusanagi out in the open. He then ran forward and tried to stab Jaraiya through his back but to his own Surprise jaraiya simply kicked him away

"Damn it you were never this strong. Not even when you were in your prime could you beat me so how the hell are you stronger then me now when we are each the same age." The snake sannin yelled making his old teammate laugh

"Well in all actuality I'm not really the same age as you. Well body wise but not mentally." Jaraiya said making Orochimaru give him a confused look

"What do you mean body wise?" He asked making the Toad sage laugh again

"Well it's like this, one day I'm walking around thinking I will always be old when suddenly I was given a gift. And that gift is the gift of youth." Jaraiya said as his appearance dropped revealing his younger face to the shocked snake

"You got your youth back how?" He asked. Jaraiya was about to answer when Naruto's energy was felt. They looked over to his direction and saw Naruto basically radiating with silver energy.

Before Orochimaru could ask he felt a huge kick to the side of his jaw courtesy of Tsunade as she landed next too Jaraiya as she stared at him as if he was a ghost.

"Jaraiya how are you young again?" She asked making said Sannin grin

"Well just ask Naruto and I'm sure he would do it." He said. She was about to ask another question until Orochimaru appeared on top of the snake again with a real pissed off expression. Today was going to be a long day

**Naruto vs Sound 4**

Naruto was having the time of his life. So far he gave each member a life treatening hit, for Jiroubo it was a slash across his fat stomach from his sharp claws, for Kidomaru it was a chunk of his right arm missing due to him using the fist of the mortal flame, and for Sakon it was taking away his sight in his right eye which forced him to switch with his brother so he could heal. Now however Naruto was standing in the standard Kenjutsu stance until he heard a voice yell "Bone Bullet"

Naruto turned and saw a Bone? Fly towards him. Naruto then slashed the bone in half and saw the new comer to the party. The man had red dots and light sea green eyes with silver hair. He wore no shirt which showed off his flat upper body. He only wore purple pants with purple rope tied around his waist acting like a belt. Naruto then saw said bone man pull out his shoulder blade that now acted like a sword as well

"Kimimaro what took you so long." Said Jiroubo as he stood up"

"So there's is another kaguya out there. And here I thought Tsuki was the last one." Naruto said getting the new comer that was identified as Kimimaro Kaguya stood still shocked

"How do you know Tsuki? She died along time ago Orochimaru-sama told me so himself." The kaguya said charging at Naruto, sword held high. He and Naruto began a sword dance of death while the other three were busy healing themselves. When the felt that they had enough they charged directly at the two swordsman. Naruto saw their charge so he quickly jumped backwards and called the fox fire to his blade that began to spin around the sword

"**Kitsune Katon: Kasai Gofu (Fox Fire Release: Fire Tornado)**" he yelled as he extended his sword forward. A twister of fire flew towards the four sound shinobi who jumped backwards as the fire hit the ground they were once standing on. They then saw was a kunai flying through the fire towards Jiroubo who dodged at the last second.

"Ha you think that that puny little Kunai would kill me?" He asked laughing only to feel an intense pain in his back. He looked behind him and saw Naruto now holding a Red Rasengan that had a strange black dot in the middle in his right hand smirking.

"Nope it was just to set you up for this." Naruto said as he extended his right arm that Jiroubo in his back yelling "Akuma **Katon: Rasengan no Shin'ne (Demonic Fire Release: Swirling sphere of the abyss)**."

Jiroubo never felt a pain like this as a Black Dragon brust from his stomach and wrapped around his body. Jiroubo began screming in pain until the Dragon exploded with him lying face first on the ground. Dead

(Think of the final DBZ movie when Goku killed Horoudangan)

"JIROUBO" yelled Kidomaru and Sakon as they witnessed the fall of their teammate to a jutsu they have never seen before.

Naruto then felt his hand that felt like it was burning which surprised him as he is able to with stand the darkness flame for ten minutes before dispersing it but this was ridiculous. Naruto then looked up and saw the other two radiate killing intent as their black marks covered their bodies along with Kimimimaro who didn't actually care about the fat ones death but only wanted a good fight out of this

Kidomaru's new look was that his skin was now pure blood red with horns growing from his wrist. His hair became dark white and now looked like a bee hive. His eyes were now pure black. His headband then fell off his head showing off his now exposed third eye that was also black. His face now looked like that of a demons face

Sakon/Ukon's new look was that they each looked like a red devil with there hair now covering their left eye. There skin was also blood red with huge horns sticking from there forehead. His eyes were also pure black. The two brother's now had each other's head looking forward which made them each look like a two headed monster

Kimimaro's new look was that he now had Darker skin with four bones on each side growing from his along with…A tail? That now had spikes growing from the back like the spins of a Dragon. To finish the look his eyes were now pure black as well with black marks under his eyes

Naruto would let the grin on his face slip. He was definitely getting a good trill from this one. As quick as anyone saw it he was now transformed into his fallen form. He then drew Reisaiga to his hands after seeing Kidoumaru make six blade's with some kind of golden material. Kimimaro then summoned his… spine? And then made a drill of bone on his right arm. Sakon and Ukon each separated themselves from each other and their arms and legs that were missing turned into black demonic style armor

Naruto kept his smirk up as he charged forward with the other three following.

Naruto met Kidomaru first and slashed forward. The spider like man blocked with two of his arms and tried to stab Naruto with the other four. The blonde quickly stepped on Kidomaru and vaulted over him to attack Sakon who was slightly caught off guard and paid for it by getting slashed on his left shoulder. Ukon became enraged at what the blonde did to his brother so he ran at Naruto unsure of what skills Naruto Held. Naruto saw him coming so he called the mortal flame to his hand and sucker punched the twin devil look alike away.

Kidomaru took advantage of the Fox vessel's slightly lowered guard and through one of his blades at Naruto like a spear. He quickly found himself grabbing his arm as the one he thought he was hitting exploded and the results were one of his arms getting cut off.

He turned around and lost another arm and another and another until basically he was now pretty much normal with just two arms. He then tried to attack Naruto who was having a field day with this guy until he grew tired of him so he decided to end this fast. Kidomaru made his move and tried to to do a double slash at Naruto which the blonde ducked under and parried the move with a downward strike that was blocked until Naruto made his move. He stomped on the ground and held a one handed tora seal. Kidomaru thought he was trying to use a close range Ninjutsu jumped backward and thought he was safe that is until the ground exploded underneath him and stabbed him with many Ice blades. Before he died his slow and painful death Naruto explained to him the move "**Akuma Hyoton: Naiteki Touketsu Shikon (Demonic Ice Release: Inner Frozen Fang)** It's a personal creation of mine where it concentrates all the water particles within a two mile radius into one area and explode upwards like the fangs of an animal that bites into your skin. What you should have done was try to stay close to me instead but to bad for you it's two late." Naruto said seeing the three eyed boy head go limp meaning that he died

The twins were irate at this and charged at Naruto intent on ended the fallen angels life but two there own surprise they found themselves bound and couldn't move. They then heard Naruto laughing and saw that he had his hands in the tora seal

"What the fuck did you do to us?" Sakon asked as he struggled to get rid of whatever the blond shinobi put on him as well as his brother

"Well to put it simply I've immobilized your spine meaning you can't move an inch without feeling pain. But I will make it easier on you as I will kill you right here, right now." Naruto said forming two Rasengans and filled them with his ice, wind, water and lightning chakras. The Rasengans then began to sound like a category 5 hurricane as he slammed them into his opponants chest screaming

"**Rasengan no Arashi (Swirling sphere of the Strom)**"

The name spoke for itself as the orbs exploded outward sending the two twins flying backwards. They began to scream until the orbs exploded that is. When the attacks exploded they formed twin domes that fused into one and then formed a huge tower that expanded itself until it dispersed. Sakon and Ukon were no more and Naruto was enjoying that fact. He then turned to face Kimimaro who was shocked by this new development. He was about two attack when he coughed hard and blood came out.

Naruto saw this and immediately ran up to him and started to try and heal him with Reishi. Kimimaro looked up and went wide eyed. Why was this boy trying to save him?

"Relax man. Just chill and let me take care of it." Naruto said continuing the healing

(Meanwhile)

Jaraiya and Tsunade were having the time of their lives attacking the traitor that was once their teammate and wished that their sensei was here as they knew he would love to be apart of this beat down. So far they each respectively broke the snake sannins arms severely making it so that he can barely move them at all, all of his ribs, they each also managed to give him a concussion the likes of which no one has ever seen but when the saw Naruto use his last attack Orochimaru saw the amazing power this boy held and felt that should he have that under his ranks then his village would be unstoppable.

Thinking quickly he jumped towards the blonde while his guard was down. Jaraiya saw this and jumped after his former best friend intent to stop him from attacking his god son. Orochimaru saw this so he extended his extremely long tongue and wrapped it around the toad sannin's leg and slammed him on the ground while simultaneously using him to launch himself further toward the blonde who still had his back turned. Orochimaru then summoned his sword Kusanagi and was preparing to stab Naruto through his shoulder and then bite his neck to secure him as a vessel.

He was so sure that he would get him that he didn't see Naruto place his hands together and concentrate his energy into his palms. Orochimaru then saw Naruto turn around with a red Rasengan in his hands. Naruto then extended the orb that hit the snake sannin dead on and sent him flying backwards. He got up and saw Naruto standing with his arms crossed. He was about to attack when Tsunade appeared next too him and Jaraiya appearing in front of him as well. Orochimaru saw that he was outnumbered way to easily so he needed to escape. He then saw that kimimaro was getting treated by Shizune.

"Damn it. Boy you owe me two bodies and rest assure that I will have yours as payment." Orochimaru said as he began sinking into the ground. Tsunade and Jaraiya calmed down at seeing him disappear but Naruto fell back. He used way to much energy in this fight

(Three days later)

Naruto woke up in his hotel room tired as hell. He got up and heard a voice

"Ah so you are finally awake." Naruto then turned his head and saw that it was Tsunade. He smiled at her and got out of bed but felt pretty sore.

"You should relax. You some how experienced a high form of Chakra exustion which is impossible for any normal shinobi to survive." Tsunade said getting up and helping Naruto get up.

"Well I'm not a normal shinobi. I'm technically a Hanyou." Naruto said standing getting a wide eyed look from Tsunade.

"Really? Well how long have you been a Hanyou?" she asked with Naruto shrugging his shoulders

"About seven years ago I became one. Kyuu-chan told me that after my sixteenth birthday I'll become a full blooded demon since that is the estimate of when I'll receive the last tail." Naruto said as he sat down

"Okay well I'll go tell that Prevert that your awake so we can head back to the village." Tsunade said with Naruto smirking

Things were going to get a little shaky with this women back in the village

AN: Okay let me just say this I am the first one to do the Tsunade arc before the Chunin exam arc ended hell I'm probably the first to do it this way at all but fuck it I feel great just to get this one done. The next chapter will only contain Naruto vs Sasuke so it will be short but fear not for the twenty first chapter will be all the fight and it will contain all the battles and I mean all of them not the first round then start the invasion like some of the writers do.

Until next time

Peace


	20. My Beatdown

Hello everyone here is the next one. Now then once this one is finished I'm going back to writing a Change of pace. It's been long enough and I really need to finish that one before I come back to this one so the updates won't be as fast as they usually are.

Now then I want to announce that the Harem has finally been set and here is what it looks like

Naruto(Hinata, Haku, Temari, Tenten, Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, Hana, Tayuya, Yugito, Shion, Koyuki) sorry if these girls aren't the ones you wanted but that's how I feel

Lee's harem is this. Kaguya Oc, Konoha Oc, and Isoribi

Garra's Harem is this. Yuki Oc, Sasame, and Konan

The rest will be announced later on

Now let's get this shit poppin

It was three days before the Chunnin exam finals and word through the street was that they were allowing the Uchiha to compete in the finals even though he lost his match and the best part was that he would have to fight the demon plus the stipulation that if Naruto were to lose then he would have to give up his career as a shinobi which many believed would happen since Sasuke is from the Uchiha clan, the strongest clan in Konoha's history. Many bet that the Uchiha would win but the smart ones waited until the number on Naruto was 25 – 1 and placed all of the cash in their checking and savings on Naruto and prayed that he would win

When Naruto returned from his trip with Jaraiya many tried to attack him but it was stopped when they saw Tsunade and jaraiya with him so immediately they stopped all notions of that. Tsunade was indeed happy now because Naruto returned her back to her late twenties which made Jaraiya happy as well because Naruto said he would only do it if she went out with him at least once. She reluctantly agreed to it and actually admitted that she would like it since she did have some feeling for him so Jaraiya felt that his goal in life would soon be complete and if possible he could start a family

When Naruto heard the rumors about him fighting Sasuke in the finals he was a little pissed but let it slide saying that he would just kick his ass again. Upon returning to the house he was barraged by the girls that he loved into questions on how his trip was, what did he do, did he get hurt, you know the stuff that shows how much the girl loves you.

After talking with them for an hour he was surprised at how much Haku had changed. Her eyes were now light blue with Light blue and green streaks running through her hair. She told him that as it turned out Touya was her ancestor from a long time ago and now had her blood truly awakened. She could now use ice any where even in the dessert all she had to do was use the water in her own body to use it. Naruto was amazed at that but anymore amazed at the news he heard. Lee now had another girlfriend and that person was Tsuki. It turns out that Rena found out how much the girl cared about him so she just said fuck it and let her man share them.

Lee was so happy that day. He said that he had sex with them for about twenty minutes each the longest he has gone. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that.

Currently it was night time and there was a full moon out meaning tonight was the night he could see his mother. The blonde walked around an open space until he saw said person appear before him

"Hey mom." Naruto called out making his mother smile towards him.

"Hey there my big boy how are things going?" she asked giving Naruto a hug that felt so real that he wished that it would stay like that. After debriefing her on everything that has happened to him she looked a little sad

"What's wrong mom." Naruto asked as Kushina looked at him a little sad

"Well it's just that your growing up so fast that I wish that I could be there to see you grow up and truly become a man. But hey that's how life is, I'm just glad that I can see you now." She said with a smile on her ghostly face. The conversation lasted for a good two hours until Naruto asked a question that made Kushina's eyes widened.

"Mom I want you to meet the Kyuubi and there is something I wish to ask of you?"

(Hey I'll reveal it after the Chunnin exams so just wait two more chapters)

(Three Days later)

The whole village was packed into one area and that was the stadium that held the Chunnin exam finals. On the floor were the certer of attention but eyes were mainly on the Uchiha and Naruto as many people came just to see them fight. The nine rookies that didn't make it sat together while Naruto's sensei's sat together behind the nine rookies. A whole section was made for the clans to sit in but no spot was better then the Kage booth as there sat Sarutobi with his guards Tsunade and Jaraiya standing next to him. They then saw the Kazekage enter the booth who's eyes widened slightly at seeing them but quickly hid it thinking that even with the extra help it would matter

"Ah Kazekage-sama welcome to the Chunnin exams. I trust your trip here was safe?" Sarutobi asked with a fake smile as he recognized that Chakra this mans body contained. It was to evil to feel normal and only one person that he knew held that type of Chakra

'Orochimaru. How dare you show your face here again' Sarutobi thought as the same ones went through the Sannins next to him

"Well it was a good trip but once again it's better to be here then in Suna." The Kazekage said as he sat in his chair with his guards standing next to him

"So Hokage-sama who do you think will win this Tournament? The Uchiha perhaps?" The 'Kazekage' said with the other three laughing

"Please that brat isn't going to win this tournament. We just let him compete for the crowd he could never beat the other contestants." Sarutobi said

"True after all no one can beat our Garra." He said only to get scoffs from Jaraiya

"Sure he is good I'll give him that but he could never beat my students." Jaraiya said getting a raised eyebrow from the kazekage even though they couldn't see passed his veil

"Really? Well who are they? Maybe they could be of use in Suna for missions that would require the help of the leaf." The 'Kazekage' said while thinking

'And so that I may get my new body sooner then I think' He thought

"Don't worry you'll soon see." Jaraiya said facing the floor of the stadium as Sarutobi stood up and made his speech to begin the opening ceremony

(Stadium floor)

Sasuke was glaring at Naruto who was talking to Neji. They weren't the best of friends at first since the white eyed gennin was so arrogant in the beginning but after a good beat down a words of wisdom and encouragement the Hyuuga prodigy changed himself for the better of his family. Hiashi was very proud of Naruto that day that he offered to teach the boy his technique the Kaiten which Naruto used to alter and called it Blood Wave but kept that a secret since he wanted to insure that it would be a big surprise

"Okay everyone there has been a slight change in the order of things. First I am your new proctor Genma Shiratori. Second there was a last second change to the tournament listing. As it stands this is what it now looks like." He said as he showed them the list of the fights and saw that Naruto had to fight twice in a row. Naruto smirked as he heard people talk about how bad the Uchiha was going to lose the match. It wasn't like he was cocky about this it was just that with all the wins under his belt against Sasuke there was nothing else needed to say

"Okay Then the first match Naruto Kazama vs Sasuke Uchiha. If Naruto Kazama were to lose this match then he is to surrender his shinobi licensee (The crowd cheers) and if Sasuke Uchiha were to lose then he came never receive the rank of Chunnin (Crowd boo's). All those who's names were not called please leave the floor and enter the waiting area." Genma said with the others nodding and walking towards the waiting area. Naruto stood there with a bored look on his face with the Uchiha smirking up a storm.

"It's time for you to finally see that I am indeed stronger then you. Always has, Always will." Sasuke said with his smirk getting deeper. Naruto said nothing and just pulled out a Blunt and lite it up with a fire jutsu called fire torch. It was a simple technique where he could summon fire to his finger tips and when combined with the sprit sword it can make a fire whip or a fire sword. After taking a good three puffs Naruto took it out of his mouth a stomped it own the ground

"And it's time for you to stop hating me because my Dick is bigger then yours." Naruto said getting a pissed off expression from Sasuke, a gasp from the crowd and laughs from the proctor and the waiting area. After calming down Genma said "hajime" and thus started the match. Sasuke didn't waste anytime as he ran forward and sent a flying snap kick to Naruto's neck. The kick connected but to his surprise no damage was done. So he jumped back and tried again by punching him, No effect, he did it again, still no effect. After seeing all of this he began a barrage of hits that connected but the blonde still showed no fatigue or the fact that he was getting hit. After punching twenty times Sasuke jumped backwards and threw a kunai with an explosive note attached to it.

The kunai flew at Naruto who held up his hand and just waited. Unknown to anyone Naruto was actually slowing the Kunai down with his wind power that eventually exploded. Sasuke thought it was over but imagine his surprise when a Kunai flew directly at him through the smoke. It landed at his feet until he saw the note attached to it which caused him to jump into the sky. Two seconds later it exploded and the force sent him higher into the air. Sasuke then saw another Kunai come at him so thinking quickly he dodged the Kunai and then pulled out six and threw them at the smoke cloud. They exploded three seconds later. Feeling confident he activated his Sharingan to look through the smoke and imagine his surprise when he saw nothing in the smoke

He then heard a voice that sounded like Sakura "Sasuke-kun look out he's above you."

Taking her word for it he saw Naruto before he was sucker punched into the ground causing him to skid across the dirt and into a wall. He looked up and saw Naruto standing tall…..on air? The blonde started to walk towards the Uchiha with his arms behind his back. When his feet touched the ground Naruto spoke holding up three fingers

"It will take three of my techniques to beat you right here. I will only use them to protect me nothing more. you can not beat me so just give up pussy." Naruto said further enraging Sasuke

"Shut up. I am from the Uchiha clan while you are from some no named loser clan who's father left you after he learned that he sired a loser son by sleeping with some whore." Sasuke said thinking he had one over Naruto that is until he felt a serious pain in his stomach and then felt himself getting sucker punched again into a wall. Before he could even recover he felt a barrage of hits to his body from head to feet he felt pain. He then felt a hand grab his neck and throw him. He opened he eyes and saw that he was flying towards the crowd. He saw that he was three feet from hitting one until he felt the air leave his lungs as he was caught by his stomach and then carried a few more feet into the air and was let go. He then felt more punched to his gut as he went higher and higher into the air and kept climbing until he felt his right leg get caught.

Naruto was so pissed off that he felt this motha fucka needed to be taught a lesson so Naruto began using him like a whip. He would lash him out bring him back and punch him and then repeat until Naruto had enough of him and threw him at the ground creating a little crater. Naruto then angled himself like a bullet at Sasuke and flew towards the downed Uchiha who was now getting up. Sasuke looked like he was pounded by a hammer as his face had many bumps and bruises but amazingly he was still conscious that is until Naruto made his next move.

The Blonde bullet made four Shadow clones and had themselves launch at Sasuke and when they were in range they would explode on impact like a torpedo. The first came in range and when Sasuke saw this he was prepared to fight. He extended his fist ready to knock the blonde back but imagine his surprise when the second he touched the blonde he exploded sending him flying backwards. When he looked up he saw more coming towards him. Not willing to let the same thing happen again he made some seals and called out his strongest Jutsu and hoped that it would hit Naruto

"**Katon: Karyu Danno**" He called out as he launched a large Fire dragon at the Clones that were hit but that threw the smoke shuriken flew towards Naruto and wrapped around him making him go wide eyed.

(Stadium)

Everyone was on their seats when they saw this. Surely the Uchiha would win with this move and forever end the demons career.

(Hokage stands)

'Damn I'm glad Naruto doesn't hate me. I'm sure that even without my help I would still lose to him.' Jaraiya thought as he continued to watch this match with total glee

'Man I truly did underestimate Naruto. Glad he's on our side.' Tsunade thought as she was thanking god she came back to the village

'Naruto I'm sure your parents are very proud of you just prevail under this weakling so that we can get the real test started' Sarutobi thought as he watched on

'Damn it. This brat is becoming a nuisance. I need to make sure that he doesn't live past today' The 'kazekage' thought as he continued to watch on

(Stadium Floor)

Sasuke finished his hand seals and called out "**Katon: Ryuka (Fire Release: Dragon Flame)**"

The fire traveled along the wire that came in contact with Naruto who was now falling toward the ground until he exploded. Sasuke was shocked at this and remained shocked until he heard a voice next too him "You lose Fucker" he then turned and came face to face with a fist that was covered in one of Naruto's favorite Jutsu's, the **Getshokuken**

He used the effect to lesson his weight to zero and wind blasted him to the other wall. But Naruto wasn't going to stop there as he made two rasengans and fused them together. Sasuke got up and saw this. Not willing to be bested he made a Chidori and ran forward along with Naruto.

"**Chidori**" "**Rasengan**"

The Jutsu's clashed but Sasuke was struggling just to keep up until eventually his chakra ran out and his jutsu ended but not Naruto's as he used the last of his Rasengan and hit Sasuke in his gut. The backlash of the technique launched him at the wall behind his again but this time he made an even bigger dent then before. Sasuke layed there on the wall unconscious and head dripping with blood. His body fell limp to the ground below as he fell of the wall and onto the floor like he was life less

(Stadium)

The people of Konoha was in dire shock. Those that bet the Uchiha would win were busy crying over their loss while the ones that won their bets were cheering. Sakura had tears in her eyes at how her crush looked wishing that it was indeed Naruto in that predicament. The other's were happy to see naruto win his fight so easily but for some they were just planning on making the Demon pay for what he just did

(Stadium Floor)

After Sasuke was carried away to the infirmary Genma called Naruto's next opponent down. Neji Hyuuga jumped the rails and landed on his feet. He then walked up to Naruto and shook his hand.

"Let's have a fight to remember." Naruto said getting into his taijutsu stance and activating his Fantoumugan

"Yes's let's" Neji said activating his Byakugan

"Alright Next match Naruto Kazama vs…"

"Namikaze." Naruto said getting a confused look from Genma

"What?"

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, son of the Yondaime: Minato Namikaze." Naruto said hearing people gasp in the back ground. He heard some people say that it was immposible while some just gasped at the reclamation of however Naruto didn't give a shit as he had a fight to win

(Kage Stands)

"Sensei do you think he should have done that?" Tsunade asked a little worried about Naruto's safety. In the short time they have known each other Naruto and Tsunade have grown to see each other like brother and sister. Naruto would call her sis and she would call him Naru but that was how they were with each other.

"Don't worry Tsunade I'm sure that everything will turn out good in the end." Said Sarutobi

'Not if I have anything to say about it' Thought the disguised Orochimaru as he continued to watch the fight and the person who's world would soon come crashing down

(Stadium Floor)

"Naruto Namikaze vs Neji Hyuuga" Genma said as he raised his hands and brought them down screaming "Hajime"

AN: Break. Ah man I needed that little filler. This is now half time as half of the story is almost done. My original plan was for this story to be about fourty chapters long but I think I might get it to fifty. I don't know

Now then as you know I just killed the sound five off but kept Kimimaro alive so I need some sound OC's. what they came do any bloodline's needed anything can help. The next chapter will contain the whole tournament not a little bit I mean the whole enchilada and then I'll post the final match as a Chapter in response to the invasion part and as an added bonus you know that I am a lake of originality so you will see something totally different that will separate this fic from any other crossover style fic and set up a style of it's own

Until next time

Peace


	21. My Tournament

Hey yo wat's up? Here come's the next one. Now then thank you for giving me those OC's but I liked them to much so I decided to simply cast them instead of Killing them off.

Now I have a lot of people to thank but since there are over two hundred people that read this then i'll just thank the easy ones

VFSNAKE – You know your may main bro on this site so thank you for being a fan

Spedclass – Ever chapter you say the exact same shit but that's what make's me feel good because obviously that means you like my story a lot

Gravity the wizard – so far you have prefect attendance on my story as I know you reviewed all the chapters

Dragonman 180 – so far you give the smartest and well thought of reviews which tells me you can read the knowledge in things but come on man start writing again we need more of you work in this site for there are to many stupid stories on this site

And last but not least KingKakashi – thank you. I always laugh when I read your reviews so that's a plus side on me

Now to everyone else I'm sorry because I can't thank of anything else that sounds nice because I don't try to be nice I just tell the truth.

Lastly I decided not to do the whole tournament since thata would take to long for me so instead I'll just copy the way Chirdz did it in sprit fox and Have Naruto fight twice

**Now let's get this shit poppin**

"First match Naruto Namikaze vs Neji Hyuuga. Begin." Genma said as he brought his hands down signaling the match to start. Naruto made the first move by throwing three Kunai's at the pale eyed boy who dodged them easily and responded by grabbing one of the kunai thrown and flung it back at Naruto who bent backwards (think Matrix) and dodged the kunai. Naruto then stood on his hands and launched himself at Neji. Naruto extend a wide angle kick that was blocked effortlessly by the Hyuuga boy who then sent a wide palm at Naruto's chest. Naruto grabbed the boys arm a blanced himself on the prodigies arm like a balancer in a curcus and flipped himself in mid air and then brought down an Ax kick that was also blocked by the Hyuuga boy who quickly saw his chance a shut off two of Naruto's chakra points in his leg.

The Blonde grunted in pain and used his other leg to use Neji's body like a stand to jump off him. Naruto then threw another Kunai at Neji who dodged quickly but to his amazement Naruto simply vanished out of thin air a reappeared behind him which he saw thanks to his Byakugan and blocked the punch that Naruto extended and responded with a palm that was also dodged. The scene changed for Naruto and Neji as they stood they each were now in a Black void with no one but themselves around. Neji had a Green and white outline surrounding him with his Byakugan active while Naruto who had his Fantoumugan active had a Red and White outline on him. They each charged at each other and the bought between the Taijutsu user began

Naruto and Neji started to disappear and reappear in different areas but also left a mark. Whenever Neji connected or missed a hit on Naruto it would look like lightning while with Naruto it looked like fire. The fight stayed like this for about a minute with neither slowing down

(Up in the stands)

The Gennin were amazed at this as they never once witness something like this and they knew Naruto. Sakura was still seething on what happened to Sasuke and was now slowly getting pissed that Sasuke wasn't here since he could copy all of this. But currently there was a red haired woman behind the pink haired girl that was smirking up a storm. She had on a white T-shirt that had a red circle over her bust which was quite large. Over that was a black leather jacket with matching black leather pants. Tied to her waist was a sword sheath that was the length of a ningata that had a gold diamond handgaurd with a spike on the right side

'Come on Naruto-kun show them who's the best here' thought the woman a she noticed that she had most of the guy's attention in the stands but that didn't matter to her as she already belonged to someone anyway and his name was Naruto

While this was going on the Jounnin's in the stands were amazed especially Gai who wasn't saying anything about youth and was staring out in shock and horror. Kakashi saw this a asked his eternal rival

"What's wrong Gai? You look like you just saw a ghost." He said with Gai looking at him in a terrified face

"They entered the void state." He said catching the others attention

"The void state? What the hell is that?" asked Anko as she watched her boyfriend continue the fight in the same manner as they have been doing for a while now

"It's a state that masters of Taijutsu enter. Whenever you are fighting a pure hand to hand to hand fight and each are not willing to stop or go easy on each they enter a state that becomes void to other things in the world and they only have the desire to fight each other until either of them dies or the they both lose a lot of energy. They only exist to fight each other in this realm using nothing but their Taijutsu and their chakra. I've entered this state a couple of times and it is very amazing in there as the only thing I could do was fight my opponent in there. Now it seems that they are now experiencing this new world as well." Gai said turning back to the fight which was now becoming more heated up

(Back to the floor)

Naruto and Neji were still moving faster then anyone could ever think of. The Blonde and the pale eyed boy were each making attacks that no one that was below Jounnin level could see. When Naruto punched it looked like he was punching six times along with Neji as they were moving at speeds that no human should have. Naruto just took a palm to his right shoulder which caused him to stager back a little before he punched Neji in the face that made the pale eyed boy fly backwards. Naruto ran at him at high speed and punch him in the gut that made Neji's eye buldge out. Naruto then gave him six more solid hits before kicking him away like a soccer ball. Naruto then jumped at him attempting to knock down until Neji opened his eyes and began to spin calling "Kaiten"

A white barrier of chakra formed around him. Naruto slammed into the barrier and was thrown back like yesterdays news. Naruto then saw Neji standing before him in a stance that made Narto's eyes widen

'Oh Shit'

(Audience)

Everyone was like stone neither would move an inch at the thought that if they move one inch they would miss a good twenty seconds of this fight. Hiashi Hyuuga was proud of his nephew, he couldn't believe that the kid learned a technique that wasn't even taught to him. He was sure that between himself and Neji the boy would last a good five minutes before he would get knocked out, Hinata managed to last about three minutes against him along with Hanabi at two

'Hitome-chan I'm sure you would be so proud of these kids today' he thought as he continued watching his nephew duke it out with his future son in law

(Stadium floor)

Neji then ran straight at Naruto and began his move

"**Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou (Hand of eight Divinations: Sixty-Four Palms)"**

**"Two Palms"**

**"Four Palms"**

**"Eight Palms"**

**"Sixteen Palms"**

**"Thirty-Two Palms"**

"**Sixty-Four Palms**" Neji yelled as he shut off Naruto's chakra system. Neji then watched as Naruto staggered backwards in pain. He coughed up some blood until he started laughing up a storm.

Confused Neji spoke "why are you laughing? I've shut off your chakra so you can't use any of your chakra at all so what are you laughing?" he asked with Naruto laughing a little more he smirked and then vanished from sight. Neji then felt a huge kick to his chin which came courteously from who was crouching down. Naruto then pushed himself off the ground and appeared in Neji's shadow

"Okay that last one was from lee but everything here is all original." He said as he began his move. he stuck out with a right kick that was blocked. Spinning under his opponent he came with a left kick hitting his side. Then threw his opponent under him and kneed him in the stomach before flipping and giving a heel kick to the stomach crying out "**Shishi Rendan** (Lion Combo)"

Naruto then jumped up and landed on his feet. He saw Neji and it looked like he was out of it. Genma then declared him the winner of the match. With that the blonde left the stadium floor hearing screams from the stands saying that they love him which Naruto knew was just his fangirls. As Naruto entered he saw Hinata standing on the stair case. When he was right in front of him she planted a big one on him. After twenty minutes they separated and panted a little as they walked back to the stands hand in hand.

"Okay the next match Shino Aburame vs Kyomaru Toka. Come down." He called out.

Kyomaru was soon covered with ice until he exploded into snow. The snow traveled to the middle of the ring before forming a body and then look and behold there stood Kyomaru in full height. Shino meanwhile was judging this man with a critical eye. His bugs were stating that if he went down there then his bugs would suffer a painful death which was something that he didn't want so with much effort he spoke

"I forfeit the match." Shino said. Naruto and the others were looking at Shino like he just grew a second head and was talking to said head. Genma took the forfeit and announced Shino's forfeit which pissed off the crowd to no end so Genma called down the next match which was Lee Uzumaki vs Garra no Sabaku

"Good luck bro." Naruto said with Nodding and disappearing from sight. Naruto then shook Garra's hands and told him good luck as well. Garra then exploded into sand and reappeared in the middle of the stadium.

Genma then raised his hands "Lee Uzumaki vs Garra no Sabaku. Hajime." He called as the two competitors charged forward and extended a right punch that signaled that the battle has begun.

Lee sent a right kick to the red heads temple only for him to duck under it a retaliate with a right jab. Lee caught his arm and pulled him in to deliver a left hook that connected but responded to with Garra moving through the momentum to give in a backhand to the jaw. He quickly made some seals and called out "**Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great breakthrough)**"

Great winds picked up and through the Uzumaki clan member across the stadium. Lee pulled out a kunai and stabbed it into the ground to stop himself. He then stood up made some seals and inhaled a lot of breath and called out "Katon: Ryuuka)" he then exhaled a huge wave of fire that traveled at Garra at high speed

Garra then made the seals for the same jutsu and instantly they had a jutsu clash in the middle of the floor. Lee added a little more flame to the mix along with Garra until the fires exploded and sent the two flying backwards. Lee made more handsigns and slammed his hands on the ground. "**Doton: Doryuudan (Earth Release: Earth Dragon bullet)**"

A Dragon made from earth appeared a launched itself at Garra while Lee with making more seals calling "**Katon: Karyuudan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet)**". The twin dragons fused together making a flaming earth Dragon that flew at Garra who was quickly summoning his sand. He then made the sand turn into iron needles

"**Setame (Iron Rain)**" he called out as the needles charged at the earth Dragon and destroyed it. Garra then looked at Lee, who now had on his Sharingan eyes that were now in the full mature state, was basically thinking the same thing he was. They then made some seals and called out "Kai" deactivating their gravity seals. They then held there hands above there heads and their they were the Sprit cuffs and in all it's glory. Lee and Garra brought them down at the same time and called out "Ante up". A Brown aura appeared around lee while a gold one was around Garra. An image of a Tanuki appeared behind Garra while a Giant Toad appeared behind Lee. Then as quickly as anyone saw it they were gone and the real fight began

(Waiting area)

Naruto was smirking up a storm. Who knew that he could evolve two individuals so well. At one time he felt that they were loser's before he met them now they were a shadow over their former selves who just accepted what was given to them. He saw that thanks to him he made them take life by the horns and rip it off of it's head as they were now in control.

However he did like the position he was in as he had Hinata leaning on him Tenten on his right side and Temari on his right. Shikamaru, Kyomaru, and Shino each looked at him with envy, Jealousy, and respect all in that order as they each had one thought that went threw their minds that they spoke outloud

"That lucky son of Bitch" they all said until they looked at each other

"Boy that was weird." They said at the same time again

"Wait we did it again" they then squinted there eyes

"Nas Kicks ass. Touché" they said at the same time again. They continued to try and trip each other up while Naruto and the girls each walked out of the room trying not to be in that area

(Back to the action)(By the way I trying to recreate a DBZ fight scene but as you know that show dominated that area but I will still try to do it so enjoy)

Lee and Garra were fighting like ghost now as one moment they would appear then they would disappear and on rare occasions they would appear in the air. Garra sent a quick right hook that hit but Lee Disappeared then reappeared giving Garra a knee in the gut which he also disappeared afterwards. The Tanuki carrier appeared in the air giving Lee a snap kick to his head that connected and busted Lee's head wide open however the Green beast was not done as he vanished the reappeared giving Garra a wicked uppercut that without a doubt took out some teeth.

Garra however regained control and flipped himself to his feet a charged forward at Lee and they then began exchanging punchs and kicks that everyone could and could not see. They only saw a gold and brown blur moving across the stadium floor with speeds that were breaking so many records of past shinobi records including some that stood for five hundred years without being broken. Garra and Lee quite exchanging Blows after Blows until they felt it was time to end the fight. They then separated from each other and ran to the other side of the stadium.

Garra held out his right fist that began to radiate gold and was then covered in fire.

Lee started some seals and held his right plam. A circle of lightning appeared in front of himas his palm was covered in chakra. The lightning as if attracted to the Chakra began bluiding on it until Lee's whole arm was covered in lightning.

They then charged forwards as Gold and Brown blurs. They then heard two voices scream the name of their moves

"**Hando no Hateshi (Hand of Fate)**" "**Raikiri (Lightning Edge)**"

Then as quickly as it came there was a huge explosion bringing up a huge plume of smoke until it cleared away to show Garra and Lee struggling to defeat the other. The battle wadged on until there was one last explosion accept this one was way bigger. There was a huge plume of smoke in the middle of the stadium floor that lasted a good three minutes until it began to clear away and it showed a worn out Garra standing over an unconscious Lee.

Genma still shocked at the match managed to declare Garra the winner which got the crowd hype and made them cheer loudly for seeing an awesome match

"Okay the next bout Shikamaru Nara vs Temari no Sabaku." Genma called out. The winds picked up which showed Temari floating on top of her fan and Shikamaru falling flat on his back looking at the sky

"So are you gonna get up or just lay down there all day?" she asked with the Nara heir sighing. He didn't want to do this match as he had to fight a girl and the one thing his dad thought was that real men don't hit girls only yell at them for doing something disrespectful.

'Looks like I gotta bite the bullet as much as I don't want to fight looks like I have to' he thought as he got up and prepared for the match

(Meanwhile)

Sasuke Uchiha was pissed no he was so pissed off that he had to make up a new word to describe it. He lost, He lost to the loser, He lost to someone that he knew was beneth him yet the boy was always stronger. After all this time training here and trying to gain new levels of power he still couldn't beat the blonde haired boy

'Damnit why is it that every fucking time I advance one step and he goes up three more. What the fuck do I have to do?' he thought until he heard a voice that seemingly came from out of nowhere

"Well I can help you there." Said a voice that started to scare Sasuke a little

"Who's there? Show yourself when you are in the presence of an Uchiha." He said getting a chuckle

"That old Uchiha clan arrogance is still around I see even after the clan died out." Said the voice as a figure stepped out of the shadow's. the figure was about six feet tall. He had the face of a man in his early thirty's. he had a wild mane of black hair that reach his lower back. He was wearing a black cloak that had red clouds on it and black pants. His eyes however was what made Sasuke Uchiha gasp as they were the red orbs that were known as the Sharingan.

"Are you a Uchiha?" he said with the man laughing

"Why yes I am. You can kinda call me your great grand father." He said with Sasuke looking confused

"Who are you?" He asked with the man laughing

"I am Madara Uchiha the first master of the Mangekyou Sharingan and a former Mizukage." He said as he bowed before Sasuke like he was a king. Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he heard the words Mangekyou since he heard it from his brother so many years ago but now came the question he was dieing to ask

"Why are you here?" he asked with Madara flashing him a wicked grin

"I came here to offer you power beyond your wildest dreams." He said with Sasuke raising his eyebrow at that

"What kind of power?"

"The power that you would need to defeat the Blonde boy Naruto Namikaze." He said now getting Sasuke's full attention. Whatever this guy was offering it was what Sasuke wanted all to defeat the blonde boy

"I'm all ears." He said

"very well. Today there will be an attack on the leaf that I know will fail and Orochimaru will not live past this day for I will make sure that happen's. you however shall come with me to his village after I help some of my spies escape this hellhole and regroup over there where I shall train you along with two other's. and as an added bounus I will give you three things the first is this." He said pulling out a Black sword that had a silver edge. There was no Guard only a handle that look to be wrapped in steel.

"This is the real Kusanagi. The one that I gave Orochimaru is a default that I made for him to fool him. That blade will kill him today but you shall wield it." He said handing the blade to Sasuke who was grinning evily

"I like this and what was the other thing?" He said with Madara grabing a chair and sitting down

"It is two vital pieces of information reguarding the Namikaze and…..Yourself." He said as he began talking with the Uchiha listening intently

(Elsewhere)

Sakura Haruno was now looking for her future husband in the hospital though she was a little surprised that there was no one on the front desk but then she remembered that today was the Chunnin exam finals so of cross everyone would be there. She was still pissed about what Naruto did to him but she knew that they would get him back some day. Her thought's were broken when she noticed something wrong in this scene as everything was going out of wack. It was then she noticed that she was in a Genjutsu so she quickly did the Kai technique a look and behold the Genjutsu was gone but now there stood someone in front of her

The man had short black hair that was spiky and was wearing an orange spiral mask that had one hole open on the right eye socket. He had a green scarf tied around his neck and was wearing a Black cloak with red clouds on it. Underneath it was a pair tan pants and blue ninja sandals

"Who the hell are you?" Sakura asked with man chuckling

"for now you may call me Tobi. I am a member of the S-class organization known only as Akatsuki." He said with the pink haired girl looking confused

"Akatsuki? What is that?" she asked

"For now that is not important but I will tell you what is. We want you to join us." He said with pink haired girl looking confused

"join you? What do you mean by that?" she asked

"We see great potential in you and we wish to develop it. We want to make you the strongest Kunoichi that has ever existed. Hell you may even pass Tsunade herself." He said with her gasping

"Me? Surpass Tsunade-sama. But what about Sasuke-kun? What will happen to him?" She asked

"He shall become the newest leader in our group once his training is complete. After all every king needs a queen." He said with the pink haired girl nodding

"I accept. I will join you and become strong. But before I do what is your name?" she said with the man in front of her laughing

"My name is Sakumo Hatake. The father of Kakashi Hatake." He said as he vanished from thin air. Sakura was still wide eyed at the revelation of her gaining new power and she will forever be along side her Sasuke-kun. She then walked down the hallway towards her mans room.

(Back to the fight)

"Procter I give up. I don't have any chakra left in my body to continue this fight." Shikamaru said which surprised the hell out of a lot of people as they could probably see why he would quit. There on the field stood Temari with a fearful expression as she stood with her shadow connected to Shika's and four statues standing next two her holding the blades that would kill her on impact. She took the whole time evading his shadow from catching her but in the end the Nara got the better of her as he tricked her with a strategy that surprised even herself as he came up with it on the spot.

Genma accepted his forfeit and announced Temari the winner which got a good cheering crowd at seeing a match that while long was very entertaining.

"Okay next match Tenten Tsukiakari vs Hinata Hyuuga. Come down." Genma announced.

The girls in general frowned at that before Naruto kissed them both and wished them good luck for he'll be watching. They then walked down to the floor which got the Girls in the audience to cheer at seeing female compeititors fighting while the guys were at the edge of there seat at seeing a cat fight and hoped that this went the way they hoped for (and you too perverts)

Genma then raised his hands and yelled "Hajime" starting the match.

Tenten started by pulling out three Kunai's and lauching them at the white eyed girl who blocked with two Kunai's and caught the third in her mouth and ran forward. She ran at Tenten who jumped into the air a summoned a Bo staff. After twirling it in the air as then struck by doing a downward strike that Hinata blocked with the kunai. Hinata then tried to rebound off the hit by spinning and throwing the kunai in her left hand at Tenten who dodged to the side and the then extended a side hit with the staff that Hinata jumped over then threw another Kunai that the brown eyed girl blocked.

She then tried to 'stab' the girl with blunt end of the Bo staff that Hinata became tired of immediately so thinking quickly she pulled out a blunt object that made Tenten's eyes widened 'No way that's-' her thoughts were cut off by Hinata's words

"Yes Nidaime-sama's famous Raijin Blade. A gift from Naruto-kun." She said with a deep smirk as she heard the weapons master curse. She then resealed her staff and pulled out another scroll before she bite her thumb and ran her finger along the inner print before there was a puff of smoke before in her hand was a black Ningata appeared in her hand.

"Well I was hoping to not use this but it appears that I do." She said as she took a stance that appeared to be like a crane. She then charged forward and extended the blade that hit the raijin directly causing the electrically charged blade to sparkle in static. Hinata then took a forward stab that Tenten dodged with grace and eligence and then responded with grabbing the sword in a reverse grip in her right hand and took a forward punch at Hinata with the blade aimed at the girls neck. Hinata then bent backwards dodging the sword and the jumped into the air and brought the blade down at the weapons master that she blocked with the ningata.

Hinata then threw Raijin in the air and started doing seals. When she was finished she jumped of Tenten's blade, grabbed the Raijin in mid air. The blade began to glow white as she took a slash forward and a wave of white thunder flew at Tenten who dodged at the last second. The brown eyed girl then pulled out a kunai and threw it at Hinata while simultaneously doing seals calling out "Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" multiplying the one Kunai into many. Not willing to let up she did more seals and called out "**Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu**" sending huge blast of fire that streaked the kunais also setting them aflame and flying at Hinata who thought quickly and used her next move

"**Kaiten**" she yelled as she spun in mid air with the Raijin in hand that sorta combined with the barrier giving it an electrical charge as well. With the Raijin and the barrier as a combo she not only deflected the Kunai's but sliced them in half. Hinata then put the Raijin away and then did more seals calling out her favorite technique "**Suiton: Hyorinmaru Ryudanno" **

The ever familiar presence of the Half-Water, Half-Ice Dragon appeared and charged directly at Tenten who was preparing her best attack. She pulled out two scrolls and started the sequence of seals. When she was finished she called out her best jutsu "**Soushoryu! (Rising Twin Dragons)".**

There was a huge puff of smoke as to smoke dragons came from the clouds until it disappeared to be reveal two scrolls spinning in a clockwise, counter clockwise motion. Tenten then placed her hands on the summoning patterns and launched it at Hinata who also did another Kaiten that knocked all the weapons away but she failed to notice Tenten extend her hands a pull up the weapons on wires that she somehow attached to the weapons and began throwing them at Hinata who still managed to dodge them. The Hyuuga heir then quickly pulled out a Kunai with an explosive note attached to it and sent flying at Tenten who saw the note and jumped over it but once again sent the weapons forward.

Her eyes then went wide as Hinata jumped in Between the weapons and was right in front of her with a Rasengan in her right palm that she slammed into the brown eyed girls stomach that sent here flying backwards and into a wall knocking her out of it

"Winner Hinata Hyuuga. That concludes the first round of the Chunnin exam. Now we will take a small break to give the fighters a breather before we continue. Now ladies and gentlemen please enjoy the music styling's of the group Disturbed

As soon as those words left his mouth a stage appeared in the middle of stadium with a group of men that started to play a high speed beat with the lead singer starting off

(Play track Disturbed – Guarded)

Guarding yourself from the love of another  
Left you with nothing tonight  
Why does it sound like the devil is laughing  
Leaving me haunted tonight  
You did decide

Now I want you, when you're gone, and now it's like  
You're holding something just in front of me  
Well then, I can't allow this to become another  
One of those times that I'm left in the cold, dead  
There's no compromise  
Just another tie  
I know I need to sever

Guarding yourself from the love of another  
Left you with nothing tonight  
Why does it sound like the devil is laughing  
Leaving me haunted tonight  
You did decide

Ever haunted, by the trappings of this life  
Sweet redemption, just in front of me  
Well now, it seems once again that I've lost another  
One of the one's that have broke through the wall  
Damned  
Fate won't compromise  
I have sold my soul,  
And now the devil's laughing  
You did decide

You were bold and strong, and ready to begin your life  
All for nothing, you were sacrificed  
You began alone, and so it will be when you die  
All for nothing, will you be remembered?  
You did decide

Guarding yourself from the love of another  
Left you with nothing tonight  
So now you know why the devil is laughing  
He left you with nothing tonight  
You did decide

When the song ended everyone in the stands cheered while at the same time the band started to play anythere beat with the Drummer starting the beat and the bass following then the whole band came in and the song started

(Play the same group but the song land of confusion)

I must have dreamed a thousand dreams  
Been haunted by a million screams  
But I can hear the marching feet  
They're moving into the street

Now, did you read the news today?  
They say the danger has gone away  
But I can see the fire's still alight  
They're burning into the night

There's too many men, too many people  
Making too many problems  
And there's not much love to go around  
Can't you see this is a land of confusion?

This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth living in

Oh, superman, where are you now?  
When everything's gone wrong somehow?  
The men of steel, these men of power  
Are losing control by the hour

This is the time, this is the place  
So we look for the future  
But there's not much love to go around  
Tell me why this is a land of confusion

This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth living in

I remember long ago  
When the sun was shining  
And all the stars were bright all through the night  
In the wake of this madness, as I held you tight  
So long ago

I won't be coming home tonight  
My generation will put it right  
We're not just making promises  
That we know we'll never keep

There's too many men, too many people  
Making too many problems  
And there's not much love to go round  
Can't you see this is a land of confusion?

Now, this is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth fighting for

This is the world we live in  
And these are the names we're given  
Stand up and let's start showing  
Just where our lives are going to

With that the band thanked everyone there and they then disappeared without a trace. Genma then called for the next match "Naruto Namikaze vs Kyomaru Toka" he called out as the two combatants came worth

(Meanwhile)

A certain disguised snake was smirking. He wanted to see Naruto fight again and see if he is worthy of holding his soul in his body. So far the boy showed excellent potential in being his next vessel but he needed to make absoulutly sure that this kid was the one he wanted

Tsunade and Jaraiya were smirking at seeing Naruto fight again. Sure they enjoyed the other fights but this one was something they were sure to be a great bout while Sarutobi was eating a piece of toast that had butter on it and he was saying in his mind

'I can't believe it's not butter'

(I know lame joke but I had to do something)

(Stands)

A red haired woman appeared to enter the stands. She was wearing a Black T-shirt that barely held it's own against 'her friends' with a red jacket over it and a pair of black pants on but if anyone were to really look at her they would see the Blue eyes with silts in them. Currently this woman was accompanied by Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei as the others were just getting ready for a huge fight that would soon take place.

"So Kira how does it feel to have a body again." Kurama spoke to the woman now known as Kira who just smiled a bit

"It feels wonderful and plus it was a gift afterall so nothing could be better." She said as they continued walking until they saw the seats the Jounnin and the Students were sitting so they decided to sit there as well.

"So this is the place that Naruto lives in. not bad but I do suppose that not everywhere could be great to some people." Hiei said as he knew that not everywhere could be a paradise as he was born in a place that would make hell look less gay with Satan there

"Don't worry about that we gotta cheer on Naruto." Yusuke said as they got ready to watch this fight that would soon be a war

(Stadium Floor)

"Okay now then the next match Naruto Namikaze vs Kyomaru Toka. Begin"

AN: Break ah there you the next chapter. Now I know this is not the best one here but hey an update's an update. Now sadly the next four will take a little longer as I go back to school in the week after next and I seriously do not want to go back but this is my last year then I'll be going to collage. The next one will take a while to finish but don't worry it will come.

Until next time

Peace


	22. My Begining

Hey everyone well here is the first of four chapters before this and Shining kitsune go on Break for either a month or two. Now I want to take this time to address the people who complain on and on about my language. Look here you see I grew up around that a lot and I know when and where to say said words. I want everyone to stop believing that they are more upper class then other's simply because they don't use profanity. However seeing as how I re-read my story I have to (with the utmost grudge and hate) agree with what they are saying as my mom wants to read it and that's not something I want her to read so after I put this on break I'll go back a edit my story fully to make it more appropriate and presentable as well as longer

Let's get this going

"Naruto Namikaze vs Kyomaru Toka. Begin." Genma called out as he jumped back saying the match began. Before Naruto or Kyomaru for that matter could begin there was a huge explosion. Naruto looked to see the Kage tower erupted in smoke and two figures jump out of the smoke. One was the Kazekage holding a Kunai to his grandfathers neck. Before Naruto could move to help him he was surrounded by twenty Iwa Shinobi all looking murderous. Naruto just smirked and held Reisaiga in his hands and was prepared to charge at them until five of them were impaled by Ice. Naruto looked to the side and Saw Kyomaru beside him.

"Look here they disturbed our fight so it's only fair we take it out of these fuckers ass." He said as he charged forward along with Naruto. They then began cutting through the Iwa shinobi like a Hot knife through butter but once they thought they were done the second course came in the form of Suna and Oto ninja so they took it upon themselves to get ready for the barrage until they were consumed in black fire currtousy of Hiei who rewrapped his arm in bandages and landed near Naruto who looked surprise a little

"Sensei. What's going on?" He asked seeing the others fight off a number of Shinobi that were coming out like cockroaches.

"It seems that before your fight even started the attack started. They tried to knock everyone out with an illusion of some sorts but we weren't affected by the hit as well as everyone else there around us. Then those ninja began attacking until I saw them try to jump you." Hiei stated with Naruto nodding. More of the shinobi tried to continue the attack but they would either from the demon powered attack or because of their stupidity in trying to attack in numbers instead of skill. It was going smoothly as Naruto and the Gennin's continued to fight the good fight that is until another explosion was heard and this time it was near the Hospital.

"Everyone quickly get to the Hospital we got things here." Kakashi said as he stabbed a Kunai through a Oto ninja's head and kicked him away.

"Are you sure?" Naruto said a he sliced a man's head off clean from his shoulder's while at the same time launching a fire Dragon at the one's behind making them ashy, Really Ashy if you know what I mean.

"Yeah so get going." He said as his Seireigan changed shape turning into it's mangekyou form. The area seemed to breakdown as the men in front of Kakashi seemed to just brust into dust and a giant hole was bored into the wall that was big enough to fit through. Naruto and the gang ran out through it and towards the Hospital with Hinata in the lead, Byakugan flaring. As they ran they reunited with Neji who managed to get away from the blast. He then informed them that Sasuke ran off with Sakura which surprised them since they would have never thought that would happen but simply shrugged it off and kept running there.

That is until they had to dodge a huge mass of Shinobi that was infront of them.

"You guy's go ahead we got this." Kiba called out as he, Chouji, and Shino got in there stance's prepared to take them down. Naruto and the others nodded and continued forward.

(Meanwhile)

Haku was currently taking out Oto ninja left and right. One tried to sneak one behind her into he was stabbed in his eyes by said Kunoichi and was then stabbed through his neck. She made some seals as more Oto ninja tried to attack and her famed water needle technique appeared and killed the ones that tried

However before she knew it she was hit in the leg and fell to her knee trying to stop the bleeding. When she looked up she saw a man with a huge smirk on his face

"Let's have some fun before I kill you." He said as he reached for his pants while Haku looked a little fearful. She quickly used her other leg to kick the most sacred area to a man until he grabbed her leg with the smirk still on his face.

"Ah Ah Ah. Don't fight it, just enjoy the last few moments of your life." He said until he heard a flute of sorts. He looked behind him and saw Tayuya standing there with a Giant Demon standing behind her with a giant spiky club in hand. Before any words were said the demon raised the club and slammed it against the mans body thus killing him and sending his body flying away like a baseball.

Tayuya then helped Haku stand as she healed her leg "You alright?" She asked with Haku nodding

"Yeah thanks to you." She said as her leg was now fully healed up.

"No prob. Besides how do you think Naruto would feel if he lost you so I have to protect you." She said with her nodding and then running of to find more to fight

(Elsewhere)

Lee was now back with the group of Ninja along with Garra and Kimmimaro as they ran towards the location that they learned Sasuke ran towards, well that was before they were interrupted by a clay ball that exploded once it hit the ground. The group now found themselves in front of a Femine Male that was standing on a Clay bird along with a hunched man that held a Tail behind him

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid your going to have to come with us." The man on the bird said

"Yes I'm afraid your missing an appointment that requires both of you so if you please come with us." Said the scorpion like man. Before more words could be spoken sand began to surround the scorpion and then crushed which caused another man to jump out. The man that was now outside had red hair and brown eyes and looked very young

"So you knew my secret. Very well looks like this will be pretty fun for me." He stated. Before any other words could be said Garra spoke

"Naruto go on a head while take care of these guys." He said with Kimimmaro, Lee and Shikamaru nodding. Naruto was unsure on this but he was sure that they needed to do this. They needed to show their strength to the world and protect their home

"Well don't let him kill you." Naruto said as he usured everyone else to follow him thus separating them from the group of ninja's that would soon mark the area a warzone

(Meanwhile)

Kakashi was still at the stadium killing ninja from left to right. He had his book out and was reading while simultaneously killing Oto shinobi. However he stopped what he was doing after hearing a voice. A voice that he hasn't heard since he was six

"Hello Kakashi." Said the voice making the masked ninja turn to see another masked man with Jet Black spiky hair and was wearing an orange mask that had a small open socket in the right side that showed the familiar red orb with three tomes within it. "You've grown since I last saw you. How have you been?" He asked with Kakashi giving him a weird looks.

"I'm sorry but do I know you." Kakashi said until he noticed that there was some type of energy surrounding his head like a Genjutsu

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to remove the Genjutsu." He said as his hair then turned dark silver and fell down on both sides of his head. The man then grabbed the mask and pulled it off his head. Kakashi now stared with wide eyes as he saw the man. He had the red Sharingan in his right eye and a eye patch over his left eye but the face was what gave it away

"Father?"

(Back to the battle)

Naruto was now on his own. They ran into more ninja as they ran and the rest all said to allow them to fight. Hinata was the last one to follow him until they met up with someone that they couldn't believe was there.

(Flashback)

Naruto and Hinata were now running like the wind managing to follow Sasuke's trail due to Naruto's heightened senses and Hinata's Byakugan. They could tell that something happened because the area looked like a power house came by and fucked up the area. As they ran Naruto called Hinata to stop which was good because a giant shark made of water flew directly at them

"Well looky here I caught to fishes in one day." Said the voice. They looked around and found out just who it was. From out of nowhere another water shark came flying at them that is until Naruto blocked it with his sword which he had to say was great since the blade could last nearly a millennium and not one scratch or rust could be seen. Looked up he saw the culprit that launched the shark and saw who the person was. It was a tall man about 6'4 in height and had blue skin as well as shark scales all over his body. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it and a huge bandage object attached to his back. He jumped down from the branch he was on and landed in front of the two who looked ready to fight.

Naruto was about to make his move until Hinata stopped him "Wait Naruto-kun go on." She said making Naruto looking at her like she just grew a second head

"No way I can't do that." He said as he looked at the man that was known through out the shinobi world as Kisame Hoshigaki the monster of the bloody mist second only to Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Bloody mist. Kisame was about to Attack until he was blown back by Hinata

"Look Naruto-kun you have to stop Sasuke and he is standing in our way. Don't worry I'll be fine." She said looking him in the eyes. Naruto then nodded reluctantly and ran off

"Oh No you don't." Kisame yelled as he removed the object and tried to hit Naruto until he was hit again by an invisible force

"Sorry your not touching my Boyfriend." Hinata said as she got into the Jyuken stance prepared for the fight of her life. Kisame stood tall and saw that only Hinata was still there. He grinned deeply at that seeing as how he needed a warm up he laughed

"So you think you can beat me? Kisame Hoshigaki the Monster of the bloody mist?" He called out with Hinata smirking

"Well if you are who you say you are then you'll fight me" She said with Kisame once again laughing. The shark man then reach for the object on his back and slammed it on the ground causing a huge thud. Hinata pulled out the Raijin and held it firmly as she ran forward

(Elsewhere)

Orochimaru was now sweating up buckets of water as he saw the position that he was in. He managed to get the old man and trapped himself and the old man inside a barrier that he was sure to make his plan succeed until he saw the return of his teammates from years past protecting his former sensei which also pissed him off seeing as how he had everything planned to have himself fight the old man and the old man alone now however things were getting far worse

That is until a brilliant idea came to mind. One that he was sure would work

"Give it up Orochimaru. It's three against One." Said Tsunade crackling her knuckles. Oh how she was so glad that Naruto convinced her to come back as she could now vent out her frustrations on her second favorite practice dummy. The first was Jjraiya who was currently banned from pantievile after the stunt he pulled on her when they were kids.

"Yeah Snake shit. It's obvious that you can't beat us. Hell even Sarutobi-sensei could wipe you ass and that was before he regained his youth along with us." Jaraiya stated with Sarutobi nodding

"He's right Orochimaru. Give up, I am back in my prime so you don't stand a chance at beating me." Sarutobi called as he and the others got into battle stances. Orochimaru laughed at that as he started to make seals

"Well then if that is the case then let's even up the score." Orochimaru said as he finished the seal set and slammed his palms together and called out "**Kuyoise no Jutsu: Edo Tenshi (Summoning Technique: Impure World Resurrection)**"

Then a purple circle appeared in the ground and a coffin popped up with the Kanji for first on the front. A second one appeared with this one also having a Kanji on the front saying second.

Sarutobi got scared and was about to use a set of seals until a hand stopped him. Sarutobi looked to the side and saw who was stopping him. It was Yusuke standing there shaking his head like he knew something so Sarutobi stopped and allowed the third coffin to appear which had the Kanji for Forth on the front. Orochimaru then stopped the flow of Chakra as he would summon the last three later.

The Coffins opened up to reveal Bodies that slowly stepped out from the darkness that covered them. The first was a very tan man with long black hair and brown eyes . He had on a Black body suit with crimson armor over it and a Black leaf headband

The second was a pale man with Short spiky white hair, stunning black orbs, and three red pin stripes on his face. He had on the same outfit as his counter part except his armor was Navy blue and he had white fur around the collar. To finish the look he wore a strange metal helmet like Headband with the Konoha symbol on it.

The Final man however held the most attention out of all the others. He had on the Standard Jounnin outfit except the Shirt was Black. Over that he wore a white trench coat with red flames licking the bottom and kanji's on his back saying Konoha's Yondaime Hokage

"Is that you Saru?" The Shodaime called

"You haven't aged a bit since I last saw you. How Have you been?" The Nidaime said with Sarutobi looking pissed until he heard his former late successor speak

"Hey Old man how have you been? Did you protect my son like I asked you to?" The Yondaime said with Sarutobi looking sad to see this

"Minato I am sorry but I haven't been able to do so a lot but rest assured he is alive and well. But I'm afraid that after today we will once again die except this time I'll be joining you." Sarutobi said until Yusuke shook his head.

The former Sprit Detective then came in front holding an egg in his hand. "Minato Namikaze a.k.a The Yellow Flash and Tenraku Hitotsu I am here to give you what you so rightfully deserve due to your heroism so many years ago. I hereby give you the ultimate gift of the gods. I'm giving you a second chance at life." Yusuke called throwing the egg at Minato's body. The egg didn't hit him but rather went into him. His body then began to glow silver s the life was being returned to him in then and there he stood back up again alive.

Orochimaru just stood there with disbelief. He couldn't believe what just happened now, his number one card was now gone. His ace in the hole just went up in smoke and he now gave the Leaf village back the powerhouse that it lost thirteen years ago. Now the ball was back in his court and he now had no choice. He would have to bring Them Back.

"Okay that was a minor set back but seeing as how you want to play hardball then I'll play hardball." He called out as he did another set of seals and called out the same Jutsu's name

Then three circles appeared and three more coffins popped up. The three Kanji's stated Earth, Wind, and Water which caught all there attentions. When the coffins opened up all the bystanders could do was gasp at who stood there now.

All three of the men standing there wore Kage cloaks with each being the color Green, Blue, and Yellow thus making it known who these men were. They were all the Sandaime Mizu, Kaze, and Tsuchikage and all three looked ready to fight

(Bet No one has ever thought of that huh?)

(Naruto)

Naruto continued to follow Sasuke's trail until he came across a Huge Valley that held two figures. The first was the Shodaime but the Second Naruto saw looked like Madara Uchiha. However it was the one standing on Madara's Head that Caught Naruto's attention. He saw that standing there was Sasuke but instead he was wearing a White shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back. He had on Baggy purple pants and had a rope tied a around his waist with a blade on his back.

Naruto vanished then reappeared in front of Sasuke who was laughing a little

"I knew you would come. Dobe." He said with his head down

"well that's new let me guess your going to try and kill me now with your miraculous new power." Naruto stated with Sasuke chuckling again.

"Yep. But this time I know who you are and your power." Sasuke said with Naruto looking at him like he just said something retarded

"Oh really would you like t elaborate with me on what you learned." Naruto said with Sasuke laughing again.

"Yes I know a lot about you. I know you're the Yondaime's son and that you contain Kyuubi no Yoko within you. I now know that you have two bloodlines and that you use that Angel bloodline a lot. I also know it's abilities and it's effects as well as it's weaknesses. You cannot defeat me now as I know what you are capable of." He said getting laughs from Naruto after that

"That is really funny Sasuke. However even if you know Some of my powers I still know all of yours especially that stupid Sharingan." Naruto said

"It's funny that you mentioned that because the damnedest thing happen not to long ago." He said picking his head up showing what he was Hiding. Naruto eye widened a little at this seeing what he was indicating. In Sasuke's eyes were the perfect Sharingan orbs. However Naruto then gasped a bit when he saw the Sharingan's Tomes fuse together forming a strange six point star pattern

(Think of the seal of Oracalcos from Yu-Gi-Oh: waking the dragon's)

"So the Homo gain a new form of Sharingan. Am I supposed to be scared.Naruto said as he closed his eyes. When he opened them the Fantoumugan was there proud and out in the open which made Sasuke laugh a little

"What is that? A pathetic copy of the all powerful Sharingan?" Sasuke said with Naruto laughing this time

"Actually you can kinda call it the original version. This is the Fantoumugan. The eyes that the creator Kyuubi gave me with some added features of the original creator of said eye." Naruto stated with Sasuke still having the snake like grin on his face.

"Doesn't matter as I will still win this fight coming up." He said as he did some seals and brought a chidori to his hands but then watched as it turned poisonous purple and the sound of chirping Birds turned into a crow sound.

Naruto just chuckled as he to prepare to use the exact same move. The familiar sound of shrieking Falcons went through the area as the two long time rivals and enemies went towards each other and in an instant, once their Jutsu's clashed

They Smiled at each other

Why? Simple really. There was no one there, no one to stop their fight, no one to interfere in this. This would forever mark the area as the battle field of which they fought and in the end only one would walk out the victor

'_And it will be me_'

AN: Okay sorry for the short chapter but this is very important. Now as of now I made the decision of putting Shining Kitsune and Tenraku Hitotsu off for a little while and the reason why is because I need to work on my other fics before I come back and finish these two. My drive right now is to focus on Change of Pace and The Scars of blood as I put them off long enough. Now the next chapter for both the stories will most defiantly take a while. For Shining it's because I want to try and finish it in one go and for Tenraku because of the fight scenes

Now the Naruto vs Sasuke and the Kage Battle will take place after the next chapter and the reason why is because I want to Give you guys something so that you have something to look forward to.

Hope you enjoyed this one and be sure to look out for the next one

Until Next time

Peace


	23. My Start

Hey guys how's it going, well as you know this story will go into hiatus after these three chapters and then I'll pick them up after either thanksgiving or Christmas (probably the later of the two). Now in these three I tried my absolute hardest as in this one it's the fights that everyone has been wanting to see then following that is probably going to become everyone's favorite chapter then following that one will be the chapter that will have something I know a lot of you want to see.

Also please disregard the last chapter's kage battle as I'm going to add the Raikage in the mix as I'm sure that would be far better then the other way I had it

Now let's get it on

Kakashi stood there in disbelief as he was reunited with his father, the man that was shunned by his own village that he loved so dear to him and seemingly committed suicide over it. But that in itself was another question he didn't understand. If his father committed suicide that night then who's body was that.

"Hello Kakashi. It's been so long my son, how have you been?" He asked with an evil smirk on his face as he stared at Kakashi with his Sharingan eye

"Father how are you alive? I checked your body on that night and your pulse was gone so how are you still breathing?" Kakashi asked with the man laughing a bit

"Well funny thing actually, remember when I supposedly failed that all important mission to save my so called friend and comrades? Well lets just say I didn't exactly returned to you on that day, infact let's just say that none of us returned on that day." Sakumo said with Kakashi looking highly confused

"What do you mean? We saw you come back and was walking around the village for damn near seven months before you died so how is it that you say that you didn't come back when you actually did?" Kakashi said feeling himself losing his cool

"Well actually it's a funny thing really. I was found by one Uchiha Madara during that mission. It was during that mission did I learn that in all actuality that my so called friends and teammates held another mission which was to kill me on the enemies turf to make it appear that I was K.I.A. the mission was indeed a failure due to my teammates betrayal of me but Madara came at the last minute and killed them all. He then told me about how they were in a group called Root anbu lead by a man named Danzo who was the person that gave me the mission. So I decide to instead use a clone jutsu that Madara taught me and used a dead body to look like me and seven months later stage my death. Madara then pointed me in the direction to make you more powerful so I hid in the shadows and began to plan all my moves in which to make you stronger. So I started my plan which was to give you the Sharingan. I gave the village a fake mission to send your team on and tested your power to see where your level of skill was only when your sensei foiled my plans even though it did help me a little. I then became the ninja that took out your old eye and caused your little friend to activate his Sharingan and then I simply planned the boys death." He said seeing Kakashi look completely shocked and his eyes widened in horror at that

"Y-Y-You mean T-that you're the one who-" Kakashi said until he was interrupted by his father who laughed evilly

"Yes. I was the one that killed your friend Uchiha Obito. If you had stayed there a little longer you would have seen me take his other Sharingan eye and implant it in my own eye. I think your friend died the second I took it out." He said seeing Kakashi quickly take out the white fang which started to react to him. His Seireigan went into it's Mangekyou form but then the patterned disappeared leaving only the pupil. White Chakra began to surround him and form some type of veil that cast the form of a wolf with his hands staying on the blade. His hand turned to claws and his normal eye then changed as well. It formed another Seireigan and became the Mangekyou then the pattern disappeared. Kakashi then looked at his Father with Anger in his eyes

"I'm Gonna Kill you." He yelled as he charged at Sakumo with increased speed. Sakumo was surprised at this development as he never suspected his own son to awaken that power

'Hmm hidden rage. The defense mechanism in our bloodline that when feeling intense amount of Anger for a fallen loved one awakens the true power of the sword itself. Looks like I should have kept that blade. Oh well.' Sakumo thought as he blocked his sons strikes left and right which was astonishing to dodge seeing as how the man got such a power increase in nearly thirty seconds ago.

Kakashi was so enraged that he only wanted to kill his father right then and there and felt within himself that he would feel no remorse for doing it. He kept the pressure on the man that was his father and caught him off guard and slash his stomach open making Sakumo grab his stomach in pain. He looked up only to see Kakashi stand over him and held the sword over his head and slashed downward and killed him on contact or so he thought. The body then turned into another form that Kakashi thought wasn't possible. The Body turned into a konoha ninja

"Well Kakashi it was really nice seeing you again but now I'm afraid that I must be leaving." Said another Sakumo behind Kakashi that made Kakashi instantly bring his Mangekyou back and open a dimension in the man's stomach making his whole body explode and turn back into his original form. Kakashi walked to the bodies and was once again surprised at the sight before him. This was the dead body of another Konoha ninja

"What's going on here?" He asked himself as he looked around for the man he once called his father. Meanwhile deep within the shadows of the Chunnin exam stood Hatake Sakumo watching from the sidelines. He was then approached by his partner Uchiha Madara who was eye smiling at him.

"Your son seems to be quite the strong person. Hell with a little more years of training he could become a challenge for you." Madara said with Sakumo laughing at that

"My son is too weak to be a challenge for me. I'll kill him long before he could become a problem for us." Sakumo said with Madara nodding his head

"Very well. I want you to leave the village and guide the pawns to Oto while I take care of Orochimaru." He said as he vanished out of thin air. Another person then walked up to Sakumo. This person was a beautiful woman with crimson red hair and had purple fang marks on her cheeks. She wore the Akatsuki cloak and had a pair of black cargo pants. She also had a Konoha headband with a slash across the symbol.

"So how did Kakashi-kun do Mizukage-same." The woman asked with Sakumo laughing a bit

"He actually did okay though if I tried I could have killed him. After all you of all people should know him well enough seeing as how you used to be his teammate, Rin." Sakumo said the woman called Rin giggling at that.

"Yep that has always been Kakashi-kun even after Obito's death." Rin said with a sly smirk on her face as Sakumo turned to walk away

"Come on we need to move the pawns to Oto while Orochimaru is dealt with." Sakumo said as he left in a puff of smoke. Rin stayed for a little bit blowing a kiss to kakashi

"See you soon my little Dog boy." She said as she to vanished without a trace

(Garra's group)

Garra was currently panting with Lee next to and Kimimaro getting thrown backwards and was now next all three of them. They didn't know how they got themselves into this but somehow they managed to completely underestimate both of the two nuke-nin. Kimimaro and himself toke on Sasori which seemed easy enough but they would soon regret. They managed to destroy his puppet haruko and make him reveal his true form which Garra saw that he looked exactly like him with the red hair and the way his face looked. Sasori then summoned a puppet that was revealed to be the third Kazekage and amazingly Garra also saw a resemblance in the puppet to himself. The puppet turned out to have the same ability as Garra as he two could control sand and use Setsuna. In the end Garra and Kimimaro got him with Kimimaro using his newest bone attack that he called Bone pit which is when he slams his hands on the ground and summon his bones through the ground and stab the opponent which in this case was the kazekage and Garra finished him off with a little sand coffin those ending the once all powerful Kage.

However once they felt that they could calm down a bit Sasori revealed that he two was a puppet and used a technique called Aka Higi: Hyakki No Souen (Secret Red Technique: Hundred Manipulation) which summoned one hundred of Sasori puppets in red clocks. Garra and Kimimaro were now having the hardest time taking them out. They both together had taken out about ten together but then came the treat on the poison on the blades which made them cautious about fighting the puppets. They were hit by some of them but was now at a risk of dying by the poisin in their system which now made them question weather they would live through this whole thing as Sasori sent ten more puppets at them

Lee and Shikamaru however were no different against Diedara as the person was a pyromaniac and seemed to love referring to calling his explosions art and say the word Yeah. A lot

Shikamaru couldn't plan out his moves as he could find a way to do it so he opposed to running and allowing the Akatsuki member to attack in the air. Lee was already preparing to open the gates when Shikamaru said not to as he would need the power later on. So Lee and Shikamaru worked on destroying the Akatsuki's member's bird in hopes of weakening his power. They did manage to get it done and Diedara's power was indeed weakened but only a little. Diedara then out of now where summoned a giant dragon made of the exploding Clay that he called a C2 The beast was huge in structure and they were sure that they were going to die as they saw the beast exhale a huge ball of Clay at them which they believed would kill them

Both went wide eyed when they heard the calls of attacks "Blades of Blood" "Poison Whip"

Lee and Shikamaru watched as huge red Blades flew at the mound of clay and hit it making it explode on impact. Lee and Shikamaru looked up to see a man with a huge sword resting on his shoulders walking towards him. They saw how he wore all white and had amber eyes as well as white hair with dog ears on top. Inuyasha then stood in between Lee and Shikamaru and looked into the air at Diedara who looked down and saw Inuyasha stand tall.

"Hey you guys alright? I'm sorry it took so long but I had to convince my pain in the ass brother to come here and meet Naruto and well I'm glad we came at a good time as the party just got started." Inuyasha said with Diedara looking pissed off at that

"Hey what are you doing here, Yeah. This is our fight, Yeah." Diedara yelled down from his dragon as Inuyasha held Tessaiga on his shoulders as he watched the dragon contract it's head back and launch a huge ball of clay. Inuyasha just looked at the ball coming to him before he took a huge swing at it screaming "Backlash Wave".

A huge twister came out of the blade and hit the explosive clay ball and sent it right back at Diedara who jumped off his dragon quickly and made a clay owl to fly on. He saw the dragon that he made explode on impact so right then and there he knew that this person was not someone to mess around with. He was about to launch himself at Inuyasha until he heard another call "Wind scar". He looked up only to see razor sharp blade of wind right before him and cut right threw his body like a hot knife through butter and killed him right on the spot

Garra and Kimimaro watched in fascination as the puppets that would cause their death was cut in half by a whip made of a green like energy. Garra and Kimimaro looked back as a new person appeared. This man was the brother of Inuyasha and the first son of Taisho no Inu Sesshomaru the lord of the western lands. Sesshomaru walked past the two gennin as he drew tokujin from his waist and held it in front of him

"You two are indeed strong considering your level of demonic powers but allow me to finish this as I want to meet this Naruto person my brother speaks so highly about." Sesshomaru said as Sasori brought sent both himself and the lasst of his puppets completely unaware of what he was doing. Sesshomaru then extended his sword forward calling "Dragon Strike" (Okay firstly I don't know if he could do it in the anime as I only saw him do this technique in movie 3 and I also don't know if he could do it with Tokijin or Tensaiga so don't flame me for that. Also the reason why I killed Diedara and Sasori off so easily is because I don't know how to write them fighting as I have yet to see an author do it so for now don't even try me)

A large mash of Demonic energy erupted from the blade as it headed straight to Sasori who could only widened his eyes before he and his puppets were incarcerated right on the spot. Sesshomaru then place back his sword before pulling out Tensaiga and healed Garra and Kimimaro who looked like the poison was beginning to fully spread throughout their bodies.

Sesshomaru then saw his little brother come out of the woods with Lee and Shikamaru right behind him.

"So how was your fight?" Inuyasha asked with his brother looking empassive again

"It couldn't have been any different if I were fighting Shipo when he was small. You said that I would be impressed by your student but so far I'm not." The dog lord said with his little brother sighing

"Sesshomaru I told you don't be so judgmental all the damn time. Besides Naruto's not here so we need to go find him." Inuyasha said with his brother nodding his head. And together they ran off with the other four following them.

(Hinata vs Kisame)

Hinata was having an extremely hard time fighting this monster swordsman from mist. He nearly removed both her legs had it not been for her natural reflexes saving her and she was sure that this shark like man had much more in store for her. When the fight began her Raijin seemed to have an effect on his Samaeda blade as the sword would contract in pain when the blades hit however Kisame still had his Ninjutsu which he was prepared to use. He only had a massive amount of Water jutsu's seeing as how his abilities with using water was nearly on par with the Nidaime himself as he could pull water from the very air itself and used his water jutsu's well enough but Hinata was not willing to let him use those again so she was now trying to shut off his chakra as you shut that off and he can't fight to his fullest.

Kisame then did a sequence of seals and called out "Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu" He yelled as a massive water shark erupted from the ground and charged directly at Hinata who was more then ready for it. She then began to spin calling out "Kaiten" 

The white chakra barrier formed around Hinata and protected her from the shark bomb and when she came out of it she made a familiar cross seal that marked Naruto's signature move "Shadow Clone Jutsu" She called out as ten clones formed around her. They knew what the plan was and was waiting for Kisame to take the bait. He did

Kisame did the same sequence of seals and called the same move which formed and attacked. Hinata ran forward and dodged the shark though a clone did get caught in the mix and was destroyed. Kisame then started a new set of seals and called out "Water Clone Jutsu." 

The clones of water formed a perfect copy of Kisame and they stood in a circle formation. They each held their Samaeda in their hands and like clockwork five of Hinata's clones jumped toward the water clones. However before Kisame could make a strategy he was hit in his back by for of Hinata's clones making him cry out. Hinata's shadow clones and Kisame's Water clones danced until only one Kisame clone remained but he was quickly destroyed by the real Hinata who didn't let Kisame rest one bit as she was going to end this fight. She got into a stance and charged at him.

"Hand of Eight Divinations: Sixty-Four Palm" She yelled as she and her clone's started the process that would end this fight

"Two Palms" 

"Four Palms" 

"Eight Palms" 

"Sixteen Palms" 

"Thirty-Two Palms" 

"Sixty-Four Palms" Hinata called as she gave one huge hit to the shark mans chest making him cough up blood. She then took out her Raijin Blade along with her clones and stabbed the man right threw his chest on all sides and then pulled the blade upward separating his torso from his body. The now torso-less body fell backwards with blood leaking from the head area making the ground red. However Hinata then saw the body of what she thought was Kisame change to look like someone with a Konoha headband 

She stood there highly confused but quickly regained her composure and ran to help Naruto who she hoped was okay

(Meanwhile at the valley of the end)

Naruto and Sasuke were going at it hard as they each didn't let down their guard. Naruto was amazed at the increased level of skill Sasuke received though it didn't matter to him as Sasuke was still to weak and slow to pose a treat to him

The battle began with Naruto and the Uchiha having a Kenjutsu bout that Naruto easily dominated due to his training in demon world but to his surprise when they locked up Sasuke caught Naruto in the Tsukiyomi Genjutsu which almost worked until Naruto closed his eyes remembering a little trick he developed to both fool and defeat the Sharingan. Sasuke was pissed right then and there as he felt that Naruto knew far more about the Sharingan other then his pathetic variant of the Sharingan. He knew that he would have to use all of his cunning and strength if he wanted to win this fight. He quickly began a long sequence of seals that Naruto knew all to well so he waited for Sasuke to finish his set of seals and they would have a little game of chicken.

Sasuke finished is set of seals and at the same time both he and Naruto called out the same moves "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet". They each released a huge plume of fire with Naruto's being blue and Sasuke's being Red/Orange. The fires collided in the air with Sasuke's losing strength on impact. Sasuke then closed his right eye which began to cry blood until he opened them and revealed his bleeding right eye that had the blood veins all around it.

"Amaterasu" He called out as the black flames left his eyes and began to consume the fires but more of Naruto's then Sasuke's the blonde quickly cut the flow of Chakra and jumped backwards as he watched the flames sit on top of the statue they were fighting on continuing to burn. He then looked to the side and saw Sasuke use another set of seals

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" Sasuke released the blast in the direction that was closest to the burning flames which started to strengthen the fire as it flew at Naruto who simply held his hands up. When the fire came at him the flames didn't even make a mark as Naruto knocked the fire ball away and threw a Kunai at the Uchiha, who dodged but was put back on the defensive when Naruto appeared behind him with his claws extended

"Soul Shattering Iron Claws" Naruto called as his razor sharp claws slashed at Sasuke back leaving permanent scars and had blood gushing from the wounds. Sasuke cried out in pain as he looked behind and saw Naruto standing there with his blood dripping from the Blonde Hanyou's finger tips

"You know Uchiha, if you weren't such a doucebag or an Asshole I may have liked you, hell I would even be your friend but seeing as how your to weak to even be a problem for me I think you should die right here and now." Naruto said. Sasuke was now pissed beyond all the levels that he had. He was even more pissed when Naruto beat him three years ago in the academy when the blonde made his debut. The Blonde was always one step closer, one step higher while to him when he went one step forward he would take two steps back when compared to Naruto and he couldn't take it anymore.

His cursed mark began to pulse as his whole body was covered in flame marks. His red Sharingan eyes were in blazing fury as if he was the bringer of hell. The marks began to pulse with his heart beat as they started to glow red like fire.

"That's it today I'm going to do what I have dreamed of doing for so long. Today I be called the one that killed Kazama Naruto." He said as the marks as well as his eyes began to leak a red mist.

Naruto just stood there and allowed himself to be enveloped in Reishi. His red Fantoumugan staring into the eyes of the red Mangekyou Sharingan. Naruto said nothing only preparing his seal and then came his famous Chisora Chidori.

"Well Uchiha your going to need much more power if you want to kill me." Naruto said as Sasuke did some seals and out came his own version of the Chidori.

They held their blades of lightning until they each vanished from sight only to reappear before each other and slamming their lightning covered palms into each other as the sound of the birds rang throughout the valley. This was the starting point for their battle and this one will be for everything

(Meanwhile back in Konoha)

Orochimaru saw the number that he was up against. He lost the Yondaime and all he had left were the Sandaime Mizu, Kaze, and TsuchiKage along with the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages but while they out numbered them six to five they still had the advantage of power as the Yondaime could easily take out all three of the Kages while Tsunade, Jaraiya, and the old man could take on the Shodaime and Nidaime while he himself fought that mysterious kid that seemed to hold an intimidating power. His only choice was to fight but he couldn't go in with the way the situation was so he needed something and fast. Then a thought hit him

"Wait I have six sacrifices thanks to Kabuto. It's a shame that he's dead because he was a worthy container. Looks like even in the dead I still have some use you eh Kabuto?" he thought as he prepared one final set of seals that wouldn't completely drain him but would only leave him with a fifth of his chakra. However with both the situation and the outcome he was intending for he needed to do what ever it took to win this fight.

"Well, it appears that even before the first punch is thrown you managed to make me waste nearly a fifth of my Chakra but for the rewards that I desire I truly plan on doing what is necessary." Orochimaru shouted as everyone watched him use his jutsu.

Only one coffin came from the ground this time but this one held the Kanji for Lightning on the front. The doors opened to reveal a man wearing a light brown cloak with the Kanji for lightning in the front. He had a heavy built body and looked to be in his mid forties. He looked up and locked eyes with Minato who also had scowl on his face

"Namikaze Minato. It's a pleasure to see you after so many years of being dead." The Raikage said as he removed his veil to reveal his blue hair to the world

"Magoki Era. My old teammate."

AN: and break. Now I know that this one isn't my best one but I assure you that the next one will. Sadly the next two chapters will be the end to the first part of this story as well as it going on Hiatus. I just want to thank all those that have read this fic and stayed with it from the very beginning so please be patient for part 2 to come. The next chapter will be the beginning process of what I have planned and you all will enjoy it, I guarantee you

Until Next time peace


	24. My Finisher

Hey you guys what is up? Well I just want to thank everyone that reviewed my story and to everyone that has read it. I haven't received any hate mail in such a long time that It makes me feel really good. Now after these two I'm going to get to work on Shining then in the next month it will be all Forbidden King and War. Also another announcement, VFSNAKE has given me a Challenge that I can't help but not write. It's a DMC crossover which I have been dying to write and his idea helped me get the story to the way that I want it so be on the look out for it

Now then let's get it on

Naruto and Sasuke stood in front each other with there hands still interlocked after the Chidori clash they recently had. Naruto was still a little surprised by the Uchiha's sudden brust of power but then again this is Sasuke he was thinking of as the boy didn't hold any once of talent in his body so for him to get strong pretty quickly was downright amassing but truly thinking about it he didn't care. His thoughts were broken however when Sasuke ran forward at Naruto. The Uchiha threw a right punch Naruto's head which the blonde ducked under before landing on his hands and kicking upward making Sasuke flip in mid air. The Uchiha regained himself and landed on his hands as well and with great acrobatics he tried to swipe Naruto's hand to try and get an opening. Naruto saw this and pushed himself off the ground letting the swipe brush under him.

Sasuke then maneuvered his body so that he too was on his hands and pushed upward. Naruto then crossed his arms together and took the hit which threw him into the air before he regained his composure and landed on his feet. Sasuke then charged at Naruto head on trying to gain the advantage in this fight with a surprise attack which sadly Naruto saw coming. Sasuke started throwing blows left and right and Naruto dodged them all.

"Come on Uchiha is this the best that you can do? I thought that you were going to kill me loser." He said hitting Sasuke's pride and made the boy turn up the heat and kept trying to get a hit in. He then looked to the side and saw a cliff which gave him a crazy idea that was bound to help him win. He kept the attacks coming with Naruto dodging a backing up.

'Come on just a little more' He thought as he kept the attacks coming hoping that Naruto would slip. When Naruto neared the cliff's end he made his move 'Now' He thought as he charged his fist with Chakra. Naruto then surprised him by not dodging, instead Naruto kneeded the Uchiha in his gut and back handed him in the back of his head making Sasuke approach the cliff. Naruto then kicked his back making Sasuke fall over the cliff and Naruto followed shortly after.

Sasuke was gritting his teeth in anger as he grabbed the cliff with his hands that was filled with Chakra and used his feet to also stopped the fall. It worked but as soon as he stood up Naruto came giving him a Wicked Clothesline but held onto his shirt and pulled him down to the ground below. Naruto then threw the Uchiha with he himself following after the Sharingan holder. When Naruto caught up he started to pummel Sasuke's body with multiple hits before charging the Gravity Fist to his right hand and punching the Uchiha's face increasing his weight and made him fall faster and harder. Sasuke landed right through the ground and into the water. Naruto then stood on the Cliffside waiting for Sasuke to come back to the top of the cliff. His thoughts were broken however when he felt a hand go through his right shoulder and saw that it was covered in lightning. He looked back and saw the Uchiha smirking with his Sharingan spinning wildly.

"Let me guess? You used a Genjutsu right after I kicked you over the cliff." He said with Sasuke nodding

"Yep. Now you can no longer use any Jutsu with this arm. It's over Dobe, I won" He said as if stating the obvious. What he got in return was a Laughing Naruto which made the Uchiha look confused.

"You think I'm so weak that I can't even recognize a stupid C-rank Genjutsu? Remember one of my girlfriends is a Genjutsu master so I should at least no that move. You however don't know this one but it will come back to haunt you. Clone Great Explosion Jutsu." Naruto yelled as he made the ram seal. Sasuke quickly pulled his hand out before the Blonde exploded sending him flying backwards and over the mountain side. He then felt his leg's get grabbed before he felt himself spinning widly before he was thrown into another cliff and crashed right into it. He then looked up to see a huge Fire Dragon heading straight for him. Thinking quickly he made some seals

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" he yelled as he released a huge ball of fire that collided with the dragon and exploded. However before he could regain his composure he felt a heavy punch to his stomach lifting him from the rock side before feeling another even stronger fist to his face making him fly to the sky again. He then opened his eyes to see about two thousand Naruto's all around him holding their right arms and extending their right index finger that was glowing with a sliver like energy.

"Sprit Gun: Two Thousand Hit combo." They yelled at the same time as they all released their attacks at the Uchiha at the same time which hit them dead on the money. The smoke built up around Sasuke after the blast exploded before wire's came out of the smoke and wrapped around the clones before the call of "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu" and fire traveled down the wire and destroyed the clones upon contact. Naruto cursed at that and watched Sasuke come out from under the smoke cloud and land on his feet with his cloths having dirt marks all over them. He panted slightly as he looked at his brunt hands. He managed to somehow pull up a barrier through his hands thanks to the curse mark but at the same time he wondered how it happened. He then heard a voice in his head

"Use my power Boy" Said the strange voice coming from seemingly nowhere

'Who said that?' He questioned as he continued searching for the voice that spoke to him.

"**It is me, your Symbiont partner. You'll soon learn how to use my full power, but in the mean time Kill the boy before you. He holds one of the great nine within his body and also holds a dragon queen within his body as well. This boy shall become a nascence so you must destroy him now.**" Said the voice. Sasuke then felt his power grow to heights he never imagined himself achieving. His curse marks once again started to pulse with purple chakra as he began to radiate with purple chakra until his marks then turned completely purple. He and Naruto locked eyes before they both vanished from thin air and continued their battle

(Meanwhile)

The kage level ninja all stood in front of one another preparing for the fight at hand. Orochimaru held a highly confident smirk on his face like he just won the battle but seeing as how he stacked the odds in his favor nobody could blame him for being overconfident. The Snake Sannin was so sure this time that he would win as he had a lot of back up this time and on the plus side he would be taking on Jaraiya who was always weaker then him on any given level. All the kage level ninja then began to flare their chakra causing the building to react to it by having ruble float in the air like magic. Then as quickly as they were there they vanished separating themselves from each other and taking their own respective battle ground.

On one corner it was Minato and Yusuke fighting the four dead kages from the other Nations with Minato fighting the Tsuchikage and the Raikage and Yusuke taking on the Mizukage and the Kazekage.

On the other it was Hizuren and Tsunade taking on Hashirama and Tobirama: the Shodaime and Nidaime with Tsunade fighting her grandfather and Hizuren with Tobirama

And on the last corner it was Jaraiya fighting Orochimaru since evolution stats that a Snake is one of the Toads predators so in this case Orochimaru believed he was a shoe in to beat Jaraiya.

(Minato and Yusuke vs the Four Kage's)

Minato was currently taking on the Sandaime Tsuchikage and Yondaime Raikage, Makoto Nagano (OC from LD1449) and Mako Era. These two were his main enemies that he killed during the war they had along time ago which is the main reason as to why Cloud and Stone has such Bad Blood with Konoha. The Tsuchikage was highly skilled in using his raw strength ,that was rumored to rival Tsunade's own, and his bloodline which was using Magma, a rare Bloodline from Iwa (Was Originally and Oc Bloodline from fifth rider but now belongs to the Yonbi's container). The man held the name as the Volcano due to his strongest jutsu called Volcano annihilation.

The Yondaime Raikage was also like the Tsuchikage as he held an old Bloodline called Noble Tempest which allows him to use Fire, Wind, and Lightning based Ninjutsu. The man was called the Tempest simply because when he fights your land will be gone thanks to his one special jutsu that people are far to scared to ever record or mention.

"It's time to die Minato for what you did to my home so many years ago." The Raikage said as he prepared to attack Minato in a stance he called the Tempest fist.

"And you'll pay for killing me to you damn Namikaze." The Tsuchikage said as he to went into a stance that was unrecognizable.

Minato just smirked and just held his hands up and simply said one word "Come"

That one thing got both men angry and immediately they went on the attack. Minato ducked under one punch sent by the Raikage and kicked the Tsuchikage away quickly before he went for the Raikage for a head on fight. He and the Raikage exchanged blows before the second Kage entered the fight and tried to Kick Minato's head off before the Blonde Namikaze ducked under it letting him fly over his head but the man regained his footing and charged at the Yondaime with both men trying to get a two on one battle going.

Minato dodged a lot of the attacks though he tried desperately to keep clear of the Tsuchikage's hands since his strength was damn near Tsunade's level. Minato then saw an opening when Nagano made an error and extended his right arm. The former dead hokage grabbed the mans arms and lifted himself off the ground by holding the Tsuchikages arm like a balance beam and extended a forward kick to the Raikages face that connected and sent the man flying backwards. Minato then spun himself still balanced on Nagano's arm and kicked the Tsuchikage in the back of his head making him fly forward before he flipped in mid air and landed on his feet but was quickly placed back on the defensive as Minato didn't let up with his attacks.

The Raikage got up from the Yondaime's hit and made some seals. "Lightning Style: Furious Current" he yelled as he extended his arms forward and a huge blast of lightning left them and headed straight for Minato and the Tsuchikage.

Minato saw the move head straight for him and the Tsuchikage so thinking quickly he jumped backwards and allowed the blast to pass under him and hit a new target the Tsuchikage. The blast hit him dead on and he flew backwards and nearly hit the barrier had it not been for his quick reflexes. Minato while still in the air threw a kunai at the Raikage who dodged it easily thinking Minato's aim was off so he prepared himself to use another Jutsu before Minato vanished from thin air in a flash of yellow. The Raikage cursed as he turned around only to be hit with a Rasengan in his chest and caused him to fly in the Tsuchikages direction who caught the former dead kage. They then looked at Minato who had a huge smirk on his face

"And here I thought you guys were going to be a challenge. Hell I beat the both of you one on one so I thought that two on one would make it better but it's all the same." Minato said with the two former dead kages seething in anger and began to flare their chakra.

"That's it. It's time to get serious." They both said at the same time. Minato just smirked and had his eyes closed. His body then transformed into a fallen angel with silver flames coming from his eyes and surrounding his black wings

"That's what I was hoping for" He said as he increased the power of his flames. The two Kages ran at him as he got ready for a good fight. The Tsuchikage was the first to try as he started a sequence of seals and called out "Magma Style: Volcanic Eruption." He yelled as he slammed his hands on the ground. Minato jumped in the air as magma came out of the area he was once standing in. he then held his hands open and a sword of silver fire appeared. The Tsuchikage saw this and did more seals and called out his next attack.

"Magma Style: Magma wave" a wave of magma suddenly appeared and nearly hit Minato, who saw the attack and instead of dodging he used the fire sword and turned it into a whip and sliced the Magma wave in half which destroyed the jutsu immediately. The Tsuchikage cursed before he jumped after Minato. Minato then had a combat with the man in mid air.

The Tsuchikage took a shot at Minato's head which was missed far to easily. Minato followed with a knee to his gut and a couple of more punch's to his face before elbowing him on his head making him return to the ground hard. The Tsuchikage got up prepared to continue the fight but was stopped when he felt a blade go through his stomach making him cough up blood. Before he even knew what was going on it was to late as he looked up and Saw Minato holding a ball of flames in his hands.

"It's Déjà vu all over again huh?" Minato said as he charged at the tsuchikage and slammed the ball of flames into the Tsuchikages stomach making the man scream in pain. His whole body caught on fire and then exploded in front of the Raikage who could only stare in disbelief at what just happened. It appeared that the Yondaime is still just as powerful as he was when he killed him all those years ago. Well he would make sure the man would die here and now

"Damn you Namikaze." He yelled as he charged starting a large sequence of seals as he ran at Minato who stared at the man like he wasn't even a treat to him at all. Minato simply dodged all of the Raikages strikes. The Raikage was getting real pissed now as his hits weren't even connecting at all to the Blonde Hokage. Minato grew tired of these petty moves as he had to go meet his son for the first time in nearly Thirteen years.

He waited for the man to make his move which happened immediately. The Raikage jumped backwards and started another long set of seals before he ended in the rat seal.

"Tempest Art: Swell of the Eternal Sky" (A future story of mine that's coming real soon) he called out. As those words left his mouth he separated his arms apart and green energy surrounded them and converged and began to build in his hands with him concentrating on his hands. When he opened his eyes he brought his hands together and fused the two orbs that he had in his palms. When the orbs combined they formed a rainbow circle around the orb that spun Clockwise while the orb spun Counter clockwise

Minato knew this technique all to well as this was one of the moves that nearly killed him but if he could survive it last time then he could this time. He brought his hands together and formed another Rasengan that was bigger then the average size. He kept fueling Chakra into it and once he felt that it was enough he began to condense it while fusing his sprit fire with the Rasengan making it silver in color. When both men felt that they were ready they charged forward and clashed Jutsu to Jutsu. The second the techniques hit a Tornado of Green and Silver energy formed and hit the Barrier above head that was straining to hold the attack in before it broke through and the Tornado flew out but the Barrier was starting to repair itself.

Minato came out of the other side still in his fallen form hearing the screams of the Raikage within the Tornado as the man died and his body was obliterated on the spot.

Minato then walked over to help his sensei fight Orochimaru who he had to thank for bringing him back to life before he killed the snake

(Over to Yusuke)

In Yusuke's opinion this was all to easy. He was one of the three demon kings and these two are Kage level Ninja, the most powerful men to ever exist and he was playing them for chumps. The Sandaime Mizukage held a Black Claymore blade in his hand as he kept trying to sever Yusuke's limbs while the Sandaime Kazekage was using his Setsuna abilities to fight Yusuke which wasn't working at all as every time he would form something Yusuke would destroy it with some type of energy that he has never seen before. The Mizukage took a slash at Yusuke's right shoulder with the former sprit Detective side stepping then slugging the man right in his face sending him flying past the Sandaime Kazekage who was forming iron wings and claws on himself. He then charged at Yusuke intending on ending his life and had Yusuke yawn into his hand sounding completely bored.

The Kazekage took a swipe at Yusuke's stomach but was dodged all to easily. Yusuke then held his right fist and waited for the Kazekage to make his move. The Kazekage took another huge hit for the mans head but all he hit was air as Yusuke ducked under the hit and punched the former Kage in his stomach and called out "Shotgun"

Many bits of Reishi went through the dead Kazekage making a huge hole in his stomach. However that quick victory was ended when the Mizukage ran forward with his blade extended like a bee preparing to sting someone. Yusuke simply ducked under the sword and in a break-dance like move put wait on the left side of his body and spun himself away from the hit (It's from the movie stomp the yard. Yes I saw it cause I'm black big fucking deal)

The Mizukage saw that his intended target dodged his attack and before he could try again he was hit by a huge ball of Reishi that went through his stomach and hit the barrier. The Mizukage fell to his knee's while Yusuke just simply smirked

"It's to easy" He said

Then to his amazement he saw the two former dead kages stand up and they then started to heal before Yusuke's eyes before all the attacks he hit them seemed like they were none existent. The two Kage's then turned to face him while he himself smirked at that

"Hmm Looks like this will be fun after all." Yusuke said waiting for the time to strike. The Mizukage and the Kazekage went at the same time which was okay in Yusuke's book as he needed a good warm up before he actually got serious in this. The Mizukage tried to take out Yusuke's legs which didn't work as he jumped over the attack and used the Mizukage as a stepping board and jumped to fight the Kazekage. The kazekage formed a seal and a mass of iron sand flew into the air as he moved his palms forward commanding the sand to fly at Yusuke. The Hanyou didn't let that stop him from advancing as he covered his hand in Reishi and punched right through the iron sand. When he was in front of the Kazekage he began to punch him non-stop before he punched the kazekage with a large portion of his Reishi that sent the Kazekage to the other side of the roof and hit the barrier incarcerating him on the spot.

He then turned just in time to dodge another slash courtesy of the forgotten Mizukage. Before the man could even get another attack in Yusuke charged at the Mizukage and used his demon strength to punch the man into the air before Yusuke shot him with a with the Sprit gun and blasted him right through the ceiling and watch the ball fly away into the air before it exploded. Yusuke then walked over to Jaraiya's fight with Orochimaru to help the man end one of the biggest nuisance in the world

(To Tsunade)

Tsunade wasn't all that excited to be fighting her grandfather since he was her only living family member at the moment but Sarutobi reassured her that he is not her grandfather but a shell of his former self. So with great admiration she fought the man hoping to help free her grandfather from her former teammates clutches. She started to pummel her grandfather with all she had while simultaneously looking at her grandfather who looked like he was smiling at her. Her thoughts were broken when He punched her in the face then the gut before ax handing her backwards into the floor. Tsunade quickly regained her self when she saw her grandfather prepare to use his signature jutsu.

"Wood Style: Birth of Trees". It was said that the Senju Clan used this particular Jutsu to create the Land of Mangroves where they proceeded at one time before joining in the Uchiha alliance along with the Hyuuga clans and Namikaze clans. The effects began as The Shodaime combined his Earth and Water chakra's to create wood chakra which started to grow trees from the sealing floor. Tsunade didn't let him keep it going so she quickly charged forward with all her speed and nailed her Grandfather with a wicked right punch that was so hard it made the man fly threw the air and hit the barrier behind him. As his body was being burned he smiled at his granddaughter for the last time

"Good Job Tsunade. I'm very proud of you." He said before his whole body burned and he died on the spot. Tsunade panted hard before running to Jaraiya to assist him in killing the snake once and for all.

( To Hizuren)

It was an old classic with Sensei vs Student. Hizuren already summoned Enma and had the ape in it's Nyo Staff form to help battle the Nidaime who was using his Water jutsu's like no tomorrow.

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu" "Fire Style: Fire Dragon jutsu" The Sandaime and the Nidaime called out as they unleashed their attacks. The Nidaime's Jutsu won the struggle between the two simply because of chemistry reasons. The Sandaime however wasn't worried about the Jutsu as he was only interested in defeating his sensei so that way the man could rest in peace again.

Hizuren charged forward with his staff as Tobirama tried to use another water jutsu. The Nidaime unleashed another water dragon jutsu that hit the Sandaime but the man exploded in a puff of smoke. The Nidaime then looked behind his back and came face to face with the staff held by Sarutobi. Due to him regaining his lost youth he could now once again fight in his prime which was a great feeling to have which he was sure that Tsunade and Jaraiya were enjoying as well.

Tobirama recoverd from the attack but had to prepare himself as Sarutobi chucked his staff at Tobirama's head which the nidaime managed to duck under letting the staff fly over head. He then heard a puff of smoke behind him and turned only to feel the clawed hands of Enma. Sarutobi then threw a Shuriken at the Nidaime while forming seals

"Shuriken Shadow clone jutsu." He called out as the one Shuriken became many and Tobirama quickly covered his face and the Shuriken cut him up. Sarutobi then punched him in the stomach making him double over. Sarutobi then jumped backwards and formed another sequence of seals and called out "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu." He yelled as he released a huge plume of fire that consumed the Nidaime in fire. Enma then finished it by punching Tobirama into the barrier and watched him burn. Sarutobi watched as his sensei died again while seeing the man smirk at him

"Good job Saru. You gotten very strong, Goodbye." He said as he died right on the spot. Sarutobi walked away to help in killing his student with a tear trailing under his eye. It was time for him to make up for his past mistake and kill the one student that he failed to protect just as he failed to protect his teacher

(Jaraiya and Orochimaru)

Orochimaru has once again completely under estimated Jaraiya as he tried all that he knew to beat the Toad Sage. He tried using women which resulted in him getting a Rasengan in his chest. He tried to triple team him since he felt that there was no way he was strong enough to do beat all three of them but once again he was proven wrong as Jaraiya not only destroyed his shadow clones but gave him a huge slash on his stomach and a near broken jaw. Now however it was all to late as He saw Yusuke, Minato, Hizuren, Tsunade, and Jaraiya all in front of him ready to end the life of the snake once and for all. Orochimaru was about to yell at his subordinates to drop the barrier so that he could escape but the words wouldn't come out as he felt a blade go through his stomach. He looked behind his back and saw only the reds of the Sharingan eyes

"Hello and Goodbye Orochimaru." Before he could even scream he was burned alive by the flames of Amaterasu. The Snake Sannin then died a slow and very painful death. While the other were confused by this move the barrier exploded into millions of pieces as the Oto ninja's holding the Barrier fled the scene hoping they wouldn't sufer the same fate as their master.

"Why would you kill the man?" Asked Hizuren

"Because he was in the way of my plan. Now then I bid you all farewell." Madara said as he was consumed into a Vortex and vanished on site. The five Loyal people to Konoha all stood there pondering until Minato sinced a great power coming from the distance. Yusuke sensed it as well and immediately they both took off following Naruto's trail. Minato by Air and Yusuke by Ground

(Naruto and Sasuke)

Naruto and Sasuke were matching each other blow for blow with the intensity of their battle growing to new height's. thanks to his Fantoumugan he had managed to avoid a good number of the Uchiha's attacks and Jutsu which a vast majority consisted of Fire though he did show that he knew some Water and Earth Jutsu though Naruto made it match with his large amount of Jutsu's that he knew. The Valley was getting wreck as each hit they made at each other would cause a rift of sound that would hit some of the unstable rocks.

They were fighting to near Elite Jounnin level that was slowly upgrading to Anbu level. This was an all out war that would determine which one of the two was superior to the other. However Naruto was wondering what was fueling the Uchiha as the boy was matching him in power that was never there in the first place. He knew that it wasn't the curse mark as he would have killed Sasuke by now but there was something else getting involved in this

'Damn that fucking Uchiha. What could be giving him all this power at once? It couldn't be a Phantom demon could it? They don't have this type of power so it must be something else that's helping him but the question is what?' Naruto thought as he ducked under a right by the Uchiha and snapped kicked Sasuke in the temple that worked and made the boy fly to the left. Sasuke landed on his feet and charged at Naruto who was waiting paitently for him. When he neared Naruto got on his hands and feet and kicked upward setting up the primary Lotus which was one of Lee's best move. Naruto then appeared in Sasuke's shadow and grabbed the boy and started to spin calling out "Rasendangan (Swirling Bullet)" and started to spin both himself and Sasuke wildly and together they flew at the mountain side. When Naruto felt they were close enough he let go of Sasuke and dove right into the water below him as Sasuke crashed right into the rock wall like a bullet.

When he pulled himself to the top of the water he saw Sasuke climb out of the hole in the wall and looked battered and bloody. The left side of his face was bleeding and he had scar all over his arms. He then glared at Naruto who wasn't unscratched but he was completely fine. Sasuke's anger increased which seemed to trigger more of the Curse mark as his body began to get covered by the flame marks leaving him with dark skin and huge Shuriken like pattern over his nose. His hair turned light purple as it grew and went past his back. His back then began to pulse before giant Hands? Popped out to look like wings. The whites in his eyes were now black as his Mangekyou Sharingan once again reformed for the world to see. His wounds healed up and he now held Kusanagi in his left hand. Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto who smirked at that.

He then transformed into his Fallen Form which made Sasuke get angrier then he already was.

"Dobe what the hell is that?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth which only made the Blonde smirk at that.

"Oh this? It's my bloodline called Tenraku Hitotsu. That's right I never told you I had a Bloodline didn't I?" Naruto said with a deep smirk at seeing Sasuke get pissed off again

"Kazama how dare you have **a bloodline that I should so rightfully** have in my possession. I swear to **Kami that I will** kill you and take the power **that so rightfully belongs to ME!!**" he said with his voice changing from Human to Demonic completely and his body exploding with chakra. Naruto couldn't help but smirk at that as he let his power flare which seemed to have an effet on the atmosphere as a thunder storm formed in the clouds and the sound of lightning and thunder claps deafened the sky. However Sasuke and Naruto had only one target and was now ready to continue the battle

(Back to Konoha)

Tsunade, Jaraiya, and Sarutobi all went to Konoha to assist in killing the invading Shinobi who were beginning to retreat when the Kage's of the villages that were attacking were reported dead and they all began to leave the village. Kakashi was currently helping his fellow Jounnin by using his dog summons to help kill any of the sound ninja that thought they had a pair big enough to kill him and his friends. The clan heads were all together sweeping up the litter that were still around though a vast majority of the invading forces were either dead or had fled the area. The invading forces soon became smaller and smaller until it became clear that Konoha had won yet another war. Before they could celebrate the victory they heard the sounds of thunder clapping in the distance and felt huge portions of Chakra. Since they knew the Hokage was safe they didn't try to follow the chakra and only waited for the right time

(Meanwhile off in the borader between Konoha and Kiri)

Itachi, Hidan, Kuzaku, and konan were all traveling to the valley of the end to see who would come out the victor.

"So Itachi who do you think would win this fight?" asked Kuzaku. When he received no answer he, Hidan, and Konan all turned to see Itachi turn his Sharingan eyes into their Mangekyou form.

"I'm soory but you shall not be seeing the outcome of said fight for you will die here." Itachi said. Hidan took out his three pronged scythe and awaited for his two partners to attack. Konan summoned her origami powers and brought pieces of paper out that seemed to be alive. She then witnessed Hidan and Kuzaku charge at Itachi and she herself made some seals. When she felt they were good enough she called out "Paper Shuriken" and sent them at her intended target which to the surprise of the other three was Hidan himself as the paper shuriken dug deep into his skin but he didn't feel it as you would think. However that one second cost them as Kuzaku turned his head for one second which became his undoing as Itachi summoned Amaterasu and the Ninety-one elder from Taki was covered and consumed by the black fire making him scream in pain. Itachi's right eye bleed blood though it didn't bother him that much. He quickly covered his eye and prepared to use the same move again. Kuzaku was now confused about the situation and that confusion cosy him dearly as he was stabbed by Itachi's Wakizashi blade and Konan's paper sword.

Before he could even try to defend himself he soon met the same fate as his dead partner as he too was covered in the flames of Amaterasu which made the immortal scream in pain for the first time in his life and was now on the ground with the fire still burning his body

"What took you so long Konan?" Itachi asked as he closed his right eye and deactivated his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"I'm sorry. I had to convince them long enough that I was on their before I made my move." Konan said in her semi-tone voice as she began to walk to the thunderstorm up ahead while Itachi kept his eye closed before he felt it was okay for him to open said eye.

"By the way Konan why would you betray Akatsuki? I thought you loved Pain?" Itachi said as his eye was beginning to heal up

"The only person I loved was Yahiko and since that bastard killed him apart of my heart still belonged to him though I know that sensei will not be happy to here about this." Konan said as she and Itachi speed up to help Naruto in his battle against the Akatsuki spies little brother

(Back to Naruto and Sasuke)

It was official now. The battle between the two was now at kage level as each one fought with everything they had. Each hit they took seemed to affect the environment as every punch that collided would send bolts of Lightning down. Every hit that Naruto took would effect the earth while for Sasuke it was water.

They reappeared then disappeared in different area as their speed was far beyond that of Lee's and Gai's level combined when they removed their weight's. when ever the ran large portions of the water would rise like a boat on full speed and each was not tiring one bit.

Naruto and Sasuke's punches and kick's were so fast that all the normal eye would see is two guys with no arms and legs fighting one another. Naruto took a huge right to the face that seemed to effect the area as the mountains pulsed. However Naruto rebounded with a huge kick to the chest and one to the jaw which basically shattered the Uchiha's jaw. Sasuke however regained quickly and punched Naruto downward into the water with he himself following.

Naruto however caught himself on the waters surface and pushed himself forward while doing some seals in mid air.

"Fox Fire style: Fox Fire Blaze Jutsu." He called out unleashing a huge mass of blue fire that Sasuke quickly countered with a fire Jutsu of his own. Sasuke then made seals for a Chidori and flew at Naruto holding his lightning covered hand

"**Chidori.**" He screamed as he slammed the blade into Naruto's stomach though that victory was short lived as the Blonde he hit exploded in a puff of smoke. He then felt a huge chakra pulse come from behind him as he turned only to see Naruto holding his right arm that was completely covered in strange Black, Orange, and Blue fire that formed the head of a Dragon.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame: Destroyer" He yelled throwing his arm foreward. The Huge Dragon that was multicolored flew at Sasuke with the intention of killing the Uchiha who quickly activated his Mangekyou and called out "**Amaterasu**"

That Black Flames escaped his eyes and was now on a head on collision with the fire dragon. The two flames met and in a glorious battle between flames they both exploded and caused a huge sonic force that threw Naruto and Sasuke off balance. However Naruto regained his composure and landed on his feet and watched Sasuke appear before him as if that didn't just happen and the battle continued.

Naruto and Sasuke then formed their favorite Jutsu's and ran at each other which seemed to effect the environment as well as lightning began to fuse with the Jutsu's causing the water beneth them to ruble as waves upon wave's flowed outward but Naruto and Sasuke were still struggling to gain dominance.

Sasuke looked ahead and through gritted as he and Naruto locked eyes. "give up now Uchiha and try to at least leave with some dignity." Naruto said pushing more Chakra into his jutsu.

"I** won't give up to the like's of you. I shall be the victor here. I shall be the superior one of the both. I must KILL YOU!!**" Sasuke said shoving massive amount's of his chakra into his jutsu making it explode outward and sent Naruto flying backwards. Before the Blonde could even registor what happened he felt a heavy kick to his waist and huge punch to his chest. Sasuke then prepared seals for another chidori that quickly formed and he then turned the blade into a dark Purple/Black mix. His Sharingan the began to glow an erie purple as the Mangekyou turned black and the symbol turned red

"**How does it feel Dobe? To be so close to death that you can nearly taste it? I'll become the legend in this world not you. I shall be the one to take the claim to power that only an Uchiha such as myself deserve. You are now looking at your killer, you shall become the sacrifice I need to unlock the full power of my Mangekyou. Before I kill you and those stupid, ugly, worthless, and pathetic eyes of your that are nothing but a footnote to the Sharingan I'll let you take this words of wisdom before you die. Never mess with the power of an Uchiha.**" Sasuke said as he sent his arm holding his Chidori down prepared to kill the Blonde enigma before

**CRACK **was the sound that was heard throughout the valley.

(Konoha)

Sarutobi was now in his office getting a status report on the condition of the village. He heard that there was minumulm damage on the village and very few casualties though sadly they lost a least five Chunin and an Anbu Black ops member. He planned an honorable funeral service for the lost souls but he was astounded to learn that Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura escaped during the whole affair as well as his former teammates and Danzo along with all of his Root Anbu operatives. He was however happy to learn that both the Civilian Council and the entire Haruno clan who worked so hard to torture Naruto tried to escape as well only to be captured by some of his loyal Anbu Black ops and some of his Jounnin and were now within prison cells awaiting to learn about their fate. He would love to have them killed right now but he would allow Naruto to chose their fate which he was sure wouldn't disappoint him.

He was currently sitting before his student Tsunade who was just finishing up with helping the hospital heal the wounded.

"Tsunade seeing as how things are getting so hectic I think that I'm to old to continue this struggle as Hokage. Even with the Civilian Council now being liquidated and disbanded and the Shinobi Council now handling all the affairs in the village I can't be Hokage. As of right now you are the next Hokage." Sarutobi said with Tsunade's eye's widening

"What but Hiruzen-sensei I can't be Hokage I have to many problems as it is. Why not get Minato to do it again." She stated clearly not wanting the job

"I know in my heart that the state the village is in that not even he could save the village after the Civilians attempted to kill his son by spreading false rumors about him being a demon after the Kyuubi was sealed within him. I know that Minato is no longer willing to take the job either once I tell him all that has happened in his absence." Sarutobi said with Tsunade looking down

"Alright fine I'll take the job. But there better not be any paperwork or I'm quitting." Tsunade said with Sarutobi laughing a little. However they were briefly silenced when the door opened to reveal a frantic Jaraiya who was trying to catch his breath.

"what's wrong pervert?" Tsunade said with Jaraiya only saying one word

"Naruto" was all he said as the two figures in the room instantly became serious

"What about the boy?" Sarutobi said with Jaraiya catching his breath fully before he spoke

"It's Naruto. He chased after Sasuke during the whole invasion and now I can feel his chakra from where ever he is. And this isn't his normal chakra as it is laced with anger and malice." Jaraiya said with sarutobi quickly going to his crystal ball and using his telescope Jutsu to look for Naruto by honing in on his Chakra. His two former students got behind him to watch as well and he quickly found Naruto but the boy looked different now

(Valley of the End)

Sasuke was shocked in every since of the word. He was prepared to drive his new technique the Dragon Chidori, through Naruto's chest to fully awaken his Mangekyou when Naruto just got some inhumanly strength and snapped his left arm making the technique stop right then and there and caused the bone to stick out of his left arm which was beginning to heal up. Naruto then sucker punch him in the face Tsunade style with his power growing by the second as he took steps at the Uchiha.

Sasuke watched as Black Fire began to surround the Blonde as his shirt exploded exposing his body to the world. Naruto's eyes were radiating and glowing like hell fire as the flames around him kept growing. He closed his eyes and flapped his black Angel wings that was starting to be covered in black fire as well. When Naruto opened his eyes they had black mist escaping them that was so thick you could only the mist. Naruto then held up his hand that were demonic looking and spoke only one line that sounded like a command

"Sprit burst mode."

His hand erupted in Reishi that traveled down his arms and fused with the Black fire that surrounded his whole body until the flames turned to silver. His Tattoo's on his body turned silver as well as the mist in his eyes that disappeared and reveled shining eyes like a god. His wings were now covered in silver flames.

Sasuke was scared and could only summon up the courage to ask a question "**What are you?"** Sasuke asked

"**I'm Your worst Nightmare**." Naruto said as he vanished from view and reappeared behind Sasuke who suddenly screamed in pain as his left shoulder opened and blood gushed out. Naruto then vanished again and Sasuke followed him but this time Naruto was back in the drivers seat.

Sasuke tried to punch Naruto but the blonde instead blocked the punch and kneed Sasuke in the gut before backhanding him so hard he flew directly to a Cliffside. Sasuke tried to get up but instead he felt another knee to his chest this time.

"**Your taijutsu is of no use to you**." Naruto said picking Sasuke up by his neck and throwing him away. Naruto then flew after the Uchiha who instead did some seals in mid air and unleashed his next jutsu

"**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet**" He called out releasing the biggest Fire Dragon he had ever used however it did nothing as Naruto flew right into it and came out on the other side and nailed Sasuke with an uppercut.

He then raised his hands into the sky "**Your Ninjutsu and Genjutsu won't work as well. Lightning Style: Heaven's Thunder**." Naruto yelled as he sent his hands downward. Sasuke was hit dead on by the huge thunder bolt and was sent crashing down in between the statues feet of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama. Sasuke got up battered and bloodied and looked up to see Naruto landing on the other side of the Statues. The Blonde fallen angel held up his right arm and Black/Red Fire consumed his whole hand. Naruto then formed a Rasengan in his palm that fused with the flames. It was now Orange in color with red fire surrounding it and had a Black orb in the center of it all

Sasuke then formed his Dragon Chidori and filled it with nearly all of his power that he hoped would be the deciding factor. To bad for him it wasn't

Naruto then charged first with sasuke following suit and immediately they both appeared in the middle of the distance for the Statues.

"**Rasengan of the Abyss" "Dragon Chidori**" both attacks collided forming a huge Black/Red/and Purple orb around both boys. When it cleared Sasuke was back to normal holding a wound to his left shoulder peck while Naruto only had a scar over his right shoulder that was so small it could heal in three minutes. Naruto then turned back to normal and smirked at the Uchiha

"Told you I was going to win. Now to complete my other promise." Naruto said but before he could do what he said he would do he heard a call

"Shadow Fire." And felt a hand go through him and come out the second it went in. he grabbed the wound to stop the bleeding and looked behind him which made his eyes widened in shock. There in front of him was none other then Haruno Sakura with a smirk on her face and her right hand covered in blood.

"Like you could kill Sasuke-kun anyway Demon. I won't allow you to do that." Sakura said as she walked by him to Sasuke as Naruto bent down on one knee coughing up blood. He then watched Sakura heal Sasuke of all his wounds and in less then four minutes the bastard was as good as new and was now standing on his two feet with a cocky smirk on his face.

"well Dobe it's been fun but I'm afraid your usefulness to me is over so I'll gladly take the power that is so rightfully mine." Sasuke said as he charged at Naruto with his left hand holding one last Chidori in his left hand awaiting to deliver the final blow onto the person that was what he could call his best friend.

Sasuke then extended his Chidori covered hand and aimed at Naruto's heart while all the blonde could here was heartbeats. He saw the ever faithful Bitch known as Sakura smirking up a storm saying that she was the reason that he would die.

'Damn it can't end like this, I WON'T LET IT END LIKE THIS!!' Naruto yelled in his head as Sasuke was nearly two feet away from delivering the final blow. However to both his and Sakura's shock Sasuke didn't get to use the technique as simply put his arm that held the Chidori was severed and he was backhanded away. Sakura caught her man and ran off into the distance. Naruto was beginning to lose conciousness but managed to get a good look at his savior who turned to face him. Naruto lost his consiousness the second the man turned to him with the only thing he could say was one word.

"Father"

AN: and break. I know, I know you guy's are pissed with this ending to what would be the best chapter in this fic well I have a reason as to why I did what I did. You see I always what I wanted that type of outcome done for this and that was the only way I could picture it in my head. Now I have something that I know that everyone has asked me to see and the next chapter is the execution of the Council and the Haruno clan. You'll love what you read. But sadly that will be the last chapter of part one and that will mark Hiatus time. The story will get picked up after Christmas as that is the time I need to finish my fic The Scars of Blood and Change of pace then focus on War and Forbidden King. Shinning Kitsune is next so everyone be ready for one hell of a ride

Until Next time

Peace


	25. My Fanale

Okay guy's well here it is the last chapter to part 1. I've dreaded this moment more then the wait for the newest season of Family guy and American Dad. Well like I promised previously that this chapter will be the one that I know people would want to read. The killing off of the civilian and Haruno clan and you will all watch it. Also for those that wanted Sakura dead well I'm sorry that I didn't kill her because I wanted to make more use of her character. In some small parts of my mind I'm a Dark Sakura fan and you don't see that done to her character alot at all, I found her character more useful to me as a villain instead of just killing her off as that way I could do that in the most violent and insane way. I think that this story might get three parts or I might make this fic a trilogy story but as of now I don't know.

So sit back relax and enjoy the chapter

_**Ah what the hell I'M RICK JAMES BITCH HA HA!!**_

It's been about a two weeks since the invasion and Naruto had yet to awaken. The doctors stated that the blonde received internal damage to his stomach, had lost almost a gallon of his blood, had multiple broken limbs and ligaments in his legs and arms, and also suffered a high case of Chakra exhaustion which in certain case's he would be pronounced dead if it were not for the Kyuubi and his Dragon demon healing his body. The Blonde's girlfriends were completely worried for his safety as well as his friends and teachers who were praying that he would be up and about as if nothing happened.

However even though the Blonde condition was a major issue there was still some good that came out of it. The Sandaime had been given the "mind of Fire" medal as well as Tsunade and Jaraiya by the Fire lord who came to visit them after the affairs were certainly back on track. Minato was also announced to the people that he had returned from the grave during the Invasion by his now deceased student Orochimaru. The villagers cheered after hearing the man returned believing that he came back to kill Naruto but instead what they received was news that made them feel like total assholes for what they did to Naruto. The Sandaime revealed Naruto's heritage to the villagers which indefinatly made them all feel like they would receive the cold hand of death by their greatest hero in the world

The Fire lord then gave Minato a long overdue medal of Honor called the Golden "Will of Fire" which was a solid gold pen that had the Kanji for will in a huge fire symbol. After that the Fire lord stayed at the village until Naruto had awakened so that he could receive his medal as well

The Sandaime also announced to the village about the Betrayal of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura as well as the betrayal of Danzo, his former teammates, the civilian council and the Haruno clan. Many of the people didn't believe what was being said and tried to accuse the Hokage of becoming senile and paranoid stating that Sasuke would never betray the village. It was then that Hiruzen dropped the ball and told them the secrets the Uchiha clan tried to hide, such as the plan they made with Danzo, their leaking of information to Orochimaru, the assistance in the multiple kidnapping of villagers for Orochimaru's expiroments and other's amoung others which he then used to explain the reason behind the Uchiha clans assassination and why Uchiha Itachi was the hand that ended the once almighty Uchiha clan.

The villagers after that didn't have anything to say. They would claim that Naruto did it but the boy was only but six years old at the time and to make matters worse the boy wasn't even able to sneak past even them at the time so trying to kill an entire clan filled with elite users of a bloodline that was as strong as the Byakugan was highly ludicrous in all since of the word. A lot of the villagers went home with sick stomachs at the thought of torturing a child for no reason while some was just planning on ending the blondes life, still thinking that he was a demon.

Today however was the Day Naruto came to as his eyes opened a he groined as he tried to pick his body up which was covered in bandages. The memories of that day went through his head as he remembered receiving a hit from behind and was nearly killed by his sworn enemy. He then remembered seeing someone step in front of him and what ever that person did made the Uchiha scream in pain. He did see the mans face before he lost conciousness and he was sure that it was his father

He was so deep in thought that he didn't here the door open and heard someone yell "NARUTO-KUN" and tackled him into the bed he was on. He then looked up and saw that it was Hinata that screamed his name and before he could say hi his other girlfriends ran in the room and hugged him.

"Hey guys as much as I loved this I can't breathe." Naruto said with girls getting off of him and helped him sit up. He saw that Tayuya, Anko and Kurenai weren't there for some reason

"Hey guys where is Tayuya, Kurenai, and Anko?" Naruto asked with Haku answering

"Thay are currently on a mission to recruit a clan that no longer wishes to be in Orochimaru's village and join us. So Hokage-sama sent them and Jaraiya-sama to bring them here." Haku said with Naruto nodding

"So how have things been since I've been out?" Naruto asked with Tenten answering this time

"Well after you were brought back home the village drove out all of the people invading." She said with Temari continuing

"Suna appoligized for attacking Konoha after we found my Fathers body. Garra was then promoted to Jounnin after the attack was over." Temari said. Hinata then picked up

"After that Hokage-same told the village that your father returned from the dead and revealed that he was just that your father." Hinata said with Naruto frowning a little at that. It looked like his image may change with the civilians referring to him as the Yondaime's son or as Naruto-sama though that was a little cool but that was beside the point. His thoughts on the matter were broken when they heard the window to his hospital room open. Naruto looked to the window and saw the man that saved him from certain death. His old man the Yondaime

"Hey son sorry to disturb you but I need to talk to you. It's about time we learn about each other." Minato said walking into the room. The girls knew that this was what men referred to as Father/Son bonding time so they left but not after giving Naruto a couple of kisses then left the room. Naruto then looked at his father who was smirking at him

"Damn my son is a playa. I knew I should have gotten more girlfriends when I had the chance." Minato said sitting next to Naruto who chukled at that.

"Yeah but then you would have to deal with all those kids running around the house while your Hokage." Naruto said with Minato chuckling a bit at that before he spoke with his voice breaking a little like he was crying

"Look Naruto. I'm sorry about sealing Kyuubi in you and leaving you alone for basically your whole life. Believe me if there was another child that I absolutely trusted to hold Kyuubi then I would have chosen it but you were the only one I had full faith in." Minato said with Naruto waving his hands.

"It's water under the bridge dad. Besides I got my old man back so at least things are finally getting good." He said with his father smiling at that

"And don't worry I'm not leaving you again. However there are some things that I must discuss with you and it has to do with our bloodline mainly." Minato said with a serious look on his face that told Naruto that he meant business now "Now then if you remember correctly I placed a memory crystal in you so that you would know how to use your bloodline, well in all actuality I left a lot about the bloodline out of the crystal." Minato said with Naruto's eyes widening

"Why would you do that? I thought you gave me every bit of info on our powers?" Naruto said with Minato shaking his head

"No I didn't. the reason as to why I left out all that info is because had you used it you would have died." Minato said why Naruto's eyes widening

"What do you mean by that?" he asked

"It's because our bloodline hails in neither human or demon but that of an angel named Seiraku who was banished from his home after he sired a child with a dragon demoness. The bloodline is highly connected to his celestial powers so our bloodline is in a since the purest bloodline in existence and is guaranteed to be called the strongest in existence. However the powers don't truly awaken until the bloodline fully excepts you as its master. Our is one of the fewest living bloodline limits as it chose's when you are ready to fully master it. Hell I achieved that during the third great shinobi which was when I was about eighteen. I would say that yours is going to fully awaken when your sixteen." Minato said with Naruto looking confused at that statement

"But how can you tell that I'm close to it fully activating?" Naruto asked

"Well when the bloodline awaken and we receive our wings they are about the size of an eagle so we would try to learn how to fly. Then after that when we achevie full flight our wings become dragon size which allows us to be able to manipulate and use our chakra to any way possible like say use a Jutsu no-handed, or making weapons from chakra the possibilities are endless. The last level however is my personal favorite as your wings become angel size which my shrink them but you get access to this." He said as he held his hand. Like what Naruto would do to summon one of his three fires that he had control over silver/orange flames appeared in his hands. "This is what a Namikaze calls sprit flame. It's as hot as the flames of Amaterasu except this fire can never go out unless the Namikaze in control say's that it can. After you leave the hospital I'm going to train you fully in using this fire." Minato said with Naruto's eyes looking highly excited.

They then talked about themselves and what things have been like for them. They were just talking like Father and Son

(Later on)

Naruto was able to check out today as his body was now full healed up and about. He heard that today a special event was taking place and that he was the V.I.P for this event. So he walked to the Kage's office to get the scoop of what was going on. As he walked in he noticed that he wasn't receiving the usual glares but instead received looks of confusion and gluit. Sure there were some glares but that was the least of his worries as he saw the way the people looked

'I guess they feel sorry for doing all that crap to me. But that's probably because they know I'm the yondaime's son now.' Naruto thought with disgust as this is exactly why he didn't want to reveal his heritage to these people. He knew that the second his name was revealed they would instantly regret doing what they did and try to in a since 'apologize' to him by treating him like a human being. This time he didn't care about them nor what they wanted. This time he was in it for himself and himself alone

He then arrived at the kage tower not feeling the killing intent coming from the ANBU guards like he normally would and walked into the kage's office seeing the middle aged kage sitting in his chair and smoking his pipe.

"Aw Naruto-kun good to see you up and about again. Well I have some news that I can't help but tell you

Sarutobi then went into details of the events that occurred during the invasion and how they captured the council the Haruno clan trying to leave the village. Naruto then grinned evilily at the next things said to him

"Naruto I decided to let you decide their fate." Sarutobi said with a huge smirk on his face knowing that this would get the blonde more peace and less stress with those stupid civilians out of the way. With the civilian council and Danzo gone the Leaf can final begin it's rebuilding and evolutionary stage after thritteen years of Suspension due to the civilians trying to raise in power and take full control of the leaf village making it the first civilian run shinobi village. He could now finally let the shinobi, the people with real ideals and goals set, take full control and let the leaf be run their way. And the key to this new stage of evolution is none other then Namikaze Naruto the one they tried so hard to control and/or destroy.

(Three hours later)

The stadium that once held the Chunnin exams was now once again filled with civilians and Shinobi of all shapes and sizes with the clans having special seats. The Hokage sat at his normal spot with the Fire Daimyo right next to him smirking up a storm like his old friend next to him at what was soon to become a bloodied area.

"Attention everyone. The reason as to why you are here is to witness the execution of traitors to Konoha. These traitors are the entire civilian council and the civilian clan known as the Haruno clan. They made an attempt to escape the leaf during the invasion from Suna and Oto. It is also apparent that they have leaked S-class information to various villages including that of the Double S-class Traitor Orochimaru. Due to these crimes these people are sentenced to immediate death with no room for discussion or ruling to over turn my decision." Sarutobi announced with the people sounding shocked at that as they were as shocked as ever when Sasuke left. They immediately tried to call for Naruto's head claiming that he made the Uchiha leave but when they learned that no trail or any action would be taken place on the matter they were shocked again. Now they knew why nothing was done as they were about to see their only means of getting rid of the demon slowly die out leaving them in such a tight corner that they would no longer be able to get out. The only thing they could do was rebel but in a Shinobi village a civilian rebellion wouldn't last but two weeks

"Bring in the condemned." Sarutobi announced with his ANBU nodding. The doors opened revealing the members of the civilian council and the entire Haruno clan coming into the stadium and not one of them looked happy. In fact that were outraged at this, why do they have to die? It was all the demons fault. Why wouldn't anyone listen to reason and realize that the boy wasn't a boy but was the Demon reincarnated in human form.

"Now then lets bring in the executioner." Sarutobi said with the doors opening once more however no one was there. It surprised people at how the person that would be the one to take the lives of the civilian council wasn't there. However that all changed when the sky turned black and illuminating the area. They then heard a loud gong sound coming from basically nowhere. The second that happened red lightning sparked in the sky illuminating the black sky for moments. A strange mist then picked up in the location of the doorway with hall remaining completely black. They then all heard what sounded like chanting as black hooded figures holding burning torches peeked out of the darkness and continued walking until ten left the hall way. They continued chanting until red lightning struck the ground in front of the door way causing red flames to pick up basically blocking the door way.

Then came the man that would end there lives coming out of the hallway dressed in all black. He wore a Black leather trench coat that looked to fit him just perfectly. Under the jacket he wore a Black T-shirt and Black jeans that also seemed to fit him perfectly. He also wore a Black cowboy style hat that cast a shadow over his face hiding his identity to the public. When the person walked past all the lit torches he raised his hands into the sky and made the darkness turn the sky red and lightning began to appear more now. The figure then slowly removed his hat until he threw it aside to reveal that the executioner was none other then. Namikaze Naruto

"Hello my fuckers how goes thy lives? Oh wait don't answer that one because I'm the one that's about to end them." Naruto said with a smug smirk on his face with the council as well as the Haruno clan looking wide eyed at the identity of their soon to be killer. However they weren't going down without a fight as they would do one thing in order to let them die with peace. They were going to make Naruto cry

"You damn Demon. How dare you come into our presence thinking that you will take our lives when it was us that let you keep your life. If it wasn't for us you wouldn't even be able to see to your tenth birthday. If it wasn't for us you would have died of starvation or be just some naked child walking around the village. So demon you owe us big time for all that so you are to hear by release us and drop those charges on our names. You are our toy, our weapon, our tool and you will follow our-" the man that was a council member didn't finish that as he simply put didn't have the mouth for it or a face or a head or even an upper body as that was devoured by a giant Venus flytrap that made root behind Naruto after the blonde heard the bigots words and was quite frankly tired of them.

"Well that's one down and so many more to go. I'm going to enjoy this so much." Naruto said as he drew his trusty blade Reisaiga that was now pulsing to kill these worms so that it could feast on there souls. Naruto then simply ran forward and jumped directly at one council men who tried to run only to get stabbed through his chest feeling the hand guard on his chest. Naruto then quickly pulled the blade out and started to slice the mans body until all that was left was bloody chunks that Naruto set on fire by simply snapping his fingers. The other members then ran towards the open door trying to escape once again but they were stopped when the torch holders placed themselves around the stadium and called out "Ninja Art: Thunder Barrier of Heaven" they all called out a white dome appeared and locked in the civilian council with Naruto who started to slowly approach his soon to be prey. They saw this and continued there run to the door way thinking the barrier wasn't going to hold them. They thought wrong.

One man was so stupid in believing that wasn't going to die by Naruto's hand that he jumped at the barrier head on thinking he would get threw. His wish of not dying from Naruto came with him dying on the barrier as his whole body was consumed into the barrier and only ashes came out through the other side making everyone gasp at that. There was no way out for them. This was it, today they were going to die by either Naruto's hands or the barrier like the lucky bastard went out with. When they call him lucky it's because he got to die first and it wasn't from Naruto's own hand.

"Oh that is quite a special little barrier jutsu I came up with about a month ago, it's designed to destroy anyone or anything that touches it with out a special key to get through." Naruto said placing a bloody Reisaigga on his shoulders before vanishing again. When Naruto appeared it was in the middle of the group that was trying to anticipate his next move so that they can counter attack the boy just to show who was the dominate species. Their arrogance cost them another man as Naruto stabbed him through his back and covered it in the darkness flame incarcerating the man slowly and killed him.

The other council members just watched in horror as Naruto had taken them all out one by one and it would be a matter of time before he destroyed them all leaving behind only the scared Haruno clan who tried to find ways to escape this boy's wrath as they tried to belittle him again and hopefully would start a rally that would help them get out but there was only one problem. They had to distract Naruto long enough to accomplish such a task

They tried berating his family which caused one to have his head sliced open, they tried to call him a demon which resulted in a guy getting his limbs and the "Stuff" cut off making the man suffer before Naruto slit his throat. Naruto saw that the Haruno clan memebers had about twenty-five living family members and he just killed about three of them now. Normaly he would kill them all slowly but where was the fun in that. Besides he wanted to save his sickest most grueling techniques to his two chosen test subjects. Sakura's parent Takashi and Mikira Haruno

He then got on his right knee and raised his hand to the sky while sticking out his tongue. When he did that flames erupted from the ground in the pattern of a square and circled twenty of the Haruno clan members with Mikira and Takashi standing outside the mix watching their family getting picked one by one

Naruto then stood on his feet and held up his right hand. Black fire came to his hand quickly and burned the bandages on it revealing his long Dragon tattoo to the public. The black fire then completely surrounded his body and it appeared that it wasn't hurting him at all. He then extended his right arm and shouted out "Dragon of the darkness flame." The black fire dragon left his arm and fused with the fire that surrounded the Haruno clan member's. the fire then went inside the square and exploded upwards making everyone scream in pain. Some were getting burned on the ground while the rest were launched into the air and hit the barrier. All in all they each died a gruesome and very painful death

When the flames stopped all that were left were the parents of Haruno Sakura, Takashi and Mikira Haruno.

Both of the contestants on the wheel of death were backing up slowly trying to think of something to get them out of this situation. However they were iterupted by Naruto himself who put his arms around their necks and placed his hands over there mouths and felt themselves forcefully swallowing something

They then backed up and looked at a evilly grinning Naruto which made them back up more.

"What the fuck did you make us eat?" Takashi said glaring at Naruto along with his wife. Naruto kept his evil grin on his face as he began to make seals

"Oh it's simple really what I made you two eat is something called the life force plant. What is does is it draws energy from the atmosphere be it a fiery volcano, or an icy tundra. Once it draws the energy it turn that into nutrition and that will allow it to live for as long as it can so I basically made you two immortal." Naruto said continuing his seals while the haruno clans last two members looked surprised at that

"For what reason would you give us immortality you worthless demon?" Mikira said still trying to assert her authority in Naruto's face with said blonde finishing his seals and slammed his palms on the ground.

"Because I'm going to give an enternity of pain and suffering in your living bodies. Yes you'll still live but you will be a worthy gift to the Shingami who I think I ready for you now. Summoning Jutsu: Rashomon gate: Open." Naruto called out with a giant gateway that had a demons face on the front and held multiple kanji's all over the door appearing behind him. The gate then opened up to reveal screaming souls and flaming impachi's. however that was ended when the Shingami appeared in the gateway and grabbed both Mikira and Takashi who tried to run and screamed at that. The last thing they saw was Naruto waving goodbye to them with a smile on his face. When the gate's doors shut closed the gateway disappeared from sight with Naruto turning to the crowd and bowing before them as his assistants released the barrier and walked in.

Sarutobi then took this time to address the people of the leaf "Well then that was quite the execution. Now then I would like everyone to pay close attention. Today I have decided to step down as the Hokage of the leaf and name my newest successor. So it is without a further ado that I hearby announce your Godaime hokage Senju Tsunade." Sarutobi said with the crowd cheering loudly and Tsunade appeared next to him and took the hat and placed her hands on a box that Sarutobi held. A coat like Hizuren's appeared on her with the kanji for Fifth on the back. She then gave her acceptance speech and with that the newest Kage appeared and a new era began. One that Naruto himself was looking forward to.

(three day's later)

Naruto was training at the Namikaze estates. After using his sprit burst mode he severly lost a lot of his Chakra control and was now trying to get that back up while at the same time practicing with his demonic sword Reisaiga. It was at the near end when he almost lost his life where the blade awakened fully allowing him full access to his demonic blades capabilities. It had three powers that were highly strong and was a lot like Kyuubi's powers

It's first effect was that it held the power of Fox fire that could be summoned and manipulated at will

The second was as increase in speed and strength to near inhuman levels. If he were to fight with this blade he could say that he could stand toe to toe against the five tailed and when his power was back to full strength the eight tailed.

The last ability however was Naruto's favorite. The power to control space and time. The blade could make a barrier around himself and allowed the blonde to move outside of time giving him a huge advantage in battle as nobody could ever predict his movements nor could they predict where he would strike. However his thoughts were interrupted when his dad came into the yard he was training in.

"Hey Dad what's up?" Naruto asked as he continued practicing with his blade

"Well Naruto it's the fire Daimyo. He believes that it's time for you to meet him." Minato said with a huge smile on his face which made Naruto confused but he nodded his head. Minato then placed hand on his shoulder and they both disappeared in a flash of yellow.

(Hokage Tower)

Minato and Naruto arrived at the Kage tower to see Tsunade and the Fire Daimyo wearing what would be considered as feudal lord clothing. The man wore a Black Kimono set with red flames on the bottom of both the Kimono. He also had on his side a blade that had a Golden guard that was within a golden scarabbed. The mans face looked quite emphassive and made him appear to be about in his late thirties. He had jet black hair that was slicked back and held in a pony tail and he also had Shapphire blue eyes that seemed to look a lot like Naruto's and Minato's own. When he looked eyes with the Daimyo the man smiled a huge smile at Naruto who shrugged Tsunades shoulders telling her to do it

"Okay Naruto the reason why we called you here is to introduce you to the fire Daimyo. He is one of the reason's why you have so many advantages in this village. His name is Hiroshima….Namikaze" Tsunade said with Naruto's eyes widening into saucers "He's your grandfather" Minato said this time with Naruto fainting this time. Minato and the other two laughed at the blondes reaction to learning of his other member in his family that was still alive and kicking.

(Meanwhile at oto)

Deep within Rice country sat the newly instated Otokage Danzo in his new body which was a well built body that looked like it was in it's mid twenties. After arriving to Oto he and his two survivors got brand new bodies almost immediately by the Akatsuki leader Uchiha Madara. However upon him joining force's with Akatsuki he had to change the name of the village to Akatsukigakure with him serving as the first Teimeikage. He knew that sooner or later the village would go to Sasuke after he was finish with the boy's training in the next three years. He then also learned about his counterpart Koharu and Homura when they received their new bodies they finally got together and were now trying to rekindle their once lost flame in lots of war and conflicts.

As soon as he was instated he made new laws in Akatsuki that would work to have him accomplish his dream of a village under full military law and thus made the village a full militarized nation and would soon be able to destroy anyone that stood in his way. His thoughts on the matter were interrupted when Madara and Sasuke walked into the room along with Pain, Kisame, Sakumo, and the newest members to replace the ones they lost in that attack which was six members. They were a group Sasuke forged to help him get stronger. They were called Team Falcon which consisted some of Orochimaru's strongest under his ranks. The first was Karin who was once an apprentice to Kabuto before the man sadly died in Konoha. The second was named Hozuki Suigetsu who was a member of the once mighty Hozuki clan in Kiri before the Kiri civil war/Bloodline hunt. Suigetsu was now the apprentice of Kisame after he was released from his cage and was now carrying the pike swords of the late Kurosaki Raiga. The last man was Orochimaru's strongest curse mark user. His name was Juugo and he looked ten seconds away from losing his sanity

"Danzo how goes the new job? I hope the changes and preparations would work to our advantage?" Madara said with Danzo nodding his head

"Yes I estimate that the changes will take about three full years, then we will be powerful enough to take on the leaf and destroy them." Danzo said with a smirk on his face. Madara nodded his head and left the room with Danzo sighing in relief.

"Sai come here." Danzo called out with his best operative in his ranks appeared in view

"Yes Danzo-sama." Sai said bowing before Danzo in respect.

"I need you to trail the Akatsuki and try to get amongst their ranks. I want a spy within their ranks in order for me to learn their weakness's and create a way for me to destroy them." Danzo said with Sai nodding and departing to begin his mission. If either of the two men looked up they would have notice a venus fly trap in the ceiling began to fuse with the material and vanish without a trace.

(Elsewhere)

"So Danzo wishes to betray us huh? Well then I guess he's in for a rude awakening within the next three years." Madara said with Zetsu nodding his double colored head.

"Yes it looks like He's trying to kill in us in order to take our rings and and steal the bijuu for his own personal gain." Zetsu stated with Madara nodding his head.

"Very well let him continue to think that he's safe for the moment. Allow his son to enter our ranks and when the times right he will be the sacrifice to Sasuke in order to fully awaken his Mangekyou." Madara stated with Zetsu nodding his head a vanished

"Three years. In three years it will be the beginning of the end for everyone in the world." He said laughing evilly

("Hold it. Hey D-reaper where's my evil laughing music?" Madara asked

"Sorry I couldn't get your music today."

"Well try man I'm trying to make a good ending."

"Well excuse me drama queen I was just planning on making part 2 better for both of us."

"Well all I'm asking for is some damn evil laughing music. Play track 7"

"Alright." He presses the play button and out came Barbie girl by who gives a shit.

"Damnit I said track fucking seven"

"Alright you fucking asshole." He then play's the next song which was Right now by Korn.

"Ah good enough." Madara said as he started laughing evilly as the camera gave him a dramatic close up until his face hit the camera "Damn it D-reaper")

AN: and Break. Well this is it I'm hearby placing this fic on a two month Hiatus and unlike the other assholes who do that this WILL be picked up after chirstmas. Now my main focus at the moment is getting Scars of Blood finish. I decided to rewrite the fic because I didn't like whaty I had planned for it so I'm going back and redesigning it. Expect the new chapter either this coming week or the week following that. Don't woory about my other fics like War, Forrbiden King, and Shinning Kitsune they are next.

Until Next Time

Peace

And

Thank you for reading


	26. My Bad

Was up everyone, long time no see. Now today is the day that I return to updating my fics after taking a good break from writing, and It was during said time that I came to a decision that will be both awesome and saddening at the same time. First off Tenraku Hitotsu and Shinning Kitsune had planned sequels to them and was supposed to come out within the month of July but after thinking long and hard on it I decided to cancel both sequels.

The reason why is because the originals had completely horrible plot line's, the story structure was bullshit, and there is a HUGE amount of cursing written within it. Also not to mention the fact that I stolen from several authors and used their stuff as my own, I got to many complaints on this story, and that I myself agree with those complaints and now find dislike to both of these stories. Plus the pure and simply fact that my little cousins want to read what I have wrote and I can't let them see what I have written. I know that it's very wrong in every tense of the word, but I'm afraid that I need to act like my real self and get rid of everything that I used to stand for as D-reaper.

So this is what is shall do. The sequels won't be written by me, instead I'll issue them out to anyone that would have a huge desire to write it. I don't care who it is, but the only requirement is that you have an actually story on the site. I don't care what kind of story it is, but it must be a story period. As for me, I'm going to rewrite both Shining Kitsune and Tenraku Hitotsu

**Shinning Kitsune **

Now for Shining Kitsune's rewrite, it will come in 2010 under the name The wings of Change. Now while it will remain a crossover with Gundam Seed Destiny, Gundam Wing and G Gundam, but the crossover's of Samurai Deper Kyo and Samurai Chaploo will be written out and in their place will my newest favorite in the Gundam franchise called Gundam double-0. The ages will be different as Naruto will be fifteen starting out and will be his height at fifteen but will act like his twelve year old self before he goes through the instant change. Kakashi won't be his big brother but he will have good character standing, and allot more changes will come.

Also some of the ideas will be taken out and just deleted such as the bloodlines I featured, Kakashi being Naruto's adoptive big brother, Minato's and Kushina's characters will be written out of context, Naruto becoming such a big powerhouse, and much more of the ideas I had on the original will be written out or redesigned into something much better.

I will keep some of the original ideas in, such as Kisame's presence in wave along with Zabuza and Haku, Neji's character changing for the better before the exams, and other things that I have written in this fic.

**Tenraku Hitotsu**

Now for the Tenraku Hitotsu rewrite, it will come in 2010 under the name The Order of a Fallen One. It will remain a crossover between Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho but instead Tokko will be taken out and replaced by Bleach and maybe Dragon Ball Z if my mind can blend it in. I will also get rid of every cliché that I wrote into this story and I will instead give a better take to Naruto's power gain and character development.

Also some of the ideas I had in the original will be taken out and destroyed, such as the whole Tenraku Hitotsu bloodline and the way I designed it, Naruto going to the demon world and having the WWE references involved, Kakashi becoming more powerful then he is already, Kakashi acting all brotherly towards Naruto, and much more that I have to change

Granted I will keep somethings the same, such as Naruto becoming a Hanyou, making the Sandaime young and a few more amongst others that I'm sure you all would be very happy to see that I kept

I don't want to do this personally, but for the simply fact that I want to destroy my former self of D-reaper X-20 and truly be this new, more mature self of Reaper INI

Also don't think that because I'm doing a rewrite doesn't mean that their shouldn't be a sequel. It would tell me how you guys really like the story, as well as tell me if you are telling the truth when you say you're a fan of mines

The original's will remain on the site but only to pose as a personal reminder on what _**NOT **_to do whenever I write another story. I would like to apologize to the authors I stole from and I hope I can get your forgiveness

Thank you all for understanding and thank you for reading this story for the past year, going on two.

Also to VFSNAKE, the sequel I planned on writing for that fic of yours had to be changed because it was to stupid or at least to me it was. You know my e-mail, big bro, so just hit me up and we'll talk about the new idea


End file.
